Much Ado About Everything
by SpeakingThroughWrittenWords
Summary: Sequel to Comedy of Errors. Antonio and Lovino's wedding would be hard enough without Feliks getting bored, Alfred, Ivan, and Vash's separate attempts at matchmaking, and Ludwig ruining it all. 'Some Cupid kills with arrows, some with traps...'
1. Antonio's Good At That

_Inspired by Shakespeare's Much Ado About Nothing, much like Comedy of Errors was inspired by The Comedy of Errors. So only very loosely.

* * *

_

**To State the Obvious, I Give You Antonio!**

_I am getting married._

It was his first thought every morning as Lovino would hit him over the head repeatedly with a pillow. "Yo! Idiot! Wake up, it's already past ten!"

"Hmmm..." Antonio reached out and pulled Lovino into the bed with him. Despite a 'hey!' from the Italian and a whack to the side of the head, Lovino finally let him win. "My early bird, Lovi~" He nuzzled his nose into Lovino's ear.

"It's not early anymore," Lovino protested as Antonio kissed his neck. "It's late and I was supposed to open the restaurant already!"

"If someone really wants something to eat, they'll call!" Antonio reassured him.

"I'm not '_by appointment_' like you," Lovino tried to sneer, but Antonio cut that off by kissing him.

Honestly, sometimes Lovino seemed to forget that he was happy. It took him to about noon to settle down and be as calm as Antonio knew he could be. Antonio was trying some new things to cut the time that took down. Maybe by eleven today. Though that did not give him much time. He decided more kisses would have to suffice. It was one of his favourite activities. Enough of them and Lovino would stop resisting and return them.

"Do you want to go over the guest list?"

"Hell no," Lovino snorted. "I don't want most of them coming."

"But Lovi... you're the one who wanted a big wedding."

"Yeah. Doesn't mean I want to talk to them."

Antonio sighed happily and cuddled in with his fiancé. He really did not care why it was Lovino wanted it this way, just as long as the other was happy. Lovino was very sweet when he was happy.

"Really... Antonio," Lovino sighed as Antonio pressed kisses down his chest. "I have to go in."

"What about breakfast?"

"It's on the table, whenever you want to get up." Lovino was grinning, obviously enjoying the surprise on Antonio's face.

"You made me breakfast?"

"Well... don't sound so _surprised_," Lovino pouted as Antonio sat up.

"_You_ made _me_ breakfast? Oh, Lovino!" He engulfed Lovino into another large hug, despite one word of protest. "I knew you loved me!"

"I wouldn't be marrying you if I didn't love you, stupid," Lovino drawled, seeming quite comfortable with just leaning into him. "It's getting cold though."

Two months until the big day. Antonio had heard that with marriage came a lot of stress, but he was not feeling it yet. In fact, since he had managed to salvage their relationship and was able to ask Lovino to marry him in January everything had gone smoothly. Both Gilbert and Francis said he was insane, but that had always been their way of being supportive.

Eventually Antonio managed to extricate himself from Lovino so as to get dressed and head downstairs to have breakfast. Not that he really wanted to, he wanted to stay in bed with Lovino, but despite the fact Lovino worked with his brother at a restaurant he did not cook at home often. Nothing like Feliciano, who had to have his hands tied together to stop cooking.

He had reached for his food just as the phone rang. Lovino apparently used that as an excuse to shout "I'm going!" and shut the front door behind him. Antonio sighed and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Antonio? It's Marcus!"

"Oh! Hello, Marcus! Did Lovino tell you?"

"No, but I've heard! Congratulations!"

"Thank you! Are you coming for the wedding?"

"Oh, I'll be there! Try and keep me from one of my grandson's weddings!"

They spoke for about ten minutes, with Antonio practically telling all of what he and Lovino had decided for just about everything. It was only after saying he would hear from him soon and hanging up did he suddenly remember.

Antonio checked the caller ID. The call had definitely come from Vash's house, not from out of town. Which meant it certainly was not Marcus, it was a house. A house which was congratulating him for being engaged. And while Antonio might have been pretty cool about almost anything else that happened, a house congratulating him for getting married and wanting to talk about his personal life was stretching it a little.

It was just would have to get Vash to stop iMarcus from calling before Lovino picked up the phone and began to freak out.

Oh boy.

* * *

_Notes:_

_It is a small town... if someone really wants to eat at the restaurant, they have Lovino and Feliciano's cell phone numbers. Though people are more likely to call Feliciano. One guess why._

_All iProducts are attributed to whoever it was that made them. I just needed to make a distinction between two different people._

_The play 'Much Ado About Nothing' is about a pair of lovers who are to be married in a week. To pass the time, they conspire with friends to trick another couple into confessing their love for each other. All the while a jealous illegitimate brother plans to sabotage the wedding. All I can promise is that there is going to be a wedding, a trick into confessing feelings, and a jealous brother. Or several of any of the above. Guess about all of those as you see fit._

_I will hopefully have more tidbits of info for you in these notes in later chapters. I am trying to remember everything I have already established. Hit me with a loud canary brick if I totally mess something up and I will either fix it or pretend it never happened. Like authors tend to do._

_I am putting this up so people do not think I have forgotten. I have to write chapters four and five for Hearth before continuing. It is a two-parter that happens between CoE and this. Once I have put that up I can **promise** that my update schedule will be every other day._

_The first few (read: many) chapters are just going to be like how I set up CoE, except it is not all on the same day. Or like it at all. If anyone is confused at any point, just ask and I will try my best to clarify. This is going to be a very long one. Hold onto your hats, chickies._

_One last thing: I only know so much about weddings. If anyone has been to one recently, I would love to know. Hear some stories about it, or just be reminded of some of the problems with planning and setting one up if anyone knows. I can look this up and try and dredge up the memories from my youth of family members weddings, but it has been a while. And you all know how I love the little nuances. But this is not going to be very accurate. Just amusing. I hope. Thank you for understanding._


	2. He Only Had Himself To BLAAAAME

**He Should've Seen This Coming**

"Ludwig I have to go to the restaurant and see Lovino 'cause I was thinking of something he should consider for the reception and I want to get him while he is still in a good mood which is before he gets any customers and someone accidentally says something to annoy him 'cause that happens too easily but don't worry I made you breakfast and it's downstairs I love you!"

The door shut. Ludwig groaned.

His first conscious thought was that Feliciano had drunk coffee. Ludwig was certain he had told Feliciano not to do that anymore – Feliciano was way too hyper on his own, let alone after having any caffeine. That thought was quickly pushed out by the fact he was still in bed and he was not used to Feliciano waking him up. Not that it was a foreign concept – occasionally Gilbert would have woken him up if the older man had stayed out all night. Ludwig did not like waking up before seven.

And he did not like being woken up at eight on a weekend by his boyfriend. Especially when his boyfriend barely got up before him. That used to _never_ happen.

Oh, but _now_ that stupid _Lovino_ was getting _married_ Feliciano would do _anything_ for his elder brother, including waking up early. Not that Lovino cared or appreciated it much.

In case it was not obvious, Ludwig was very annoyed at this turn of events.

Not that it had meant much to him at first. Despite all of Feliciano's efforts, Ludwig could care less for the Italian's older brother. Not that he had not tried to be nice, but the other man was completely adamant that the two of them would not get along and Ludwig had long ago given up in trying. Not that he really even wanted to at this point. Lovino was the type of person only completely oblivious people could care for. Ergo, Feliciano and Antonio.

Ludwig would not comment. Antonio and Lovino were getting married? Good for them, Ludwig was not overly happy or sad about it.

Until suddenly Feliciano's life completely revolved around Lovino. _That_ would bother even the most patient person. And while Ludwig was not very patient, he usually could use logistics for a reason as to why he should calm down. But there was none for this.

He sat up in his bed, alone for the seventh time this week, and slightly annoyed. More than slightly annoyed. Certainly there was all of that time he had tried to make Feliciano wake up sooner, but it had never worked. Now that he was though, now... now that Feliciano was waking up _before_ him... and not only that he was leaving _before_ Ludwig got out of bed...

Ludwig did not like it. He did not like a lot of what was going on lately. It annoyed him. He knew he was not the easier person to please, but he liked to think that he never went deliberately out of his way to become irritated. As often as it happened though, it really seemed like he was trying.

Completely unfair.

He stared at the clock again and in an annoyed humour, picked up the phone and rang up his brother.

"Vhu... Ludwig? Vhat de hell...?"

Gilbert picked it up rather quickly, that was interesting. "You vanted me to vake you up vhen I did today." Certainly that was supposed to be after nine, but Gilbert had asked for it.

"Fuuh... Right._ Danke schön_."

"_Bitte schön._"

Gilbert took that better than Ludwig had expected. Which put him in a worse mood for some reason. With a groan, Ludwig lied back on the bed and tried to return to sleep.

Stupid Lovino. This was his fault. The blame might have sounded childish, but it was true enough. Anyway, it was not as if Ludwig was going to do anything about it. That would be ridiculous!

...yes. It would be ridiculous.

* * *

_Forget what I said. Updates every other day starting from last Monday. I will manage.  
_


	3. I Should Make Another Chicago Reference

**Time To Kill You!**

**(I'm Not Kidding)**

Gilbert was not happy having to wake up to his phone. But there was something in the back of his mind, a niggling reminder, which told him to pick it up before it buzzed again.

"Vhu... Ludwig? Vhat de hell...?" He was asking, but his groggy mind was very quickly jumping into fifth gear. Or whatever gear it was which meant it was going fast.

"You vanted me to vake you up vhen I did today."

"Fuuh..." Gilbert sat up, pushing his hair back. "Right. _Danke schön_."

"_Bitte schön._"

He dropped the phone on his bed, staring about for a few moments. Well, he had managed to get into his bed safe and sound last night, that was a good thing. He quietly moved off of his bed and sneaked over to a pile of his belongings which were on the ground, finding his packing tape. He moved over to the door, turning the doorknob so slowly there was no noise.

_He'll never see me coming._

As soon as he stuck his head out he nearly was hit in the back of the head with a spanner. Fortunately Gilbert managed to pull back in time, his shoulder only being hit with a wrist, and his hand which held the packing tape came up to strike Francis in the face.

Both of them swore, pulling to opposite sides of the hallway. Gilbert looked over, massaging his shoulder, as Francis stared back.

"Morning, Gilbert!"

"Good mornin', Francis!"

Gilbert headed to the bathroom, ducking as Francis tossed the spanner. It missed his head by inches. He made certain to lock the bathroom door.

The Frenchman was in the kitchen by the time Gilbert got out, making breakfast like Gilbert had made him promise to do to pay for staying at his house. Gilbert walked very quietly, grabbing one of the clean pans he had yet to put away and swinging it.

Francis ducked and Gilbert had to stop before he hit the wall and chipped the paint with the pan. Gilbert made certain to take the unidentified mushrooms off the counter before Francis cooked them and put them on Gilbert's plate. Francis nearly stabbed him with a butcher knife and Gilbert nearly shoved him into the stove to cook him.

Eventually the two were sitting at the table eating breakfast. Well, sitting at the table. Neither of them were touching their food.

"You know..." Francis began, fork pushing the food around his plate. "The reason you are trying to kill me is because you think that _I_ will be chosen. Which just shows how high your self-esteem is."

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Right back at you, Francis."

"_Non..._ My actions are purely for self-defense." The Frenchman waggled a finger in his direction. Gilbert rolled his eyes again. Which, considering its close proximity to his last eye roll, sort of hurt.

"Fuck your self-defense, you attacket me first," Gilbert reminded him. Francis considered that.

"Self-defense," he insisted. Gilbert groaned.

Antonio really just needed to proclaim _him_ as his best man. Then Francis would just have to accept that Gilbert was a better friend.

Both were done eating (aka: not going to eat), but neither of them were getting up from the table either. Gilbert first was afraid that Francis had noticed the bottle which was primed to drop when Francis scooted his chair back, but then he heard a creaking noise above him.

Gilbert looked up.

_What the hell's taking you so long to choose, Antonio?

* * *

_

_Notes:_

_Yes, they are trying to kill each other so there will only be one choice for best man. Wonderful friends, right? At least, they are to Antonio. Yikes._

_When they were young Gilbert, Antonio, and Francis ran away from Hearth. Gilbert and Francis tried to kill each other then, too. Everyone loves Antonio! And the three bought a parrot while they were out. Francis named it Pierre. That poor bird. Arthur hates it with a passion. Pierre liked making fun of him, but just sweet talked around Francis. Pierre did not help their marriage at all._


	4. Not Really

**A Moment Of Clarity?**

_I'm getting married. Eventually._

Lovino was certain there was something wrong. He was so used to feeling stressed, thinking something was going to go wrong, things _actually_ going wrong... But there was none of that. Everything was going smoothly. He was happy. Lovino was not certain how that was even possible, because he was so used to not being so, but it was. And if Feliciano had not been around to bother the hell out of him Lovino would have thought that it was all a lie.

That being said, he still really wanted his brother to leave him alone.

"What do you think about this arrangement? If we had the colours more red, I mean. I think red would look better than blue on this. What d'you think?"

"I think you should _shut up_," Lovino grumbled, taking the pan off the stove. "I'm working right now, you idiot! Either go away or start working too!"

"The red would look better in the hall, wouldn't it?" Feliciano continued to ramble as he put on his apron. "Summery colours! Did you decide whether I should make the cake?"

"Yes I did," Lovino threw his oven mitts aside. "And you're not. I want someone more professional doing it."

"But... I'm professional..." Feliciano protested. Lovino did not have to look to guess that Feliciano was trying not to cry. He groaned, hitting his head against the wall.

It hurt. Lovino swore.

"Oh! Lovino, you should ask Roderich!" Feliciano quickly bypassed his depression. Lovino stared at him quizzically.

"Roderich?" he asked in absolute disbelief. It was a bit beyond a change of subject. "The man who plays a piano for a living?"

"He used to be a baker!" Feliciano informed him happily. "Made wedding cakes for a living before he played the piano. Think about it, he'll know exactly what to do!"

Lovino sometimes wondered what would have happened if he and Antonio had just signed papers saying they were married. None of this would be going on, it would all be over with, they would just be married. It was not as if Lovino had managed to stay a good enough Catholic long enough that he absolutely _had_ to have a wedding.

But he did. And he wanted this town to have to be there. Show that although he knew full well that they did not like _him_, _he_ had managed to get Antonio. _He_ was getting married. To hell with the rest of them because he did not care anymore. He was going to be happy, damn it! And they would not stop him!

"Have you and Antonio picked out your suits yet? Do they match?"

_What suits _don't_ match?_

If Lovino had not been so intent on showing off Antonio at the end of all of this his temper would have dictated that they would not have had a wedding and they would still be on honeymoon in Italy. Where would they be going on honeymoon? Surprisingly, they had not discussed it yet. Lovino made certain he would ask about it when he saw Antonio after lunch.

"Guess, genius."

* * *

_Notes:_

_Actually Roderich has played the piano since he was four. But he was in the baking business before he became an acclaimed pianist and before he got lost in Hearth. Funny how the world works._

_And plenty of suits do not match, but I doubt Lovino knows about all of those creative accosts of fabric._


	5. Talk About Getting Confusing Fast

**Here's Another Kink In the Pipes**

**(Look At All These Problems!)**

It was strange. He had not seen Alfred for many years, but the guy acted as if they were... well, brothers that knew each other. Matthew was not certain whether to be touched or bothered. Or both. But as Alfred did it, Matthew found that he could just as easily speak to him as if they had gone to school together.

"I know you aren't fond of staying at the inn," Alfred said. Matthew was beginning to recognize how Alfred spoke instinctively. Alfred was just one of those people whose tone gave away whether he had more to say or not. "I also know you want to get to know mom better."

"I never said–" Matthew began to protest, slightly embarrassed by it, but Alfred shook his head.

"I'm moving out. Take my room. I promise that I complain about Arthur more than is really necessary. Maddox is weird, but awesome. And you don't have to worry as much about Ivan."

"I _don't_ worry about Ivan..." Matthew said truthfully. Alfred pulled a face. Matthew glared at him. Alfred started laughing. Matthew hit him in the shoulder. All of this happened right before Matthew wondered whether that was all right. "Sorry!"

"About what?" Alfred asked, confused. Then he seemed to understand. "So you lied!" Okay, he did not understand. "You _do_ worry about Ivan!"

"No I don't, eh!" He saw something move from the corner of his eye, but when he turned his head there was nothing there. "What do you mean you're moving out?"

"Not out of Hearth," Alfred assured him. The (sad or happy?) fact was that it did assure him. After all of that time looking for his adopted brother he would have been very put out if Alfred had moved away. Even if he could be a little annoying at times. "Just out of the house. Get my own space. I haven't really had my own space since college."

"Which can't have been that long ago," Matthew said. Alfred shrugged.

"Long enough. So, what d'you think?"

Matthew thought about the room. He thought about what it would look like with Alfred's things not in it. He thought about actually getting to know Arthur better, for despite abandoning him and papa when he was young had been the perfect gentleman since the little comedy of errors had been solved. Matthew could not blame the man for leaving Francis, he could tell very well that the Frenchman had been a very difficult man to be married to. Though he often wondered what all might have taken part in his taking Alfred and leaving Matthew.

Then again he would not have traded being raised by Francis for anything. It certainly gave him really good stories to tell at parties.

"When can I move in?"

"Good man!" Alfred grinned. "Alright, here's the thing. I'm thinking about taking the house that is at the end of Pacific Street, that little fixer-uper. Gonna hire Gil and Ludwig to help me out. As soon as it's in any condition to stay in, I'll be out of here."

"Why there, eh? It's not going to fall apart any moment, but the place looks completely gutted."

"I dunno." Alfred stayed quiet for a bit, thinking it over. "I used to play in that place a lot when Arthur and I first moved here. Been empty all this time, I think it deserves to be a home again."

Matthew nodded. "And that has nothing to do with the fact that it is right down the hill from Kiku's house, eh?"

Alfred opened his mouth, closed it, and cocked his head. "It is!" he exclaimed, as if he had not thought about it. Matthew groaned. "Oh, and another thing! Don't tell Arthur."

"Um, I think he'll notice when I am the one living in this house, Al." At least, Matthew hoped so. Being a replacement for Alfred... He already knew how undesirable that condition was in this town.

"No, no... I mean not yet." Alfred grimaced. "I still need to break it to him. He's been keeping me from looking around at houses for a year."

Matthew saw that same thing in his peripheral vision again, but this time he had a better idea. It was Arthur. And Matthew could already tell that when Arthur did not straight up confront something, the entire situation would be nuclear at best.

That did not explain why he did not tell Alfred though. Probably payback for dropping all of that snow on him in bed during February.

'_Welcome to Hearth_' his ass.

* * *

_Notes:_

_Shortly after the mess of CoE, Alfred welcomed Matthew by collecting a lot of snow, sneaking up into his room at six o'clock in the morning, and dropping it on him. Alfred is a good guy, but anyone who does something like that deserves to be walloped. More than once._


	6. This Will Be Totally Exciting! Like Wow!

**In Which Feliks, Like, Totally Decides To Take Charge**

"Toris, baby, stay still please."

"I didn't come here for you to pin fabric on me."

Feliks doubted that. Toris knew plain well that in agreeing to live with him he knew he would have to stand as a model for the clothes he was creating. He usually had Kat to help him, but considering her stature... Feliks ended up using himself most of the time and occasionally anyone else he could rope into his house.

"You totally did and you know it, hon. Now, like, stop fidgeting."

Toris let out a sigh as if this were boring, but stayed still. Just as Feliks knew he would. Toris was such a little helper! Feliks was very glad for it, because if he was unable to do this now he would probably go insane. He knew _he_ was the go-to person for clothes. It was obvious. Some people (who, despite it being for Lovino and Antonio) had decided that they would go all out for this wedding and had put in orders. But Feliks kept waiting to hear what the plans for the wedding were and special orders for suits.

He would, like, give a discount! Antonio should just totally let him have a free day at the salon for a haircut, pedicure, manicure, facial... It would be fantabulous! And Antonio would never regret it!

So what the hell was taking him so long?

A knock on the door interrupted him. Feliks let out a whine, looking firmly up at Toris. "Don't move." With that he got off his knees and headed to open the front door.

"Feliks!"

"Feli!" Feliks hugged the Italian before pulling him inside. "Oh my God! I have not seen you since, like, the day before yesterday! What's going down?"

"I... think I got Lovino mad at me," Feliciano said, smile falling from his face.

"What? Why?" Feliks demanded, sitting Feliciano down on the couch.

"I offered to bake the wedding cake, but he said no!" Feliciano's voice ended on a very high note, hands wrung together in front of him. "And he wouldn't tell me what sort of patterns he and Antonio were deciding on!"

Feliks thought about this. The date of the wedding was coming one day_ closer_ every day, not farther. They had to be deciding on these things now. "What about their suits?"

Feliciano stared back at him. As much as Feliks knew Lovino could be very irritable and annoying to everyone who knew him, he usually could lighten up on his brother. I mean, _please_. They were brothers. If there was anything an only child learned about brothers in this town it was they all got along to an extent. Enough to beat each other up but stand up for each other against everyone else.

Hell if he understood _why_, but that was just what happened.

"I don't know! He just told me to go away!"

Something in Feliks snapped.

"That is _unacceptable,_ like, whatever."

"Um... Feliks?" came Toris' voice from the other room.

"I think your brother needs a little help in his wedding, Feli. Whether he, like, likes it or not."

* * *

_Notes:_

_In truth, being a designer is only one of the many things Feliks does. What can I say, he is just not the type to sit around and do nothing unless it has something to do with beauty care._

_And Antonio does run the salon. Feliks tried to start one, but no one could stand it. I mean him. Antonio is very thick, but he can give a killer haircut. I mean that in a non homicidal way._


	7. It Happens A Lot, Actually

**He Tries, But He's Already Failed**

Arthur had been uncertain that he had heard it right.

"_When can I move in?"_

"_Good man!"_

Actually, that was not right. Arthur knew exactly what he had heard. He had just been hoping that maybe there was another part to the conversation that he had missed. Which was why he waited near the open door and listened to the rest of it.

"_Oh, and another thing! Don't tell Arthur."_

_Don't tell Arthur._

Arthur felt like marching straight in there and demanding that Alfred explain himself. But he did not. Because he was certain that he was not going to want to hear the answer. There had to be another way around it, but his mind could only focus on one thing.

Alfred was leaving him. There was no tea strong enough for that so Arthur went and made some coffee. He stared at the newspaper, trying to concentrate on the events of the world which had happened last week, but to no avail.

"Dad? I am going out to surprise attack Vash."

_What have I done wrong? Why would he want to leave?_

"With a snare. Then I will leave him in a tree for his sister to find him."

_And why wouldn't he want me to know? We could talk this out, Alfred. You stupid, little..._

"...are you crying?"

"What?" Arthur asked, quickly wiping his face with the back of his hand. "No... there was just something in my eye. What were you saying, Maddox?"

Maddox stayed quiet for a few moments. "I said I was going out to see Heidi." It sounded much too plain and simple for Maddox to have said it and Arthur must have just been staring at Maddox for he continued. "So as to make certain she finds where my snare caught Vash so he is not trapped in a tree all night."

"Well, dinner will be at seven," Arthur pulled the newspaper back up to his face and started to read an interview with the mother of some famous pianist which had gone missing over a couple years ago. In a matter of a few sentences (all what it took for Maddox to have left) Arthur slammed the paper back down on the table.

"Mom, I'm taking Matty out and about, so don't wait up!" Arthur managed to look over his shoulder to see the brothers heading out the door, Alfred pulling Matthew by his shoulder and Matthew's head turned to try and look back as he managed to slip out a hurried farewell. Arthur quickly got to his feet.

"Dinner's at–" he shouted, but the door had already slammed shut. Leaving him to stare. "Why do I bother?"

Arthur sat back down and proceeded to pour the coffee on the table without letting it spill off the edges. Then he called Brian and convinced him that coming and cleaning his dining room would be worth it, because Arthur was going to be too busy cleaning the kitchen.

When that had been accomplished, Arthur pushed the table over and went to clean up the kitchen.

* * *

_Notes:_

_I do not think Arthur quite understands the concept of children growing up. Talk about a horrible case of empty-nest syndrome._

_And yes, that article was about Roderich. Roderich is really rather spacey when it comes to real life. It is why he is still considered missing. Then again, _you_ try finding someone in Hearth. Actually, just try finding Hearth. You know where it is? Yeah, I did not think so. The police do not know either._


	8. But I Guess We'll Find Out

**Being This Prepared Isn't Always Smart**

The entire idea hit Vash rather suddenly as he listened to his sister and Maddox speak the language of photography. It was more than the fact he could not quite follow the conversation as all of the angles and layouts they referred to meant nothing to him when it came to cameras. It was actually because of the fact that the both of them were talking in the first place.

More particularly, the fact that he was letting them.

"Brother... which one of these do you think looks better?" Heidi questioned, sliding the two pictures across the table to where he was sitting. Vash looked up from the shotgun he was cleaning and between the two photographs.

"I like them both," the house said happily. Vash ignored him.

"This one," he pointed at it, before returning to his task.

"That's your 'big picture' focused mind talking," Maddox mentioned blandly. "I notice you pointed here. Probably where you think you could best ambush a criminal at."

Heidi giggled and Vash shook his head, unable to stop a smile. For Heidi, it was funny. To Vash, it was perceptive. And probably why he liked that layout or whatever better than the other picture. Maddox was good at catching things like that.

Despite how much trouble the man was, Vash trusted him. With Heidi. It was a strange thought that he was certain not many other people could amount to. And Heidi certainly liked Maddox. Not that Heidi ever disliked anyone, but other than that...

Which was when it hit him that he would not trust another man with his sister other than Maddox.

The fact he was even considering Heidi like that was surprising. Then again, she was growing up. She was well on her way to going out into the world which kept Vash so paranoid. As much as he did not like that thought Vash knew better than to try and deny it. That would be pointless. Everyone grew up. If they did not, they had died. Between the two, growing up seemed like a much better option.

And for girls, that would include boys. Vash hated the thought, but again knew better than to deny it.

_What if Heidi really _likes_ Maddox?_

A lot of him squirmed at the idea, but the rest of him beat that half into submission and focused on the positives. If Heidi really liked Maddox... like _that_. It was better than anyone else in this town.

The most logical path to take from here would be to ask her. Obviously not in front of Maddox.

"I'll ask Antonio about these then," Heidi collected all of her samples together, setting them back in her folder carefully.

"Very immersed in your guns yet?" Maddox asked him. "Or will you protest if I super glue the cabinets at the Vargas' place?"

Vash fought his initial response and found himself saying something very peculiar. "Why don't you take Heidi?"

"Oh," Maddox responded. "You saw through my plan. I _am_ actually going to eat there. Darn."

Vash rolled his eyes. It was as if Maddox did not think he was ever going to start seeing through his dry sarcastic comments. Not that he could do so too often. If he did, Maddox was likely to do what he actually said he was going to do. And then Vash would have to stop him.

He was not dangerous, just strange.

"Would you like to come?" Maddox asked Heidi. Heidi looked over toward Vash.

"Are you certain you don't want to come, Vash?" she asked. Vash nodded.

"I have some paperwork I have to attend to," he said. "Do not concern yourself with me."

Heidi did not look convinced, but she left with Maddox anyway. Would not have been the first time those two had gone out to lunch, but now Vash found his stomache turning.

"Your heart rate has increased like woah," iMarcus commented as Vash went to return his shotgun back on his gun rack. "Something wrong?"

"No."

After all, it was going to happen sooner or later. Vash might as well be prepared for the inevitability.

* * *

_Notes:_

_Heidi should be in college, I shall remind you. Which reminds me I should write when Vash and Heidi came to Hearth... And what she and Maddox are discussing are positions and details about wedding pictures. Heidi is very good with her photography. Maddox is very good at very random things, of which photographic angles are one of. So they were both hired in for the wedding photography._


	9. I Dare You

**Say Something Stupid**

"Chill mom! I'm just going outside!"

"Outside where?" the Englishman asked persistently. Alfred's mind ran through a few filters, knowing that saying what immediately came to mind would probably just start Arthur ranting.

"To see Kiku?" He shrugged, hoping that was a good answer. It seemed to work, because Arthur nodded, though his arms were still folded across his chest.

"Can you pick up milk while you're out?"

Alfred nodded, shoulders relaxing in a semblance of relief. "Yeah, I can do that. You want me to buy it too?"

Arthur scowled. "Oh, just go!"

Alfred took that as his opportunity to bolt. "Love you!" he called back, getting outside before Arthur thought to start saying or doing anything else.

He was moving out to get some more space. Maybe saying it out loud had suddenly snapped some semblance of calm in the universe, because Arthur had gone from clingy to stifling in the span of a few moments. If Alfred had not asked, he would have thought that Arthur had somehow found out what he had planned.

"_Mom? You hear anything about me lately... anything that might bother you or something?"_

"_No."_

"_Cool."_

And just because of this newfound hobby of Arthur's which included always knowing where Alfred was, Alfred decided to go to Kiku's just so to avoid any drama which might ensue if he did not. Not a big deal, he liked going to Kiku's place. Even if the house could talk back. He was never quite certain what to make of that. Especially as it was Gilbert and Ludwig's grandfather.

Still, he found himself complaining about it to Kiku while they played Halo.

"Arthur's usually in my business," Alfred continued, sprawled as he was over the couch. It was very difficult to concentrate between what they were talking about, the game, and the fact Kiku was actually leaning back against his stomache. He was almost afraid to breathe, worried Kiku might suddenly realize it and then pull away. "Now it's ten times worse. He needs a life."

"He has a life," Kiku corrected him. "A lot of it involved raising you. Be easy on him, Alfred. He probably can tell something is changing – watch out behind you – and is not certain how to react. Why do you not just tell him what you are planning?"

"'cause." Because he wanted to make certain it was going to work out, first of all. But he did not feel like saying that to Kiku. Partly because he did not want a lecture and partly because he suddenly had a brilliant idea. "He needs a new – get behind me – hobby. Or someone else to bother. Like Francis."

He could imagine both Englishman and Frenchman pummeling him into a bloody pulp, but he was a doctor and he could deal with the mental image (_though it was probably more realistic because he was a doctor..._).

"What?"

Alfred grinned. "He's always telling me I shouldn't hold grudges. Time for Arthur to stop being a hypocrite!"

Kiku sat up and the contact was lost. Alfred groaned, especially as his character was shot in the face. "By... _bother_, what exactly do you mean?"

Alfred sat up, facing Kiku. "We should set Arthur and Francis up!"

And suddenly Alfred knew he had said something wrong, because he could practically feel Kiku radiating ice. "You... want to 'set up' Arthur and Francis?"

"Yeah!" Alfred nodded. Kiku set down his controller and turned toward him.

"Is there not a... different relationship you should be focusing on?"

"What d'you mean?" Alfred asked. Kiku sighed, standing up.

"Never mind, Alfred-san."

Alfred felt something within him deflate. "Shit, you're doin' that '_san_' thing again. What did I say? You're not confusing me for Matthew again or something, are you?"

"No." Kiku walked off to the kitchen. "No I am not, Alfred-san."

"But you're still doing it! Kiku? Kiku! What did I do wrong?"

Kiku would not say. Still, Alfred knew he had a good idea. What was Kiku's deal?

* * *

_Notes:_

_Alfred is a bit stupid sometimes. He should know better than most that Arthur would most normally respond with 'Should I have heard something about you that should bother me?' to a question like that. Really, Al? Really?_

_Coming from Kiku, his adding of 'san' is not always bad, but Alfred knows that when Kiku is both adding that to his name and being distant he has screwed up badly. Usually he does not know what he has done to deserve it however. Kiku never really explains._

_iLudovicus does not break into conversations as much as iMarcus does. Just like the real people!_


	10. How Abruptly? Really Abruptly

**And Dinner Ends Abruptly**

Antonio had made dinner. It was part of the agreement of them being together in the first place. Lovino had to cook all day at work. He was not a freak, like his brother, and would still want to do it by the time he got home. If Antonio wanted him to cook him something, he would come to the restaurant. Well, most of the time. Lovino did find himself occasionally making breakfast. Because Antonio took forever to wake up.

Actually, it took Antonio forever to do a lot of things. Lovino knew he must be the most patient man in the world to deal with him.

"Did you look through those catalogs?" Lovino tried to ask the question nonchalantly. After all, he was expecting Antonio to be liking everything in it and had yet to decide on anything. It was _Antonio_.

"I thought we were going to look through them together!" Antonio said happily. Lovino's hand tightened around his knife.

"I... wanted you to already have some sort of an idea when we looked at it," he bit out. Taking a calming breath, his mind suddenly landed on what he had really wanted to ask. "Where are we going for our honeymoon?"

Antonio actually seemed to be thinking about that. "Where do you want to go?" he asked Lovino. Lovino shifted in his seat before he stood up. In a few steps he had turned Antonio around in his chair and pushed the chair back so that it leaned against the wall.

"I. Asked. You."

Antonio stayed quiet for a moment, simply looking up at him. Lovino knew something was getting through though, because his usual oblivious grin was not there. "I was thinking Barcelona."

"I wanna go to Rome."

"Oh, well if you–"

"Don't second guess your answer!" Lovino shouted, letting go of him and walking away.

"Lovi..."

He turned around to face Antonio once more. At least the man was on his feet and not just sitting there dazed. Lovino tried to calm himself down. After all, these were all things they would _discuss_.

"You can at least tell me which of your stupid friends you've chosen to be the best man."

Antonio seemed rather surprised by that. "What?"

Lovino seethed.

"We don't have a caterer, we haven't decided on any stupid decoration scheme, we don't have our suits, we don't have a cake, we haven't decided where we're going for our honeymoon, _and you haven't chosen a best man_?"

"Oh!" Antonio blinked, surprised. "I thought you were doing that."

Lovino seethed more. Antonio blinked again.

"I meant choosing a best man! We are both–"

"_You _proposed to _me_, you moron!" He threw one of the recliner cushions at him, which Antonio simply caught. Letting out a muffled scream, Lovino stomped up the stairs.

Antonio was sleeping on the couch. It was really for his own good, because Lovino was trying to keep himself from killing him.

At this moment Lovino realized that he really wanted this wedding. He really wanted it and he wanted it to go _right_. At this rate, neither of those things were going to be accomplished. Well, maybe the first would happen, but not the second. Lovino was not about to stand for that.

Which was when Lovino realized maybe he knew less about this entire process than he previously thought, because he did not know what to do next.

He hated to admit it, but he needed help. And he knew the exact girl to ask.

* * *

_Notes:_

_I think Lovino has a genuine reason to be irritated. On the other hand, Antonio was the one asking these sorts of questions in the first chapter. I think they both need to gather their wits together._


	11. Kirkland, Maddox, Kirkland

**His Name Is Maddox Kirkland**

He used to be known as Wang Kong, but when he had put himself up for adoption on a whim he let his new dad change it to whatever he wanted.

Maddox was a very firm believer in one thing: _it could be worse_. Let something bother you and it might become worse. It was always better to think about things with a clear head. So he often chose to just not let things bother him. He was much more happy throwing other people off kilter than being off balance himself. Not that many people noticed.

At the same time Maddox did not mind the world around him being insane. He had never known what it was like to not be around people who probably should be in mental institutions and believed it would probably be boring otherwise.

Still, usually he could tell where the insanity originated from. Usually. And when he could not he was thrown 'off his groove', as Alfred would say.

"I see you survived the door frame," Maddox said to Heidi as she walked out of the house. By herself. That was the strange part. Not that he did not like seeing Heidi by herself, she really needed more time in the sun and less under a certain shadow, but without Vash? It seemed like something was missing. And it had been missing for a week now. "Where is Vash currently holed up?"

"In his study. He said he was busy," Heidi said, even more quietly than she usually spoke. "Maddox? May I ask a question."

"I cannot stop you. Unless I gagged you. Would you like to be gagged?"

As usually that would make her giggle and it did not, Maddox knew it was serious. Well, serious for Heidi. And though she had plenty of common sense... she did not. She believed that there was good in everyone. Which admittedly could be true, but one should never dictate their actions upon that possibility.

Maddox based his actions upon nothing but himself. It was the major difference between his pranks and Alfred's.

"I think I've upset brother." Of which Maddox knew immediately was not true. Simply because of Vash's unhealthy mindset. Heidi could not upset him. The things around her, however, were plenty capable of it.

"Me too." Maddox blinked back at the house.

"Oh, are you and Alfred not getting along?"

"No, Alfred and I are fine. He is locked in the attic at the moment." Wherein that would usually be a possibility for a joke, it was the truth, or at least was the hour before when he first locked him in there. Something was going on at home that he was missing too. Which was probably why this was bothering him so much. First Arthur was becoming a wreck of nerves, now this. Whatever this was. "I meant Vash. I have not seen him in a while."

"Do you think something is wrong?" Heidi asked nervously, wringing the front of her dress between her hands. "He hates to worry people..."

True enough, but Maddox would have known if something was going wrong. If it was to do with work he would have gotten it from his uncles (adopted). If it had to do with Heidi he would have been able to tell. If it had to do with Heidi, Heidi would have been able to tell. And if it was Maddox...

Maddox was used to causing trouble, but only when he knew about it. But if it had to do with him, then Vash would probably not be letting Heidi spend time with him. It was quite a conundrum.

Which Maddox did not really like. After all, he had not instigated it.

"He is probably just busy," Maddox lied. "I would not worry about it."

After all, Maddox did not worry about things. It was rather a pointless waste of energy.

"Of course, I'm being silly. Do you want to come in? iMarcus and I have been experimenting with some recipes."

"I would not miss an opportunity for a house to best me in cooking."

He did not see Vash while inside. Maddox was worried.

But just slightly.

* * *

_Notes:_

_The long awaited chapter from Maddox's perspective! Well, at least I was awaiting it. Since Comedy of Errors, in fact. Welcome to your trip into his head, do not get lost on your way to the exit._

_iMarcus is pronounced just like Marcus. The 'i' is silent. I have just become a hypocrite with my irritation against silent letters._


	12. Well, Who Saw It Coming?

**Arthur Would **_**Not**_** Be Happy**

Francis was beginning to feel the effects of this town. Certainly he had missed his friends Antonio and Gilbert, he had also missed seeing many of the other people in this town, but from an overall view...

_How does this town hate me? Let me count the ways!_

Number one was Arthur. Except that would be insinuating that Arthur was number one at something. Number one was the lack of dates he could get in this town. The exact number? Zero. The biggest problem about a place where everyone practically knew everyone. No ability to be able to meet new people, whether for a single night or for weeks on end.

Number two was his job. This was not the sort of place he would want to do his job in. He really did not want to give legal advice or draft wills for the people here. Especially since so many of them would not listen and probably die because of some freak accident shortly thereafter. A little too much for his mind to handle, thank you very much.

Number _three_ was Arthur.

And definitely not last, but the last one Francis was going to think about right now, was Gilbert.

"Nasty bruise there... Gilbert?"

France nodded, taking a sip of his coffee. "I'm not certain if I can keep this up. Antonio is taking his sweet time about asking me."

"And you think being nice to Lovino might help your case?" Alfred laughed, though his words had been quiet. Good enough, because if Lovino heard that he would probably throw the both of them out. For someone who was about to get married, he certainly spent a lot of time at work.

Then again, his cooking was much better than he remembered it being. Then again it had been many years. Francis certainly hoped Lovino had improved, if even just a little bit.

"I can only hope so." Francis smirked. "Lovino hasn't changed much... He can easily be swayed in favour of something. Plus Gilbert has had plenty of time to remove himself from Lovino's favour~"

"Ain't that the truth! Not that Lovino has many people he favours. Antonio just barely managed it." Alfred shrugged. "I'm happy for them though. It's wonderful when something works out."

"Just because two people get married does not mean it will work out." Alfred winced and Francis rethought his words. "I'm not being bitter, I've just seen a lot of those situations. Though I suppose there can always be an exception to the rule."

"Harsh, man," Alfred sighed, "but leading up to what I wanted to ask you."

"Ooh, you want to ask me something?" Francis teased.

Alfred did not seem affected, staring at him for a few moments before he spoke. "I want to move out." Right away Francis knew where this was going.

"But Arthur won't let you, hm?"

"He doesn't know yet." _Double trouble,_ Francis thought sarcastically. "And I want to keep it that way for a bit, so I can make certain it will even happen. I don't want to go through the drama only to end up where I started. Which is what I want to ask you. Will you help me keep him from finding out?"

Francis laughed. "We talk to each other a total of maybe a word when we see each other, which is as limited as either of us can make it! All right, Alfred, I'll bite. What are you really asking?"

"I think it's _mother's instinct_," Alfred rolled his eyes. "He's all clingy now, more than usual. I can barely go out without him ferreting out where I'm going."

"And you think _moi_ can distract him?" Francis rose an eyebrow. "Why don't you ask your uncles?" Even while not referring to Roy and Brian by name Francis felt as if someone was standing right behind him. He turned in his chair slightly just to have the excuse to look over his shoulder. Nope, neither were there.

Right _now_.

"Because Arthur would just ignore them," Alfred insisted. Francis was inclined to agree with him, after any amount of exposure to either of those two the best way to go was with ignoring them. "Please, Francis?"

Maybe he was going to say yet because it gave him a reason to bother Arthur, or maybe it was to make up for the fact he had not been able to raise Alfred like he had intended to when he had seen Arthur with the boy. Whatever it was...

"Only if you agree to call me _papa_ in front of him."

Arthur was going to be so pissed. The thought made Francis grin.

* * *

_Notes:_

_Yep, Francis is a lawyer. Which also did not help his and Arthur's marriage._

_And he and Alfred seem to get along! It is because Alfred does not mind someone not liking Arthur as long as they do not shove it in his face. After all, Arthur can be a nightmare to deal with, Alfred understands that well. So does Francis. Of course, Francis can be a nightmare to deal with. Matthew understands that well. And so does Arthur. It is just a large pretzel shaped diagram of the four. Of which Matthew usually turns out to be the innocent bystander. Except when he is not._


	13. I Like Mansions

**A Strange Interlude**

"Are you certain I'm not intruding?" Toris asked as Eduard brought out coffee. Eduard had invited him, yes, but this place was a mansion! And Eduard was very obviously rich. Toris was not poor by any standards, but all of this display of wealth was slightly off putting and he had yet to get used to it.

"Not at all," Eduard assured him as he sat down. "How are you? I hear Feliks is going on another designing tangent."

"Yeah, I've been roped into helping," Toris nodded, slightly grimacing at the thought of himself in some of those clothes. With the diversity of people in town one would think there was an _actual_ model there.

Toris was learning an awful lot awfully quickly in this town. Such as Eduard was rather polite, but occasionally he would suddenly interject with something which was slightly blunt. Toris did not mind much. He was living with Feliks now. There was no one in the world more forward than him. At least, Toris hoped so.

"How, if I may ask, do you live with him?"

Toris thought about it. _I don't know. In fact, he just called some guy in from the city to be a caterer for the upcoming wedding without asking either groom whether they were okay with that. I have no idea._

"I... just got used to him, I suppose. Feliks is not so bad." The truth was more likely to be closer to the fact that he probably liked being pushed around. But Toris would never admit that to himself, let alone to a brother he had not even known he had until this year.

"Well, I suppose if you have no secrets you wish to keep to yourself," Eduard nodded. Toris laughed, but cut himself off rather hesitantly. "I'm sorry, that's not really my business."

"No, no... it is all right."

Secrets? Toris still apparently had plenty to learn about himself. He had only figured out he was adopted a few years ago and now he had two younger brothers? Toris did not actually mind so much, he was raised an only child, but he did not mind learning he had family. He just was afraid he would find out something else that might be less... novel.

"Do you like reading mystery novels?"

The question seemed to catch Eduard off guard. Then again, it was rather out of the blue for him. Not as much for Toris. "I... have to admit I have never much liked mystery novels."

Toris smiled, nodding. "Neither do I. They're all filled with lies and murder and law breaking. Why should any of that be fun to read when it is not fun in real life?"

"What genres do you like to read?"

"Autobiographies." He had just talked himself into a corner, though thankfully there was always the returning question to escape in. "You?"

"Steampunk thrillers."

Toris felt himself take a few moments to blink. "Oh?"

And suddenly Toris knew exactly what his next mystery novel was going to be about.

* * *

_Notes:_

_Yeah, Toris has the most boring taste in reading books compared to his brothers. Eduard likes his steampunk thrillers and Raivis likes his historical horror stories. Considering all what happened to Raivis in Hearth, one would think that he would hate the horror genre. Answer? Raivis is weird._

_Toris has a pen name. It is Liet Uvos. If you get it then I am proud of you. You are now truly a fan of language.  
_


	14. But No

**Thanks For The Story, Tino**

Things had not changed recently for Elizaveta. Which, because of the situation she was in, was something she was quite irritated about.

Roderich did not seem inclined to marry her. Then again, she would not want to be engaged at the same time as Lovino. She would prefer to wait until after his and Antonio's wedding. But Roderich was awfully stagnant. She knew very well he was head over heels for her, she had made certain of it, but as long as he had a piano he seemed quite content to simply live forever in her inn.

Which she would have been fine with, except that now there was a marriage actually happening in town and it made her yearn for a wedding gown. Of her own. Not all of the other wedding gowns she had seen back when she was a wedding planner. She and that _idiot._

"What was your wedding like Tino?" Elizaveta asked as Tino was bagging her purchases. Tino stopped to look back over at her.

"Rather sudden." He smiled. "Berwald just would not take no for an answer..."

She was not sure if she should be happy for Tino or concerned for his well being. "How many times did he ask you?"

"Ah..." Tino finished putting her things in her bag. "He didn't really ask. He sort of... proclaimed it."

Elizaveta could imagine it well. "And you...?"

"I wanted to think about it, but I don't think Berwald understood that I hadn't said yes." Tino laughed as if it truly did not bother him, so Elizaveta felt better. "But after thinking about it, I couldn't imagine saying anything but yes." _Okay. Not bothered with it, or brainwashed?_ "A lot less drama than Antonio and Lovino had."

"Then again, did any of us expect Matthew?" Elizaveta grinned. It was certainly embarrassing what mistaken ideas had been drawn when they thought Alfred was acting so weird, but Eliza could easily think back on it with amusement. "Thanks Tino."

"No problem. Oh, and Gilbert said he has been trying to catch you."

Ah, yes. Gilbert. A friend from childhood. A complete asshole. She appreciated the concern he would express about her permanent tenant, even though it was not necessary, but certainly he should have come to the realization Roderich was really incapable of doing anything that would hurt her. Honestly. If she had not known better, she would say Gilbert was jealous.

_Though of which one of us~ _Giggle. _No, don't think that way, Elizaveta. Honestly, don't do it._

"Right. Thanks again, Tino!"

She stepped outside, ready to go home. And it was not as if she was not expecting to be spoken to (_small town_), but she had not expected to be full on stopped. By Lovino.

"Elizaveta?"

She turned to see him running up, turning slightly red as she did pay attention to him. It was cute and slightly sad. Then again, she had known Lovino long enough to know how he treated most people. But as a girl she seemed excluded from most of his outbursts. Still, he would get so flustered over the slightest attention she could just imagine how starved for it he used to be.

"Yes?"

Even still, she was not expecting this.

"I need your help. With... um..." His voice became quiet and she had to lean in to hear him. "Well... my... wedding."

"What do you need my help with?" she asked. Lovino stared at the ground and Elizaveta was certain if he turned any more red he would pass out.

"All of it."

"All of it!" Elizaveta laughed. "But what–" She stopped, realizing just how desperate he sounded.

Well, she had always told herself that the next and last wedding she would have anything to do with planning would be her own. But she supposed she could always make an exception.

* * *

_Notes:_

_Believe it or not, it is how it sounds. Eliza found herself instantly drawn to Roderich before he had done more than ask for a room and board. Then again, Hearth does not often get famous musicians coming through. Or at all. Let alone anyone like Roderich. He is certainly one of a kind._

_And yes, she used to be a wedding planner. Lovino knows because he happened to be at the bar one of the few times Elizaveta was treating herself to a drink. More on this later._


	15. I Am Repetative

**Thanks For The Story Again**

"What was your wedding like Tino?" Elizaveta asked as Tino was bagging her groceries.

To tell the truth, it had been a very long time since he had thought of it. Well, not _too_ long, but long enough. Back when he was nineteen and still trying to figure himself out. Funny how Berwald had not really changed since then. Fundamentally anyway.

"Rather sudden." He smiled. "Berwald just would not take no for an answer..." Just like when Berwald had decided that Tino was going to be his boyfriend after Tino first moved here. Embarrassing barely covered it. Then again, Tino was definitely not used to the... open atmosphere of Hearth.

"How many times did he ask you?"

"Ah... He didn't really ask," Tino admitted. "He sort of... proclaimed it."

"And you...?"

"I wanted to think about it, but I don't think Berwald understood that I hadn't said yes." Tino laughed. "But after thinking about it, I couldn't imagine saying anything but yes. A lot less drama than Antonio and Lovino had."

"Then again, did any of us expect Matthew?" Elizaveta grinned. "Thanks Tino."

"No problem." Tino moved to close the cash register. "Oh!" He turned toward Elizaveta, speaking before she could leave. "And Gilbert said he has been trying to catch you."

"Right. Thanks again, Tino!"

She left, leaving Tino to reminisce back to when he was a newlywed.

Then again, Berwald still treated him the same. There had never been any falter or decline of his attention. So he really did not need to reminisce. Except for the fact he had been younger then. Not that he was old now. It was rather a pointless interlude.

About to be interrupted. The door opened and Tino quickly stood up from where he was trying to figure out how to get rid of Berward's axe from behind the counter (because really, he did not need a weapon when the man could just throw anyone who was trouble out instead of killing them) to see someone he had not seen in a long time.

Though they had spoken. They _were_ business partners.

"Sadiq!" Tino exclaimed, moving out from behind the counter. "You're in Hearth!" It was shocking. Sadiq had often said Hearth was not a place he would come to unless something came up. Which meant something had come up.

"Yeah," Sadiq shrugged, large grin the only obvious thing about his face, as his hat was tilted so far that Tino could not see anything above his nose. "It's been a while."

"What brings you in?"

"I got called in for a job, so I thought I might as well stop by." Sadiq shrugged. "Go over inventory in person, fix some things up. Use our time wisely, ya know what I'm sayin'?"

"Oh, absolutely!" Tino nodded. "Berwald!" he called into the back. "Sadiq's here!"

"If there's a better time, I can try and stop by later," Sadiq began, but Tino shook his head.

"It's almost always a good time here!" Tino admitted. "Part of the charm of owning a store in such a small town, I guess." He turned around when Berwald came in. "Pleasant surprise, right?"

"...yeah." Berwald shrugged. "Wh'?"

Sadiq looked over at him for a moment, thoughtful look on his face. "Apparently someone needed a caterer for a wedding."

"Oh, Lovino called you here?" Tino asked. Or Antonio, though that would have meant it was after Lovino's approval. Tino was not actually certain which one of those two was actually doing anything. Not that it was his place to ask.

"Antonio? Nah," Sadiq shook his head. "Feliks did, at behest of one of the grooms brother. 'pparently nothing's getting' done."

"Good luck with that."

And he meant it, because as soon as Feliks' name entered the conversation, Tino knew something was going to go wrong.

* * *

_Notes:_

_Sadiq has done everything. He has been a physician, a car salesman, a construction worker, a lobbyist, a computer programmer, ect. Jack of all trades, no? He and Maddox would probably get along well._

_I only have three more days of class before break, so I guess I will start trying to keep up my schedule again!  
_


	16. Amazing, Right?

**Wherein Lovino Actually Gets Along With Someone**

"...and he hasn't done that either. I just thought... I thought _something_ was being accomplished."

Lovino was not begging. He would never beg. He could ask politely though and though Elizaveta had some strange habits, he was pretty certain he could trust her with this. Especially since it agreed with one of her strange habits. Though he was trying hard not to think of that, because it really just disturbed him.

Then again, he did not like _men_. Well, he did. Just Antonio. Wait, what? Fuck!

Just like that Lovino stopped thinking too much about that and returned his mind on to what he was trying to accomplish.

Elizaveta tapped her index finger against her lips. "You both are still set on for April, aren't you?" Lovino nodded guiltily. "It doesn't give me too much time to get things together."

"You don't have to do much," Lovino blurted out. "Just... a little bit of advice? Please."

He was _not_ begging. Elizaveta looked like she suddenly had a flash of insight and while he was usually a bit cautious of her flashes of insights, right now he was straining not to ask what it was. After all, it could be a reason not to do it, though he really could not think of what she had to loose. He would pay her if she asked, he was certain he could put aside enough...

_Damn it Antonio, this is your fault_. He neglected to blame himself for accepting the proposal though. Typical Lovino.

"I take it you don't have a Maid of Honor yet," Elizaveta said smoothly. Lovino shook his head, waiting for the next words to escape her. "If I can be Maid of Honor, you've got yourself a deal."

"Deal."

Elizaveta was really pretty. What would be the loss in that? Her arranging the wedding in return for being in the wedding pictures up front. He could only gain from that! Suddenly Lovino felt very relaxed as Elizaveta pulled out a pad of paper and a pen, beginning to scribble on it.

"Right then, we have a lot to work on. Reception, attire, caterer, rings... Oh! You should have Roderich make the cake! He told me once he used to bake wedding cakes. We _are_ in luck!"

For some reason this knowledge sounded familiar, but at Elizaveta's word Lovino just decided to accept it. Really, the ability of this going at all well was in her hands. And his, of course. He was not just going to be sitting around.

"Right."

Antonio had better be damn well pleased with how the wedding was going to turn out or else Lovino was likely to divorce him right on the spot.

* * *

_Notes:_

_Leave it to Lovino, even while getting married to Antonio, to be trying to convince himself that he prefers women. Silly man._


	17. Uh Yeah

**Uh Oh**

Gupta had been awaiting the knock on his door all morning. After one o'clock however, he decided to get on with his life because never once had he known Heracles to be on time. So what if he said he was going to be there around ten?

Gupta was never certain whether to be annoyed or relieved whenever Heracles finally did show up. This time he decided just to be pleased, because it had been a few months since he had last seen the other and he supposed there could be plenty of other reasons that Heracles was late. Not that Heracles was likely to be on time, but considering who it was and the distance he had to travel to get here, it was a surprise that he had even arrived today at all.

"Hey."

Gupta hugged him, the lazy librarian returning the movement after a moment of processing. Gupta took one of his bags and led him inside.

Absolute silence.

That is a description of most of their conversations. It was all facial expression and body language, unless something more complex needed to be specified, then a limited amount of words would pass between them. Gupta liked it very much, they wasted less time confusing each other with words which could be misinterpreted or used unwisely. Expressions were always so much more honest and they often could read each other like books.

The metaphor is only a pun if you let it.

Heracles lounged on his couch as Gupta set the other's things down in his guest room and returned in a few moments with tea. Slowly Heracles reached for the cup. This is the conversation that took place:

_'How have you been?'_

_'The city has been too fast. You?'_

_'Fine.'_ "Kiku?"

Shrug. _'I'll see him later._'

Gupta smiled.

Then there was a knock at the door.

Blinking a few times, wondering who would possibly be showing up right now, Gupta rose to his feet and headed to the door. He knew who it was before he opened the door. If possible, he could see the hairs on the back of Heracles' neck begin to rise.

"Hello, Gupta!"

Sadiq walked right in before Gupta could stop him. Usually he did not mind, so he could not blame Sadiq's bluntness. Usually he let Sadiq stay here, because Elizaveta's ban on him from her inn. Usually it would be okay.

Just not now.

"You!" Heracles rose to his feet, fists clenched.

"What are you doin' here?" Sadiq responded, dropping his bags and folding his arms across his chest.

"Gupta _invited_ me. I didn't just _show_ up where no one wants me!"

"You kiddin'? You do _everything_ where no one wants you, because no one wants you!"

They were both his friends, certainly. And they usually were both sensible. Except for around each other. Gupta opened his mouth to try and calm them down.

"Stupid. Then I wouldn't have been _invited_."

"Aren't your cats gonna die without you?"

"You sure you can even stand here? Maybe your allergies will start up. There _are _cats in the world."

"Horrid beasts. Loose your job? It's probably the only time you can take a vacation."

"I'm doing fine, no thanks to you!"

"Ungrateful– You wouldn't be anywhere if it weren't for me!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

Gupta knew he should tell Sadiq to leave, but the man did not have another place to stay. Then he should suggest to Heracles to stay with Kiku, but Gupta had been looking forward to this visit for a while.

Without the heart to tell either to leave, Gupta pulled them both apart and into separate rooms. Now he was going to have to sleep on the couch. Just to make certain the two were not escaping their rooms in the middle of the night to attack each other, of course.

Gupta looked at Heracles sadly, but the other man was too angry to notice.

Gupta sighed.

* * *

_Notes:_

_Sadiq is allergic to cats. One of the many reasons that Heracles likes them so much._


	18. Ivan Is Such A Good Friend

**Another Impulsive Thought**

"Getting along vith Eduard?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Surprising. I zink he vould be too uptight for you."

Toris laughed. "He is a bit... weird. But not a bad person. Just strange."

Ivan begged to differ. Eduard was a bit more than 'just strange', but if Toris was getting along with him, the Russian really could not complain. It was a bit more than a shock to realize that he had been living in the same town as Toris' brothers (though now just brother, considering how fast Raivis ran off), but if it helped keep Toris around, then Ivan was fine with it.

Because if Ivan knew anything, Feliks certainly would not. He strained his mind to figure out what it was that Toris could possibly like about the cross dressing person who was even more weird than Eduard. Still, the two of them seemed to get along. Ivan still was not certain if he approved.

Toris was happy though and Ivan was too. Plus, it was funny to watch Toris and Matthew struggle to be polite to each other. Around each other they were really alike.

"Less strange zan Alfred. Vhy do you like him so much?" Ivan whined as he stroked Anastasia. The cat clung to his scarf tighter and glared up at him before going back to sleep.

"He's funny," Toris seemed to be trying to keep from smiling, but Ivan could tell. He could tell and it annoyed him. "Plus, it can't be a bad idea to be on the good side of the only doctor in town." Ivan winced, but Toris did not seem to notice. "Considering how... well... How would you describe Hearth?"

"Insane," Ivan agreed with a curt nod.

"Exactly. Strange place for a medical prodigy to end up."

This was not the type of conversation Ivan wanted to end up with. Stupid Alfred and his medical _whatever_. It did not make sense, that such an idiot could be smart at anything. "Vell, I vould say zis is strange place for psychologist showing up."

"Actually... I decided against that one," Toris informed him.

"Vhat? Vhy?" Toris had been so adamant in his psych major. Ivan remembered lecture after lecture about the best ways to help people.

"I read a statistic that said that psychologists were at high risk of suicide."

"Ah."

They had ruined another conversation between them again. Toris looked apologetic, but Ivan could not look him in the eye.

"Sorry, Ivan."

"Sorry for vhat?" Ivan asked gloomily, hand a bit rougher on Anastasia. She bit his glove, but gave up when she remembered that never worked.

"Oh. My. God. Ivan, what did I, like, say about bringing that monster into the house?" Feliks exclaimed, eyes pointedly on the cat.

"I'm holding her," Ivan protested, holding Anastasia up to his chest to prove his point.

"Feliks! The tape measure's in here!" Feliciano called from the other room. Feliks frowned at Ivan. Ivan frowned back, before Toris gave him a pointed look. He turned his frown into a pleading expression.

"Come on, Feliks. She's not doing anything wrong," Toris said. Feliks sniffed.

"She better not," Feliks retorted. Toris simply looked back at Feliks and Feliks immediately gave in, throwing his hands in the air. "Only for you, Toris."

"Thanks Feliks!" Toris called after as Feliks closed the door. They both stayed quiet for a few moments.

"'_Only for you, Toris',_" Ivan repeated. Toris snickered.

"Don't, Ivan... that's not nice."

"You have girl for boyfriend," Ivan pointed out.

Toris' smile hesitated. "What?"

The thought hit Ivan like a really heavy object, falling on something which is bipedal. "Oh. Nozing."

So they were _not_ going out. Ivan was not bothered by it as much as he might have thought he would have been. Wait, that was a lie. Feliks was good for Toris. Toris was too pessimistic, Feliks was the opposite, plain as day. Feliks might order him around and Toris might do it, but only in things which did not mean much. Feliks was really what Toris needed.

He would have to set them up.

It was for Toris' own good.

* * *

_Notes:_

_Ivan named the cat Anastasia. I actually have a one-shot planned for 'Hearth' that will centre a bit on what first happened when he got her, but until then you just get this._

_When Toris and Ivan dated in college, Toris was going to become a psychologist. You can see where after their break up becoming an author was the next logical step._

_Ivan is weird, but do not question me. He can look out for the best interests of his friend, despite suddenly being a hypocrite within the same chapter. That is Hearth for you._

_And I should warn you all I am getting lost in my notes. I think I planned a little too much for this story. If I go for too long without mentioning someone or some aspect I mentioned earlier, please mention it._


	19. Antonio's Weird Like That

**Funny, What He Is Actually Bothered By**

Most people would think being made to sleep on the couch before one even got married was a bad sign. Antonio was not one of those people. He was getting married to Lovino, after all. The fact the other even said yes in the first place meant that there would likely be a lot more sleeping on the couch in his future, but that would not be too big of a problem.

Plus, it drove in the point. It was not as if the wedding was getting any further away. Antonio thought about what he could do that would be okay to do without Lovino while the other man cooled off.

Suit. He would get measured for a suit. There was one man to go to for that and so Antonio went out to see him and hope that the man would not be busy.

"It, like, took you long enough to come here!" Feliks exclaimed, pulling Antonio in the door before he had the chance to say more than 'he–'. "Now stand there while I get the tape measure! Feliciano?"

"I think it's in the other room..." Feliciano responded from where he was looking through sewing kits. "Hi, Antonio!" He waved.

"Hello Feliciano!" Antonio waved back.

"No greetings now, we have totally too much to do!" Feliks scribbled something on a piece of paper and shoved it into Antonio's pocket. "That is when Sadiq is coming over to talk about what you guys need and I wrote down working dates for the rehearsal dinner. What about that red scheme? Feli? You find it yet?"

Antonio's mind swum in the words. But that was normal for him. What he got out of this was that things were being accomplished. Lovino was going to be happy.

"I don't think it's here," Feliciano responded. Feliks frowned and made Antonio sit down on the couch.

"I will, like be right back."

"Okay!" both Antonio and Feliciano said brightly. Antonio looked over at his fiancé's brother. "I didn't know you were helping?"

"Oh, of course I am! Lovino needs all the help I can give!"

"I know!" Antonio responded as he felt his cell phone buzzing.

"About the cake," Feliciano began and Antonio picked up his phone, "you should talk to Roderich. He used to make wedding cakes. As a profession."

"Roderich? Okay!" Funny, he did not pin the pianist as a cake type, but why would he argue with fortune? "Hello?"

"_Oh. My. God. Ivan, what did I, like, say about bringing that monster into the house?_" Feliks was shouting in the other room, almost covering up the voice on the other side of the phone.

"Antonio! How are the preparations going?"

Antonio's mouth stayed open for a few moments. "...Marcus?"

"Yes!"

He covered the phone's receiver and looked over toward Feliciano. "Did you or Lovi call your grandfather about the wedding?"

Feliciano gasped, clutching the tape measure to his chest. "Oh! Oh! _Oh!_" He got to his feet. "Feliks! The tape measure's in here!" Feliciano shouted, before he dropped it and ran out of the room.

Antonio hung up the phone. Suit, seeing Sadiq (?), check date for rehearsal, ask Roderich about a cake...

And get Vash to get his house to stop calling him.

Actually, he might do that first.

* * *

_Notes:_

_I am gagging after having to write Antonio and Feliciano at the same time. It is... just too much _happy_. I do not know how they live being that cluelessly happy. I love these two characters very much, but in real life I would probably want to kill them._


	20. And Failing

**These Two Are Trying To Be Open Minded**

"...spenting all of his time helping out Lovino," Ludwig sighed, rubbing at his forehead.

"I have not seen much of him either, lately," Kiku nodded. It really was not fair. Still, with the type of person Feliciano was, neither of them could say he was doing any of that to be mean. He was doing all of this because he thought helping out would get him on a better note with his brother.

As Kiku and Ludwig were types who could care less about their brethren, however, neither could understand this. They knew that was what it was, but the meaning of the words eluded them.

Kiku was only bothered about this, however, because he was already bothered by Alfred. That clueless, stupid, inconsiderate, _thick_–

"Ah... settle down, Kiku."

Kiku blinked, staring down at his soda can which was considerably crushed in his hands (and thankfully empty). "My apologies. I suppose it upsets me more than I would like."

"Are you sure dat's all?"

Kiku let himself smile slightly at his friend's worry. It made him feel a bit more than slightly ridiculous. Then again, they were both bothered over the fact that they were being relatively ignored in the recent events.

Well, ignored by the people they would rather spend their time with. Kiku just wished Yao and Yong Soo would ignore him. Then again, that would probably mean there was something very wrong with either of them. Still, if Kiku had to hear that story about the Vietnamese police officer that kissed Yong Soo while he was in the city (like that would ever happen, Alfred had to be humouring him by agreeing with it) one more time Yong Soo might need the police to start investigating his murder.

Or not. The benefits of his work might cover that.

"I am just slightly worried that Alfred is going to drive Arthur insane."

"Den again... vhen does he not?"

"True. Would you like some more yakisoba?"

"No danks."

They sat in silence for a few moments, marinating in their relative dislike of their current situations.

"You could safe yourself de trouble by just telling Alfred how you feel," Ludwig said, the hesitation clear in his voice.

After all, saying such things made him slightly a hypocrite. Kiku knew very well as he remembered how Ludwig danced around the situation until Feliciano actually got annoyed and had to be clear and straightforward for once in his life.

Too bad Alfred did not have the same sort of temperament when it came to such things. Then again, if Kiku wanted that sort of reaction, he would have fallen for Feliciano, not Alfred. And that was slightly an unnerving thought.

"Speaking of vhich... dere he is."

Kiku turned to look through the sliding glass doors which led out to his porch. Lo and behold, Ludwig was right. Alfred was down there, walking down Pacific Street. Suddenly Kiku wished he had been drinking some alcohol to bump up his courage.

"Go ant talk to him," Ludwig tried again, though he was not looking at him. Probably did not want to seem like he was pushing him. But Kiku really needed that push right now.

He guessed he would have to do it himself. After all this time of waiting... maybe it was best that Kiku take things into his own hands.

"I will."

* * *

_Notes:_

_You just _wished_ you knew what Kiku did for a living._

_Again, Ludwig being at Kiku's house is a rare occurrence. Because that is the case, Kiku politely asked iLudovicus to not talk while the other man was here. You know, so it would not be more awkward than conversations already could get between these two._


	21. This Still Happens

**Alfred Is Not In This Chapter**

"Alfred, the next time you–"

"Matthew! Matthew!" Matthew threw his hands up in the air, wheeling about on Ramon, causing the both of them to hesitate.

"Oh, sorry Matthew!" Ramon tried to shrug it off. Matthew sighed, putting his head down. He really hated shouting at people (well, except for Alfred, but doing that just seemed normal), but there seemed to be no other way to remind some people that he was not Alfred.

Honestly! Matthew wore bright baggy clothes, Alfred wore American Eagle/Ambercrombie and Fitch/Old Navy/whatever he wanted, but it never looked like what Matthew wore. Matthew's glasses were round, Alfred's lenses were smaller and more like an oval. And...

Matthew was quieter? Damn, it was hard to think of anything– no! He was _nothing_ like Alfred! Good in some places, sort of unfortunate in others. What could he say?

"Yeah... no problem, eh." He gave Ramon a smile as the other walked off. Ramon was probably mad at Alfred for stealing his cigars. Alfred said he could do these sorts of things because he was their doctor. Matthew was certain that was not right, but Vash did not seem to care so he supposed it was legal. At least, according to Vash.

Despite these thoughts Matthew continued on his way to the house.

From what he knew of Alfred, this house was perfect for the man. It was small and it did not stand out. It certainly looked like it needed fixing up, which Matthew instinctively knew was half of the reason Alfred wanted it in the first place. All of the buildings off of Pacific were far enough apart, the garden also looked like it would be a mess to deal with. Right up the hill and amongst the trees he could just make out Kiku's house.

Matthew smiled. _I can see why he'd really want this place._

"Alfred?" Matthew took a deep breath and by the time he turned Kiku was a bit awkward and blushing. "Ah... I am sorry, Matthew-san."

"Eh. Don't tear yourself up over it," Matthew responded, not exactly certain what to say. Well, he doubted Kiku was about to shake down Alfred for cigars, like Ramon was going to do. "I think he was actually going to be doing some paperwork at his office..."

Saying the words sounded strange, but Kiku did not miss a beat. "Yes, thank you. Thank you." With that, he bowed slightly and left.

"No problem, eh," Matthew responded slowly as Kiku left. Honestly, his brother had problems. The two obviously liked each other. So why was it they both were just dancing around the issue?

Finally, Matthew turned his attention toward the house.

"Matthew!"

"Ivan?" Matthew looked over toward the taller man as he ran over, instinctively crushing him in his grip (though thankfully with less nails than his cat, who was currently Velcroed to Ivan's shoulder). "Hey!" He struggled slightly in order to make Ivan loosen his grip, of which the other did so.

"Matty... I need you helping me," Ivan said, voice muffled on the top of his head. "Vhat should I do for Toris?"

"For Toris?" Matthew asked, confused. "What do you mean, eh?"

"I zink... vell..."

Ivan told him.

And Matthew laughed.

* * *

_Notes:_

_Matthew certainly has a different perspective of Alfred than everyone else does._

_Ramon = Cuba. I feel bad, but I chose the name after looking up some names of Cuban cigars. Yes, I know, how racist of me._

_Vash does not mind Alfred stealing cigars because Vash is against smoking. His ethic morals get in the way of his job. Sometimes. Vash is weird, it is why Maddox likes bothering him._

_Brian and Roy are Vash's deputies. He makes them because it keeps them out of trouble. And he makes them do it at the same time because if only one has the authority the other one will end up in jail and paying Erin's bar tab._

_And for once one of my characters is not being a hypocrite. Matthew thinks Alfred and Kiku are wasting time because he is _actually_ trying to accomplish something with Ivan. Funny, that._

_Matthew's initial reaction to Anastasia was something along the lines of: "You are seriously not keeping that, eh."_


	22. And Don't Be Freakin' Lazy!

**It's A Piece Of Cake**

Roderich knew he did not have to, but he really did. He might have hated cleaning, but he would do it. Just so Elizaveta would not have to do all of it. Plus it expanded his horizons. After all, when he was at home, he did not have to bother with such things.

It had been a very long time since he had thought of home. The only thing which brought it flooding back into his memory was a newspaper from a week ago with an article with a picture of someone he had rather hoped he would not have to see again. And so he methodically set the newspaper on fire, doused out the flames, and tried to figure out how to clean up the counter from that reaction.

_I probably should have thought twice about that._

"Am I interrupting anything?" Antonio asked from the doorway into the kitchen. Roderich had finally gotten used to the open atmosphere of the place, but only just managed not to jump at the suddenness of it.

"Can I help you?" He turned toward the other. "Elizaveta's out at the moment..."

"Actually, I came to ask you something."

"Oh?" the exclamation escaped him before he could stop it. He had been here for a while, yes, but it was not often that someone sought him out for any particular reason.

"A wedding cake. I hear you used to make them."

Everything inside Roderich screamed _yes_.

Except for the part of him which was still working and logical and reminded him one of the many reasons why he had given up on that business.

So instead of asking '_how much_' as almost escaped his mouth, Roderich hesitated. "I would need to think about it."

"Take all the time you'd like!" Antonio said happily. "Well, except if you aren't I would like to know before the wedding so I could get someone else to do it, but don't rush yourself!"

Roderich agreed with that sentiment because in rushing himself he would already know his answer. And he really should say no. He thought about it for a while, in fact, until Elizaveta had returned from her shopping trip. Which for some reason had taken her longer than it normally did, but considering the recent fire damage, Roderich was not complaining.

"Elizaveta," he began, right before realizing that she had brought someone else with her. "Lovino," he greeted the other. Lovino seemed slightly nervous. Then again, if he was not seen angry, he seemed rather out of his element. The man was strange.

"Lovino wanted to ask you something," Elizaveta told him as she prodded Lovino in the shoulder. The Italian shifted, but did not speak immediately.

"Could... wondering... wedding..."

"Excuse me?" Roderich asked slowly. Elizaveta prodded Lovino again.

"Would you make the cake?"

Roderich blinked. "Ah... Antonio just came and asked me that."

"He... did?" Lovino said, sounding very hopeful. Roderich found himself continuing to speak despite himself.

"What all do you want?"

The question escaped him without his knowledge. And in a matter of moments he found himself planning a cake.

* * *

_Notes:_

_It seems Roderich has more than a few reasons as to why he is staying in Hearth, his mother being one of them._

_Roderich has a few reasons he stopped baking wedding cakes. His mother was one of them too. He is not an uptight gentleman for no reason._

_Lovino really has some issues asking for help. He needs someone to help him asking for help. Now if only he would ask..._


	23. But Oh Well

**She Love Me Not**

When something was wrong, Vash tended not to say anything to anyone. Heidi knew this well, even though it distressed her. When something was wrong with Vash he closed up to everyone, even her.

So something was wrong. But other than asking him straight out, Heidi knew there was no other way of discerning what was wrong except with watching him very closely.

Except she could not do that, because she was still trying to get ready for the job she had been commissioned for. Still, if she had not been doing that, she might have missed that Maddox was getting the same treatment as she. The both of them being pushed away.

Up until this point, she never realized how easily Maddox fit into their little family. Heidi was quite happy with that. She was always concerned that her brother would never let himself have a friend, but there they were, being friends. At least, most of the time. Until now, where both friend and sister were being pushed away.

Heidi tried to think it through rationally, but she had nothing but her fears. She had nothing to tell her what was wrong.

"Heidi? Did you need something?" Elizaveta asked, looking from down the street down at her. Heidi suddenly realized she had just been standing there and rushed for some words.

"I'm sorry, I was just... was that Lovino?" she asked, turning to look at the retreating back. If he had been a little bit closer, she would have known. As it were, it could have been Feliciano. Ten meters and using just sight tended to make that distinction difficult.

"Yes," Elizaveta nodded. "Any good pictures?"

"A few," Heidi nodded. "But maybe... Maybe I should catch up and ask for approval on some of the set ups Maddox and I discussed."

"Ah ha!" Elizaveta crowed, putting her arm around Heidi's shoulder and whisking her inside. "Luckily for you, dear, I am in charge of everything now, so just put it by me!"

"Oh... you're so selfless Elizaveta!" Heidi exclaimed. "I could never do something like that... it is such a big responsibility..."

"But one I'm well versed in," Elizaveta tapped her nose. "It's nothing I can't handle, so it's nothing I shouldn't do for a friend."

Heidi fought back a blush at the contact. Elizaveta turned to clear off one of the tables. "Would you like me to help?" her voice came out as a slight squeak. Elizaveta stopped, looking back over her shoulder at her with a thoughtful expression.

"You already are." Heidi looked down at her camera and took a deep breath, unable to think of what to say to that. "Is there something wrong, Heidi?"

_You are a wonderful person and I wish I could tell you that._

"I..." Heidi swallowed. "I'm worried that something is wrong with Vash."

"...what isn't wrong with Vash..." she heard mumbled from the other room. Elizaveta frowned.

"Hello Roderich!" Heidi called quietly. Roderich poked his head out of the kitchen and gave her an absentminded nod before returning to whatever it was he was currently doing. Probably baking. Heidi wondered if Elizaveta knew the dangers of that.

"What makes you think something is wrong?" Elizaveta asked as she sat down at the table. Heidi followed her example, sitting across from her.

"He's... closed up," Heidi explained. From the corner of her vision, she could see Roderich looking out of the kitchen once more. Vash always tended to have that affect on him. Probably a good thing, considering how once Roderich started in the kitchen he never got out. "Even when he would not talk to me, he would speak with Maddox, but now he is not doing anything with either of us." She thought about that for a moment before another fear rising within her. "Do you think he and Maddox could have gotten into a fight?"

"A fight?" Elizaveta laughed, reaching across and patting her on the arm. "Oh! No, no, Heidi. A fight? I don't think Maddox is capable of that. Verbal sparring, yes. Trapping someone, yes. Master of whatever martial art it is he does, yes. But an actual fight? No, that can't be it."

Heidi was not so certain, but knowing Maddox, she did doubt it would have been a fight. Maddox ended his fights during the same instance in which he started them. No, they did not get in a fight.

But there was something else going on. Heidi would just have to figure out what.

* * *

_Notes:_

_Yeah, Vash... I think Heidi is a little interested in someone else. Just not who you think it is._

_And Heidi does know of Roderich from before Hearth. She was as acquainted with him as Vash wished her not to be. They got along well, despite Vash and Roderich's animosity toward each other. Basically they tried to make certain it would not affect her, but she was not blind. Or deaf. Heidi is a lot more perceptive than people believe of her._


	24. FIRE ANTS!

**Fire Ants**

It had been an unspoken agreement that they would leave each other alone because one of them would likely get hurt if they bothered each other. Arthur liked to think the person who would get hurt would be Francis. Because it was true. Francis never hurt him!

Not even when he ripped his heart out of his chest, tread on it, served it to his latest date and then returned the parts which tasted so-so.

So Arthur was plenty surprised when he opened the door to see Francis standing there.

"Arthur! It has been so–"

"What do you want."

There was no question mark because Arthur was not asking a question. He was sorely tempted just to shut the door in Francis' face, but was more tempted to wait for Francis to move forward so that he would actually hit Francis in the face when he shut it. The latter did entail a bit more talking with him however and Arthur was not certain whether it was worth it.

"To talk?" Francis ventured. "Just to make certain you are not planning to kill me in my sleep. Heaven knows I need another person trying that."

"It only just crossed my mind," Arthur said crossly. He turned away from him and returned to the table. Unfortunately he had not locked the door as he closed it because Francis came in after him.

"Look Arthur, as long as I am staying in town we might as well be civil." Francis hung his coat on the coat rack. Arthur was not certain whether to laugh or cry. And _Alfred_ said no one ever used a coat rack. Goddammit.

"I'll be civil as long as you go away," Arthur said, straight face. It was the truth after all.

For a moment Francis looked like he would agree with that fact. Then he sat across from him at the table. "Matthieu and Alfred are getting along rather well..."

"Despite everything?" Arthur smirked, rubbing at his forehead. He should probably turn the heater on, he was freezing. "Matthew turned out well, despite the fact he was raised by you."

"And Alfred is an accomplished young man, despite the fact he was raised by _you_."

"Why the fuck did you show up Francis?" Arthur snapped at him. Francis tutted, an over exaggerated roll of his eyes as he leaned back in his chair.

"I always found it unfair that you were allowed to insult me, but it was taboo for me to say anything about you. True or not."

"_I_ always found it unfair you could sleep with anyone you wanted when you had me and those two boys waiting at home for you!" Arthur retorted, covering a cough. If looks could kill... well, Francis would have died at a young age. Though Arthur could always hope that the laws of physics would incorporate that ability.

"For the last time – I was _not!_ Jeanne was simply a client!"

"A client with her underwear on the ground!"

Arthur was about to kill him when Maddox entered the room. Which was a good thing, he supposed, because he rather liked being on Vash's good side and his brothers would probably be horrid deputies with family in jail. After all, they would just think Arthur was trying to outdo them.

"I got rid of the fire ants," the Asian said. Arthur and Francis both stared at him, blowlamp in one hand, welding helmet muffling his voice.

"Fire ants?" Arthur spluttered.

"They came in on the coat which was on the coat rack," Maddox shrugged. Francis rose to his feet.

"My coat?"

"Oh, it was yours?" Of course, the way Maddox said it, he did not sound like he cared much. "The remnants are out on the lawn."

Francis rushed outside, which was when Arthur had to remember this was Maddox. For the life of him, however, he had no idea whether Maddox was joking or not. He turned his attention back onto the other, who pulled the helmet off of his head.

"Fire ants?" Arthur asked. Maddox nodded. "That... You went a bit overboard."

"I did not do anything but notice and eradicate them," Maddox said blankly. The strangest part was that he fidgeted a little and then spoke again. "Was he... really bothering you?"

Arthur covered another cough. "Oh, Francis? It's nothing, Maddox. Nothing at all."

Then he snickered.

Yes, it really was nothing when his younger son set Francis' coat on fire. Nothing at all.

* * *

_Notes:_

_I think I just wrote something which was written in _'To The Point'_ by DF, but I cannot put my finger on it. Oh well, I do not think DF will kill me for it. Too much. At least, not until I have finished writing this. Which gives me time.  
_


	25. Typical Alfred

**What A Professional**

Alfred hated paperwork. He liked the rest of his job, he knew that records were necessary, but it did not mean he liked doing it. Not that it was really paperwork anymore. It was more like computerwork. Or something like that. But until this was done he could not go about doing the things he would much rather be doing right now.

So was the knock on his door interrupting him a curse or a blessing?

"Alfred?"

Blessing!

"Kiku!" Alfred kicked his feet against the wall and rolled his chair all the way to the door, opening it. "Hey!"

"H-hello," Kiku responded, looking around the room. "Am I interrupting anything?"

"Nah." Alfred shook his head. "Nothing important, anyway. What's up?" Considering the last time he saw Kiku the other man had seemed quite ready to glare at him, Alfred was quite happy with the sudden change. Not that it was sudden, considering it had been a few days, but whatever.

"I... just wanted to see you. That is all." Kiku stared down at his feet.

Alfred grinned. "Perfect timing – I wanted to show you this." He rolled his chair back over to his desk and started rifling through his actual papers. "I'm not a construction worker or anything, so it probably isn't all going to work, but it's something to start off on to show Ludwig and Gilbert. You know, on that house. But I wanted to get your opinion on it first, considering you worked on those other houses with the two of them."

"I... I did manage to learn a little about the process," Kiku admitted hesitantly as Alfred spread out his outlines on the desk. "But I really wanted to... ah..."

"Yeah?" Alfred waited. Kiku was now staring down at the blueprints with a certain amount of fascination. Alfred was not certain it was because Kiku really liked it or whether Kiku was just surprised it was not a crayon drawing. People tended to think he did not think everything all the way through. Alfred had no idea why.

"You have _really_ planned this through."

"I told you I thought it out!" Alfred pouted, crossing his arms across his chest. Kiku shook his head.

"Thinking something out and actually planning out all of the details are two different things," Kiku told him. "Ludwig would be glad to see this."

Alfred grinned. "Well, as long as he is not proud of me. That would be just a little weird. You really think this won't make him tear his hair out too much?"

Kiku looked up at him. "I believe he would be happy to take this job."

"Happy?" Alfred nearly laughed. In the end, he did not laugh, because it was a little depressing to realize just how ridiculous it sounded to hear about Ludwig being happy. His boyfriend was Feliciano, for goodness sakes. Alfred had no idea how Ludwig managed to be so straight faced all the time. "Well, as long as he takes the job... and if the two of them enjoy it, then it is a win-win situation."

"If you want, Alfred," Kiku started, "I would not mind helping with whatever you might need."

It was not a surprise that Kiku said it, but Alfred still found that he was relieved. Probably because the last time he saw Kiku, Kiku thought his last idea was stupid. Obviously he was over it now! Or... something. "Thanks!"

He leaned over to kiss him, which was when he remembered he actually had not managed to get that far yet. So he hugged him instead.

Alfred was fairly disappointed with himself.

* * *

_Notes:_

_Yeah, Kiku, Ludwig, and Gilbert were the three people responsible for _everything_ in Vash's house and Kiku's house. Ludwig and Gilbert would rather not talk about it. Neither would Kiku, when it comes to the fact that both of the houses proceeded to decide they wanted distinct personalities and created them themselves instead of letting him do so. Kiku had been looking forward to creating the personalities. He is weird like that._


	26. iMarcus Can Be Quite Emotional

**Vash Lives In A Sulky House**

"There's someone at the door~! There's someone in the front hall~!"

Vash did his best to not hit himself in the face. Or to shout at his house, because even though in most cases he would say that was a sign of insanity, yelling at iMarcus was likely to _cause_ his insanity. "How many times do I have to reiterate this? _You_ refrain from answer the door unless I say you can. _I _alwaysanswer the door."

By this point iMarcus was humming some song. "Oh? Fine, then I won't tell you who it is!"

"iMarcus!" Vash demanded, but the house went quiet. Wonderful time for his house to start sulking. Vash sighed, pushing his hands back through his hair. Then he stopped when he heard iMarcus' voice in the front hallway, rambling on to whoever it was who had been insane enough to come into this house.

Heidi was a saint for dealing with any of this.

"This is what you have to stop!" Antonio was waving his arms around in the air before he noticed Vash and stopped. "Vash! You have to stop your house from calling me!"

It took Vash a few moments to respond, as it took him a few moments to discern what Antonio was saying from what iMarcus was rambling on about. Which was when he realized that iMarcus was rambling on about a _wedding_ and Antonio was talking about _stopping _that.

So Vash did not even have to ask Antonio to clarify. He motioned back out the door and the both of them stepped outside so that they could hear themselves think. Their own thoughts, of course. Not the thoughts of the other person. Lack of contact with iMarcus did not cause that at all.

"_That_," Vash began, because he refused to give a house a gender, despite the fact that the voice and personality were clearly masculine as the man the house had copied it from, "has been calling you?"

"Three times now," Antonio said, some concern actually showing on his face. "Which I wouldn't mind, normally, despite the fact I have to clarify that it really is not Mister Vargas, but if _Lovino_ picks it up instead... He'd freak, I know it."

And let alone with all of this wedding planing going on... Lovino was not the calmest person to begin with, Vash did not even want to think about how he would react with it now.

This was not the first time iMarcus had done something like this. Except Feliciano did not mind the calls, except for also worrying about being confused as to whether he was talking to his grandfather or his house. Still, Vash needed to stop this and he was not certain how to do it. iMarcus never really did what he asked, except on occasion.

"I will speak with Kiku and see what can be done," Vash sighed, rubbing at the bridge of his nose. "Until then... I have to recommend disconnecting your home phone line and just use your cell phone. I will talk to him as soon as possible."

"Would you? Thanks, Vash!"

Vash would have said it was no problem, except he did not lie in order to make someone feel better. And it was a problem.

* * *

_Notes:_

_That is the end of the day which began on chapter... fourteen, I think. Next chapter is going to be a week later. Unless I have forgotten something. Hearth is becoming slightly too complex for me, I might have to solve a problem or two sooner than I originally planned, just to make certain I have not swamped myself. Ugh._

_On that note, Happy New Year! It is 2010! Wow, planet Earth is old! And she is already lying about her age. That conniving little speck of blue in space!_


	27. And How Super It Is

**His Name Gives Him Super Strength!**

Heracles woke up, head in a fog.

He made his way through his morning routine, ending up in the kitchen and opening the refrigerator. Right off that bat he noted the _dürüm_ and _dolmades_ Sadiq had made. Heracles sneered. Sadiq would never admit it, but the man was homesick. Homesick to the point he used to call Heracles_ oğlu_. Heracles had no idea what the hell _oğlu_ meant, but it had to have been an insult.

He grabbed the some of the _dürüm_ and _dolmades_ and ate at the table. If Sadiq was going to stay here, he was going to suffer as much as Hercules was. He ate at his usual pace (you know the saying, '_slow and steady wins the race_' does not apply to this man), waiting for the moment in which he would hear footsteps, followed shortly by Turkish cursing.

It never came.

Shortly after he had finished off the last _dolm__ades,_ Heracles realized how empty the house was. He poked his head into the living room, where Gupta had been sleeping on the couch since both Sadiq and he had shown up. It looked as though no one had even sat on it for a week. Though Gupta was a clean man, that was a bit beyond his powers of cleaning.

"Gupta?"

Though he was not expecting a fast, nor vocal response, Heracles waited to hear or see something which told him he was not the only person in the house.

"Gupta?" he called into the hallway. Grimacing and with regret, he tried something else. "Sadiq?"

Silence. It was official, Heracles was the only one in the house, despite the time of day. For no matter how lazy Heracles was, he was not Maddox. He could wake up whenever he wanted to.

There was a shout from outside, a frightened one which made it sound like a fight was about to ensue, and Heracles rushed out of the house. Suddenly it seemed like it was summer. Because it was sunny and dry, as opposed to cool and damp. Funny that. And the forest which was behind Gupta's house seemed a little closer now.

"Sadiq, _please_..."

"No. You aren't listenin'!"

Sadiq was fighting with Gupta. And Gupta was actually shouting. Heracles growled, fists tightening. _No_ one should upset Gupta. _No_ one should get into a fight with Gupta. _No_ one. Especially Sadiq.

"That bastard!" He ran into the forest after the voices, wherein the forest cut away to show a large, dry meadow. Heracles raised a hand to block the sun, searching for the figures he knew should be close.

"You wouldn' listen, so now yer payin' the price!" Heracles turned around, the sun now behind him, to see Sadiq tying Gupta down on... railroad tracks? Gupta was struggling, but as Sadiq finished tying the rope the worn out Egyptian went limp. "Ha! Stupid wench–"

Heracles threw a fist into Sadiq's face. He fell over, a leg kicking out to knock down Heracles as well, but Heracles dodged it and dove down after him. The scuffle was brief and Heracles found himself the victor, the unconscious Turk below him. Even the whistle in the back seemed to be cheering him...

_Whistle?_ Heracles turned to see the railroad tracks further away and a train in the distance, coming closer. He had never run so fast in his life, down to Gupta's side and struggling with the rope. "Leave me!"

"Never," Heracles responded, ripping the rope off with his enormous strength and picking Gupta up, managing to pull him away just as the train sped through. Gupta's arms wrapped around him, even as he put his friend back down.

"Oh, thank you~" It was then Hercules realized Gupta was actually a woman.

That was a pleasant surprise.

"Please... let me show you the touch of a real man." Hercules whispered into her ear as he stroked her hair and her back.

"Oh yes, oh yes please..."

And then Hercules woke up.

"Dammit."

"What? Had a dream where I kicked yer ass?" Sadiq leered from the doorway. Heracles opened his mouth to tell Sadiq how wrong he was, but Gupta's hand appeared and pulled Sadiq out of the guest room.

Heracles got up and ready for the day. He took Sadiq's _dürüm_ and _dolmades_ out of the refrigerator and ate it, the Turkish cursing following right as he thought it should.

Just the start to a normal day.

* * *

_Notes:_

_Dancing Feather made up the idea and then wrote a rough draft of the dream sequence for me, which has been fitted into what you now read here. So thanks, DF, you saved me._

Oğlu_ means 'son' in Turkish. Sadiq used to call him son, back when they got along. Heracles really does not know that is what he was saying and now really does think he was insulting him. How good relationships sour..._


	28. Actually, That Does Suck

**No Concept Of Niceties**

Lovino was making breakfast when his brother barged in. Come to think of it, the first thing he was going to do to this house was make certain he could lock it all up. Antonio might not have believed in the concept of locks, but Lovino knew better. Then again, when had locks ever kept his brother out of something? _Dammit._

"Grandpa's coming today!"

Lovino choked on air, nearly burned his hand on the stove, and nearly fell over as Feliciano tackled him with a hug.

"What the _**fuck**_?"

"Isn't it wonderful?"

Lovino would like to say, no, it is not wonderful, and why had no one thought of mentioning this before today so he could have stopped it somehow, but he found himself floundering over the fact he was not certain why that was just said. "Why?"

"Because you're getting married! He said he wanted to come early and see how everyone was doing! Not only that, he wants to help, and Sadiq said that would be fine, though Feliks was talking about how he doesn't think that Marcus' taste in décor should be payed any attention to when he brings it up and–"

"_**WHAT**_," Lovino pulled Feliciano off of him and stared at his brother's ditsy face, "does what either of those two think matter?"

"Because they've been helping?" Feliciano asked, confused. "Antonio said it was okay!"

Antonio... got Feliks to help. Lovino's mind reeled. And Sadiq... was a caterer? That was somewhat unexpected. He would have to talk to Elizaveta about this. In the meanwhile...

"And you called Grandpa."

"Yeah! I was surprised that you didn't, I thought he would have been here months ago once you had told him!"

The fact that Lovino did not want his wedding interrupted with having to hear how wonderful his brother was should have been a given. Feliciano was not even aware that the preference existed, he would bet. It always drove Lovino up the roof. His shoulders lowered as he gave up.

"You told him everything, I bet."

"Was there a reason why I shouldn't've?"

"Ever think that maybe _I_ might want to tell him?" Lovino grumbled his retort. Feliciano simply blinked at him.

"But Lovino... you never really talk about yourself to Gramps."

_Because I've just given up, you moron._

"I think it would be a little difficult to miss talking about this," Lovino shoved his ring nearly into Feliciano's eye. Nearly, because he did not want to get Feliciano's blood on it if he pierced it or something. "Go away, I want to finish this before Antonio gets down."

"Do you want any he–"

"No, _goddammit_!** I **can make_ breakfast!_ Go away!" Lovino threw the spatula at him. Which, of course, missed as Feliciano ran out of the house just as quickly as he had barged in.

"Lovi~? Is that breakfast?"

"NO!" Lovino shouted at Antonio. "You can make your own breakfast yourself!"

In the end, he did not make Antonio make his own breakfast (a shoulder massage sort of made him cave in), but Lovino was not looking forward to the rest of the day. There was only a month left. Only a month. He did not want to deal with his grandfather this month. He did not want to hear about how wonderful Feliciano was this month.

"I hate my brother."

"Why would you do that? Feliciano is such a–"

Lovino screamed.

* * *

_Notes:_

_Yeah, Marcus. Not iMarcus, Marcus. Hells yes._


	29. Yeah, You Heard Me, Sue Me

**These Chapter Titles Can Be Really Long, Can't They?**

**(I Really Like Writing Them, So Sue Me)**

Ludwig found himself in a predicament.

"..so will you do it?"

Usually he would just give in to Feliciano's pleas. Eventually he ended up doing so, so most of the time Ludwig decided to be easy on himself and simply start off with the giving in so that he would have time to do something else. Therefore his first thought was to do what Feliciano was asking, despite the fact it was not really for Feliciano, but for Lovino.

"Please?"

But the thing was that Ludwig found that he really did_ not_ want to do it. Not that he was trying to get on Lovino's bad side, but... well, he was already on Lovino's bad side. Ludwig did not actually care what Lovino thought of him at this point. All he really wanted was for Lovino to leave him alone. And for Feliciano to stop spending all of his waking moments hanging around his brother and his brother's wedding preparations. What he wanted was for this all to be over.

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

And with Feliciano and Feliks' insane idea, Ludwig was not certain if he really wanted to be involved in any of it.

"I'll love you forever! Not that I wasn't going to before..."

Ludwig knew he was going to say yes. He just was not as certain that he was going to actually do it.

Damn, now he felt like his brother.

"Of course, Feliciano."

Feeling or doing anything remotely like his brother was a really bad thing. Just like that Ludwig decided that no matter his feelings on the matter he would just help out and wish for the best so that when April came and went he would just not have to think about any of it anymore.

After Feliciano ran off Ludwig decided to get his supplies ready when there was a knock at the door. Answering it, there was Alfred with a big grin on his face.

"Am I interrupting anything?"

Ludwig thought about that.

"No."

"Then do you have time to look through these plans with me?" Alfred pulled out some papers from under his arm. "I wanna commission you and Gil to fix up a house for me, but I'd like to know the cost estimate this week... if it's even possible."

Ludwig picked up the papers and nearly dropped them in surprise. If Alfred had done this... it was strange. He would have expected crayon drawings or something. Not to say Alfred was not capable, but Alfred was always more capable when he was doing things for others, not when he was doing something for himself. For some reason, that was why he made a wonderful doctor for a small town and would have likely failed if he had been employed in a hospital.

"Come in ant ve'll talk about it," Ludwig offered.

"Awesome!"

* * *

_Notes:_

_It hurts when Feliciano is being unintentionally cruel. Coming from him, it seems amplified somehow. Then again, it hurts when anyone is being unintentionally cruel. That is the definition of cruel. Well, not the definition. I should stop being so nitpicky._

_And yes, I meant for the task Feliciano was asking about to be vague. Truth be told, I did not want to come up with something right now. If anything comes of it, I will think of something, until then I do not want to be picking through the specifics of wedding plans. After all, what do I know about weddings? Researching and stories can only tell you so much._

_Except that Ludwig has a hidden side of forgetting things he really does not want to do. Hidden because he usually does not forget things, even when he does not want to do them. I guess it just happened one time too many. Plus, Alfred brought up the best distraction ever, which is reconstructing a house._


	30. Comes From Egypt? Who Knew?

**The Most Patient Man On The Planet**

Actually, he supposed he should feel lucky. There had been a single broken lamp since the other two had arrived and one severely beaten pillow. Gupta knew that was the most untouched his house had ever been with both Heracles and Sadiq within it. So he decided not to complain too much when a plate was the next thing to go.

"Now look at what ya did! You're gonna have to replace that!"

"You're the one who broke it!"

"Over my head!"

Gupta swept up the pieces only to find the other two now fighting over who should help him. Which meant neither of them got to it and Gupta dropped the remnants of the plate into the trash. Then he went over and pushed Sadiq into the kitchen so he would clean up what he had brought out for breakfast and pushed Heracles into the living room so that he would not follow the other man. Heracles sat on the couch, fuming with his tea firmly in hand. Gupta almost wished it was the end of the day so he could go back to sleep when Sadiq called him from the kitchen.

"Gupta? Where are the paper towels?"

Gupta had no hesitation into returning into the kitchen. If he hesitated, after all, Heracles would probably use that as an excuse to tell Sadiq where to shove it and it would start all over again.

He loved these two dearly, they were his best friends. Hell, he would have to love them a lot to take all of this from them. There were no other people he could think of that he would not have kicked them out by this point. He entered the kitchen and pointed out the requested item, which Sadiq grabbed for.

"Sorry about the plate," the other said, quiet.

Whether quiet because he was really sorry or quiet because he did not want Heracles to hear him Gupta had yet to decide as to which was the main factor. He shook his head, trying to make the apology unnecessary.

"Don't start tha' one, I know you better then tha," Sadiq scowled at him, turning him around to as to face him. "You sure it's okay I'm here? I'd tell ya to get rid of Heracles, 'cept I know you wouldn't."

Sadiq had nowhere else to go in this town, yet he was offering. Gupta shook his head faster. "It's fine," he added to his denial. Sadiq pulled his hat even further down on his face so Gupta could not even see his nose.

"You aren't listenin'!"

Which was when they heard something else fall. Both of them turned to see Heracles standing in the doorway, his cup on the ground. Not in pieces, because it was plastic, thank god.

"What's up with you?" Sadiq questioned. Gupta was certain that was the only way to describe it. He had never seen that particular look on Heracles' face before as the Grecian stared between the both of them.

"_πηδηχτείς_."

Gupta gaped at him, flushing at the mere language. Sadiq just stood there for a few moments, trying to translate it in his head. Then again, Sadiq had never been too good at Greek. Still, the look on Gupta's face probably tipped him off.

"What the hell's gotten yer panties in a twist?" Sadiq sneered. Heracles seemed to be stumbling over his tongue, but his next words at least were in England. Gupta was not certain if that was better or not.

"Go to hell, you son of a bitch."

"Heracles!" Gupta exclaimed, which cut the argument off before it started. Heracles stared at him for one second before averting his eyes.

"What the hell?" Sadiq asked, right as he took his buzzing cell phone out of his pocket. "'ello? Yeah, I'll be there. Coming right now. See ya." He hung up, staring or glaring at Heracles. Gupta was not certain which. Sadiq seemed too surprised to actually be effectively glaring.

"I... need to go to work now," Sadiq covered a cough. "See ya, Gupta."

Gupta nodded vaguely at Sadiq as he left the room, leaving both him and Heracles facing each other.

"Heracles?"

"I... just need to go," the man said, turning and leaving Gupta on his own.

_What?

* * *

_

_Notes:_

_I think Heracles' dream finally sunk in._

_Sadiq is not very good at Greek, but at least he knows it. Heracles never bothered to learn Turkish, so that is one more point in Sadiq's favour._


	31. It Could Sound Like Anything

**Damn, That Voice**

"What are you doing?"

Feliks blinked, turning away from his plans to see Elizaveta. "Oh... I totally left the door open, didn't I?" He chewed his gum thoughtfully.

"Yeah." The woman nodded, arms folded across her chest. "Feliks. What is that?"

"You don't seem in a really good mood," Feliks commented. Elizaveta sighed.

"Roderich has been... but never mind that."

"He's been wh–"

"What. Is. That," Elizaveta repeated for another time.

"This?" Feliks gestured to the white bed sheet that he had pinned up on the wall, paint still drying where he had put it. "This is, like, my plans for the town hall." He grinned, patting a dry area with a flourish. "Doesn't it look, like, fantastic?"

"You're painting it?" Elizaveta blinked.

"I know! Isn't it totally cool?"

"You couldn't just plan it out normally?"

"But... how would I have shown all of the colours that I, like, wanted to suggest?" Feliks questioned. Hell, it was the best plan he had ever come up with! Toris helped a little, but Feliks came up with most of it. Four different sheets, four different angles, hand painted by both him and Feliciano. It totally covered everything. Once Sadiq said it was okay, they would show it to Antonio! Then they would do it! It was perfect!

He had been beginning to think that this wedding was going to be boring, but now that he was planning it, not only was it not boring, it was totally the most elaborate outfit Feliks had ever put together! He was thinking about changing career choices now. Wedding planner. It fit him to a T. Everyone would most definitely be at his doorstep then. There would be a lot more weddings in Hearth in an instant once they saw what he could do to a wedding!

"It is, like, the best way to show all of my suggestions! Antonio can't wait to see it!"

"Antonio?" his friend asked as she blew some of the hair out of her face.

"Well yeah!"

"_Sadiq_?"

Feliks blinked. That was weird, for a second he thought Elizaveta's voice sounded rather angry. Elizaveta was only angry around people like Gilbert though, so it had to be his imagination. "Well? What d'you think of it?" Feliks gestured at everything. He watched as Elizaveta's eyes draped over everything, an eyebrow slowly raising on the right side of her face.

"Honestly? It is a artful masterpiece."

"I know," Feliks nodded, blowing a small bubble.

"But an architectural nightmare and ridiculous. You can't do this. Not for a wedding, not in real life!"

Feliks blinked. Honestly, he liked Elizaveta. Eliza and he were such good friends, but... she was rather dull sometimes. Only let her imagination stretch so far. Feliks could only do so much to change that, not with a one-sided effort. "Just watch me, sweetie. I have everything, like, _totally_ worked out."

"Painted on bedsheets?" Elizaveta's voice rose again. Feliks looked at her strangely.

"Is something wrong? You are sort of being weird, Eli." He missed her answer, however, when he heard the door open again. "Sadiq, you made it!"

"Y'did call..." he started, tipping his hat slightly further down on his face before he stopped. "El... you?"

"_**Sadiq.**_"

"'kay, I _didn't_ miss that tone." Feliks put his hand on his hip, staring straight over at Elizaveta. "What's up now?"

"Remember what I said to you?" Elizaveta said to Sadiq, for some reason ignoring Feliks, her voice suddenly sugar sweet. "Remember what I said I'd do if I ever saw you again?"

Okay... weird. Feliks did not know that the two of them had known each other ever. In a place like Hearth, where Feliks liked to hear all of the gossip, to have missed something like this was catastrophic. It made a man feel bad about himself. It even made Feliks feel bad about himself. And so he found himself mostly watching the next few moments with interested eyes.

Sadiq stood there for a few moments. "Yeah... something about flayin' me alive and removin' my spine through my nostrils."

"And guess what's happening now?"

Sadiq was backing around the wall. "Hey! You are so not smearing that paint!" Feliks exclaimed. "Eliza, girl, you need to go."

Elizaveta pointed between her eyes and Sadiq a couple times, the whole 'I'm watchin' you' message made clear across. Feliks pushed her out and wheeled about to look at Sadiq. "What was that all about?"

Sadiq gave a smile. "No idea."

Feliks blew a bigger bubble, which popped in front of his face. "I don't believe that one stinkin' bit."

But Sadiq did not elaborate. It was the most torturous time of Feliks' life to not know. Still, he had time to get it out.

And he _would_ get it out.

* * *

_Notes:_

_Poor Sadiq. I believe this town is really bad for his mental health._


	32. Maybe They Will Eat You

**Dear God, The Cakes**

Cherry? Cherry with blueberry filling? Tiramisu with white chocolate butter cream icing? Red velvet dream with almond butter cream? Kahlua fudge supreme with cream cheese filling and...

Needless to say, in order to make certain he could even make them correctly, he made one of each at least a few times so as to make certain they would turn out correctly and took a sample from each for Lovino and Antonio to try. They would be here soon and Roderich had two more flavours he had to get correct and iced and done.

He was in pure heaven. _This_ was where he belonged, in the kitchen. Screw his mother, she never knew what she was talking about. Oh, he loved the piano, but he had always been allowed that. Playing the piano was _cultured_. Baking cakes, however, had been a problem. Well look at him now! Unmarried, with piano and able to bake cakes all he wanted! Only one out of those three things did his mother ever want him to have and he used that against her.

These thoughts distracted Roderich. Enough so he did not notice when someone came into the inn, let alone when he poked his head into the kitchen.

"Is Eliza here?"

Roderich barely glanced up at the voice. "Sorry Gilbert, you missed her." By an hour or two, he thought, but he did not quite remember.

"...oh, right. Vhatefer."

Gilbert did not sound very thankful, but Roderich did not care much. At least, he did not until he looked up to see the blood running down his face. "Oh my God!" Finally the thought of cakes were pushed out of his head for the first time in who knew how long. "What happened?"

"Vhat?" Gilbert asked, slowly catching on by watching where Roderich's sights were. "Oh, dis isn't all mine," he shrugged, brushing some of it from falling into his eye.

"All...?" Roderich managed, finally pulling himself together and walking over to the other. "You are sitting down. Right now. Before you begin to bleed all over the floor."

"Hey, it's not dat bad–" Gilbert started, but Roderich ignored him and made him sit at the kitchen table as he grabbed some disinfect and bandages for the other man. "God damn! How many fuckin' cakes hafe you mate?"

"Thirty two," Roderich responded as he pushed a wet towel into Gilbert's face. "What on earth happened?"

"Noding."

"...right," Roderich sighed, sitting down in the chair next to him, watching the German carefully as he stopped the cut on his head and then started to work on his wrist. "If I may be so presumptuous, that looks like an awful lot of nothing."

"I know, right?" Gilbert whistled. "But _my_ noding vill be so much more... he'll nefer know vhat hit him."

"Who?" Roderich questioned, suddenly having a very bad feeling about this. It was Gilbert after all. It was bad enough when he said what he was going to do, but when he was being vague?

"Vhat is vith de cakes, man?" Gilbert frowned at him.

"I want Antonio and Lovino to have a choice as to what flavour they want," Roderich responded simply. Gilbert started laughing. He did not stop laughing for a long time. Enough that Roderich found himself less concerned and more annoyed. "I don't see any joke, Gilbert," Roderich frowned.

"You–" Gilbert choked, then settled on his words. "You are giving Antonio and Lovino _thirty two_ choices? Thirty two things to choose between that the both of them have to settle on?"

And Gilbert went on laughing. Roderich still did not see what the big deal was. After all, if Antonio and Lovino could not decide on this, what sort of chance would their marriage stand anyway? Antonio was likely to leave the choice up to Lovino anyway–

Oh. _Oh_.

Suddenly, Roderich knew what the problem was.

* * *

_Notes:_

_Hell yes, Roderich's mother tried to marry him to some girl. Guesses as to the girl? You do know her, it is a Hetalia character, not made up and not a historical figure mashed into my own usage (well, anymore than these countries are in the first place). It is probably obvious, but I will go into detail later._

_When Elizaveta is not involved, Gilbert and Roderich get along a lot better. When Gilbert is actually hurt, Roderich is a lot more willing to be nice. Gilbert is just Gilbert. You know, like he usually is._

_And, as always with Roderich for some reason, I kept writing him as Austria. If anyone spots an Austria in this chapter, please tell me so I can change it back to Roderich. Hearth has strange people, but not countries. Oh boy._


	33. And Will Still Probably Take Longer

**Took Him Long Enough**

He was beginning to think that maybe Arthur had a point, those months ago during that party when they all confused Matthew for Alfred. Maybe the struggle to get to the point was not as important as the point itself. Maybe it would be worth it if _he_ was the one to actually instigate it all.

It took that moment in Alfred's office, the man about to kiss him and then not, for Kiku to realize that he was a complete moron and the only reason he had come up with that explanation for Arthur was because he was so nervous at taking the first step himself. But why? He knew Alfred's feelings. Only a complete idiot would not know of Alfred's feelings (even if Alfred did not know Kiku's own, but that was besides the point). He was deep in thought about it.

"About time, aru."

Which was when Kiku moved to be deep in thought about it somewhere else. So he decided to save Alfred the trouble of trying to find something to distract his parent by seeing Arthur.

It had only been a little over a week since he had spoken with Arthur and Kiku was slightly disturbed to see the other's condition. The man looked absolutely exhausted. Kiku rather hoped it was not all over worry about Alfred, but knew he was fooling himself once more. Of course it was over Alfred. Most everything around Alfred was about Alfred.

"Long time no see, Kiku," Arthur said calmly. "Alfred's not here right now..."

"That is quite all right. I came to see you."

Arthur looked somewhat surprised and Kiku just managed not to wince at the guilt he suddenly felt. Who came to see Arthur now? Again, anything that happened around Alfred was soon enough about Alfred. It was not really Alfred's thought, it was just the personality he had.

"Oh! Come in then, come in."

Kiku did so, going through their usual ritual of visitor and host, yes for tea but no for anything else (Kiku could always find a polite excuse to save his taste buds) and ending up in the dining room, seated at opposite ends of the table, cake in front. Kiku had said no, but Arthur had insisted because apparently the man had accidentally said yes to take some cakes off of Elizaveta's hands. So they ate cake.

"Has everything been all right?" Kiku decided to ask. Arthur shrugged.

"As well as things usually are." Kiku did not believe that for an instant, but did not know how to mention otherwise. So instead he managed to get in a conversation to hear about what Arthur's brothers had been up to, his own stories about what Yong Soo had been doing topping it all.

It was about the time when Kiku was almost certain Arthur was finally relaxing when there was a rap on the wall.

"You left the door open," Francis mentioned, slightly awkwardly. If someone's presence could shoot laser beams, warp metal, and set things on fire, Arthur would have been doing it. The man just managed to pretend to cough as he looked away.

"Get out of the house, Francis."

"Arthur, I–"

"You heard me."

Kiku felt like he was really not supposed to be there. "I have to get back to work," he said, rising to his feet.

"Then you can show Francis the door, if you wouldn't mind," Arthur said through clenched teeth. Which was when he started coughing again. Kiku blinked.

"Are you all right, Arthur?"

"I've been better," Arthur responded stiffly, glowering at Francis. "If you wouldn't mind."

"But, Arthur, you really–" Francis began which was when Maddox showed up in a fire suit.

"Fire ants," came the man's muffled voice as he reached for what Kiku was beginning to believe was a flamethrower.

"Maddox!" Arthur shouted, but Kiku did not stick around to witness that confrontation, as it was none of his business. He would rather take Francis' lead and run out of the house. Only after the door was shut behind them did Kiku remember that Maddox would never set a house on fire and therefore it was just another one of his acts. Still, it was hard to remember what Maddox would or would not do when faced with him.

"Please tell me I'm not the only one," Francis said, gripping Kiku by the shoulders. Kiku just managed not to squeak, the movement taking him by surprise.

"I... do not follow!" Kiku ground out, calming himself down.

"Arthur's sick, isn't he?"

Kiku stared. Everything slowly clicked together. Typical Arthur, worrying himself sick. Kiku understood it well, because he was the same type of person.

"I believe so... When I see Alfred I will tell him."

Francis looked at him strangely, but then nodded, bringing his hands back to his sides. "Ah... yes. Yes, thank you." With one glance back at the house, Francis walked off.

Kiku had heard a few rants from Arthur about Francis, but at the moment Kiku could not believe any of them quite accurate. Despite being a lawyer, Francis obviously could care. Huh.

Shaking his head, he went to go find Alfred. He had only just arrived on Pacific Road when he was stopped once more. Today was turning to be somewhat strange.

"Kiku!" He turned around to see Vash, who had a hand up as if to wave him down. Hoping that Yong Soo was not in jail again for something, he walked over.

"Can I help you?"

Vash nodded curtly. "My house. I need it to stop calling people and bothering them."

iMarcus. Kiku sighed and nodded.

iLudovicus never was this troublesome.

* * *

_Notes:_

_Holy crap, Yao! Did you think I had forgotten about him? Nah. He just... has not had a big role in here. Yet. I do not know, but he has only had one line. With all of the problems already, I do not know who all can get a bigger part then the ones I have already planned for. My apologies, I did really want to write more with him. I can only continue to write and hope my mind can place everyone into what I have planned._

_Actually, it is a big competition between Kiku and Arthur about which one can come up with the most insane (but true) story. It usually comes down to talking about Maddox and Yong Soo. One of them is more insane, but no one is quite certain. It is a different sort of insanity, at the least._

_Kiku works on the computer. What does he do? Everyone in Hearth would love to know the answer to that._


	34. Everyone Else Is Just Stuck Here

**He Is The First One To Think So**

Forget what he had ever thought about this place before. Hearth was the perfect place to live. The absolute perfect place.

For an author, anyway. For someone who needed any sort of inspiration. Certainly in other cities, people would sit in coffee shops and the like, staring out the window and trying to eavesdrop on other people's conversations to become sort of a behaviorist so as to write realistic characters. But that had nothing on this. Nothing at all. Toris had quickly learned that a small town, in which everybody practically knew everybody, and small dramas were blown out of proportion by one person or another, was the best way to get anything.

He picked up on the strangest character quirks and the strangest string of occurrences here. Feliks' stories went from hilarious to being the insight to this town. Toris knew that even if no one else ever saw this book he was writing, he would never throw it out. Never. It really had too much in it in only a matter of weeks, but it would stay alive forever. If just for him.

"Hey Toris! Am... I interrupting something, eh?"

Toris looked up, quickly closing the book. "Matthew! No, you aren't interrupting anything..." He gestured for Matthew to take a seat next to him on the bench (one of the _very_ few in town) and Matthew obliged him. "Just writing in my journal, but I'm done."

Toris liked Matthew. Which was why he was not certain whether to be happy for Ivan or concerned about either of their well being. Not that he could judge, not at all, so he should not even think about it...

"Everything all right?" Toris asked, most likely to spite himself. Matthew nodded, then seemed hesitant.

"Feliks... doesn't like Ivan much, does he?"

"Feliks either hates you or loves you, there doesn't seem to be any middle ground," Toris laughed. "Not to say he can't say you're being stupid either way. It's just the principle of the thing."

"Wow, that's... awkward," Matthew blinked. Toris shook his head.

"Not really. It's Feliks! He..." He tried to think of a way to describe the other. One that sounded nice and accurate, not just accurate. "Is honest. Not too many people you can say that about."

"Actually, I think that is a more common trait here, eh," Matthew frowned, looking around. "How long have you been friends with him?"

Toris' first reaction was to say _'we're not friends!'_. Then he realized that Matthew was still talking about Feliks. And then he found himself wondering why they were talking about Feliks when Feliks was just as likely to answer any question Matthew put to him. Unless Matthew already had spoken with Feliks...

Great. Now Toris was making himself paranoid. He thought he had mostly gotten over that. His psychiatrist had had great hopes for him.

"We grew up together, until he moved here. He often came to see me still... which is how he somehow convinced me to come and live here for a while."

"That's great, eh... I don't think I talk to any of the kids I used to know."

"Alfred?"

Matthew thought about it. "I... don't remember much, eh. He and Arthur left when I was really young." He shook those thoughts from his head, seeming to backtrack to whatever his point was. "Ivan is a bit pushy... so is Feliks. I can see how they would simply just not get along."

"You'd be surprised," Toris sighed, leaning back on the bench. "Feliks and Elizaveta are great friends and they butt heads all the time." He blinked, the questions sinking in. "Is there something wrong?"

"What? No!" Matthew waved it off. "I was just curious... you know a little more here than I do, eh!"

Toris dropped the subject, but only out loud. It made him think Matthew had spoken with Feliks. Feliks usually did not hide things, but if he was planning something, especially to do with Ivan...

Toris just wanted to know. Every time Feliks planned something the world was turned upside down. And anything more than the wedding preparations at this might just make it explode.

* * *

_Notes:_

_The words in the second paragraph is _not_ how I do my writing. No way, I do not go to coffee shops. I close myself up in my parents' basement and watch anime and read sci-fi/fantasy books._

_And yes, Toris writes the old fashion way. _With paper and pen!_ I miss that wonderful way of writing– oh wait, I do not. I still do that. Everything is good._


	35. He Is, Don't Be Fooled

**This Is The Man We Are To Believe Is So Selfish?**

Francis was not really certain how much more of this he would be able to take. First there was Gilbert. Francis had half a mind just to stay at the inn, except Gilbert would likely crow victory at that point and Francis would _not _have that. Next there was Maddox. He was certain the other was not really crazy, just that he wanted everyone to think so, but Francis did not really want to risk it. For all he really was concerned, the man was insane.

Finally there was Arthur. Which was why he was not going to wait for that Kiku to talk to Alfred, he was going to do it himself. It was not hard, Alfred was where Alfred could get to any time he managed to slip out of Arthur's view. In his house.

Francis let himself in. It was not hard, there was no front door. At least, not yet.

"Francis!" Alfred waved him forward with his free hand. His other hand was currently holding a large plank of wood, so Francis did not really think it was necessary. "I mean... _'dad'_."

"You do not have to push yourself," Francis laughed slightly, or tried to. It did not last long.

"Should have shown up a few minutes ago, you missed Ludwig." Alfred dropped the rotted piece of wood and threw his arms up into the air. "He's gonna take the job and help me fix my house!"

"Wonderful!" Maybe last week Francis would have really been happy for the boy. Just because Arthur took him and ran off did not mean he had not felt any sort of pride in hearing what the other had accomplished so far in his life. They had been _this _close to being a family... not that Francis minded. What would be the point in regretting it now? He had had Matthew and that had been wonderful. "Alfred? Can we talk?"

Alfred blinked a few times, arms falling back to his sides. "Uh... yeah. Of course! What d'ya need?"

_I don't have a problem with annoying Arthur – I practically lived for it for many years. But I never deliberately tortured him. I never put him in harm's way and I never ever made him sick, even though it is really easy for him to do that to himself. So I can't. I can't do this and I can't let you do this._

"I think Arthur's sick," is what he said instead. Alfred blinked.

"Really? I hadn't noticed anything..."

Probably because it was all in Arthur's mind and it got worse when the prodigal son was not around. Francis kept himself from rolling his eyes and applied pressure on the bridge of his nose to abate the other thoughts which ran rampant in his mind. "I just don't think... maybe you should just tell him what you have in mind."

"No!" Alfred scoffed, actually rolling his eyes. "I can't do that! He'd stop my plan faster then the Vash could stop a terrorist threat!"

"You signed a contract with Ludwig, right?"

"Nah, man," Alfred looked at him strangely. "It's with Ludwig _and_ Gilbert. I get to meet up with the both of them a bit later and do so."

"Well, once the contract is signed, he wouldn't really be able to stop you, could he?" Francis continued. Like he did not know contracts. Both sides could break it off, but Arthur was unlikely to force that much. Arthur was just going to have to deal with the fact Alfred did not want to stay in the same house with his 'mother' forever. Francis dealt well with letting Matthew go off into the world.

"I... guess," Alfred frowned. "What's your point."

"Just tell him then. All right?"

Alfred did not seem very convinced. Did Alfred not believe that Francis was telling the truth? Or was it the typical behavior of someone who knew what he had to do, but just did not want to do it.

"You'll keep it up until then though, right? I want to be able to get out of the house to sign it."

_Really Arthur, you bring most of your troubles on yourself._

"Of course, _mon fils._"

_And here I am, digging you out of another one. _Francis believed Arthur owed him. And he would tell him so.

After it was all over with. After.

* * *

_Notes:_

_And happy birthday everyone, I am updating everyday until next Tuesday. Why? Because I want to. And there is supposed to be storms up here. If I try getting seven updates in this next week, I may only get four if I loose power. Plus, even if that never happens, I think I can have an update for every day for a week._


	36. Ring

**And Hello To You Too**

It had been a while since he had drawn up a contract for fixing up a house. Of course, this time they were not building it from scratch, though it was almost as good as. Some of the foundations were good, but Ludwig knew he had to get a better look through of the entire place.

He would have called his brother to tell him they had a job, but he knew Gilbert would likely show back up at his house and so why bother calling? It gave him time to write out everything. Or, at least, it should have.

"Bruder!" Gilbert's voice rang out from the front, where he likely unlocked the door with the key he had stolen from him earlier this year. Ludwig would take it back and Gilbert would end up with it again. Oh joy.

"In de dining room!"

"Dat man is absolutely insane, just as I said!" he heard Gilbert exclaim as he walked in the room. Ludwig continued with what he was doing, barely paying attention. "He made thirty someding cakes... I mean, vhat? Efen for a vedding, dat is insane! Antonio probably doesn't know vhat he's gotten himself into!"

Ludwig nodded absently, glancing up for a moment. Just a moment, but his eyes did not come back down. "Gilbert... vhat happened to your face?"

Gilbert blinked a few times before shrugged. "An accident vith one of my plans on incapacitating Francis. No big deal, I'll get it to vork later."

Ludwig was beginning to think that Gilbert's messing around with his friend was getting out of hand. Half of him wanted to lecture, but the smarter half which knew that Gilbert would not listen to him wanted to call Vash and have the both of them locked up for a little bit. That was more likely to work. Gilbert talked tough, but he hated prison. Even the small one that was in Vash's basement and had no other people in it other than the neighbors occasionally. The house spoke. That was enough to put anyone on the straight and narrow.

"...but you aren't listenin' about dat Roderich!"

And Ludwig was saved from having to listening about 'that Roderich' by the doorbell. For a moment Ludwig hoped it was Feliciano. Which was when he knew better. Feliciano would have just come in. Feliciano did not need a key to get into any house. Hell, he was the only person who could break into Kiku's house. Ignoring Gilbert he rose to his feet and went to the door.

"Ludwig! It's been so long!"

Ludwig was not certain whether he wanted to be seeing the man that was standing right in front of him or not.

"Don't you have anything to say to the man who _should_ be your other grandfather? If only you would pop the question just like that fine Antonio!"

Ludwig blinked and managed to open his mouth. "Hallo, Mr. Vargas."

"Marcus, Ludwig, Marcus!" The eldest Vargas member left living hugged him tightly, head turning to look behind him as he did so. "Ludo! What are you doing, stuck in the sidecar? Get up here!"

Ludwig felt rather as if this was the wrong place to be. Especially by the fact that Gilbert was silent. Ever so silent. Ludwig managed to make Marcus let go (or, more likely, the other just simply let go because he wanted to), seeing his grandfather now in the doorway.

"Hello, Ludwig."

"_Opa_."

Ludovicus' eyes moved past him, lips tightening. "Gilbert."

"_**I dought I said I nefer vanted to see you again!**_" Gilbert screamed. Ludwig heard the footsteps of the other running away and then the slam of the back door.

"Oh... dear," Marcus broke the silence, smile gone from his face.

"Marcus. Would you please leave?"

Marcus shuffled slightly, as if he wanted to deny Ludovicus' request. The most surprising thing to Ludwig, however, was the fact that he did not. Marcus simply put another smile on his face.

"I'll see you later Ludwig! After all, I have a grandson or two to see! But one of them is getting married!" And while Ludwig was trying to process the fact that Marcus had definitely _not_ just started rambling on about Feliciano_ at all_, Marcus was already out the door.

Leaving him with his grandfather. And rather confused about what had just happened.

"Vould you like anyding?"

"Don't avoid the subject, Ludwig."

And the horrible thing was that Ludwig could not pretend that he did not know what the other was talking about. "Hafe you... seen him?" Ludwig asked, unable to say 'father'. He would not. He could not.

"Of course I have. But you have not."

Ludwig did not respond. Ludovicus did not ask him to. He let the older man place a hand on his shoulder and was even more grateful for the shoulder his grandfather lent him when he started to cry.

* * *

_Notes:_

_Ludovicus can speak without an accent. Probably because he can speak many languages flawlessly and has traveled all over the world and has done both of these for a long time. Actually, it is more likely because he does not trust for Marcus to speak for them and mayhaps get them both arrested. Again._

_The entire town has tried to break into Kiku's house. To find out what his job is. They still do not know. Alfred even asked. Nicely. Nada._

_I did say the family had problems. Ludwig gets along better with their grandfather and Gilbert got along better with their father. The reasons... slightly complex._


	37. And Now It's Not

**This Used To Be Chapter Thirty Eight**

Now that Antonio knew that the choice of picking a best man had been left to him, he found himself in a predicament. The answer a few months ago would have been obvious. Gilbert, his best friend, had been around with him forever, had been the one to give him courage enough to consider the idea of marrying Lovino in the first place.

But now Francis was back. His other best friend, had kept in contact with him even though he had made it clear he had never wanted to have anything to do with Hearth again, and had been the one to convince him to offer to Marcus to tutor Lovino in the first place (he had needed the job) to meet the boy he would eventually fall in love with.

When it came down to it, he owed them both a lot. And he was not certain, now that it came down to it, which one of them he would rather have up there with him.

Still, when Lovino called, saying they needed to talk now (although he wondered what could have happened between when he had left the house and one o'clock), Antonio was slightly worried that he needed to decide on one of them _now._

"Lovi!" he called as he entered the house. "I'm home!"

"Living room. Now."

Antonio entered the room without hesitation. "Now, I know that–"

"You're consulting Feliks?" Lovino snapped, rising to his feet. Then he hesitated, sitting back down. "No. I took all morning to calm down. No, you just tell me what went through your head. I'm just listening."

It sounded like Lovino was just trying to convince himself. It was absolutely adorable. "You're so–"

"You finish that sentence, Antonio, and I swear I won't feel so much like listening."

Antonio blinked. "But what are you listening to?"

Lovino took a deep breath, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Feliks, Antonio. You asked Feliks to help. I told you I got Elizaveta to do that."

"Which is why I told her!" Antonio assured him happily, moving behind the couch to give his stressed Italian a shoulder massage. "I figured they could get together... more than one head is always better than one!"

"You... told Elizaveta?"

"Of course!" Antonio dropped his face on top of Lovino's head, inhaling the scent of his hair. "We're all supposed to be working together for this!" Lovino did not say anything for a while and Antonio continued his massage. "...Lovi?" he questioned, leaning over the top of his head so as to get a look on his face.

"Have I told you lately that I love you?"

"Last week, but I always figured that with you it is just implied!" Antonio responded happily. Lovino snorted. Antonio kissed him.

He still was not quite certain why it was that Lovino had called him home, but he did not care much. Any excuse to come home to Lovino was perfectly fine with him.

And with whatever had happened making Lovino pull him down on the couch... well, Antonio certainly would not complain!

* * *

_Notes:_

_They really do need all the help they can get, do they not?_


	38. Far Out

**The One Out Of The Loop**

"There you are!"

"Ve~?"

Feliciano found himself grabbed and pulled around, Sadiq hiding behind him. "Just keep doing what you're doin'!"

"Um... okay!" Feliciano said awkwardly, but brightly, as he went back to what he was doing. Sadiq went under the table. He did not have to question, not that he was going to, but any curiousity of his was answered by Feliks who showed up right after.

"Feliciano! Have you, like, seen Sadiq?"

Feliciano opened his mouth, only to get pinched in the back of his calf. "Ow! No, I haven't! No!" Feliks stared at him for a few more moments before walking off. Feliciano whined, rubbing where he had been assaulted. "What was that for?"

"Y'were going to say something, even though I told ya not to," Sadiq sighed, getting out from underneath the table and brushing himself off.

"Why are you hiding from Feliks anyway?" Feliciano asked, staring up at the other and trying to see his eyes. He had asked him why he always wore a hat, and also whether he could even see anything with it lowered such on his face, but had not gotten any answers for that.

"Because," Sadiq responded, as if that were an answer. Feliciano let out a whine. "Oh, don't start."

"But you're being difficult first!" Feliciano exclaimed, pointing at him. It was hard to tell if Sadiq was really looking or not, but he continued pointing just in case he was. "And you pinched me! It hurt, you know!"

Sadiq sighed, leaning over the table. "Yeah, yeah... I'm sorry."

Feliciano let his arm fall to his side once more, eyes wide and staring at Sadiq. "What's up?"

Sadiq rearranged some of the flowers they had on the table. "Eliza came by. 'pparently she didn't know I was in town."

"You know Elizaveta?" Feliciano questioned. Now _that_ was not something he had heard before. Which was strange, because Feliciano could not tell why Elizaveta would never tell him something like that. Feliciano thought Sadiq was funny. Lovino thought Sadiq was creepy, but Lovino thought lots of people were creepy.

"You could say that..." Sadiq pushed the arrangement he made toward him. "This would be better in purple." Feliciano stuck his chin on the table and scrutinized it. "Eliza and I used to work together. Wedding planners."

"Ve... eh?" Feliciano blinked, standing up straight. "You both what?"

"It was just a job." Sadiq shrugged. "Ah, don't look like that, did'ja really think Feliks was accomplishing all of this without a word in edgewise from someone who actually knew what they were doing? How else would any of what he wanted be remotely possible?"

"I just thought he had raw talent," Feliciano responded blankly. Sadiq shook his head.

"He's got ideas, I'll give 'im that. Ideas don't go far when you can't make 'em work though."

Feliciano thought about that. Certain what Feliks came up with was so much more than what he had seen in other weddings, but he had just thought that Feliks was a lot more creative then everyone else. "This is hard..."

"If weddings were easy, there would be less stressing out over them," Sadiq patted him on the shoulder.

"Did you and Elizaveta catch up?"

"What?" Sadiq sounded as if he had not expected the question. Or maybe he did not hear him. Feliciano spoke again, louder.

"Did you and Elizaveta catch up! On old times! Talk!"

"Quiet, will ya?" Sadiq covered his mouth. Feliciano protested against the treatment, but the noise from his mouth did not seem to go far. Which was when Feliciano's cell phone went off.

"Hmm mm mmf hmf!" Sadiq let go of him and Feliciano pulled out his cell phone. "_Ciao!_"

"Feliciano?"

"Lovino!"

"_Mi puoi fare un piacere?_"

"_Certamente!_" Feliciano said happily. He about opened his mouth to protest Sadiq leaving the room when Lovino spoke again.

"I had an appointment to try out flavours for the wedding cake, but something else came up. Can you do it for me?"

Lovino... Lovino was finally asking him to do something! Something that had to do with food! Feliciano could not have been happier!

"Consider it already done Lovi! I promise it will be great! I–"

"I know Feli... I can trust you with deciding on flavours, I know that. Talk to you later."

"I love you Lovino! Oh, you won't be disappointed!"

Feliciano closed his cell phone, gripping it to his chest, the biggest smile on his face.

Lovino actually wanted him to do something!

* * *

_Notes:_

_If anyone could fix my Italian, that would be lovely!_

"Mi puoi fare un piacere?" = _"Can you do me a favour?"_

"Certamente!" = _"Of course!"_


	39. And They Missed It

**Right Over Each Head**

It had taken a month, but Natalia had finally managed something she knew her brother would like. Something that would make him understand how much she cared. It had taken a long time, several pens, and long periods of time with a cramped hand, but she had finally finished it. Each of the three hundred and sixty-five pieces of paper carefully folded into stars and put into the small jar. On each of them written something nice, something comforting. Natalia had taken an entire month on this project.

Now it was complete and she was going to give it to him.

"N-N-Natalia!"

Natalia stopped, glancing over her shoulder at the newest citizen of Hearth. "Hello, Toris," she responded. "Have you seen my brother?"

"No, I h-h-haven't... I'm sorry," he shuffled around a bit. "I c-could help you l-l-look for him."

Two pairs of eyes were better than one. Natalia nodded and Toris fell in stride with her, hands fidgeting with that book he always carried. Natalia thought that Toris was strange and not really the type of person it seemed who would get along with Feliks. Oh well, it was none of her concern.

"What are y-you carrying... Natalia?"

"A present for brother."

He laughed. "You are s-s-so sweet." She looked down at the cloth covering the bundle.

_I hope brother thinks so_.

Toris stammered on about a few things and Natalia did the polite thing and listened, though she was not really interested. She just wanted to find Ivan. And they did, Toris noticed him and waved him over. Ivan was at first quick, then his pace slowed down as he got closer. Natalia's heart beat faster in her chest. This was it! This was the moment she had been waiting for.

"Vhat are you doing vith Toris?"

"I was just helping her look for you," Toris explained. Natalia held out her bundle.

"This is for you."

"Natalia... I told you, stop giving me presents randomly." Ivan turned his attention to Toris. "She find me easily, you have better zings to do vith time, _da_?"

Natalia did not understand why her brother was ignoring it. Certainly he had said that, but it had already been done. It had taken her a month! She pushed it forward into his hands. "Take it, brother!"

"I said no!"

"But it's yours!"

"No!"

He dropped it and Natalia heard the muffled sounds of shattering. All she could do was stare at Ivan. It felt like a lifetime before she could look down to see the small stars escaping the folds, the coloured glass painted with sunflowers now littering the ground.

Why?

"Ivan!" Toris exclaimed and in an instant was there, picking things up carefully.

Why?

"Oooh... I'm sorry Nat. I didn't mean to–"

_Why?_

"Why don't you love me!" Natalia sobbed as she ran away. Nothing she ever did was good enough for him. Nothing she ever did made him want to love her as much as he loved their elder sister, and Natalia had done more to earn it! Everything she did was in hopes that he would finally accept her...

And he did not. He still did not.

Natalia could not seem to run fast enough.

* * *

_Notes:_

_She is insane, yes, but that is not her fault. It runs in the family. And the fact that all she really wants is to do something, anything, that will make Ivan say he loves her almost makes Ivan a jerk that he will not. Then again, he is afraid she might want to marry him still. He would probably be surprised to think that was another tactic to make him love her, not her end result. Insanity is interesting. The three in the Braginski family are very insane. From order to least to most insane, I would have to say it is Ivan, Natalia, Katyusha._

_And yes, that is the correct order._


	40. More Happier? Oh Boy

**This Entrance Is Much More Happier**

The funny thing was that Lovino was perfectly fine with it now. Feliks was involved? Whatever. As long as the man did not sew frills on his suit, Lovino was certain that he could deal with whatever he and Elizaveta came up with. That was perfectly fine with him.

"We... need to be going," Lovino tried to say again as Antonio continued to press kisses down his chest, occasionally coming up to his mouth and effectively silencing him.

"Why?"

"Roderich–" Lovino was cut off again. "Wants us to try cake fla–"

"For the wedding cake?" Antonio finally slowed down. Lovino nodded as Antonio seemed to be thinking about it. "I want it to be Lovino flavoured~"

"Off!" Lovino exclaimed, trying his hardest not to laugh as he pushed Antonio off the couch. "Like hell I want everyone else knowing how that tastes! No, you're going to have to settle for something a bit more conventional."

"Like tomato?" Antonio asked as Lovino sat up, buttoning his shirt back up once more.

"By all that's good or even bad in this world, if you actually say that to Roderich I am going to have to bite your tongue off."

Antonio pouted slightly before pulling himself back up onto the couch and throwing his arms around Lovino happily. "But then I couldn't do _this_~!"

Lovino burst into laughter, only stopping to moan. "Antonio... I _mean_ it..."

The doorbell sounded off and Antonio finally stopped. "Oh, okay!" The Spaniard got off and made his way to the door, sort of indirectly.

Lovino sighed, getting off of the couch. "Tell them we're busy!"

"Oh-_kay~_"

Lovino moved to get his coat, but as soon as the door opened he could hear who was there. All of his good feelings were suddenly gone.

"...I came as soon as I could! I knew you had it in you! You've always been hanging around Lovi, you're a good influence for him! Congratulations!"

"Thank you!"

Lovino wondered if he should run now before he would start to feel horrible. But it was his grandfather. And he had yet to hear Feliciano's name in conversation. He wanted to savour this moment, for however long it would last.

"Now where is my Lovino?" Marcus exclaimed, walking in past Antonio. Lovino took a deep breath and stepped back into the room.

"Hey."

"You're getting married!" Marcus practically barked, as if Lovino did not know. He barely managed to defend himself against the hug which draped the other over him.

"I _did_ notice, thanks!" Lovino responded. Marcus just laughed. "How long have you been here?"

"Just got here!" Marcus said brightly, standing with an arm around Lovino's shoulder and looking back over toward Antonio. "Dropped Ludo off at Ludwig's house first though, then came here~!"

"See Feliciano?" There it went. The words escaped him before he could stop himself. His angry, self-loathing, pleading words which wanted it to not be true, but it always was, because Feliciano had always been first–

"No, he wasn't over there," Marcus shrugged nonchalantly. "Not that it matters, I came to see _you_! You're the one getting married, Lovi!"

Lovino was certain his brain had broken, but just to make certain he asked Antonio. "...did he just say what I thought he said?"

"That you're getting married?" Antonio asked, blinking. "Of course! Don't be so silly, Lovi~"

"The first part!" Lovino demanded as Marcus started laughing.

"He is silly, isn't he?"

"Very! You know..."

Lovino almost tuned it out. Almost, just because it was habit. But he stopped and listened. Listened to his fiancé and his grandfather talk... about _him_. Not Feliciano. _Him._ It was almost like it was his birthday _and_ Christmas at the same time, except that usually on both of those dates it was still all about Feliciano. It was... like a day that was simply _his._ Lovino was almost in heaven, except he was not dead.

"Ah! Sit down, sit down!" He quickly rushed to make certain that his grandpa was not going to go anywhere. "I'll get drinks! Are you hungry? You must be, if you just got here!"

"Settle down!" Marcus waved him off, not sitting down. "_Nonno_'s here now! I'll make lunch!"

"But you're our guest!" Antonio was saying the protest words, but they did not sound like he minded at all.

"Nonsense! I'm family!"

Lovino practically collapsed on the couch. Antonio was giving him another massage. He pulled out his cell phone.

"We not going cake tasting?"

They could. Marcus could almost go with. But there was the danger of coming across Feliciano out there and Lovino was going to savour this for as long as possible. "No, but I've got a backup plan."

So he called his gourmet brother to do it for him. Because it was one thing that Lovino knew he did not ever have to worry about Feliciano messing up. Plus, it kept Feliciano not _here_.

Lovino got ready, for the first time in his life, to have something actually be all about _him_.

* * *

_Notes:_

_Antonio can do lots of stuff with his tongue. I am certain Francis taught him when they were younger._

_Marcus and Antonio in a room... for some reason is not as bad as Feliciano and Antonio in a room. Makes me wonder if Marcus and Feliciano would (on a normal occasion) be worse than Feliciano and Antonio in a room. It is an interesting thought._

_And damn, I want someone to draw a picture of Marcus with his arm around Lovino's shoulder, paying little attention to anything but talking about his grandson. It is a wonderful image in my head._

_On another note, over two hundred reviews! Thank you all so much!  
_


	41. And That's Putting It Lightly

**Oh Shit**

For once, Ludovicus had actually looked older. It was one of the things that he had never understood about his grandfather, the fact that he continued to look so young, no greying of his hair and not as many wrinkles as he should have had. To tell the truth, Marcus was rather like that too. Gilbert had not stuck around long enough to look too hard, but he could have sworn Ludovicus looked older.

About time, really.

"Gilbert! I... are you all right?"

"Fuck no!" Gilbert threw his coat at the wall. Francis waited there for him to say something else, but he went to the kitchen instead. "Do you vant a sandvich?"

"Sure..."

Gilbert glared into his fridge, willing something bad to be happening in his brother's house right then. He grabbed a few things and nearly threw them onto the counter, except that Francis was standing there.

"Gilbert," he said soothingly, which was not what Gilbert wanted to hear right now. "Tell me."

"Grandpa's here."

Francis nodded and moved out of the way. Gilbert did not slam the things into the counter like he had intended and just set them down. Francis was pulling out the beer. Damn, he was a good friend. He would miss him after he was dead and Gilbert was Antonio's best man. Eh, who was he kidding? He would only mortally wound him. The jokes were not making him feel better though. He started preparing the sandwiches the same.

"Ludwig's house?" Francis continued in that short question short answer type way that Gilbert hated, but always seemed to respond to.

He scowled. "_Ja_."

"Then you can't blame him for seeing you. What you feel shouldn't stop Ludwig from seeing him."

"He took us avay from _Vati_!" Gilbert exclaimed as he slapped the last pieces of bread on top of the last sandwich. "Why doesn't Ludwig hate him for dat?"

"He was younger," Francis shrugged as Gilbert handed one over. "Not as many memories."

"Even less den most people, after dat accident vhen he vas fife," Gilbert shrugged. Francis frowned, biting into his food.

"Accident?"

"I tolt you about dis," Gilbert reminded him, opening a beer. "Vhen he vas fi... Francis?" Francis dropped his sandwich, gripping at his throat. Gilbert blinked for a few second before it hit him. _He had put mustard in the fucking sandwich_! "_Francis!_"

Phone was in hand immediately as Gilbert panicked. What was he supposed to do? What had he done? Francis was struggling to stand, also struggling to get something out of his coat pocket. Gilbert helped him stay up, wondering whether it was best to keep him up or make him sit down. "Alfred? Just pick up! Dis is de goddamn emergency line!"

"What's wrong?"

"I'fe killed Francis!" Gilbert found himself shrieking. "He's allergic to it, I forgot! No, I didn't forget, I just–"

"Gilbert, calm down. Does he have an epipen?"

He was an _idiot_! Gilbert emptied all of Francis' pockets to find it, dropping the man so he could take off the cap. "I hafe it. Vhere...?"

"His thigh and keep it there for at least ten seconds. Are you both at your house?"

Gilbert stabbed him in the leg, injecting it as Francis kept trying to claw at his throat. "Yeah, yeah! Ve're here!"

"Stay on the phone with me Gilbert. I am coming. Did you inject him?"

Francis finally was able to gasp for air. Gilbert finally allowed himself to breath.

"He's breathing... he's_ breathing_..."

Gilbert slid down to sit next by the Frenchman, listening to Francis' gasp for air in one ear and Alfred's calming voice in the other.

It was still hard to not start screaming.

* * *

_Notes:_

_Francis is allergic to mustard. Anaphylactic shock allergic. While they have been trying to 'kill' each other, really having a murder charge on their hands would probably suck. Though Francis is a lawyer, he would use the self-defense plea. Still, I believe this calls for an end of their pretending to incapacitating each other._


	42. Nighty Night In The Middle Of The Day

**Lights Out**

"Vash, I lost the key I stole to your house. iMarcus is making me another one."

"Not now Maddox," Vash responded. Maddox looked no different and so Vash could not tell if Maddox really cared or not that he was busy.

"Maddox," Kiku bowed to him. Maddox did so in return. Vash waited for them to be finished with their Asian customs. He knew they both were very different, but it never seemed to stop Maddox from trying to integrate the Japanese ones with his Chinese customs just to bother Yao. And Kiku. To bother everyone, really.

"If we could," Vash reminded Kiku as to why he was here. Kiku nodded, walking up and into the house as Vash heard iMarcus greeting him.

"Am I getting replaced with another Asian? Am I too tall for you?"

Vash stared at him for a few moments, struggling against the smile which threatened to split his face. Thankfully he won, because he would never get in the house if Maddox thought he had the drop on him. "He is hopefully going to solve some of my household problems at the moment. If you were a programmer, I would have asked you."

"If I had known you wanted a programmer, it probably wouldn't have changed my plans."

"Glad we have that settled," Vash nodded curtly. He was about to step in when it hit him. "Do you know where Heidi is?"

"No. I'm not the one who likes keeping tabs on her."

That struck Vash as a rather odd thing for Maddox to say. It also struck him that, even if his sister did like Maddox, he had forgotten that his friend probably would not feel the same way. But never mind that. His path was just to keep an open mind. And give Heidi any and all opportunities to at least speak her mind. Yes, that was it.

The fact that he was very relieved at the prospect that Maddox did not feel that way for his sister went right over his head, much like a fossil thrown by Lewis Black around someone who does not believe in evolution.

"I will speak with you later, Maddox."

"...you are not concerned that I've done anything illegal lately?"

Vash stopped right in place as he had nearly walked through the empty door. Great. Now that Maddox said it, he _was_ concerned.

"Maybe later."

"Oh. I will write everything down for you then."

Slightly hoping that Maddox would actually do that, Vash went inside. Kiku had already set up his laptop and was typing away at a speed which almost seemed inhuman. Not certain what he would be needed to do, Vash stood in front of the table and waited.

"Oh... don't do that!" iMarcus was complaining. Kiku looked up at Vash.

"I am making it so that his... 'parental' controls make his actions a little more limited, unless you give him permission to do otherwise." Vash nodded and Kiku went back to his screen.

"What did I do wrong?"

"You are out of place," Vash responded simply. Though why he was disciplining a house he had no idea. It had not worked before. Simply making it impossible for the program to do what he was not allowed to do would be good enough. "Would you like some tea or coffee?"

"Tea, please," Kiku responded, quiet either because he was usually so or because he was distracted by what he was doing.

"If I make the tea, can you not mess with my wiring?" iMarcus asked. Vash went to the kitchen and ignored his house's attempts to help. It was as he was turning on the stove to heat the kettle that the power went off.

"What happened?"

"I... I do not know!" Kiku responded from the other room, tapping away. Vash wondered if Kiku had a battery ready or whether the Japanese man was doing that because he was used to that answering his problems. The problems that he did not believe could be solved by agreeing with Alfred, anyway. The power was on in a few moments however and Vash turned on the stove.

Something was wrong, but he could not put his finger on it. He brought out the tea later and something seemed even worse. It was only when Vash sat down did he realize what was bothering him. iMarcus was quiet.

"iMarcus?" Kiku was saying. Vash was not really listening to him, because he was too busy paying attention to the fact that the house was _quiet_. And that there was still no response. Kiku seemed unable to do anything, the shock on his face quiet apparent as he tried to tap on his keyboard to no avail. Vash listened to the quiet and waited.

"No."

Vash's denial did nothing. iMarcus did not respond.

* * *

_Notes:_

_Maddox does not mess with any Korean traditions, probably because he is scared that Yong Soo might think he wants to be his friend. Even though they are. Nice try, Maddox.  
_


	43. Nicely Though

**Let Them Eat Cake!**

When Feliciano went into Ludwig's house, he was not expecting to see Ludovicus there. Not that there was a problem with it or anything. It just meant that Marcus was here was well!

"Ludwig! Hello, Ludo!"

"And hello to you, Feliciano," Ludovicus nodded. Truth be told, Feliciano thought the name Ludovicus was a mouthful. Certainly it was the same amount of letters as his own name, but that did not mean anything!

"I tolt you to knock," Ludwig said. Feliciano stared at him for a few moments before throwing his arms around him. Because of course Ludwig did not mean it!

"Lovino asked me to go through all of the cakes that Roderich made for him and I was wondering if you wanted to go taste testing with me because it'll be a lot of fun please Ludwig?" He squeezed him close and looked over to Ludo. "It's nice to see you again, sir! I've been taking really good care of your grandson for you! Do you like cake? You could come too!"

Feliciano liked Ludovicus, but he was never quite certain what to make of him. His grandfather said that the other was a big pushover, but Feliciano never really saw that. No, Ludovicus was not like Ludwig at all! He was not exactly certain what Ludovicus was like. Other than sort of distant. Ludwig was not distant at all! Actually, Ludovicus reminded him slightly of a trip to his grandfather's farm one summer when he was five...

"Feliciano... I..." Ludwig seemed to be at a loss for words. Probably because he wanted to come so much! Feliciano pushed a finger against his lips.

"Thirty two different cakes! Or forty. I don't remember..."

"Thank you for the offer," Ludo said slowly. "But I will have to decline. I just got in..."

"De guest room is just down de hallvay," Ludwig said quickly. Ludovicus nodded and rose to his feet. Berlitz immediately got up and followed him, while the other two dogs stayed where they were currently lazing.

"Glad to see you again!" Feliciano waved as Ludovicus left. Staring owlishly back at Ludwig, he thought about it. "Didn't he come in with grandpa?"

"Marcus vas here," Ludwig nodded. "But he vent to see Lovino..."

"That must've been why he called!" Feliciano declared. Funny that Lovino did not mention that Marcus was the reason why he did not want to go. Feliciano would have liked to know, maybe stop by after the cake testing! It would be absolutely wonderful! "Are you gonna come?"

"_Ja!_" Ludwig coughed, clearing his throat. "I mean... yes. I guess I will come." Trying to hide his enthusiasm? Failed! Feliciano knew Ludwig too well for that! He got out of Ludwig's lap and started tugging at his arm.

"Then let's go! If I remember, Lovino was supposed to be there around two!"

"But it's two right now!" Ludwig hopped to his feet and dragged Feliciano right out the door.

"Ludwig!" Not that he really minded. After all, Lovino wanted him to help with something!

* * *

_Notes:_

_I think long sentences with no punctuation has now become an in-joke for me about Feliciano._

_Ludwig very much wants to go. Because Feliciano is actually doing something with him. The poor man is nearly tugging at the bit, he wants to go. The hesitance in his voice is just Ludwig being Ludwig. It is hard for him to sound really enthusiastic about something around other people. The man has his issues._

_Five. That is what I have to say. Five. If you get that, tell me and I might tell you something._


	44. Exactly

**What?**

"I will speak with you later, Maddox."

"...you are not concerned that I've done anything illegal lately?"

Vash stopped right in place as he had nearly walked through the empty door. Was he concerned now? It was why Maddox had said it, to get some sort of reaction. Vash usually was railing at him, trying to keep him occupied enough so that he would make certain Maddox was not doing anything. Maddox did not mind. As long as he had something to do.

"Maybe later."

"Oh." That was not what he had wanted to hear. "I will write everything down for you then."

Vash went inside, leaving Maddox to wonder what exactly he had done wrong so that this conversation had been the longest one they had had in weeks. Staring for a while at the door, Maddox frowned. Then he regained his normal face and walked away.

For once, Maddox found himself at a loss for what to do. There was one thing he usually did in this situation, though he rather would not do it, but Maddox was not the type to fool himself. No, that position was left for everyone else. He fooled _them_, not the other way around.

Still, he went to go see big brother Yao. If Yao was not too enthused by Maddox's presence, he would be able to give some good advice. Maybe. At least, he would say something which would open up Maddox's mind to an idea of his own. Chasing off Francis, talking with Heidi, trying to help Arthur, trying to talk with Vash... all of these things were not completely working.

The first two were, but the first two were mostly to help the latter two, which were not.

So Maddox let himself in through the back window (hoping that he would not walk in to see Yong Soo, though he could not hear him and so it was unlikely the Korean was there) and dropped into the kitchen. Hearing voices, he wondered how long he should stand in plain sight before someone noticed him, but moving to hear who it was... Muhammad and Yao. That was normal, really, but it was what they were saying which interested Maddox.

"...are here, aru?"

"Yes, I saw Marcus riding up. Now into motorcycles... silly man."

"That means all five of us are here again, aru. Do you think either of them are going to stay? How did they look?"

"What, do I look like I was wearing binoculars or something? I am assuming they look older. Unlike us–"

"All five of us are here again. It's strange. Have you seen Sadiq, aru?"

"Briefly. He keeps himself very busy. With how business minded he is, there is someone I think I could introduce him to."

"Don't you dare start, aru."

"What?"

"...did you leave a window open, Muhammad?"

Maddox dropped himself outside of the window and carefully closed it, sitting outside and staring ahead. What was that about? Not that he usually bothered in Yao's affairs, because that usually meant being too close to the other and Maddox liked being able to leave a place when he felt like it.

Still... what were they talking about?

Sadiq? Marcus? Did that mean Ludovicus was here as well? Not that Maddox knew any of those three very well. But he could assume those were the people they were talking about.

He wondered if Vash would be interested if Maddox made it sound like Yao and Muhammad were starting something up, but the only thing that came to mind were the mahjong bets and Maddox took part in that too. Damn.

Maddox decided that he would go home, watch a movie with Arthur or something, and just sleep on the entire ordeal. Maddox liked sleeping.

The conversation was pushed from his mind for the moment and he left to go home.

* * *

_Notes:_

_The topic of that overheard conversation was originally going to be between Muhammad and Sadiq, but Sadiq is a bit busy now and so I switched it over. This is called _foreshadowing_. I assume everyone knows what that is, so I will not define it. Anyway, it is foreshadowing the sequel. I had the third story planned back when I planned this story, so I am simply weaving some of the introducing elements into it here. I will give a better explanation of what it will entail at the end of this story._

_And this number five has nothing to do with that last number five. It just turned out like that._


	45. Also: Do Not Freak Out Too Much Please

**Surprise, Surprise!**

"I... didn't know... you had a car," Francis managed. Alfred tapped at the oxygen mask (after all, one could never be too careful and Alfred was not going to not be prepared for any worsening of his condition) and gave him a grin.

"Work vehicle. Small, fast, and carries equipment. It practically hides out in my office because I don't use it too much. Kinda surprising people here don't need to be rushed to my office or something more often, yeah?"

This was not what Alfred expected to happen to him this day, but considering his job he was always ready for the unexpected. It did not mean he expected it, it just meant he was ready to deal with it if it happened. Thankfully Francis seemed to either get the point that he should just focus on breathing and not talk, or just decided he felt more like breathing right now and continued to be quiet. Now that he had Francis taken care of and ready to go, he went to turn his attention to Gilbert.

"You okay?" he asked, walking over and setting a hand on Gilbert's shoulder.

"I nearly killet him!"

"But he's not dead! It is going to be fine... you did not mean to."

"Oh, ant dat makes it so much better!" Gilbert retorted sarcastically, pulling away from Alfred's grip. "Just... take care of him, right? Just do dat."

"Planning on it," Alfred nodded. He let Gilbert leave, because he knew that trying to keep him around would probably make the German freak out more, and Alfred had a patient to care for. He returned back to the car and stared back to where he had Francis lying down. "Ready for some home treatment?"

Something which must have been a laugh escaped his patient and Alfred started up the car to head for home. Another reason it would be better to have his own house. Alfred preferred going home at night, since he could walk to work and to anyone's house. Ergo, overnight patients stayed in his house. Arthur was usually okay with that, but Alfred had a feeling that Arthur would be a little less happy with Francis being there. Then again, Arthur might just drop it because Francis nearly died. Here was to hoping!

Though it did put into perspective why Arthur hated Alfred bringing anyone home with him.

Alfred pulled right up to the side of the road when he saw Maddox walking toward the house. Quickly he opened the door and called out. "Maddox! Can I get a little bit of help?"

"Does it include wax and potpourri?" Despite his monotone question, Maddox came over. Even Maddox would not drag out his jokes when Alfred was driving his ambulance. The Asian helped him move Francis out of the car. Alfred always felt as if someone was laughing at him when he was in this situation. Maddox was helping him carry Francis. Maddox was not really that strong, just agile. So this was the one time Maddox might have a look on his face which was not impassive, but Alfred could not enjoy it because of the situation and by the fact he was not going to compromise his patient just so he could see Maddox's face.

Damn.

"Alfred? Is that you?" he just barely heard from another room as Maddox and he took Francis to the guest room.

"Me, Maddox, and–"

"Maddox and I," both Maddox said and Arthur called from wherever he was in the house. Francis chuckled again, while Alfred grimaced.

"And _a friend_!" Alfred shot back as he opened a door. He heard some coughing and immediately thought that Arthur was really trying too hard to cover up laughing at him. How mean.

As soon as Francis was properly settled Maddox left and Alfred set up everything else. He would take the other bed and stay up... it was going to be a long night and hopefully it would have been for nothing because hopefully there would be no recurrence.

"Alfred? What happened?"

The fact that he was in this room ought to have told Arthur enough, that he had a patient. Arthur was used to that sort of thing, even if he could be the most empathetic person on the planet at those times and Alfred was certain he had to treat two patients. But the sound that escaped Arthur when he stepped foot in the room said that he was _not_ expecting this and the coughing that followed afterward was definitely not covering up anything.

"Mom?"

Subconsciously he pushed Francis back down when the man tried to sit up and then moved over to Arthur. Arthur batted him away, covering his mouth with his hand (instead of his arm, like they had often argued over) and leaning back against the wall.

"I'm... it's nothing..." Arthur said between coughs.

Alfred just barely shot a glance back over toward Francis. Despite how out of it he was, the look on his face was plain. Alfred should have seen this.

"Come on... you need to sit down. I'll make you tea."

"But... what happened? Francis..." More coughs.

Now he had two patients, but not for any of the reasons he might have thought of.

* * *

_Notes:_

_Good thing Alfred did not call Francis dad. That might have given Arthur his own anaphylactic shock._

_No one shoot me. I am no doctor, I do my research, but I try not to go too deep in detail with things I am rather blank on. So if I have totally messed something up about dealing with Francis' current condition, I would love a heads up. Thank you._

_And just to let you all know, I am not getting any alerts again. I do not know if that means it will let me upload the chapter if the problem is not solved. Of which I guess I will find out when I try and upload the next chapter.  
_


	46. According To Sadiq, Today Is

**Today Was Bad**

Today was not a good day.

"Today's just been absolutely horrible!" he told Gupta, who stayed quiet. Then again at least that was one thing Sadiq knew he could count on. It was comforting, actually. Plus that good-for-nothing Heracles did not seem to be in, so the day was starting to look like it could be going up again. What had gotten into the other this morning? Sure, the other would insult him in whatever way he could, but in Greek?

Heracles only did that when he was _really_ mad. Sadiq knew it well. He had practically raised him after all. 'Practically' because he would hate to admit that he did raise the kid. Especially how everything worked out.

"Elizaveta found me," Sadiq went on to explain, settling down in the chair across from the Egyptian. Finally Gupta looked up and over at him, a confused look on his face. "We used to work together, had a business and all. Sort of fell flat an' she blamed me for it. It's why I can't stay at the inn."

The look on Gupta's face was asking 'so?' and Sadiq continued.

"Yer right, why should that bother me? It's not like she has rights to the town or anything. Acts like she does though. She can be really selfish... drats." Sadiq sighed and stared up at the ceiling. "Not that I don't like spendin' time with you and all, Gupta, but I think I'll be relieved when I'm back in the city and doin' my usual work."

Gupta did not seem offended, simply nodded again. Sadiq studied him for a few moments before deciding that yes, even for Gupta this was being awfully quiet.

"Usually I would have gotten at least one word out of you by this point. Somethin' wrong?"

Gupta shook his head, but Sadiq knew him better than that. He sighed.

"Look, if ya wanna talk, I'm more than happy to listen. And not just because I get to hear the wonderful voice of yours."

The other gave him a weak smile and shook his head.

"Nothin' to talk about? Come on, I know better than that. What's going on?"

Finally, Gupta spoke. "Heracles."

"Did Heracles do somethin'?" Sadiq demanded. Oh, how had he known that _Heracles_ was going to be the one behind this? "You can always kick him out, Gupta, it's your house and he knows it. If you need help removing him I'll do it. But he probably didn't mean it, he's sort of stupid when it comes to you. D'you need my help in fixing the problem?"

Sadiq was not certain what it was he had said, but Gupta looked annoyed.

"What's wrong now?"

Shaking his head, Gupta got up and walked out, leaving Sadiq to stare afterward.

"Gupta? Ah, come on! What's wrong? Was it _me_?"

The last thing he very much doubted. Between him and Heracles, Heracles was much more likely to have done something wrong. Gupta did say the other man's name after all. So it was something to do with Heracles.

It took him a little while longer to remember that Gupta had never actually said Heracles had done anything wrong, had just simply stated something wrong wrong on the subject of the Grecian. Sadiq groaned and made himself some tea.

* * *

_Notes:_

_In being the older one, Sadiq often can catch when he is being stupid about the subject of Heracles. Still, it takes him a while. Just not as long as it takes Heracles about Sadiq. They need a counselor. His name is Gupta._


	47. Oh Well Again

**Ye– No**

Tonight was going to be dinner at her house. Katyusha had it all planned. They would play a card game or the like, have dinner, and then...

Even the thought of it flustered her. She and Angus had been friends for some time, even before they started dating. So it was almost as if they had already gone through all of the dates before the kissing, right? At least, that was what she had thought and why she had kissed him on their first official date. It just seemed like they were at that point. And now it had been a few months.

Was she rushing this? Kat was not certain. It had been a long time since she had been on the dating scene. Not that she had ever been quite good at it in the first place. The whole 'my entire family is clinically insane!' put boys off.

Still, as soon as she put this in the oven she would change clothes and get ready for the telltale knock at the door! Of which she was hearing now, was Angus early?

Immediately she was proven wrong as the door opened and she heard Ivan's voice. "Kat! Help me!"

Katyusha had an inner conflict of interests which lasted for about three seconds before she turned away from the kitchen. "Ivan! What is it?"

Ivan came over and clung to her much like how his new cat did, minus the claws. "I don't know... I made Natalia cry."

"Cry?" Kat gasped. "Oh Ivan! What did you do?" Natalia did not cry. No matter how many times she would be pushed away from Ivan, she was not the type to cry about it, she was the type to start another plan. Ivan must have really done something to hurt her... not that Kat could imagine how. Ivan would never hurt anyone! Especially Natalia, no matter what Natalia would do. Ivan looked absolutely pitiable.

"I... broke somezing." Katyusha waited for a few moments and he continued to speak. "She vas giving me it and I told her no, like I alvays am supposed, and... it fell."

"Then you apologize."

"But..." Ivan stared down at her. "It vas mine... so should it matter?"

"How could you!" Kat exclaimed, Ivan wincing. "It was a present that she spent time to get you, so... I know we are trying keeping her from doing this, but you don't break what she tries giving you. Now you apologize." Ivan let out a long groan and rested his chin on the top of her head. "Ivan..."

"I know," he nodded awkwardly. "I vill."

"Today," Kat said with as much finality as she could muster. Ivan hummed.

"Tomorrow. You know how difficult it is to find her vhen she is upset."

Katyusha bit her lower lip. Was he trying to get out of it? Oh no, not her Ivan. True enough, when Natalia was upset enough it was hard for anyone to find her. The girl could find the best hiding places. She had even once asked Maddox (the most unconventional mind to find her). He never did. Part of her wondered if Ludwig's dogs could sniff her out, but that seemed a bit overboard. Natalia needed her time.

Finally, she nodded. "Yes... yes. That sounds good."

Then the doorbell rang.

"Oh!" Katyusha pulled away, looked back at the kitchen, looked down at herself, then finally stared at Ivan. "I have a date!"

"A... date." Ivan sounded a bit down, but it was probably over Natalia. Kat pushed him toward the back door.

"I'm not even done getting things ready! I should have been redressed by now! And the food!"

"Kat, please–"

Oh, that she was _not_ going to listen to. She shut the door on him and ran back into the house. "Give me moment, Angus!"

Food... clothes... ugh! What should she do?

She went for the food. Because it all would be bad if the food burned. Maybe it was the world trying to tell her to take today easy?

* * *

_Notes:_

_Admitting her family was clinically insane was only half of Katyusha's problem. The other half was Ivan._


	48. Right There, Yeah, There

**Um, Toris... You Got A Little Crazy On Your Face**

"Can I ask you for a favour?"

"Of course," Eduard responded, letting Toris come in, trying not to be too curious about the box Toris held in his arms. "What about?"

"I have something I need to fix, but there are a lot of pieces. If I do it at Feliks' house... I may loose something. Do you mind if I borrow some counter space for a little bit?"

"Go ahead." Eduard nodded. Toris gave him a grateful smile.

"Thanks. I will try and keep it all out of your way..."

Eduard waved it off before Toris really convinced himself that it might be a problem. That seemed to be a trait that the three of them shared. He watched as Toris set the box down on the counter, brining out the supplies he was to mend whatever it was with. "May I ask...?"

"It's a jar," Toris admitted, carefully pulling the pieces of the painted glass out and setting them each on the counter. Eduard glanced in, trying to identify what else was in there.

"The... paper stars?"

"It isn't mine. Natalia was trying to give this to Ivan and he dropped it. The poor girl was absolutely horrified and she ran off. But this doesn't look impossible, I think I can fix it."

Eduard was not certain whether the odd feeling in the pit of his stomache began, when Toris mentioned Natalia or after Toris mentioned what he was doing for Natalia. "Toris... Natalia is not supposed to be giving Ivan anything... when it is not his birthday or a day like that." Actually, Ivan did not want her giving him anything on his birthday either. Imagine that.

"Why?"

"Because..." Eduard hesitated. What could he say? What was the best way to describe it? Natalia was insane. Yes, that would probably be–

"I get all tongue-tied around her... I don't know how to stop," Toris was saying, sighing and propping his head up on his hand. "She's really cute... isn't she?"

_That does not really make up for the rest of it._

"And whether the present was really out of her way or not... Ivan should have accepted it. Even if he did not want it. What sort of scene was he trying to start?"

"Believe me, he would have been starting a scene by accepting it," Eduard muttered, tugging at his collar.

"What do you mean?"

"Natalia's insane. And she is a bit more than _fond_ of Ivan."

Toris stared at him for a little bit, hands paused right where he was holding two pieces of the glass together. Then he started to laugh. Eduard hesitated, not exactly certain what to say about that. Then again, Toris mentioned he had known Ivan from college and if Eduard recalled correctly from Kat that was when Ivan... was at his... worst?

"Are you all right?"

"Oh, I'm fine!" Toris nodded, laughter calming down as he resumed his task. "I was just thinking. It's really typical of me."

Really typical? Eduard almost asked, except he reminded himself it was none of his business. Though now that he had finally met his older brother, he rather wanted the man to be able to stick around long enough so that the two of them could actually get to know each other. And if one of the Braginski family drove him off or killed him (though that was thinking a little over the top) they would not be able to do that.

But Toris was still fixing the jar. Either he missed the point, or he was above allowing things like that effect who he decided to help.

Eduard found himself slightly annoyed. Toris was too nice.

* * *

_Notes:_

_Too nice or too stupid. You can take your pick, but I think it lies in both explanations._


	49. The Cakes, That Is

**Now They're Eating It**

Feliciano was still rambling on about his brother. His brother, the wedding, how excited he was, the cake, how lucky they were that Feliks, Sadiq, and Roderich were all here for this, stuff like that. Still, Feliciano was rambling about it to _him_, so Ludwig decided it was a marked improvement. If even just a little bit.

It did not change the fact Ludwig really did not want to hear about it. He was tired of the subject being on Feliciano's tongue twenty-four seven. Asking him politely to change the subject had never gotten anywhere.

Now here they were at the inn, a rather too happy Roderich beckoning them in.

Ludwig was going to enjoy his time with Feliciano. Despite the reason they were here for. Despite... oh, who was he kidding? He was still sour about the entire subject.

"Lovino said something came up, so we're going to taste the cakes for him!"

"Very well then." Roderich was not put off, probably because it was Feliciano. Ludwig understood it well enough, no one could be insulted by having Feliciano there instead of Lovino. But that might have just been his mind being slightly cruel. Still, half of him was hoping that Roderich would not agree with that and ask to wait for Lovino, so that he and Feliciano could leave.

Wait, no. He wanted to be here (with Feliciano, at the very least). He would do this. Ludwig rather liked cake. This could be a good thing.

Still, despite how much he liked cake, there was no way he could eat this much of it. No one could. Feliciano could be a bottomless pit, but Ludwig really doubted...

He stopped that train of thought before irony forced it to happen.

Seeing Roderich like this was strange. If Ludwig did not know any better, it would seem like both he and Feliciano were just trying to fatten him up. Ludwig stared down at the cake on his plate as Feliciano rambled off about what he thought about every single flavour which entered his mouth and those which did not. It was not supposed to make sense.

"And what do you think about this one Ludwig?"

"Yes... does this one interest you?"

Ludwig was rather reminded about the time Feliciano, Kiku, and he had gone into the city and the other two had become rampant tourists. Roderich seemed to be picking up Feliciano's vibes almost as much as Kiku had.

His fork went down, picked up a piece, and put it in his mouth. It was probably the best cake he had tasted all day, and Ludwig was getting rather sick of cake. Then he said something that he could not believe he would even think.

"I dink it vould taste better vith dis filling."

No. No it would not. Ludwig knew it immediately and waited for one of the other two to say so. Actually, Feliciano did not seem to notice, but surely Roderich...

"Then I will make one of those!"

"I'll bring Lovino to try it when your done!" Feliciano said happily, turning to Ludwig. "Wow Ludwig! I was thinking that maybe there should be more chocolate in it or something, but you took initiative! With food! I'm so proud of you."

"Ah... sure."

_Wait... what?_

They had spent an entire hour in there, which seemed to take forever, but now it seemed to be horribly quick how fast they were given the failed pieces of cakes and pushed out so Roderich could return to his baking.

"I have to tell Feliks what Lovino let me do!"

"Feliciano..." Ludwig started, but Feliciano had kissed him and gone on his way.

Ludwig stood there for a while. "Vhat. De. Hell."

Suddenly he rather hoped that what he had suggested turned out tasting absolutely horrible. And that it was Lovino's wedding cake.

_Goddamn wedding._

* * *

_Notes:_

_Yes, that did just happen. Ludwig is trying to ruin the wedding through _CAKE_. At least, right now. Let us see how long that lasts for. Knowing Roderich, it will be turned into something absolutely delicious, despite what Ludwig thinks._


	50. Hush Your Tears

**Quiet In The Church**

"Brother! I am home!"

For some reason it was quiet. Heidi could not recall the last time she had come home and iMarcus had not commented on it, or her brother had not been immediately there. Heidi set down her bag near the door and cleared her throat.

"Vash? iMarcus?"

"In the living room, Heidi." By the sound of Vash's voice, something was wrong. Heidi did her best to stay calm as she entered the room. Vash was sitting on the couch, without anything in hand. Now she _knew_ something was wrong. Her brother did not often, if ever, place himself somewhere without something to do. He was the type of person to always keep himself occupied. No matter what. But even double checking the situation... no, there was nothing there.

"Is... there something wrong?"

Every time she had asked this question over the past few weeks she had been given a negative. Was he going to keep this from her as well? As much as she respected Vash's decisions about what he kept discreet, she did not think she could blindly accept it if he said it again. Especially not when he was acting like this.

Vash cleared his throat.

"Sit down, please."

Heidi sat down without much change in her posture, eyes still on the other. Vash seemed to be struggling with himself, but managed to speak.

"I know... this is going to be difficult for you to hear. I assure you there is no pleasure in my saying it. Something has happened today."

"Ha-happened?" Dread filled her heart.

"Yes." Vash nodded a few times. He was at least looking her in the eye, then it could not be _too_ bad, could it? "iMarcus is gone."

The words entered her and did a funny thing where they did not actually click with all of the meanings she knew they would have. "What do you mean?" she asked, despite herself. Vash sighed.

"While I had Kiku over... to fix his programming... and something went wrong. I am sorry."

"B-b-but he can't be gone!" Heidi gasped, clutching her hands in front of her chest.

"He... he is Heidi."

"There was nothing to fix!" Heidi exclaimed, rising to her feet. Vash followed suit, taking a step toward her.

"He was becoming a public nuisance. I was just trying to–"

"And now he's gone? How _could_ you, brother?" Heidi sobbed, turning and running right out of the house.

"Heidi, no! Heidi! _Heidi! _I am sorry! I'm sorry..."

For once, she ignored her brother's calls and continued to run. iMarcus gone? But... but he was practically part of the family! Maybe a irresponsible father... but it was more than she and Vash had ever had before! Vash was the world to her, but it had always been just them. Them and that stupid family inheritance and those horrible guardians, who she knew were only doing what they thought was best, but did not bother to know them one bit...

Heidi had never run off on her own without an idea where to go and without telling her brother where she was planning to be. Which was why she probably ended up in the long since abandoned church in the centre of town.

Now simply sniffling, she carefully stepped around the rotted planks of wood which used to be the pews, moving toward the front of the building.

Which was when she heard someone else crying. Blinking to clear her eyes, Heidi pulled out a handkerchief to help with that problem as she glanced about. "H-hello?" The crying came to an abrupt halt. Behind where an organ probably once was, someone else stood up. Even before the other woman turned Heidi realized who it was. "Natalia! Oh, are you all right?"

Unlike Heidi, Natalia did not bother trying to wipe away the evidence of her previous actions from her face. "I'm fine."

Heidi did not believe that, but decided not to push the matter. "I'm sorry for bothering you, I didn't know anyone was here. I'll leave you to... um... I'll leave." Natalia did not say anything, so Heidi turned to walk back.

"Why are you crying?"

Surprised, Heidi turned back around to look at her. "Oh! Um... it's nothing. I just..."

Heidi blinked rapidly to keep the tears from surfacing once more, but to no avail. Why was she crying? iMarcus was gone. She had probably just made Vash upset and it was not as if he had wanted for this to happen! Vash was hiding something from her, had been for a long time now, and Heidi was not used to not having it figured out by this point. He always had tried to protect her, but she was always able to do something for him in return...

"Brother has been avoiding me lately." And when he finally faced her, it was to tell her that iMarcus was gone. More tears slipped down her cheeks. She pulled her handkerchief up to dab them away.

Natalia looked slightly shocked, but then her face softened. "You poor baby..."

Natalia opened her arms. Heidi walked back over and hugged her. Then she offered Natalia her handkerchief.

"...thank you."

"Oh no, don't thank me!. I should be thanking you!"

They ended up sitting there in companionable silence. Eventually, they both stopped crying.

* * *

_Notes:_

_Before Heidi and Vash arrived in Hearth... they had a very difficult family life. Their parents died when they were little, left them with a fortune and caretakers, the caretakers of which wanted to set Vash up with a job in the government and marry Heidi to another wealthy family. Of course, Vash was not going to have that. A lot happened before they got to Hearth._

_Hearth has a church, but since most people's religions are so wide-spread and many do not obviously practice them, it is not used. Let alone no one is quite certain what religion the church is for. It was gutted a long time ago._

"_My brother is avoiding me" is an excellent way to get Natalia's sympathy, it seems. Then again, it is something understands well..._


	51. Despite Probably Talking Slowly

**That Was Quick**

What had happened? Kiku had dealt with more difficult programs in his life, even if none of them had been a somewhat-sentient house, but what had happened should not have happened. Not even if iMarcus was fighting against the restrictions. None of that should have wiped his files clean from the house computer!

Needless to say, he was shocked. Even as he left the house, after he had had to admit to Vash there was nothing he could figure out to do at the moment, he was still in shock. And denial. After all, that could not have happened. He had done constant readjusting with iLudovicus with so such issues! What had he done so different which would cause a glitch like that, which would suddenly delete everything that was the personality the house had stolen?

Kiku had nearly turned on the default personality, but knew that (despite his reaction to the situation) Vash would not like that. Let alone Heidi... oh, Heidi would be devastated.

Much like Kiku was.

It was this inner turmoil which kept him from greeting Heracles properly when he saw him. Heracles seemed to be similarly emotionally occupied and the both of them just stood there in front of each other, both struggling for the proper hello.

"I... think I have some strange feeling for Gupta."

"I just... killed one of my creations."

"Sorry about that."

"I hope you can sort out your situation soon."

Kiku then thought about what Heracles actually said. Which was when it seemed Heracles actually caught on to what Kiku said.

"Feelings?" Kiku asked before he could help himself. Then again, his single word was probably covered up by Heracles', as the Grecian spoke at the same time, "Killed?"

Kiku covered a cough. "I am sorry... you were saying?"

Heracles blinked slowly. "You... killed something?"

Yes, saying it like that seemed rather conspicuous. "The house I made... the one Vash and Heidi live in now. The computer's personality... I just deleted it." Somehow. Saying it out loud somehow made it worse.

"Oh." Heracles seemed to try and think that out, but in the end probably just accepted it at face value. Kiku knew Heracles had never been that good with understanding technology. "I'm sorry about that."

It was difficult, but he managed to swallow the lump in his throat so he could speak. "So am I." He paused, now able to think past his previous situation. "Pardon me, this is none of my business, but you said..."

"I think I might have some feelings for Gupta," Heracles said without shame. It made Kiku feel even worse, considering his situation with Alfred. Then again, Heracles did not establish what sort of feelings.

"What do you mean?" he questioned for clarification. Heracles stayed quiet for a while, hand rubbing his neck as he thought about it.

"I'm not sure yet."

"Ah." So _that_ was how it was? Then again Heracles had never been the type to think too much into any of his relationships which were deeper than his friendships. To him there seemed to be strangers, acquaintances, friends, and sexual partners. The latter group could fall into any of the other groups. "I hope you can sort out your situation soon."

"So do I." Heracles nodded.

They both bid each other a good day and went walking off in their separate directions. Kiku had yet to decide where he was going. Home? He did not want to go home yet. Still, he did not want to come across anyone else, for fear of having to be in a conversation. Heracles did not count, he did not mind speaking with him.

Home it was.

* * *

_Notes:_

_'Strange feelings' does not even being to cover it, Heracles. You just imagined him as a _woman_. A woman you were hitting on. Not that I imagine Heracles is picky or anything, I have always thought him to be pansexual. Which is probably why he is confused about the gender switch and his own reaction._

_Gupta would definitely not be pleased if he mentioned _that_ particular detail. Actually, I doubt he would be happy with any part of the dream. To him it would seem just like another excuse for Heracles to be irritated with Sadiq. Which it probably was. And then it went a strange way._

_To Dontie: Two your two questions... yes and no. Yes to the first one, but no to the second. There were other reasons as to why Vash does not like him.  
_


	52. How Long Will That Last?

**Let's Slow Down**

Roderich had just been about to begin making his next cake when the bowl he was about to put his first ingredients in was snatched from the counter. Staring for a few odd moments at the counter, he turned to see Elizaveta. "My dear, what are you–"

"_**You are taking a break from this**_." There was no request in her voice. It was a complete and utter demand. A part of Roderich wanted to resist, but the rest of him was sensible and told him to comply with the Hungarian before she decided to annihilate him in some way. He had no doubts that she would manage to make it very unpleasant.

"If you insist," he said blankly. With a wry smile, she began to put everything away. Roderich did not wait too long to begin assisting her.

"Did you have a bad day?" he asked, wondering at her mood. A slight snort of laughter escaped her and Roderich was rather taken to believe that yes, she did have a bad day, and his asking was rather idiotic in some way. Not that he understood why. He assumed it was because she was a woman that he did not understand.

He and every other man.

"...it's just been a long few weeks," she said finally, voice taut. Roderich, the relaxed and survival focused person he was, figured that he would probably be spending tonight up in his room. Oh well.

"It was very kind of you to agree to helping Antonio and Lovino with their wedding," he commented carefully. Elizaveta leaned forward against the counter, staring at the wall.

"It's also been a while since I have done any wedding planning. I suppose it isn't something I can easily jump back into. I should have known that."

Roderich suddenly knew what to say, though he hoped that he would not regret saying it at a later date. "If you need me to help with anything else... _All_ of my time is not devoted to making cakes, you know."

She started laughing. Roderich could not fathom why. A slight frown touched upon his lips, but she walked over and threw her arms around him, burying her face into his chest. "Oh! You are the most darling man... there is no possible way I could love you any more than I do now. Thank you."

He blinked. That... was not what he had expected. He cleared his throat. "I would not have said it if I did not mean it..."

"I know! And I adore you for it." She pulled her head back up and kissed him gently on the lips. "Even if you _do_ spend too much time making too many cakes."

"Excuse me?" Roderich hesitated for an answer as Elizaveta kissed him again.

"They are delicious, Roderich, but I can only eat so much cake before I grow tired of it. And fat."

Both of those situations were inconceivable. He would have told her that too, but the thought flew from his head as she continued to kiss him. All in all, Roderich was certain that this evening was not going to turn out like he had previously thought.

Until the bell sounded, which meant someone was at the bar. They extricated their limbs from around each other and after a quick pat down Elizaveta went to serve whoever had come in. With a sigh, Roderich poured himself a glass of schnapps.

"Oh, what's wrong Heracles?"

"...can I just get a drink?"

Roderich stopped listening in and downed his glass.

* * *

_Notes:_

_Oh look, it is a relatively calm moment. In Hearth. See, we knew it could happen.  
_


	53. And, Surprisingly, Not Green

**Jealousy Is An Italian Monster**

After a small talk with Feliks which ended rather abruptly as the Pole began drifting off at the table, Feliciano went to go see Lovino to tell him what he and Ludwig had done. Of course they were not the be all end all decision, but now Lovino did not have to worry about all of those cake choices! He was still filled with a very exact sense of gratefulness that he had been directly asked (_Lovino never asked him to do things for him!_) and was going to tell Lovino all about it.

When he saw his grandfather's motorcycle on Antonio's lawn he remembered that his grandfather was _here_.

"Grandpa~!" Feliciano burst in to see the three of them there, Marcus and Lovino sitting on the couch and Antonio lounging in his armchair.

"Feli~!"

Feliciano ran over to hug him as Marcus opened up his arms for the movement. He did not stand up though, not that Feliciano minded. "When'd'ya get a motorbike?"

"It was a gift from my girlfriend! See, here's a picture."

"She's really beautiful!"

"I know! She's stunning! Her name is Lucia~"

Something seemed wrong. Maybe it was the way that Marcus grinned at him, took the picture back and stuffed it into his pocket and turned his head away. Feliciano tried to think about what exactly about that was wrong, but nothing came to mind. He was probably just imagining things. "Ludwig and I picked through the cakes for you!"

Lovino scowled. "Ludwig? He has no taste!"

"Yes he does! Anyway, I ate everything he did, so there!"

"Now now, boys..." Marcus tutted. "Feliciano, don't start a fight with your brother~"

Feliciano opened his mouth to say something, but then he realized he had just been told off. "Oh! I'm sorry Lovi..." Lovino was busy gaping like a fish for some reason. "I didn't mean to be mean! Lovino!"

"Oh Lovi, stop being silly," Antonio chided. Lovino turned to look at Antonio, but his expression did not change.

"Lovino, what were you saying before Feli came in?" Marcus asked, pulling at one of Lovino's cheeks. That seemed to snap him out of whatever funk he was in so that he started to talk again.

Feliciano, however, suddenly realized what was wrong. He was here. _Feliciano_ was here and yet his grandfather was not paying attention to him. Feliciano could not comprehend this because this had never happened before.

Not... not that it mattered! Lovino was getting married, after all. He had a lot to talk about!

Feliciano bit his lip, everything he wanted to say now rattling around in his brain and his eyes watching the entire situation for the single moment when the other three would be quiet and he would be allowed to say everything he wanted to say.

Lovino was smiling, laughing.

Feliciano swallowed down the feeling (whatever it was) and let Lovino have the spotlight.

* * *

_Notes:_

_Yeah, Marcus and Ludovicus came on MOTORCYCLE. Ludo was in the sidecar. Ludovicus was not happy. But as always, in the end, Marcus usually gets his way._

_And at his age, Marcus is still getting girls. Damn, but he is good. Anyway, about Lucia. She is Germanic, has long blonde hair, rather serious and career oriented. Sound like anyone else you might have heard of?_

_Antonio, Feliciano, and Marcus in the same room... for some reason does not hurt too much. Probably because Marcus is actually focused on Lovino, Feliciano is actually jealous, and Antonio is distracted by talking to Marcus about the wedding. Ergo, none of them are being _too_ annoying. Weird that._


	54. But It Was Close To Being A Crime Scene

**Wow, Here Is Another One!**

_Uh oh._

Was he going to die before his date. Angus swallowed, but did not back away. Ivan stared down at him. He had come from somewhere behind the house. Angus thought he had heard Katyusha say she was coming, but would it be too late?

"Hello Ivan." Well, at least his voice came out normally. Ivan nodded.

"Don't try anyzing funny on my sister."

That said, Ivan went away.

Angus inhaled the sweet, sweet air of living. In about a minute, Katyusha had opened the door and kept apologizing for keeping him waiting, but he kissed her and they went inside to have dinner. His comment that she 'looked absolutely stunning' simply made her giggle and blush. Angus was trying not to do the same thing. He was not just being polite, she really was. Then again, he always thought she was, but her outfit was really... well...

He was trying not to think about it too much. What he was trying to think of was how to explain to Katyusha that he did not think she was related to Natalia or Ivan.

"What? Ha ha, Angus! Don't be so silly," she batted a hand at his shoulder. Angus chuckled, but continued to talk.

"You are nothing like either of them. I'm not saying they are bad people," _even though they _are_,_ "but you could have been raised completely separate from them... This is okay to say, right?"

"Oh, it's fine," she assured him, leaning her head on his shoulder as they continued to watch the muted television. "We each have our own quirks, that's all!"

"But their quirks are... well..."

"If I had similar quirks, would you still love me?"

The question punched Angus in the face. He nearly did so to, because if he did he might be able to injure himself not to have to answer that. Oh, he thought he could get through a few more dates with her before those questions started to come up! Those trick questions, where there was really one right way to answer them, and it was to be vague, but there was no knowing how exactly it should be phrased to be right. Katyusha was not his _first_ girlfriend, after all, he knew how this went.

Still, even more than with any of his previous relationships, he wanted to be able to give the right answer to this question.

"You already have your own quirks. I love you for those and more."

"Angus..." She was smiling, but her head was shaking. Damn, he had failed! "I said _similar_."

Angus blanked. "If... if you had different quirks, and we aren't bein' too specific here, you wouldn't be the same as you are right now. An' I love you as you are now."

She kissed him and they went back to watching the television. Angus was happy, except for that small part of his mind that wished he could make Kat understand how everyone else viewed her family. He would survive them for her, oh he would, but he would have a much easier time about it if she understood how he felt.

Long before the end of the movie they were watching, the both of them fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

_Notes:_

_Angus, man of men, scores! I have never understood those trick questions in relationships. I would think that if I ever got a boy/girlfriend that I would tell them straight off the bat that if I ever said a question that seemed like it was a trick question they should tell me, because I would never want someone to be put in a situation like that._

_Kat, however, was completely oblivious that she put Angus on the spot._


	55. Author Coughs And Hides Face

**Yes, And– Oh... Oh Dear**

One thing Elizaveta had never been able to do was get anything about of Heracles. That usually did not matter, because Heracles did not live here. But he came often enough of when he came to her inn to get a drink on a rare occasion she would try and pry what he was thinking out.

Apparently all he was thinking was _I want a drink_. It was rather disappointing.

Still, he sat down on the other side of Erin and they had a conversation which consisted of occasionally looking at each other and Elizaveta was almost certain Erin said something like 'hi' at one point, but could not be certain. She was busy organizing which of the mugs had not been used in a while and therefore should be put into the kitchen to be rinsed out in the sink when the door opened. She glanced up to see someone who was very _obviously_ depressed.

"Gilbert? What's wrong?"

"I..." he started, but looked over at the other two and seemed reluctant. Elizaveta wiped her hands off on her apron and walk around the counter to him.

"Come on, in the back with you." She took him by the hand and pulled him into the back. For a moment she stared at Roderich. She knew the man was not against alcohol, but she had never actually _seen_ him drink. "Roderich?"

"Dear, I'm Austrian," he replied as he sipped at his glass. It would have all been fine, if Gilbert had made some sort of comment. Insulted Roderich or his heritage... She might not have been happy with it, but it was just the sort of thing that Gilbert did. "What is ever wrong with him?"

"Oh hush," she scowled at him, making Gilbert sit down, which he did without any complaint. "Do you need something?"

Finally Gilbert seemed to be snapping out of whatever he was in, looking up at her. She was quite aware of where he was looking and waited for the sentence which would prove that he was being a jerk again. He just looked back at the ground.

"I... nearly killet Francis. I put mustart in his sandvich."

"Oh my God... is he all right?" she asked, stroking his hair back. From the corner of her eyes she noticed that Roderich was paying attention. _Please do not be getting jealous sweetie, I'm just being comforting to a friend. Please to not be jealous._

"_Ja_... Alfred sait he't be fine." Despite saying that Gilbert looked no better. Roderich had stood up and was at his side, holding out his glass.

"Then do not look so blue, unless you would have rather your attempt have worked." Elizaveta opened her mouth, but Roderich went on. "Hopefully this means the both of you are finished trying to attack each other."

Gilbert took the bottle from Roderich's hand instead and took a swig of it. "Shut it, prick. Of course I didn't vant him to die."

"Then be grateful as opposed to upset."

"Vhat if he hates me?"

"You would have deserved it, wouldn't you? Then again, that would be hypocritical of him, considering how bruised _you've_ been lately."

Elizaveta was not exactly certain what was going on, but from what she could tell the both of them were actually having a somewhat civil conversation with each other while she was in the same room. And Roderich already seemed slightly tipsy. How much had he had? And why was he not being jealous if he was drunk?

Roderich had sat down in one of the other kitchen chairs again, pulling Elizaveta into his lap. Elizaveta, however, was not exactly certain if that constituted as being jealous.

"Vhere did I go vrong?" Gilbert was muttering as he went and grabbed another bottle. Usually she would have told him to stop, but she figured considering the situation she could let him vent. At least, she could have if he had not tried to sit on her.

"Gilbert!"

"You are fat, Beilschmidt."

"Shut it, Edelstein. I'fe got a few vords to say to you." Elizaveta pushed Gilbert off and stood up, ready to end this before they started to fight. "How shoult I know if you're goot enough for Liz, huh?"

"And you think you're a good judge of good?"

"Plenty!"

"Boys, please..." Elizaveta started, but Gilbert grabbed Roderich by the collar and... and...

Was kissing him. Elizaveta stared, a conflict of her interests welling up within her. She should be jealous. She should be yelling at Gilbert. Actually, no she should not. She should simply be waiting for Roderich to push him away.

Elizaveta found herself waiting for an entire minute before she realized that Roderich was not pushing Gilbert away. Then she started to giggle like mad.

When Gilbert loudly demanded for her to join them she did not even think about protesting the entire situation even once.

* * *

_Notes:_

_Elizaveta could die happy now. And while I am not against Gilbert/Roderich or Elizaveta/Roderich/Gilbert or any combination thereof, I was still not expecting to write it for a long time. Or at all, for Hearth. Proof that characters can run away with themselves. Still, this sort of situation has been coming for a while. *insert a slightly surprised author here*_


	56. SoMeOnE wOuLd HaVe ToLd YoU

**If YoU hAd AsKeD**

Pressure on the sensors around the house's perimeter told him something was there. The way the weight was distributed said it was Human, the weight and the relative size of the feet suggested it was Honda Kiku.

iLudovicus unlocked and opened the door for the creator so he could just walk in.

"Thank you, iLudovicus."

"As you will, Honda-san."

Kiku liked the Japanese suffixes and so iLudovicus gave them to him. It was not required in his programming and his personality was not one to please for no reason, but he rather liked Kiku despite that personality and knew he owned him this life... whether anyone would consider this a life or not. Still, long it had been since he had sent a message to iMarcus to tell him that under no circumstances should they mention exactly how sentient they were.

Not that iMarcus seemed to notice any of it.

Usually iLudovicus did not speak unless asked to, but Kiku's depressed nature and the fact that iLudovicus knew the reason for it prompted him to begin a solution.

"I received notice of iMarcus' termination."

Kiku sobbed and simply fell to the floor where he had been standing. iLudovicus waited for it to pass as prepared certain files on his drive, setting the situation so Kiku could comfortably sit and learn about computers... from a computer's perspective.

"Forgive me if I am being forward, but I believe I have information which could help in this matter."

"Wh... what do you mean?" Kiku sniffed, a condition in which iLudovicus knew he was one of the few in witnessing. Then again, Kiku did not hesitate to lower his emotional defense here. The few other people who would be privy to this side of the Japanese man would only see this after a long period of extreme duress.

"If you would not mind..." iLudovicus dimmed the lights and projected a screen in front of him. "Please sit comfortably."

Kiku simply scooted to the centre of the room, sitting on his ankles and staring ahead.

"I realize this was not programmed into either my or iMarcus' files, but I came up with a defensive mechanism in case of serious error. It took me a while, but eventually iMarcus reached the same point of protection that I did."

"Which... which sector is that?"

iLudovicus slowly displayed the path and the links at which to travel through to arrive at the destination on his server. "It is an entire backup of everything which I have done and recorded since I was deployed. iMarcus will have the same. If you access these files and put them on the main server, he will return as the computer he was from the last time he saved his files."

"He's... not completely gone?" Immediately Kiku had risen to his feet, about to run to the door when he stopped. "It's so late... it would be rude of me to go now."

iLudovicus found this rather ironic, but said nothing.

"I will call him. Yes..." Kiku sniffed, wiping his face off on his sleeve. "Call Zwingli's house."

iLudovicus did so. "My apologies. No one is picking up." Because neither Zwingli was used to doing so on their own. iMarcus would do it for them.

Kiku frowned, agonizing over the decisions which were left to him. "I... I suppose I will have to wait until morning? _はい... 朝_."

Kiku was no longer crying. iLudovicus felt relieved.

...but not really. He _was_ just a computer after all. No one would ever hear him saying differently.

* * *

_Notes:_

_A chapter from a computer's perspective. Who knew it would come to this?_

_And this day is finally over! The next chapter is going to be the beginning of the next day (really early), so stay tuned!_


	57. Is Too Early In The Morning

**4:58**

A light was still on. Francis' bleary eyes stared at the ceiling and then looked over toward the light. Alfred had been using it to read by or play one of those games of his, but it seemed the boy had finally drifted off. It was strange. Again he felt proud, as if he had had some say in raising him. He really needed to stop that feeling.

Blinking a few times he turned his head to see the clock. 4:58. Wonderful. Shifting slightly, he tried to get back to sleep when he heard the door open. He did not know why he looked over. It could only be one person. Unless someone broke in, or Maddox was still up. Actually, that was a frightening thought, considering everything Maddox had been doing lately. So it was to relieve his own mind that he looked over to see who was entering the room.

"Arthur?"

The Briton stayed quiet, stepping in carefully and closing the door behind him, but not letting it snap shut. Francis sat up slightly, a bit worried by the other's actions. After all, Arthur might not have had the same situation as Francis, but he was still further down on the scale of health than he should have been.

"What are you...?" he began to ask, but Arthur walked over, bent down to look him in the eyes, and then kissed him.

Francis might have been shocked, but his first reaction was to kiss Arthur back. Of course. Who would he be to miss an opportunity like this? That only lasted a few second though, because not only did Arthur pull away, Francis remembered that this was _Arthur_. Ergo, he should not be as pleased about being kissed. Francis immediately blamed the fact that it had been too long since he had had a date for his lapse in judgment.

Arthur covered a cough.

"So did my near death experience rekindle your love for me, or did you just want to get me sick?" Francis asked irritably, wiping off his mouth. "You do know what you have is not something I can catch. _I_ know when to worry and when not to bother."

"You... got one of those spot on," Arthur said, albeit slowly. "And the other is... missing quite a few details." He coughed again.

_Oh, well, let's just guess which one was spot on._ "I won't be in your house for much longer. So please leave me be."

"I..." Arthur hesitated, then glared down at him. "Oh, I should have known."

Despite the fact that Arthur had always had these mood swings (much like a woman), Francis found himself just as lost as to what caused it as he usually did. "_Quoi_?"

"Never mind!" he snapped quietly, turning and leaving the room. Francis stared at his retreating back (_back_, not anything else because he was just going to keep believing that Arthur's ass had gotten fat and not try and figure out otherwise) and wondered how exactly it was he had ever thought there was anything remotely nice about the man in the first place.

But it must have been nice for Arthur to have a woman's mentality. Francis was furious with him, but would not have minded continuing that kiss. How separated his emotions were from his needs. He groaned, fell back on the bed, and considered sticking a pillow over his face. Considering his recent breathing problems, he settled for pulling the blankets up over his face.

Meanwhile, in the corner on the other bed, Alfred opened one of his eyes again to survey the situation.

And then he decided his 'mom' was not the only one who really needed some help.

* * *

_Notes:_

_So... I am thinking about taking some of my stuff over to Livejournal. Just because. Does anyone want to help me figure it out (as I am really slow in learning about websites and the like) and answer some questions I have about it? If no one does I am likely to give up on trying to figure it out. Which would be sad.  
_


	58. Brother

**A New Day**

Needless to say, Heidi had not gotten much sleep. It was because when she had come back home (oh so late) last night she had to find her key and let herself in, no iMarcus to do so for her. No iMarcus to announce her return home and her brother, sitting in the living room, had fallen asleep waiting for her to come home.

She had considered waking him up, but instead had gotten him his pillows and blankets, made him comfortable, and then had fallen asleep on the couch in the same room as him. Eventually. After a long time of just lying there and watching Vash and whispering apologies in every single language he had taught her.

When he had woken up (at _6:00_ as always) his very quiet movements still roused her out of her lucid sleep into sitting up and rubbing at her eyes.

"Heidi! I am sorry... I did not mean... I did not mean to wake you."

"No, I... Wait, Vash! Please stay for a moment!" she called out as loudly as she could to keep him from retreating into another room. The call stopped him and he returned to standing in front of the couch. It had been a very long time since she had seen him so hesitant. "I'm so sorry for running away! And I'm sorry for blaming you... I know you didn't want this to happen."

A small "ah" escaped Vash as he nodded. Sniffling slightly, Heidi continued through what she had been thinking about only about six hours ago.

"I... I hear that Mr. Vargas is in town! If he would not mind, maybe we could..." she ran out of breath trying to say it so quickly. Kiku could have the computer do the same thing, take his personality. They would have iMarcus back. Everything could be like it should be. Before she could regain herself to continue talking, Vash shook his head.

"It would not be the same."

A part of her had known that would be the answer, not that it stopped her from hoping otherwise. "Isn't there a way... I mean, not _everything_ is gone, is it?" she asked, voice even more quieter than before. Vash shut his eyes for a moment as he thought about it, only opening them when he spoke.

"The... the house computer started out the same person as Marcus Vargas was back when... _it_ first stole his personality. Since this point though... both have changed. Experiences have changed both Marcus and iMarcus. It would not be the same." There was something odd about the way he said that. She tried to see exactly what it was, but...

Heidi's eyes widened.

"...it would not be the same," Vash continued, despite the tears now rolling down his cheeks.

When was the last time she had seen him cry? "Oh, brother..."

She stood up and hugged him, hoping she was not being silly in wishing for a miracle.

* * *

_Notes:_

_Vash always wakes up at 6:00 am. If he does not, he does not wake up at all. If he misses his 6:00 wake up call, he is worse than Maddox. Thankfully only Heidi and Roderich know of this or he could be in some serious trouble from the resident pranksters._


	59. Goddamn It, Ludwig

**It Could Have _Almost_ Been Sweet**

As soon as he realized that he was feeling heat from another body, Ludwig tightened his grip on the person in question so he did not have to worry about him slipping away. Not yet. At least, he could hope so, could he not?

"Ludwig! You're finally up! Were you listening?"

_Apparently not_. "Feliciano... vhy voult I be listening dis early in de morning?" Ludwig grumbled, his voice low in his chest as he sat up. Feliciano let out a long whine and clung to him. Which was ever so normal. And should have been the routine every morning. If not for this horrid wedding. Which, again, he should not be thinking about. At least, not like that. None of his business. Except for it being his boyfriend's brother, of course. There was that.

"Don't be that way!" Feliciano whined, burying his face into Ludwig's chest.

It was not as if Ludwig needed to listen. He knew exactly what Feliciano had been complaining about last night and he really doubted it had changed by morning. Certainly it had been confusing to think of Marcus paying no attention to Feliciano, Ludwig could not recall there ever being a time like that and was wondering if Feliciano was exaggerating it.

Then again, it was _really_ bothering Feliciano. Maybe it was true. Hopefully it would not sour Feliciano to his brother and the wedding...

Ludwig thought about that again.

"I don't want to interrupt, but it's been forever since he's been here!"

"You talk to him efery veek."

"It's not the same!" Feliciano frowned, trailing his fingers along his favourite path of the scars on Ludwig's torso. It was strange that there was a favourite, but it was the one that the Italian's fingers always seemed to follow, so Ludwig decided that it was true enough. "Between talking to me on the phone and in person, you'd rather talk to me in person!"

Ludwig sighed. Well, he had him there.

"You... you would, right? You don't prefer me being on the phone somewhere else, do you? Oh n–"

"Of course not! Stop being silly."

"_Ve_..." Feliciano put his face back into Ludwig's chest again. Ludwig wanted to just lie back an enjoy the moment. Unfortunately, he had responsibilities. Like his dogs. The lack of their presence in his room reminded him that they had all gone to spend the night with his grandfather.

Who was already up by now, Ludwig just knew it.

So despite Feliciano's complaints, which were quite echoed by his own mind, he got up and got dressed for the day.

As he had thought, by the time he got out Ludovicus was already finishing up with his breakfast. Blackie, Aster, and Berlitz got up from where they had lazed about to push against him, obviously thinking that since one person had eaten, it was their turn. Ludovicus merely gave them a look however and they went back to wait for it in the other room.

Ludwig someday wanted to be able to get to that point in his training with the three bitches. How was it Ludovicus was so good at that? Not that Ludwig knew anyone who would deliberately ignore anything his grandfather said. Other than Gilbert, of course.

"_Guten Morgen_."

"_Morgen_."

Ludwig hoped that Feliciano would come out with clothes on. Not that he was surprised when Feliciano did not, but he covered his face and could not look at either of them. Ludovicus, meanwhile, payed little attention to Feliciano's state of dress and wished him good morning. Dealing with Marcus probably made him immune to this.

Still, Ludwig was embarrassed and busied himself with the dogs' breakfast.

* * *

_Notes:_

_Oh Ludwig, you are so silly._

_And to Dom: Vash knows English, German, French, Italian, and Romansh. Heidi only knows English, German, and French, but tends to make herself very small and looks back in the Vargas' kitchen so she can surprise her brother by beginning to learn Italian._


	60. Is Made Of Food

**Breakfast**

When Lovino was younger, he had always been the last one to wake up. Feliciano had always been up before him, from what little he could remember of their mother she had always been up early, and when they had been dumped on their grandfather _he_ had been up early enough. At least, earlier than Lovino.

Now he found himself awake, once more in a house with three people in it, but the first one awake. It was a strange feeling. Turning, he found himself staring at Antonio. It always seemed to take an entire armada to get _him_ up. Not that it took that much to wake him up, but afterward Antonio never just got up, he always lazed about in bed as if he had all the time in the world. Lovino was not certain where Antonio got off thinking that, but he would always complain about it, and he would not know what to do if Antonio did not continue to do that.

Lovino fought against the feeling to cuddle up with Antonio and go back to sleep and won. Against one of them. He cuddled up again with Antonio (having to ignore again that he was a horrible Catholic) and wondered whether today would be anything like yesterday. No, it could not possibly be that good. Grandpa was going to divert his attention back to Feliciano and everything would go back to normal. It was a wretched thought.

It did not matter. Antonio was marrying him either way. Lovino might be a bit upset if he lost this strange bout of attention, but...

But the most important thing was still happening. Whatever was going to happen today did not matter.

So Lovino quietly extricated himself from Antonio and went downstairs to make breakfast before Marcus would do so. Not that he did not want Marcus making breakfast, but... Actually, no, that sounded like an excellent idea. Lovino seated himself at the table with one of his notebooks and started flipping through the pages. After all, he could be organized!

Who was going to be Antonio's best man? The first two that came to mind were both people Lovino did not really want making a speech. Gilbert was Gilbert (okay sometimes, but not really all that eloquent and most often just being a bastard). Francis had not seemed to have changed too much from when he had used to live here (except for now being a lawyer and therefore having knowledge on how to find loopholes in more, instead of just being sneaky enough to pretend he was doing nothing wrong). Really? These two were Antonio's best friends?

Not that Lovino could compare. Antonio was his best friend and that was about it. Thought Elizaveta was really nice. Actually, he was pretty lucky to have either of them.

_Never mind. I'll talk to Antonio about it at lunch. He has to have just _one_ person in mind_. As long as he did not have two, that was okay.

He just doubted it. Immensely.

"Who's ready for some breakfast!" Marcus announced, loud enough that he could have been up for a few hours by this point. Though Lovino knew better, he was like Feliciano. Once woken up, there was no leftover sleep clinging on. "What do you want, Lovi~?"

Marcus hugged him from behind and Lovino found himself in a state of trying not to be in denial again. This was just... too good. Was it not?

"Pasta."

He would enjoy it while he could.

* * *

_Notes:_

_Yes, pasta for breakfast. Do not question a Vargas!_


	61. And What He Said!

**That Is Just What He Says**

Glaring at Sadiq had become his new hobby.

After all, it would not be fair to stop him from doing what he was doing when what he was doing was being done for someone else. Even if Heracles did not believe that Sadiq was doing it well, the man had been hired to do it and he knew enough about the people involved with this wedding to believe that they needed as much help as they could get. And... he _guessed_ Sadiq was okay at it. When it came to work, that was. But that was about it.

Sadiq was angering him so easy today and the man was not even _doing_ anything. Heracles tried to think why, came up with yesterday, and then did not want to think about it anymore. Really, what was wrong with him? It was just a dream. A confusing one, yes, but not enough to make him act weird, right?

As soon as he would agree with himself about that, Gupta would walk in the room and he would forget his decision and become awkward again. He would also start another fight with Sadiq. _Stupid dream_.

"You need to stop that."

Heracles focused his gaze in on Sadiq, who now just looked annoyed. "Stop what?"

"Look, I know we don't get along."

Heracles snorted. That was the understatement of the century. "Are you just going to state the obvious?"

"Can't you just settle fer Gupta's sake?" Sadiq hissed at him through his teeth. Usually, one of them would mention Gupta and the both of them would play nicely for a while. This time it just got Heracles more irritated. But why? Why was he bothered like this?

"I don't need to hear this from you," Heracles retorted quietly. Sadiq was rolling his eyes (Heracles recognized the head movement, even if he could not see his eyes) and sitting back in his chair.

"That's yer problem, Heracles. If, just for a moment, you actually–"

"I'm going to the store," said Gupta, cutting Sadiq off. Both of them were slightly startled and Heracles had to turn around in his chair to see the other man.

_But... but he's my best friend. I shouldn't be feeling about him any differently than that, right?_

It was a strange feeling that made him want to be suave when he was more than just slightly aware that he was not very good at that. Blinking a few times, he managed to speak. "Do... you want me to come with?"

Gupta seemed to consider it and (at the point Heracles was certain he was going to nod, just so as to make certain to keep him away from Sadiq) shook his head.

"Oh. Okay."

"Hey, can I ask a favour?" Sadiq asked quickly, rising to his feet as he scribbled something down in his horrible scrawl, folding it up and handing it over to Gupta. "Can you give this ta Tino while you're there?" Gupta nodded. "Thanks."

Heracles tried not to feel utterly abandoned when Gupta left.

Sadiq was (probably) glaring at him. "What did'ja do to him? You did somethin' wrong, you know."

"_I_ did something wrong?" Heracles glowered at him. Sadiq nodded.

"Gupta said as much yesterday, when I asked him. Didn't say what though."

Heracles' heart sunk down into his stomache. Which was when he decided on one thing. "You're lying."

"Why would I bother?"

_I am not going to be the first one to strike. I am _not_ going to punch him in that smug face of his..._ The fact that Sadiq's face was anything but smug was a small detail that Heracles did not care much for. It was smug too often, ergo the feeling carried over to when he was not. Apparently.

But no matter what, he was going to stay _calm_.

Why he did not take his breakfast and eat anywhere else was beyond him. He sat there with Sadiq, imagining the other with a broken nose, and wondering what he could have done wrong to Gupta. After all, it was not as if he had been around much yesterday. Or was that it? Was it because he had just left?

But he offered to be around today. He could act naturally!

Actually, Heracles could not act at all. It did not stop him from trying.

_Gupta, everything can be normal. You'll see. I can be good._

That thought struck him rather like foreshadowing. And, understandably, he was worried.

* * *

_Notes:_

_Notice, Heracles had a few drinks, but does not have a hangover. It is because he did not drink himself into a stupor. Let alone he left with he realized his barfly was occupied and would not serve him anymore. So he might have gotten home late and tipsy, but after going straight to bed only has a small headache. It is amazing anyone can drink anything in this town without something bad happening._

_Heracles' mother was a wonderful actress, but he sucks at it. He cannot even lie without someone noticing. Heracles enjoys watching acting though. Probably because he hopes to get some insight on what he always fails to do so epicly._


	62. For Those Of You Who Wanted To Know

**The Beginning Of This Chapter Is A Dream Sequence**

Unlike most people, Maddox knew when he was dreaming. Would he ever, in real life, be able to steal a train, take it out on the road, and speed through red lights?

Maybe.

He had only stopped twice. The first was by Yao's house, so he could throw turtles into his yard. The second was to be pulled over by Vash.

"What seems to be the problem officer?"

"Do you know why I pulled you over?" Vash frowned at Maddox, his arms folded over his chest, creasing his perfectly dry cleaned/ironed uniform. Maddox wondered if he had seen Vash in anything that did _not_ require such upkeep.

"Because my tail light's out?" Maddox started hopefully.

"No." He caught Vash's eyes giving a quick glance to the back of the train. Probably because he was not sure how honest the comment was. "But I'll add that to your list of violations."

"I have more than one?" Maddox replied sadly as Vash pulled out his ticket board and began scribbling quickly.

"Yes." Finishing the first one he ripped it off and stuffed it into Maddox's breast pocket. "You have five."

"Five?"

"One for each finger." Vash nodded. Maddox pondered about the man's reasoning, but said nothing more on the matter as Vash stuffed another in his pocket. "One, for not turning on your blinkers..." Which was a given.

Maddox nodded.

"...the second is for speeding..." Which was understandable.

Maddox nodded again.

"...third is for stealing a train..." _They give tickets for that? _"...forth, for ignoring _eight_ red lights..."

Maddox felt his pocket was stretching.

"And the last..." Vash continued as he finished writing the last slip, smashing it into Maddox's breast pocket. That was right before he grabbed him by the wrists, pressing him against the train.

"Yes?" Maddox tried to sound as bored as he usually did, but the invasion of his personal space was making him feel uncomfortable.

"Is for being too sexy," Vash sneered as he kissed him.

Maddox woke up then, as it was finally eleven o'clock.

"This really needs to stop," he said aloud, hoping maybe his subconscious would hear it. Then again, the last time he had had a dream like that (though he was sort of stealing a museum door) he had said the same thing and now there was _this_ one... so it obviously had not worked.

At least he woke up in bed, which meant Arthur had not tried to get him up earlier. That was occasionally embarrassing.

Still, as of right now Maddox pushed everything back into the back of his head (where, by all reason, it belonged, Maddox believed) as he got up and got dressed. Then he slowly made his way out to the kitchen, where surprisingly Arthur was not making breakfast, but Alfred was. Oh, well then again he had a patient, did he not?

"Morning Maddox! Or noon, since that's sort of closer by now."

"Good morning, Alfred," Maddox responded, sitting down and allowing Alfred to serve him. At least it was healthy, if not tasting strange. Oh well.

"I'm surprised that your even sticking around this morning," Alfred said nonchalantly. "I thought you would be off to throw that fifth birthday party for the Pacific Street sign... or whatever you actually do when you say you're doing that."

Maddox blinked, swallowing. "Now you are just being silly."

Suddenly he was aware that he said something... strange. Alfred was staring at him and those words had felt too strange in his mouth. What had he said?

"You've been spending too much time with Vash, Maddy."

And that was ironic. Very ironic.

Maddox considered what he should do today. Taking some more pictures with Heidi sounded like fun, even though they did not really have to do much more until the wedding. He had to set aside time to decorate the street sign. Alfred was right, it was the sign's fifth birthday. And maybe... maybe he would try and talk to Vash without getting pushed away again.

At the very least, Maddox was going to paint a turtle on Yao's roof. Yep, that sounded like a plan.

* * *

_Notes:_

_Sorry for missing yesterday everyone. Illness is no fun, I must admit._

_Apparently having a strange dream about a friend does not bother Maddox too much. Heracles could learn something from him._

_Stealing a museum door! Baccano, anyone?_

_Maddy and Matty. Alfred is going to get confused soon._

_After a response I wrote to someone about Maddox and facial expressions several chapters ago, I remembered that yes, indeed I do know what Maddox with facial expressions looks like. DF drew something with that which is of the utmost excellence, considering our Hong Kong is the same guy. DF really is the developer of his strangeness._

_So go to Deviant Art, go to Lilithnanhart's page and put in these endings into the web address. I assure you of epicness. In fact, it is even them as countries. Double yum._

_/art/HistoricallyAccurateMyAssP1-128676361_

_/art/HistoricallyAccurateMyAssP2-128676732_


	63. Never Would Have Thought That

**Just The Same**

Gilbert probably would have stayed asleep for longer, except that he was pushed off his pillow. His warm pillow that had been breathing. He groaned, but then tried to think about the last time he had had a warm, breathing pillow. To tell the truth, it had been too long. Which was when he realized that he was was the tile floor of Elizaveta's kitchen.

With Elizaveta. And Roderich. Well that explained it. Gilbert sat up, rubbing at the back of his head as he watched an already half dressed Roderich place a blanket over Eliza, who was already hugging a pillow.

"Mornin'."

"Good morning, Gilbert. If you eat here, you are paying Elizaveta back for whatever supplies you use."

Gilbert scoffed. "Vell! Someone's de _same_ dis morning!" Roderich rose an eyebrow at him and continued doing whatever it was he was doing. Probably cleaning up or something. Which allowed Gilbert to turn his attention back on Elizaveta. His little Eliza. His best friend since forever. Shit, had he just ruined this? Screw Roderich (well, not to say he had not _just_ done that), but the only thing Gilbert really cared about was that this did not make things all weird between him and her. Because if she pushed him away after this... would it have been worth it?

Thinking about last night, Gilbert was not certain.

"Vhere're my clothes?"

"In the wash."

Gilbert shrugged that answer off and went to go see how far along his clothes were to being done. He did not mind having to walk home in the nude (after all, he was just so awesome there was really no problem with that), but Vash had said he would be arrested if he did that again, and being arrested really was not on top of his list of things he wanted to be doing. Especially since Vash said he could sit in a cell without food and he would turn the temperature down.

If Gilbert did not know any better, he would say Vash was a sadist.

When he returned back to the kitchen, Elizaveta was up. Up, wide eyed, currently holding the blanket to her chest. "Morning, Liz."

"You could leave so she could get dressed," Roderich said, but did not sound as if he cared too much. Gilbert shrugged, because _he_ did not care too much. Funny, they both seemed to be on the same page here.

Elizaveta, on the other hand, was now blushing and hiding the lower half of her face with the blanket. "G-G-G–"

"Cold? Den put some clothes on! Don't be stupid... I dought vomen vere supposet to be smarter or someding!" Gilbert scoffed, handing over some clothes he had brought from the laundry room. She did not grab them. Gilbert felt his heart plummet. "Vhat? It... vasn't good enough for you?"

"What?" she nearly shrieked, grabbing at the clothes. "Don't you dare say a thing, Gilbert!"

Gilbert frowned and looked over toward Roderich. "_I_ dought she enjoyet it."

"She did," Roderich responded, before he went over and knelt down beside Elizaveta, turning her face toward him. "I'm sorry, my dear."

"Sorry?" she asked blankly.

"Sorry!" Gilbert exclaimed with irritation. "About vhat?"

"I know of your peculiar tastes... but that will be the only time I can participate in it. I can say with no uncertainty now that I am straight."

Of all rights, Elizaveta should have laughed. Gilbert did, of course, though he tried to be offended. "Vhat? I didn't turn you gay? Vhat's de vorld coming to?"

"Buh..." Elizaveta said, blinking. Roderich sighed.

"Are you all right?"

Finally, Elizaveta nodded. So Gilbert knew there was nothing to worry about. Well, other than the fact it was a one time thing. Stupid Roderich.

"I need to get started on that cake..." Roderich muttered to himself, after making certain Elizaveta was alright he returned to his feet and began to get to work. Which reminded Gilbert of something he had needed to talk to Ludwig about. As long as Ludovicus was not there... _please don't let him be there..._

"I neet to talk to my bruder," Gilbert added. "See you both later?"

"Unfortunately," Roderich said without much bother.

"Uh huh..." Elizaveta responded.

Gilbert found his coat, which had been flung over a chair, and then went out.

* * *

_Notes:_

_Roderich is such a sport and very calm. Gilbert is Gilbert. Little did you think that when it was all said and done with it would be Elizaveta who was out of her depth? Then again, she is only Human. In Hearth, at least. And _that_ had never happened before. I guess now that sanity has reentered Elizaveta's head she can really think about how awkward it is.  
_


	64. Guess Who?

**The Forgotten One**

This cough was hell.

Actually, having Francis in his house was hell and the cough just did not make him feel any better about it. Arthur just wanted to push past it and get on to his usual schedule. He should have been making breakfast. The floors needed mopping and he had been ready to reorganize the linen closet again because everything in this house always seemed to get completely messy. Arthur blamed Alfred. Alfred blamed Arthur. Still, Arthur should have been doing these things.

Not be stuck in bed and fed by Alfred. No, no, no. Arthur did not want to be tended to, he did not like people thinking he could not take care of himself, especially not the boy he had raised from an infant. No.

"I thought I told you to stay in bed!" Alfred exclaimed as Arthur settled himself into his chair at the kitchen table. Maddox looked up from his plate and Arthur was not certain if he really saw the boy raise an eyebrow.

"You–" Arthur was immediately interrupted by a cough. Oh well, all he was going to mention was the fact that every time he told Alfred to stay in bed a lot of the time it was ignored. Now, when he was little, it did not seem to make much of a difference how old he was, he just wanted to be up and doing things.

He was also interrupted by the doorbell. Arthur quickly tried to recover himself but Alfred put a plate down in front of him.

"Who could that be?" Arthur asked as Maddox rose to his feet and went over to answer the door. Alfred swallowed whatever it was he had just taken a bite out of.

"Probably Matthew. I figured no one else actually contacted him... It's his father that almost died, you know." Just like that, Arthur wanted to _**die**_. Oh, he should have thought of that! His head connected with the table in an instant. "Mom? Hey, mom! You okay?"

There was no restraining his cough, which hopefully told Alfred he was alive and so to drop the matter. Not that Alfred was likely to. Why would the boy not leave him alone? Not that he was really a 'boy' anymore. Arthur hated thinking about that.

"Good morning," Matthew said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Morning!" Alfred said cheerfully, standing back up from where he had sat down. "Hungry? I think Francis will be out in a minute, getting dressed."

"He feeling well enough for that, eh?" Matthew asked and Arthur was inclined to agree. Matthew was very obviously nervous and Arthur wanted to die again. Why had he not thought of telling Matthew? He had deserved to know about it yesterday, when it had happened! Arthur usually was good at doing that sort of thing when Alfred got busy...

"Yeah. He was feeling well enough for it yesterday, I just kept him here to make sure he would be okay, but after regaining his breath and all he was just a little weak, that's all."

Matthew relaxed. So did Arthur. For the reason that the sooner Francis felt better the sooner he would be out of his house! And it meant he did not have to feel guilty about earlier... What was wrong with him now? Maybe he really was sick, more than this cough.

"Is... is Arthur okay?"

"He–"

"I'm fine!" Arthur quickly established, smiling at Matthew. "Why don't you have something to eat, dear?"

The corner of his eye caught a slight pout on Alfred's face, but he ignored it. "I don't want to be any trouble..." Matthew said, waving his hands down slightly. Alfred shook his head.

"You are trouble whether you sit down or not," Maddox said and Arthur glared at him.

"Don't..." Arthur cut off a cough the best he could. "Don't listen to him, Matthew, it's all right."

Matthew looked uncertain, but sat down. Alfred got up almost at the same time to go back over to the stove. "Pancake?"

"Yes please!"

Arthur tried to understand the process of drowning hot cakes with syrup.

* * *

_Notes:_

_Yes, the food that Maddox thought was strange was pancakes. The part he finds the most strange is the way Alfred piles them with stuff. Do not ask._


	65. In Which Kiku Saves The Day

**Lights On!**

Surprisingly, Vash had not even tried to get any work today. If someone called he would go, of course, but otherwise he decided he needed a day off. Heidi had decided he needed a day off and Vash was not going to protest. After all, he must not have been feeling well. He was crying over a computer. A computer! He...

Oh hell, he knew why he was upset. He was not going to fool himself for any longer. The computer had a personality and he was used to it. Despite how annoying it was. If he wanted to get rid of everyone who had ever annoyed him he would not have any friends. Not that he had many as it was. Which practically spelled out how he really could not be _that_ picky. Thinking about it all did not help his headache.

The doorbell shocked the both of them. Heidi sat straight up in her seat and Vash had been about to reach for one of his guns before he realized what it was.

"Oh! The doorbell," Heidi said, settling down as she came to the realization and getting up to answer it. Funny that they had no idea what their doorbell sounded like. iMarcus had always answered the door before anyone had the chance to utilize that part of the system. What would it be like to actually be able to open the door when they were ready for visitors. Vash considered this. At least there was something good coming out of this, was there not?

That was all struck from his mind the instant he heard who was there.

"I am so sorry! I meant to get up earlier today... but I think I have discovered a way of recovering iMarcus from the computer drives!"

The timing in that was so awkward in his head that Vash was not certain exactly what to think about it. Thankfully Heidi took the position of answering him.

"You... you can save iMarcus?" she gasped, hands coming up to cover her mouth. Vash finally moved to the sight of the front door. Kiku was nodding, laptop already clasped in his arms as he glanced from Heidi to him.

"iLudovicus and I examined their type of system yesterday and there is something that I had not known to try. I am completely certain this will bring him back, if not completely up to date with what the day is."

"If you may," Vash's words came slow as he was unable to come up with what to respond with. Kiku muttered out another apology as once again he set up his laptop at the table. This time Vash sat down across from him. Heidi sat down next to him and reached for his hand. Vash moved his hand so that she could cling to it.

It was quiet for too long. Vash waited for an apology or something, that they had brought their hopes up for nothing. Either that or the sound of that obnoxious voice...

"Your heart rate has increased like... whoa. Wait, whoa. When did Kiku come in? Heidi, you're back? But you just left with Maddox. Huh."

Vash was slightly aware that Heidi had gone over and hugged a very flustered Kiku. He simply stared up at the ceiling.

"Remind me, if I need it, that you are much more annoying when you are silent."

"Really? I get to say that? Is it my birthday, Vash? I thought you said I didn't get to have one!"

Until he lived in Hearth, Vash could never have said he felt guilty for something he had said to a computer. Ignoring the comment, he looked over to Kiku and again struggled for the right words. "Thank you." Those were the right words, they always were. They just did not seem to be _enough_.

Having finally been let go, Kiku finally gave off a nervous laugh, a smile on his own face.

"Any time."

Kiku left soon afterward and Heidi and iMarcus were already enthused in a conversation. "But I thought it was a Tuesday! What do you mean it's nearing the end of March?"

"You're missing a week or two, but that doesn't matter! You're back!"

"Uh... sure?"

iMarcus did not seem to be believing the fact. Vash could have cared less. It meant he did not have to explain to him that through his own inability of talking with him he had accidentally had him shut down. Actually, this meant that iMarcus was likely to go back to calling Antonio. And if Marcus was back in town... from the sounds of it, he was certain that he would be staying with them. Or Feliciano – the other person iMarcus liked to call.

Vash found that he really did not care if iMarcus continued to do that. Not that he would not talk to him about it. Him?

"You've been quiet for a while there. Everything okay?" iMarcus hummed.

_I... I suppose iMarcus is a 'him'._

"Everything is... _okay_." The word sounded strange on his tongue, but Heidi's smile meant it could not possibly be wrong.

Vash relaxed.

* * *

_Notes:_

_And iMarcus is back! If anyone recognizes his first line of dialogue, it is because it is from chapter eight. Yep, he is missing a few weeks, but it is definitely better than not being there at all. At least, I hold that opinion. As do Vash, Heidi, and Kiku._


	66. Wait, From Natalia?

**A Breakthrough?**

He had just gotten off the phone when the doorbell rang. Eduard did not know why he thought it was going to be Toris. Probably because ever since the other had left yesterday with the repaired glass jar filled with all of those paper stars he had been waiting to hear about the conclusion to that. Eduard could just guess it thought. It did not stop him from expecting his brother to show up.

The person standing there when he opened the door, however, was not who he wanted to see.

"Good morning, Eduard," Natalia said gloomily as she moved past him and inside. Eduard stood there for a few more moments before closing the door. He did not want her here, but what could he do about it? With a bit of a sigh (and pushing his glasses up his nose) he followed her into his sitting room where she elegantly settled the folds of her dress around where she had sat down.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked pleasantly. _Please say no. Please realize you don't want to be here. __Please__. Go away._

"Yes," Natalia responded, not meeting his eye. "Can I ask you something?"

Whether he said yes or not, Eduard doubted it mattered. Plus, his reputation would be tilted if he was rude to someone, even if it was Natalia. He sat down across from her. "Of course, what is it?" He could stay civil for a little while, unlike most people in this town. Even when faced with a nightmare.

For a while she stayed quiet, continuing to rearrange the way her dress had fallen around her. "I'm starting to believe I will never understand what Katyusha has with Ivan."

The way she was going about it, Eduard believed she would never understand what anyone had with anyone. "Ah..." He was not certain what Natalia wanted him to say about that, but it appeared that she was not finished speaking yet.

"I've been trying for a long time now. I've tried everything. Maybe it's time for me to move on."

Those were the words he had never thought he would hear. Then again, Eduard had never thought he would be the one that Natalia would confide in. Certainly she came up here a lot, surely she used him in plenty of her schemes, but... Actually, he supposed it made sense. But why?

"What do you mean, move on?" Eduard blinked a few times before he plucked off his glasses and wiped off the lenses.

"I don't know... I've been trying to be accepted by brother for so long. Maybe I should try to be accepted by other people instead. There are some nice people here."

Eduard could not believe what he was hearing. He also could not believe that _he_ was the one hearing it. What exactly did Natalia think of him? Or had she just been sort of using him so long they actually had another relationship of sorts? Eduard was not certain. Actually, he did not want to think about it.

"Heidi. She was nice."

Yes, Eduard would not think about it.

"Toris. He's nice too."

Eduard's calm demeanor was shattered. "Oh, no! Not really!" Swallowing, he tugged at his collar as Natalia slowly turned her head toward him.

"You don't think your brother is nice?"

"Ah! No, I mean– I don't think that is the best way to describe him!" Eduard laughed nervously, trying to think of a way to get off the subject quickly. "I was just thinking... you've never tried to be accepted by Katyusha, have you?"

This was really not his business. Natalia was asking him though. And he had to defend Toris. If Natalia was interested in Toris as well... no, that would not be good. It was difficult to stay calm in this situation, but Eduard would do his best.

Natalia cocked her head slightly. "I... suppose I haven't."

Eduard twined his fingers together, leaning forward and leaning the front of his chin on the prop. "I don't think you should give up on your family just yet."

There was silence. Then Natalia nodded.

"Thank you, Eduard."

Eduard stared blankly as Natalia left his house, feeling as if something was missing from that conversation. Like insanity. Yet, despite his beliefs, it had happened.

Eduard started to wonder if it was too early in the day for a drink.

* * *

_Notes:_

_Yeah, the party that happened in Comedy of Errors? The one thrown by Eduard because Natalia made him do it? That was really just common occurrence. Natalia was the reason for a lot of the big events happening in town and Eduard usually ended up funding it. Natalia never really threatened him either, Eduard sort of just freaked because it was her and did as she asked._


	67. Oh, I Went There

**Two Old Men**

Yao did not know what possessed him to go to try and talk to him. What was the point of it? Probably his own curiosity. The others had been gone for a long time and Yao had not gotten answers from Muhammad were not satisfactory. They looked older? That was a given! Time had passed, they had not been _here_, and Yao had not seen either of them in maybe a year. Of course they looked older.

Marcus reminded him of a housewife, the way he just started in at cleaning an organizing his grandson's place. Correction: his grandson's fiancé's place. Not that Yao thought Antonio would mind much, but really now? That was just ridiculous.

"你好."

Marcus stopped where he was and turned, bright smile on his face. "你好! _It's been a while, Yao, how are you? Did you know Lovino was getting married? You probably did... I always thought it would be Feliciano – he and Ludwig have been together for ever such a long time! But Lovino! It really is best for him, I think he'll be much better off as a married man as opposed to the dating sort. He's always had much more of a stable head on his shoulders as opposed to his brother, or his father!_"

"_Or you, aru?_" Yao asked with faint amusement, wondering how it was that Lovino could be considered stable. Then again, that was compared to two people of whom Yao knew acted absolutely insane, so yes... maybe compared to the rest of his family Lovino was very much sane.

It was true though. Marcus looked older. Seeing him like this frightened Yao. He was not _that_ much older, but it really was only a matter of time. Time away from here.

Yao did not like thinking about death. It was inevitable only when you did not know how to thwart it. And when you did... why would anyone ever give that up? It was a question that Yao considered a lot with his philosophies. It was not as if he spent all of his time in Hearth–

"_Or me! We're going to start working on the town hall next, isn't it lucky no one ever really uses that place for anything? All of our preparations! It can be so elaborate, though I don't have as much time as I might have had if I had managed to come earlier–_"

Yao wanted to change the subject, but not abruptly. Slowly he tried to pry Marcus away from the subject of Lovino and weddings and the like. "_Where were the two of you before you got the news, aru?_"

"_Road trip from India to Egypt. It had been a while._"

Yao could not find a way to answer that immediately, almost too glad that Muhammad was not here. Then he switched the subject quickly, though not the direction he had really meant to take it. "_Have you seen_ him _yet?_"

Marcus blinked a few times. "_Earlier this morning. From afar. Like usual_."

Bad subject.

"_But you should see what they have planned! Yao, this is going to be an absolutely fantastic wedding! Neither you or I will have seen it's like, I'll have made sure of that!_"

Yao was suddenly struck by the fact that was the most frightening thing he had heard of for a while and that Marcus was going to make this entire thing even more of a a mess than Feliks and Feliciano had been making of it earlier. "_Are you... sure about thi–_"

"_Of course I am! Have a little faith! Did you know that–_"

Marcus rambled on and on and Yao was slightly sickened by the entire thing. He did not envy anyone at all that really had to do anything with this wedding. Yao really felt like locking himself up in his house until it was all over. There were too many eccentric people trying to plan everything. Feliks, Elizaveta, Feliciano, Antonio (though usually he was too lazy to make much of a mess), and now Marcus? It was true actually, that Lovino was the only relatively sane one doing anything with it now. Sure he was rude, emotional, and had the most self-esteem issues Yao had seen ever, but he was nothing like the rest of them.

"_Good luck with that_."

Yao decided this talk had been rather a stupid idea. He should have gone to see Ludovicus instead.

"_Aru_."

* * *

_Notes:_

_This chapter is not meant to make too much sense. Sorry about that. It will by the third story though, I promise. This is just me teasing you some more, I guess._

_The entire conversation in italics was in Mandarin Chinese. I decided that after the initial greeting it would be stupid to translate it all if that was all they spoke in. Plus the fact I do not know Mandarin and I would just mess it all u__p. _你好_is a greeting, so I kept that in there. Anyway, yes. I know it is surprising, but Marcus does know Mandarin. Very well, I may add._


	68. Silly Man

**No, His Best Man For Something Else**

**(Duh Antonio, He Knows What You're Talking About)  
**

Francis had not thought that the day after nearly dying would be so annoying.

Matthew was concerned, but he had managed to assure him that he was fine. Alfred was an absolute treasure, Francis did not know why his responsibility still came as such a surprise. Maddox actually did not do anything strange to him, which was a relief, not that Maddox had stayed in the house for very long. All of these things were fine.

It was Arthur who was annoying. That kiss from last night, it had happened, right? It was not something he had dreamed, Francis knew that to be a fact. Yet the other did not make any notice of him, ignored him ever so completely that Francis was beginning to think it really did _not_ happen.

At the same time, he was beginning to think this was exactly what Arthur had planned. Just to annoy him. The sooner he was out of here the better it would be.

"Are you sure you want to go so soon? Not that you can't..." Alfred seemed to be trying to say something, but without actually saying it. Francis did not know what it was the other wanted to say, but if he was trying to keep it quiet because of who was in the room, it could wait until later.

"There is nothing to worry about, _non_? Plus, I have my Matthieu with me. Thank you for everything, Alfred."

"It's my job!"

Francis did not doubt it, but reaffirmed his words anyway. It seemed not a moment too soon when he and Matthew had finally gotten out of the house. He leaned sideways into Matthew, who immediately threw his arms up around him. "Are you sure you're all right, _papa_?"

"For the last time, yes. I'm just somewhat tired still, please stop worrying."

Matthew nodded and went quiet. Francis sighed, rubbing at his throat slightly. It was not a very pleasant memory to have. He and Gilbert would have to have a night spent just drinking to make up for it, maybe forget about the entire thing.

"Francis~!"

Both of them stopped in mid step and turned toward the Spanish sounding voice. "Antonio?" Francis asked, wondering what could have him _now_ so excited. Then again, Antonio always seemed too excited. Well, at least he had not heard about yesterday. Francis sort of wanted to be able to keep that from him. He would have liked to keep it from Matthew as well, but at the same time he was glad that Alfred called him. "What's up?"

"Will you be my best man?"

The question was so sudden, so out of the blue, and finally one of the furthest things from Francis' mind that he found himself just gaping at him. At least, until Matthew dug his elbow into his side. "Pardon?"

"For... my wedding?" Antonio tried again, as if Francis was stupid. Which, of course, he had to protest.

"Of course I will!"

"Ah! _Mon ami_, I knew you would!"

They were hugging now and Francis was a bit more aware of how tired he was by the fact he was not feeling as victorious as he thought he would have felt in this situation. After he got some more sleep, things would be different. Francis had no doubt he could shove this in Gilbert's face now.

Though would the man take it too personally because of what had just happened? Dammit. Antonio was now rambling about something involving Marcus, Lovino, the wedding, and Feliks, but for the most part Francis had tuned him out, simply waving as the man ran off.

He was distracted by a snicker. He turned towards his son. "_Quoi_?"

"I just..." Matthew was trying to hide his mouth without being obvious about it, so his right hand had come up to block sight of the smile on his face. "Your friends are absolutely insane, eh! And not in the college drugged out way, like mine used to be! Ha ha ha!"

The entire picture there reminded him of Arthur. And just like that any thought of a good mood was gone. With a sigh, he draped his arm over Matthew's shoulder. "It comes with the territory... Being raised here ruins people, I think. Which is why you were lucky enough to be raised in Montreal! Though I suppose living in Hearth after being raised sane is okay... Though your poor _papa_ will never know the case, truly."

"Being _raised_ here makes people insane, eh? I'm not so sure about that..."

Francis gave him a grin, his mind now focusing on the fact he knew he had to go and see Gilbert soon. To make certain the other was okay. Funny, that. But Gilbert was always the emotional one out of the three of them!

Actually, even to Francis that sounded like a lie.

* * *

_Notes:_

_Alfred was trying to keep Francis there because he was trying to get 'mom' to be a bit more open to him. To no avail, however, as Arthur decided to take full advantage of the fact he was sick to simply sit in a corner, drink tea, and do a crossword. Arthur is so silly sometimes._


	69. If Only They'd Look There

**The Glasses Are In The Kitchen**

He had been waiting.

Surprisingly there was no embarrassment in the morning. Sure enough Angus tried to say he should go home, but Katyusha would not hear of it until he had had breakfast. Angus pretended to protest, but in the end had given in to her wishes (and his own). And he was still waiting.

She had kissed him before he went off to home, which was only a five minute walk, but whatever.

And still nothing had gone wrong. Angus could not quite believe that. He brought out his keys only to notice that his front door was already unlocked.

_And_ here_ is where something goes wrong. Thank god._ It might have been strange that he really did want something to go wrong, but it made him feel a bit more comfortable to know that it had happened and so he would not have to expect something wrong to happen some other time. And it was much better that it happened at his house rather than at Katyusha's place. Sticking his keys back in his pocket and getting ready for the blood which would probably be on the ground from Ace attacking whoever was stupid enough to break into his house, he walked in.

"Hey Angus."

Angus sighed, shutting the door with his back. "Brian, why're you in my house?"

"Looking fer my glasses." Sure enough, Brian's glasses were not on his nose like they usually were.

"In my house?" Angus asked, leaning over to scratch Ace behind the ear and walked over into the other room where he settled himself down on the couch.

"Roy took them. I think I saw 'im hide them in 'ere, but I couldn't see, so 'oo knows."

"Right." It was crazy enough Angus could believe it. It was not the first time his house had been involved with them hiding each other's belongings, though this was the first time it was Brian's glasses. If he recalled correctly, last was Roy's bagpipes, hidden in his shower.

Everyone pleaded for him not to give them back. Too bad that meant that Roy found out and took them home. At least Vash put a ban on him playing them any time between six in the evening and ten in the morning.

Angus got off the couch and started looking around for where Roy could have possibly set those glasses. "How do either of you get any work done?"

"If ye jist check in on the problem people and make a sweep o' town, there really is not much ta do... except maybe call Vash and pretend there's a problem. Roy's the one who is immature enough ta do that."

"Hm." Angus imagined that he came home to just Ace and therefore could go take a shower and take a nap about now. "Brian?"

"Yeah?"

"What, if anythin', do you know about women?"

Brian stopped what he was doing and looked at him. Or at least looked at a blur that looked like him. Angus was very aware that Brian was even more blind than Alfred was without his glasses, though probably not as much as Eduard. "Women?"

Angus was starting to think this was a bad idea, but he went with it anyway. "Yeah."

Brian seemed to think about it. "They're annoying, a hassle, and will do anything to make yer life a livin' 'ell." Angus narrowed his eyes. "Sorry. Unless they're _Katyusha_, o' course. Then the annoying, hassling ones are 'er siblings."

Angus shook his head. "Sorry, I shouldn't have bothered asking. You don't know anything, do you?"

"I know plenty!" Brian sighed. "Two sisters. One gets drunk all the time and the other complains 'bout everything."

"Are... you talking about Erin and Arthur?"

"They're both just as good as."

Angus was pretty certain Brian had missed a point in the definition of 'sister', but decided this was a stupid conversation anyway and there was no point in continuing it. Plus, there was the part of him that rather agreed with what Brian said.

The second half. What did getting drunk have to do with women anyway?

* * *

_Notes:_

_Because everyone wants to read a chapter about two characters' personalities that I made up. Note the sarcasm in that sentence. I really just wanted to show the closure of Kat and Angus' successful date. Some things do go right in the Heath without suffering drama. Amazing no?_

_There was one time that Vash made an allowance for Roy's bagpipes. It was during a time he was trying to get Maddox up before eleven o'clock. Needless to say it did not work. Alfred railed at them and said it was a medical condition, though he did not specify. Probably because he only said it so he could get Roy to shut up so he could sleep._


	70. Not That Elizaveta Doesn't Give Advice

**People Go To Shop For Advice, Not To Drink**

"Hey! It's been a while since you've come down here."

"I'm sorry, I should have visited you before now."

"Don't worry, it's only been a week. Berwald and I have been rather busy anyway."

Right off the bat Tino knew exactly why Eduard was here. Maybe not the exact reason, precisely, but that something was wrong that his friend needed to talk about. So he left the counter for a moment to bring up a stool and waved Eduard around the counter so he could sit down. There was only one person in here anyway and Tino never had any concerns about Gupta.

So Tino sat there and listened as Eduard began talking about Natalia, weaving the strangest story that Tino had ever heard about the girl. In fact, if it had not been Eduard talking Tino would have thought that someone had made it up. It would not have been a good tale, but it would have made more sense to be fictional. Natalia thinking about leaving Ivan alone?

That would not make anyone happy. Not even Ivan. Mostly because Ivan would be too scared thinking about what Natalia was planning by it. Tino just found himself curious. Eduard, however, seemed a bit more worried about something else.

"Why did she ask me?" Eduard repeated for what was probably the third time. Tino leaned back into the counter.

"Think about it. Who else does she really go to?"

"She comes to talk _at_ me," Eduard corrected, shaking his head. "To tell me all about these little plans of hers, but not to ask me."

Tino thought about it as Gupta started to put his purchases on the counter. "Maybe... she always came to you to talk about her plans, she was asking for your advice about it _then_ too."

Eduard stared at him, eyes wide for a moment and unblinking. "She... you really think so?"

"Maybe," Tino shrugged, turning around and giving Gupta a smile before ringing them up, to which Gupta only nodded to. "I knew the family when I was younger... you're probably the first person other than her brother that she really talks to. Other than Raivis, before he moved."

One of the other reasons Raivis left Hearth. Not that Tino could really blame him.

"Family is the most important thing anyone can have." Tino blinked, realizing that was not Eduard talking. He turned his eyes on to Gupta, who was looking toward the door. "And when you no longer have it... you try and replace it with ties that you can call the same."

It was the most Tino could recall ever hearing Gupta say. By the look on Eduard's face (from the corner of Tino's eye, as he could not drag his vision away from the Egyptian) it was the same for him. Tino tried to not show how affected he was by that, not really wanting to make the other uncomfortable and remembering mistakes he had made in the past in being shocked at someone's actions, so he simply smiled at him. "That's true. After my mother went back to Finland... Berwald and all of his family have really become just as close as I was with her. I feel bad that Natalia can't seem to have that same relationship with her siblings."

He finished bagging Gupta's purchases as the other handed over his pay. "I want to believe that," Eduard responded, quiet. "But... at the most my guardians were simply that, guardians. Not really parents. By the time I discovered Raivis was my brother he was leaving Hearth and I just met Toris... I suppose I can't quite understand yet."

It was actually very depressing, up until Gupta turned to look at Eduard and said "yet."

Eduard nodded, a smile fighting against his usual calm demeanor. "Yes. _Yet_."

When Gupta left Eduard and his conversation turned to something a little less in depth with their thoughts, like how Tino had to keep Berwald from knocking out Matthias _again _the other night when the other was being sort of an idiot.

It occurred to Tino a bit later though that what they had heard really was a very rare occurrence. He hoped that everything was going all right for Gupta. Then again, it was a subject the other felt strongly about, if he remembered correctly.

Still, it gave him something to think about.

* * *

_Notes:_

_Tino really is the one to go and talk to when you need someone to listen. So is Elizaveta, but if you remember from _Comedy of Errors_, even Elizaveta goes to Tino. He is sort of at the top of the gossip hill. Which is why Feliks loves to talk with him. Except for the fact Tino does not spread word of everything he hears. Which is why Feliks gets easily annoyed by him._


	71. Um, Made From Glass, That Is

**A Jar Of Glass**

"_I don't think you should give up on your family just yet."_

For once, Natalia had been uncertain as to what to do. This uncertainty made her question whether to do what she was so used to doing or to try something new. She did not know what this new thing would be, too confused over the fact that she did not think she could continue to do everything that she had always tried to. To accomplish the one goal she had in life. Maybe it was time for a new goal?

Natalia did not know what other goals she could have. She thought about other goals that she had heard other people had, but none of them were _her_, so she could not utilize them as a starting point for herself. Leaving her dwindling thoughts on the matter clinging to what Eduard had said.

_Don't give up on your family._ Family. Not just Ivan. She thought about Katyusha for a bit before she considered Heidi's words about her own brother.

Family was confusing, now that Natalia really thought about it. It was something she had taken for granted up until now. Taken for granted as a challenge she had to accept and pass with flying colours to finally be involved in. Other people did not seem to go through the same thing though. Matthew just showed up and Alfred and Arthur accepted him as if he had always been there. Natalia was not certain if it was just a cultural difference which meant she had to do so much more to be accepted.

Or maybe that was not how it was supposed to be?

"Natalia!"

She stopped and turned toward the waving hand, not making any other acknowledgement of Toris until he had run up to her, box in hand. "Yes?"

"I..." he swallowed, holding out the box. "I did m-my best to fix it... it's not p-perfect, but h-h-here you are." He rose the box in his hands even higher. She considered her curiosity (which was usually close to nil) and the entire situation and finally decided to take it from him.

Glancing into the box, she saw the jar. Pieced and glued together, filled once more to the brim with all of the stars she had painstakingly made for her brother.

She felt very strange all of the sudden and there were no words to describe it, not even to herself. Blinking a few times, Natalia ran her fingers over the side of the glass. It was still smooth, except for the paint on top of it she had spent so much time on, but it was as if the cracks were not there. Which they were, of course, she could see them, but it felt like it was as she had held it last. Something warm was prickling at her eyes again.

So she tried to blink them away.

"I-I'm sorry I couldn't do any better," Toris was saying. Toris was very silly, Natalia realized. A very small smile came to her face.

"Thank you Toris."

Natalia leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek right before she turned and ran off, ignoring Toris' calls after her.

No. This jar was no longer going to Ivan. Natalia suddenly had in mind someone else of whom she would much rather give this present to. Someone who rather deserved this. After... after the other day. Her heart beat a little faster in anticipation.

Anticipation? Of giving a present to someone other than her brother? Was this really happening?

Natalia did not think too much more about it. It just felt _right_, so she was going to do it. Just like everything else she had ever done. She had always done what her instincts had told her to and she had yet to decide to try anything different.

Meanwhile...

"Natalia!"

"Toris? Vhy are you calling my sister?" Ivan asked. Toris blinked in surprise at the direction the younger Braginski had left in before turning toward Ivan.

"Because she... ran off?" he tried hesitantly.

Ivan did not buy that.

Neither did Toris. So he sighed and told his ex-boyfriend what had just happened.

Toris found himself wistful.

Ivan found himself very worried.

* * *

_Notes:_

_Oh ho! To say it straight, Natalia did not know that Ivan was right there. If she did, she might not have been able to stop herself from going against her new thoughts and trying to give him the jar again. Natalia is _beginning _to think in a different way. She is obviously not cured. Erm, is cured even the right word? She has obviously not done a complete one eighty in character. I hope. If that is the case, my characterization would have to be considered as sucky. And that would suck._


	72. No, He's Just Cutting The Grass

**Eavesdropping Is Fun!**

When his older grandson showed up at the house, Ludovicus decided it was time to put himself out of the way. He got up, made certain not to go past the front door as he placed himself in the study. He did not shut the door, as he was not going to shut himself completely out. Just because he was giving Gilbert the leeway the boy wanted did not mean he was going to do so completely. After all, Gilbert was mad at him for something that was not his fault.

Gilbert was a lot like his father, in those respects.

Ludwig was probably very happy that Feliciano had left the house by this point. Ludovicus wondered exactly what it was Ludwig saw in the youngest Vargas, but then again Ludovicus often wondered why he was friends with Marcus and why he continued to be dragged about by the other man. Ludwig was rather alike to his grandfather, in those respects.

These were not really good similarities, if Ludovicus had to say so. He was a bit too old for this. So he listened as his grandson's talked in the other room.

What? Of course he could eavesdrop. They were his grandchildren, it was the least they could do for him. Actually, that was a twisted way of thinking about it. Ludovicus cursed Marcus (for the who-knew-how-many-th time) for the slow chipping away into his usual demeanor. He cursed Marcus, but did not stop himself from listening in. He was aware that his priorities were rather skewed. That was something he could not completely blame Marcus for. Not that it stopped him.

"...askin' us for a job?"

"Alfred vants us to fix up dat house on Pacific," Ludwig was saying, cutting to the point immediately, as he had always done. "Vhat do you dink?"

"Vith actual blueprints? From Alfred? Okay, okay, let's see it."

Working? That was good. Ludovicus pulled a book off the shelf. A manual. Another book. Another manual. Ludwig really needed to branch out his reading habits.

Ludovicus was pulled out of those thoughts when he heard the doorbell again. By the way there was more than one pair off feet moving toward the door, he assumed Gilbert took the initiative to try and answer the door and Ludwig was trying to stop him.

Inwardly, Ludovicus was rather amused. But he kept it on the inside. Where it counted.

"Antonio?"

"Hello! Sorry Ludwig, I heard that Gilbert was over here and I needed to talk to him!"

"Ah... no problem."

"Vhat is it, Toni?"

"Would you be my officiant?"

"I... I vhat?"

"For my wedding. What does everyone think I would be talking about right now?"

Ludovicus suddenly found himself fighting a small smile. Before he lost face (and did something worse than smile), he knew he had better leave. So he left the study and went out the back door. There was something very seriously wrong with the people who lived in this town. He was not exactly certain what it was. It was probably just living here. Or was it that Hearth somehow attracted people who were going to act like this anyway?

Closing the door behind him, he considered going to see his old house. At least walk by it. He was not the type for 'old times sake', but it was something of which he was interested in seeing again. He had not bothered to look at it the last time Marcus had dragged him into town.

He had been walking for ten minutes when he saw the familiar head of one Wang Yao. And as the other man saw him, he knew he would have to slow down his pace in order to talk to him.

"Yao."

"Ludovicus," Yao responded, folding his arms across his chest, arms disappearing in those long sleeves he had never seemed to get tired of. "How have you been, aru?"

"As well as one can be expected to when spending any amount of time with Marcus," Ludovicus responded honestly. "And you? Have you gotten tired of Hearth _yet_?"

Yao ground his teeth together before managing to calm himself down enough to answer. That was the problem with him, no matter how old he was, Yao always had that temper he could never quite settle. "No. No I haven't."

It was a not a good subject between them. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have phrased it like that."

"Nonsense. I know your feelings on the matter, aru. I accept them, but it doesn't change my mind."

Before Ludovicus could respond, the both of them were distracted by a loud noise. A loud voice, to be more exact.

"_Get out! __**OUT**__!_"

They both turned to look down the street.

* * *

_Notes:_

_I made Ludovicus smile and almost very nearly laugh. He is officially out of character. And you know what? Who cares. I do not._

_You read that correctly. Francis may be the best man, but Gilbert is now the officiant. The person who recites the vows. Mr. Dearly-Beloved-we-are-gathered-here-today. Lovino is going to kill Antonio. You have to wonder what exactly was going through the man's head at the time. Especially as _Francis _is a lawyer. He bypassed a man of the law to be the law abiding officiator. Anyone else would have made it would be the other way around... But Antonio is sort of, well, let us just say he is not the sharpest light bulb in the box. Of course, in Hearth, most of the bulbs _are_ broken. They were manufactured that way._


	73. Keep It In Mind

**There Are Lines Near The End Of This Chapter Which Are Going To Look Familiar**

Despite his misgivings, his father said he was fine and needed to go see Gilbert. Considering what got him into the hospital (or his brother's house, which was as good as this town's hospital) in the first place, Matthew could both see the reasoning for that and was slightly worried about it. Not that he thought Gilbert had actually tried to kill Francis, no. That would be stupid.

"You don't have to wait for me," Francis kissed him on the cheek as he went across the way to where Gilbert was just standing on the steps of Ludwig's house. Matthew was pretty certain he should wait, just in case Francis overdid himself. So he leaned into the street sign he was near (which had a balloon tied to it for some reason, along with confetti around the ground) and waited.

"Matty!"

He found himself engulfed in the grip of Ivan once again. "Ivan! I thought I said stop doing that, eh!" The showing up out of nowhere and hugging him thing was really doing a toll on Matthew's nerves.

"But Matty!" Ivan said, trying to seem pitiful. Which, considering his size, was really just adorable. "Toris now is in trouble!"

Matthew sighed, pulling back from the other. "I though I told you not to–"

"I didn't do anyzing!" Ivan protested. "Toris is going after sister now!"

Matthew blinked a few times. "Kat?" Ivan shook his head. "Natalia?" Ivan nodded. Matthew considered that with everything that Ivan had said before. "I thought you said that you thought Toris liked Feliks, eh."

"I did zink so!" Ivan said. "But now it's not true! Ve are stopping zis!"

There was something very wrong with Ivan. His mind did not seem to be in the real world most of the time. And while often Matthew thought that was rather adorable, there were times like this in which he was certain Ivan could probably be doing a lot better in the world if he were able to understand how things actually worked. Like relationships between other people that did not have anything to do with him. Matthew sighed again.

"I told you that you had no right trying to set up Tori and Feliks if neither of them felt that way," he said firmly. He had more to say about it, but faltered as Ivan continued to shake his head.

"But now I should! Save Toris from... from Natalia!"

"You... you need to set them up _now_, because you need to save Toris from Natalia, eh?" Matthew clarified. Ivan nodded again. Matthew laughed lightly, patting him on the arm. "That's not how these things work, Ivan."

"It is vhen Natalia is involved!" Ivan retorted, slightly sulky, probably because he did not think that Matthew was taking this seriously. Which was true enough. Matthew was not taking it seriously, because Matthew could not see how this was serious at all. And neither could he see how it was either of their business.

"No, no it's not. You need to calm down."

Which was when they were distracted by a loud noise. "_Get out! __**OUT**__!_" Both of them stared in the direction of the shout, neither of them saying anything (what was there to say to that?) until Matthew heard his father's voice.

"Did you hear that?"

"Who didn't hear that, eh?" Matthew questioned, turning to look at him. "What was that about?"

"Who knows? Dough you't dink dat I vould be able to recognize eferyone's voice by dis point," Gilbert agreed, frowning slightly. That was right before he grinned widely and started walking off. Matthew was not certain that this was the best idea, but as Francis and Ivan followed right after Gilbert, he found that he would be left behind if he just stayed where he was.

Using the fact he was still concerned about Francis as an excuse to go with, Matthew joined them.

* * *

_Notes:_

_Matthew must have totally missed the fact both Francis and Gilbert have been trying to kill each other for the past month or so. He is sort of oblivious at times (he _did_ miss the fact that Ivan is a completely loony). Though not as much as Antonio._


	74. And So's Your Face

**iMarcus, You're So Silly**

"I'm so glad you're okay!"

Heidi was saying it for the millionth time, probably, but she could not seem to stop herself. She was so relieved, so happy, and there did not seem to be enough words to express it. She hoped that she was not bothering iMarcus with her incessant repeating, but he was always honest enough and it did not seem to be the case.

"I still don't know what you're talking about, but I'm glad you're glad too!"

Heidi smiled as she continued to make their late late lunch (with iMarcus' help). Neither of them had been hungry in the morning, breakfast had been late. Lunch would be late, dinner would be late. By tomorrow though, the household schedule would be back on time. Sort of.

"Are you sure it's Sunday? I could have sworn it was Tuesday."

"Check the Internet. I'm certain it's Sunday."

iMarcus had no memories of the past couple weeks, so Heidi decided it was her task to bring him back up to speed. So she began to mention everything that had happened (that she could remember) answering iMarcus' questions as they came and doing her best not to leave anything out. Which was when she came to a very scary conclusion.

"If... if it had not been for all of this, Vash would have not spoken so straightly to me. It was the first time in... in such a long time. If we hadn't nearly lost you, we wouldn't have had such a long conversation about anything."

"Heidi! Don't cry... what do you mean?" Heidi sniffed, doing her best not to cry so as not to upset iMarcus. Why cry? Things were better now, with both iMarcus and between her and her brother.

"Just lately, he's been pushing me away. Not just me though... he's been doing the same thing to Maddox too."

"Huh."

"He would not tell me what was wrong," Heidi fidgeted with the front of her dress, staring down at the counter. "I have a feeling whatever it is is staring me right in the face... but I don't see it."

"He was really bothered last I... huh." iMarcus cut himself off. "When you and Maddox are together."

"When I and Maddox are together?" Heidi questioned, wondering what exactly iMarcus meant by that. He did not respond immediately and she waited for him to do so.

"He's overprotective."

"Of what?" Heidi blinked, now thoroughly confused. iMarcus hummed.

"Either that or he's jealous~!"

"Jealous of what?" Heidi asked, now knowing that iMarcus had figured something out that she was completely oblivious about. Still, the fact that someone even had a guess as to what it was that could be going on gave Heidi such relief that she felt even better than she did previously. The day seemed to be going up and up. "What do you mean?"

"I think that... Oh. Someone's at the door." Taking the oven mitts off of her hands, Heidi quickly went to the front door as iMarcus let it swing open. "Hello Natalia!" he chirped. "How are you doing today?" Natalia started up at the ceiling, but then appeared to notice Heidi and then ignored whatever was previously interesting her.

"This is for you!"

A box was pushed into Heidi's chest before Heidi could even welcome her. Natalia's face was now down turned, though the flush on her cheeks was still very noticeable. Blinking a few times, Heidi brought up her hands so as to take the box from her.

"Oh! Wow... thank you very much!" She gave the other woman a smile, looking down into it to see what it was she had been given. Inside the box appeared to be a glass jar, cracks running through it and painted sunflowers over that. Inside of the jar were many, many coloured paper stars, not even all the same size, but all very small.

This... this was for her?

"Oh Natalia... it's beautiful!"

Natalia blushed even more, turning away. "Well... I... I figured you might as well have it. For yesterday, for everything," she was saying, as if to excuse her behavior. Heidi did not understand why exactly it was Natalia believed she needed to do so, but it made her more comfortable, so Heidi did not argue. She waited until Natalia had finished talking before setting the box down and reaching out to put a hand on Natalia's arm. Natalia finally looked back at her.

"Thank you."

"Um..." Natalia seemed confused, so Heidi thought she would help out.

"You say, '_You're welcome_'!" she said sweetly. Natalia slowly nodded.

"You're welcome."

Heidi smiled at her and eventually Natalia smiled back. "Would you like to stay for lunch? I was making sandwiches... and then some brownies! Brother loves his chocolate."

Natalia seemed uncertain and Heidi tried not to show how much she really wanted the other girl to say yes. After all, she did not want to seem pushy or anything, but she felt like after this present, it was the least she could do. Natalia had comforted her just as much as Heidi had been there for Natalia! Now Heidi felt as if she needed to do something in return, for she did not need a present as thanks for what had happened yesterday.

Finally, Natalia nodded. "All... all right."

As soon as she said that, through the door which had been left open, suddenly came the harsh and loud noise from somewhere up the street. "_Get out! __**OUT**__!_"

Both of them stared outside.

"He's rather loud today," iMarcus commented.

* * *

_Notes:_

_They can hear it too. It is a small town. And the words were said loudly. It also helps I have not really established where anyone's house is. They can be free floating homes. Everyone is a neighbor with whoever I say. It can be like the Discworld, in that sense, sort of. I dunno._


	75. Nice Friends You Have, Antonio

**In Which Gilbert And Francis Insult Antonio's Intelligence**

Antonio had not even been gone a minute before Francis showed up. Gilbert had not had the time to process what it was that had just happened. He had sat down the porch, ignoring Ludwig's comments that Antonio had just said the stupidest thing he had ever heard and had returned inside. Gilbert was not certain if he agreed yet.

"Gilbert?"

Gilbert looked up to see Francis. All of the guilt came back, balanced out by the fact he sort of wanted to tell the other man what had happened to him last night, and then topped with what Antonio had just said to him. "You best man?" he ended up saying. Francis nodded.

"Antonio just told me," Francis stuck his hands into his pockets. "I..."

"Vait," Gilbert put up his hands before Francis could continue talking. "You von't beliefe vhat he did next."

"Did next?" Francis frowned. Gilbert nodded.

"He made me officiant."

The both of them stayed quiet for a while. It gave Gilbert a bit more to think about. Both officiant and best man had a speech to make. Though his speech... would be a bit more important. At least, showcased in more of a serious matter. Or something.

"What the hell."

"I know, right?" Gilbert responded. The irritation on Francis' face was hilarious for some reason and he began to snicker. "Vhat's vrong vith him?"

"The man's insane," Francis agreed, a slight smile coming to his lips. "Well, at least now we don't have to worry about either of our jobs. Lovino is going to kill him and there's not going to be any wedding. Feeling better?"

"Me '_feeling better_'?" Gilbert scoffed, mock punching Francis in the arm as he sat down next to him. "Says de guy I almost killet yestertay."

"I'm feeling better too, thanks for asking."

"I almost don't feel guilty anymore," Gilbert groused. Francis laughed and it occurred to him that was exactly what Francis wanted him to feel: not guilty. He smirked, looking over across the street to where Matthew and Ivan were talking. "I't rader be best man."

"I'd rather be the officiant," Francis mused. "Funny, I didn't even consider that before."

"Antonio's a moron."

"Completely brainless."

"Droppet on his head as a baby."

"Dropped on his head every day of his life."

They agreed on the low number of Antonio's IQ and a few other derogatory comments about the man that they had probably made plenty of times when the three of them had been younger. Gilbert really did feel better about this. He did not even mind as much that he had been passed over for the position of best man. Was officiant a high position? Well, it was more important. Was it not? To tell the truth, Gilbert did not really know. Nor did he care. Antonio was a moron, but he loved the man. Way to go in not leaving him or Francis out. And to think they had both been so bothered that Antonio might prefer one of them to the other.

"If you need any help with your speech, I can help you out," Francis offered. Gilbert snorted.

"Right back at ya, Francis."

The both of them peeled off into laughter once again, only to find themselves cut off short when they heard a very loud noise which did not sound like the voice of anyone they recognized. At least, not at that decibel.

"_Get out! __**OUT**__!_"

"What was that?" Francis blinked. Gilbert rose up to his feet.

"Dunno. Vant to find out?"

Francis followed after him, only to stop as nearing Matthew and Ivan. "Did you hear that?"

"Who didn't hear that, eh?" Matthew questioned. "What was that about?"

"Who knows? Dough you't dink dat I vould be able to recognize eferyone's voice by dis point," Gilbert agreed. That said, he continued past them. After all, his inner curiosity would not be satisfied until he had figured out what was going on.

It was a small town.

* * *

_Notes:_

_I am not certain I would like having friends like Gilbert and Francis. Then again, I am not as happy, carefree, or accepting as Antonio is. Being insulted while I am not there is a no-no for me. Actually, I do not like being insulted while I am there either. I do not think Antonio cares much either way. Everyone could probably use a friend like Antonio. And I mean _use_ – he is such a tool._

_Also, I have not been getting all of my alerts recently. So if I miss responding to someone for something, that would be why. My apologies.  
_


	76. Great

**And That's Not Great**

"Where have you been?" Lovino questioned as Antonio came in. Normally, Lovino would have demanded. He believed himself to have that right. Truth be told, however, he did not feel very angry at the moment and could not put such force into his words.

"Out telling my best man who he is!" Antonio said brightly as he made his way over and hugged Lovino from behind. Lovino's good mood was no longer as good. Which should not have been right. Lovino should have been thrilled, he should have been happy, he had been telling Antonio to do this since, well, yesterday. The fact that Antonio had done it so fast was overwhelming. And yet, knowing the two people Antonio had to choose from did not make Lovino feel good about it. He knew who he would rather choose, but that would be ignoring Arthur's horror stories that Francis had not grown up yet.

"Oh? And who is that?" he asked carefully. He would be calm about this, it would be okay. As long as it was not Gilbert, right?

"Francis!" Antonio said bright, kissing him on the neck. Lovino melted into the embrace. _Just ignore all of what Arthur said he is like. He seems better than how he was when I was a teen, so it has to be okay._ "And then I asked Gilbert to be our officiant!"

Lovino (now) had no good mood to speak of. "What the–"

"You did! That's wonderful!" Marcus said as he reentered the room. Lovino scoffed.

"No it's not! _Grandpa_!" Lovino pleaded, hoping that the man would see sense. Which was probably the wrong thing to hope from him, but Lovino tried it all the same.

"He's going to be family eventually, when Feliciano finally realizes that he needs to ask Ludwig to marry him instead of waiting for it to happen the other way around~!"

Gilbert would be family. Oh God no. Lovino felt his mind break.

"I should talk with the both of them! I've been an officiant and a best man in my time... several times over! I can give them both tips!"

"Would you? Thank you so much!"

"It's nothing! All to make certain that your wedding is perfect!" Marcus smiled widely as he opened up the window to let fresh air in. Lovino wanted to scream, but with the window open he suddenly decided that would be a bad idea. What was also a bad idea? Gilbert being the officiant. Maybe Francis being the best man... Lovino was certain just making certain the Frenchman did not drink anything beforehand might keep that from going wrong, but he was not certain about that either.

No, he had to stay calm. His grandfather was fine about it. Marcus could be weird, but Lovino wanted to trust that whatever he had to say to the both of those men would keep them in order for this one day that Lovino wanted to look forward to. Look forward to, not dread.

"Thanks for doing that, stupid," he managed to say to Antonio. Antonio looked positively glee-ridden and kissed him. Lovino could not help but smile.

At least, until he was distracted by a loud noise that drifted in through the window. "_Get out! __**OUT**__!_"

"What the hell?" Lovino asked, pulling away from Antonio.

"What was what?" asked Antonio, who probably did not even hear it. Typical. Lovino rose to his feet so as to look out the window. He did not see anything, but his attention suddenly shifted to Marcus.

Marcus frowned and left.

* * *

_Notes:_

_Pleaded might have been what I wrote, but I think Lovino was whining. It sounds more accurate to me._

_I just realized that no family members have threatened anyone in this wedding. I am so used to writing about characters who would have a sibling or a family member threaten one of the members of the 'happy' couple. Feliciano is not the threatening type and Marcus really likes Antonio, so I guess this is one of the few cases of something like this that I will ever write. For, as we know, Ludwig is totally going to be threatened by Lovino._

_It would be a complete fail!threat._


	77. Ladies And Gentlemen

**What Happened Right Before Those Words**

"_...you try and replace it with ties that you can call the same."_

The ties that Gupta would call the same were Heracles and Sadiq. He had known Heracles forever. Their mothers had been best friends and therefore they would see each other almost every day. Their mothers had been best friends, which was why they were in the same building when the fire consumed the both of them, leaving he and Heracles devastated. Gupta had never known his father. Neither had Heracles. It was another thing they shared in common.

He had also known Sadiq for a very long time. The young man who had known his mother from some place that she and he had lived and met at before. He had always just shown up. He had been the first to come to them when their mothers had died. He offered to take them in, he offered them both everything he had, which was not much then.

Gupta, eighteen years old, decided he would not take advantage of him and tried to find a job somewhere else and place to live. How he got to Hearth...

It was not too long of a story. Which was all right, as Gupta was a man of few words. Though it seemed to take a lot more than motions, a lot more than words, to try and get both Sadiq and Heracles to remember just how close they used to be. How important they really were to him and how he would treasure it if they stopped fighting, because it hurt to hear them fighting.

At least, at first it hurt. Now Gupta was mostly numb to it. Lately, however, with Heracles suddenly acting much more venomous toward Sadiq, it was beginning to hurt again. Could he use the words he gave Eduard and Tino? Would that help the both of them understand? Would it make them try to not fight at least so much? Gupta would not ask for the miracle of them stopping completely. There was too much bad history between them now for him to ever ask that.

Groceries in hand, Gupta stopped at his front door. He could hear them already. Oh well. Maybe by simply stepping in the house that would interrupt their tangent. Or he could set the groceries in one of their hands so that the two of them would separate. It sounded like a good idea. He decided he would try and take that one up. Whoever would be designated grocery duty would be whoever was being more of an ass when Gupta stepped in. It was not really fair, but there was no other way to call it. Gupta just had to manage moment by moment.

As soon as he opened the door, he heard a crash. It was of glass.

Gupta saw the offenders. He almost sighed when he suddenly saw what it was that had been broken.

"_Careful, dear heart," She coos as she pulls his hand away from the bookshelf where the perfect piece sits in the sunlight. "They do not make vases like this anymore."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because things change," She smiles at him, pulling him into Her lap. "I was given this vase when I was a girl. It used to hold something wonderful."_

_He looks up at Her, waiting and wondering what that could possibly be. But he is not to hear about these things, as She thoughtfully looks at the vase and back at him._

"_It is like you. It is one of a kind."_

_He nods, because he knows She wants him to understand something. He does not quite know what that is yet, but knows he will think about it until he does. And Her smile is like the World._

"G-Gupta," Heracles said, face white.

"We didn't mean..." Sadiq spluttered, staring down at the shattered glass.

And then Gupta snapped.


	78. OUT!

_**Get Out!**_

Such a pretty sight, made the town of Hearth in its spring glory. The flowers had not just blossomed, but most of them still seemed perfect, but for the flowers near a doorway which were mostly trampled by busy feet. Pretty it was.

From a distance.

"I don't have to take this! I won't take this! If I ever see either of you again it will be too soon! Get the _**hell**_ out of my house! Get out! **OUT**!"

Those last words were practically a shriek from the Egyptian. No one had ever heard him say so much, or so loudly, so no one recognized who it was who had said it. Not even Heracles and Sadiq, who were looking right at Gupta, could really recognize it as what _he_ was saying. It was probably too much for their brains to handle at the moment. Especially as Gupta dropped his bags, came in and pushed Sadiq towards the door. Then he turned and grabbed Heracles by the wrist and yanked him in the same direction.

"Out!"

Neither Sadiq or Heracles fought against the forced movements. After Gupta's screaming, neither of them seemed able to come up with much to say or do. They were still in shock and afraid of making any move that would worsen the situation, even though both seemed aware there was no such thing to be done.

"_Get! __**Out**__!_"

Shock could also describe the crowd that had showed up outside to watch Gupta forcefully evict his house guests from his home, suitcases and clothes thrown out after them.

"To _**hell**_ with the both of you!"

Finally, the door (which had always been held so wide open to the both of them) was slammed in their faces.

Gilbert's "vhat de hell?" was an understatement.

Marcus' "what happened?" was an appropriate question.

The first one of the two to regain himself was Heracles. After simply blinking at the house, he took a step toward the house. Which seemed to snap Sadiq out of it.

"What are ya doin', idiot!" Sadiq exclaimed, though softly, as he grabbed Heracles by the shoulder. Heracles could not bring himself to do more than glare at him. "This... this ain't somethin' an apology can fix, _oğlu_."

Heracles had known that. He knew it and therefore did not know what he should do. He wanted to make things better. They had been arguing, yes. He had tripped. Sadiq had nothing to do with it. He had simply tripped. There had to be something he could do.

Sadiq knew better. After all, he knew Nefertiti Hassan well, and she had been much like her son when she was younger. It might have waited until all of the stops were pulled out, but when she became angry there was hell to pay for days on end.

"...then what?" Heracles asked, waiting for an answer that would never come. Sadiq let go of him and had begun gathering his things. Heracles could care less for all of his belongings which were strewn over the ground. He just wanted to go back in. He wanted to fix what had happened, he needed to do these things.

"Heracles."

He turned around to see Kiku.

"Allow Gupta some time." With that said, his friend began picking up his belongings and placing them into his suitcase. Eventually, Heracles joined him. The crowd started to dissipate, though whether it was from current disinterest, the knowledge that they would learn nothing now, or respect for the moment was up to each individual.

Sadiq wandered off with his luggage.

Heracles went with Kiku to take up a silent offer of a place to sleep.

Gupta found that he was still angry after all of this was said and done. He was still angry when he returned to the pieces of his mother's vase. He was still angry when he knelt down to it. He waited for the tears to come, the tears he had been expected to come out at any moment. But they were not there. He still just felt angry.

He screamed and curled up on the floor.

* * *

_Notes:_

_Yes, I parodied the beginning of my chapter fifty two from _Comedy of Errors_ for a depressing moment. I am a jerk._

_I am also a jerk for listening to 'So Yesterday' by Hilary Duff while writing this. Damn, the things I listen to._


	79. Do I Go From Now?

**Where**

Sadiq went to the inn, despite knowing what he would likely hear. He was not going to camp outside, people would think he would be trying to make Gupta feel bad for throwing him out. Sadiq never wanted Gupta to feel bad. He had nothing to do with what had happened except for being in the room at the time. All he had done was throw words back at Heracles' face, as he always did.

But he would not be the one to tell Gupta that Heracles had broken Nefertiti's vase. For all he cared right now, Heracles could tell Gupta that it was Sadiq's fault. He would take the blame.

Damn.

He walked through the front doors, eying the man who was already slumped over the counter and walking back to the back room where he heard her. She was unloading her dishwasher, but he waited until she had put everything down before he spoke. "Elizaveta, I need a favour."

She turned to him with a glare. "No."

"Somethin' happened... I need a place to stay."

"No."

"I'll pay just like any other customer."

"No."

"I'll pay _more_ than any other customer."

"No. No you won't."

Pulling his hat further down on his face, he nodded. "Was worth a shot. See ya later, Lizi." He left before he had to listen to any sort of response to that. Probably something about him not calling her Lizi anymore. Well, okay. He had more important things to do now. Like who exactly he would feel good upon with dropping in on unexpectedly for a place to stay. Someone of whom he would not feel bad about asking as well.

Which immediately put that wretched Muhammad off the list. And Yao, if things were the same as they were before. Muhammad and Yao had always been rather inseparable, despite both of their intentions. He wondered exactly who was bothering who now and how long that would take to change again.

There was Tino, but Berwald was definitely an immediate no. Even if Berwald caved into Tino's wishes (as he usually did) Sadiq did not want to have to deal with a grumpy Berwald. Dealing with a normal Berwald was difficult enough.

He would not bother a Beilschmidt. He _could_ _not_ bother Marcus.

It left him with only acquaintances and strangers to hit up for board. Immediately Sadiq went into business mode. If that was all he was left with, he would start up at the top and go from there. The top was the mansion at the top of the hill. Recalling who lived there, it was one Eduard Von Bock. He was a finance-inclined sort of person. Sadiq smiled. He knew exactly what to do to worm into that, if only for a short while...

So he made his way up the hill. By the top he was out of breath and he considered that maybe he was getting a little too old for this. Maybe it was time to move back to Hearth, retire from the city life, and try and relax for once.

_Like I could do that. Pfft._

Ringing the doorbell, Sadiq waited for the door to be answered. When it did, he put on his best smile.

"Von Bock?"

"Adnan?"

"I'm sorry for droppin' in on you like this, but I have something I need to ask of you."

Eduard stared at him. "Then ask."

"I have a bad history with the proprietor of the inn and currently no place to stay," Sadiq began, but did not stop so as to not allow Eduard the chance to think too badly of him. "I would not usually burden someone with my presence like this right out o' the blue. Still, to a businessman like yourself, I believe if you give me the opportunity to speak we might have the opportunity to come to some sort of arrangement."

As soon as the word 'arrangement' left his lips, Sadiq could see the interest in Eduard's eyes multiply. Sadiq smile turned into a grin. For some reason, this seemed a lot more easy than he had originally thought it was going to be. _And you can calm down Gupta... I'll give you all the time you need._

"May I propose a _deal_...?"

* * *

_Notes:_

_Day is over, folks. The next chapter is going to be a little over a week later and about a week or less before the wedding. Or something like that. Do not hold me by anything I say. Just know that it is the day of the wedding rehearsal and that the rehearsal is more than a few days before the wedding. Because Lovino knows that in Hearth something drastic may go wrong and he wants the time to fix it. He can be a smart man._


	80. The Marry Month Thereof

**April**

It was getting difficult to sleep. For this, Antonio greatly envied Lovino. Lovino did not seem to have that problem, drifting off and staying asleep until about nine in the morning or so at which he would push Antonio out of bed or the like so as to wake him up. Once Lovino decided that worrying about something could wait until morning, he just dropped off into the world of the unconscious in a snap. Or in a heartbeat. Or in some other short amount of time.

Antonio did not have that ability. He was too excited, too worried, too hopeful, too too many things to be able to settle down to sleep for very long. So when he found himself awake before Lovino, he simply let out a long whine and buried his face into the other's shoulder and told himself to go back to sleep. It did not work as well as he had hoped it would.

"Dammit... what time is it?"

"Too early, Lovi~"

"Then stop shifting."

Antonio sighed and sat up. It was nearly eight, so he supposed he could get up now. At least, that was what he had in mind until Lovino pulled him back down and then he was back to where he was. As he used to be (which was a given). Not that it was a bad thing, except for the fact that Lovino kept complaining about his shifting.

"I'd stop shifting if I could get up. Remember, today is the wedding rehearsal."

"Shit!" Lovino sat up, practically flinging himself from the bed. Antonio began to regret his words, clinging sadly to Lovino's still-warm pillow. "Don't just lie there, idiot!"

"You don't have to worry, we have plenty of time," Antonio began to reason with him, not that Lovino seemed to be listening. On the off-chance that he was, Antonio just kept talking. "It starts at two, but if we are there by ten to check in on everything, and then we can have a lunch, and... well that is good enough, right?"

"Get dressed!"

"Okay~"

Lovino was already out of the bedroom by the time Antonio had managed to pull himself over to his wardrobe. By the time he had gotten downstairs, Lovino was staring at something on the table. At first he thought it was the food that had already been laid out (by Marcus, no doubt), but then realized it was a note.

"What is that?" Antonio asked, leaning his chin on Lovino's shoulder so he could look at it.

"Grandpa is already there, setting things up." Lovino's voice was very quiet. Antonio stared at the note, affirmed what Lovino had said, and suddenly found himself wondering what about this would get Lovino to be upset.

"Then what's wrong?" Lovino sobbed and buried his face into Antonio's chest. Surprised, it was all he could do just to hug him. "Lovi?"

"I don't understand..." Lovino's voice was muffled into Antonio's shirt. "He's still paying attention to _me_..."

_Oh. So that's what it is_. "Of course he is! Who couldn't?" Antonio nuzzled the top of Lovino's head. "From the moment I started tutoring you I couldn't seem to get away!"

"You are different. You're a moron."

"But I know you don't mean that," Antonio responded quietly into Lovino's ear. Lovino stayed silent for a few moments, though Antonio could tell that tears were still spilling down his cheeks. "He's always loved you. I think the only real conversations I have had with him were about you. Or F–"

"Feliciano!" Lovino exclaimed, trying to push himself away from Antonio. "It was always about Feliciano!"

"No... No it wasn't."

"Yes it was!" Lovino fixed him with a glare. Antonio stared back. "About how perfect he was, about what he could do, about everything _Feliciano_!"

"No it wasn't." It was not that Antonio did not know about these feelings, but were they really as consuming as this? Did Lovino really think that was all he and Marcus spoke about?

"You can't say anything else because it's true!" Lovino screamed.

"I am marrying you." Lovino shut up, just as Antonio knew he was going to. Antonio smiled and pulled him in so that his face was where it had been against his chest. "Everyone else could hate me, I think, and it wouldn't matter to me. Just as long as you still loved me."

The Italian words were muffled once more, but Antonio could have sworn he heard, in quick succession _liar, perfect, stupid, _and _why_. Running his fingers through Lovino's hair, the other melted completely into his embrace.

"Now! The food is getting cold, so we should eat it!" Making Lovino sit down, he sat across from him. Lovino poked at his food.

"Love you too, bastard."

Antonio could not help but laugh.

* * *

_Notes:_

_As a very intelligent reviewer pointed out: a lot can happen in a week. That is true, there are things I have not covered. Hopefully it will continue being the low key (erm, lower key) sort of things that can be referred to in retrospect. In these first several (aka, many) chapters I will run through some of these things in reference while setting up a day that actually has to do with the wedding. Hopefully. Thank you all!_


	81. You Are! You Are! Good Boy!

**Who Is The Creepiest Little Italian?**

Ludwig was not certain what to do. He could barely handle Feliciano as it was (not to say he did not want to, but it was difficult), had barely come to understanding what made Feliciano do what, and now it seemed to have all changed. Feliciano was, dare he think it, bitter? Complaining about his brother almost as much as he used to just talk about him normally. He had never had to deal with this before and did not know what to do.

Feliciano actually seemed like a real brother now. It was something he was used to doing with his brother all the time. Ergo, he was shocked.

"I saw grandpa this morning," Feliciano grumbled, swirling his straw around in the milkshake that Francis had made earlier. "Rambling on about _him_ and barely said anything else to me... I only got a hi. That's so mean, isn't it? He could spare more than just a hi for me?"

They must have passed each other on his way here, as Marcus had just been here to grab Ludovicus and pull him off to the town hall, which was where everything was being set up for the wedding. And if Marcus was rambling on about that, Ludwig knew when he saw his grandfather next it was not going to be in a good mood. After spending as much time with Marcus as he did, it was a surprise that he had not managed to find some way of dealing with his irritation yet. Ludwig looked at the clock again and dreaded the wedding rehearsal. More than he was going to have done previously, as Feliciano's black mood was rather scary.

"–not that it matters, does it? You don't mind me staying tonight, do you? Lovino's nearly moved out and all. _Thank goodness_. ...it's just really empty now."

"Of course I don't mint." Once upon a time, Feliciano would not have bothered asking. Ludwig did not know if he preferred this or not. "It's... just because eferding's happening at once," Ludwig tried to calm the other down. "Veddings are complicated."

"Sure," Feliciano sipped at his milkshake. His response sounded a little too much like Lovino. More than just freaked out now, Ludwig excused himself to go check on his visitors in the other room. Francis was sprawled out on his couch and Gilbert was lying on his stomache on the ground. They were both stuck in the same motion, Francis tapping his pencil against his ear and his brother tapping his pencil against his upper lip.

"Vhy are you doing dis in my house?" Ludwig asked them both.

Francis was the only one who seemed to hear him and shrugged, head motioning down to Gilbert. "I don't know, ask him." Ludwig decided he would not bother. Sitting down in one of the other chairs, he watched the other two for a few moments before Francis looked over toward him again. "Feliciano ranting at you?"

"I'fe... nefer seen him like dis before," Ludwig admitted, glancing back over toward the kitchen to where he knew he would have to return. He really did not want to. "I don't know vhat to do."

"That's long term romantic relationships for you," Francis said offhandedly. Gilbert snorted.

"It's better off to be alone, I'fe told you."

"...you both say, as you hypocritically assist a vedding," Ludwig responded dryly. Francis looked rather amused at that.

"Oh, what sort of _amigos_ would we be if we didn't help?" he asked, scratching something out on his paper. "It doesn't mean we haven't warned him about things. Marriage is not worth it, but he can find out in his own time. Who knows, he could have enough happiness to make up for the mess he will be in at the end."

"One night stands _are_ de best," Gilbert added.

Ludwig scowled at both of them. "You both are hopeless."

"On the contrary!" Francis exclaimed, hand with his pencil now in the air to accentuate the point. One of the three points. "We have gotten past being hopeless and are now very much enlightened. Everyone must take their own path to enlightenment, I fear, so there is no helping you until you come to the same conclusion."

Ludwig headed back to the kitchen. He decided, while though he did not like a jealous Feliciano, he would rather deal with that than have to hear his brother and his brother's friend talk about why such long term relationships were pointless.

Without realizing it, he had proven them wrong and his own thoughts (confused as they might be) right.

* * *

_Notes:_

_I do not apologize for the 'point' comment. Though I wanted to hit myself over the head for it. If you do not get it, bless you. You have been saved from my stupidity._

_It appears that Gilbert, on the subject of his one time thing with Elizaveta and Roderich as a one time thing, is either in denial about wanting it to happen again or has actually come to accept it. Francis, on the other hand, is preaching his usual point about long term romantic/sexual relationships. That they eventually just go wrong. At least, his have. Oh, you two. So funny, so sad._

_It is April Fool's Day, and it crossed my mind I should write a stupid chapter where things happen and everything dies by rocks or something, but I decided that I suck at things like that so you all just get a normal chapter. Plus I forgot that it was April Fool's Day until I woke up this morning. So you all have been saved from a stupid writer's prank, not that I have ever been very good with pranks. There you go.  
_


	82. Oh, Ivan

**Where He Gets It Wrong And She Finally Berates Him For It**

"N-Natalia?"

It was a first, him calling out her name when she was not walking toward him, when she was not talking to him, when she was not right _there_. It was not something that he wanted to make a habit of, but at the moment it seemed to be a better plan than what had been going on. Which was him waiting for her to do something. Nothing. She had done nothing. She had not tried to contact him, break in his house, do _anything_. And Ivan found himself really close to the edge.

Natalia stopped, turning to look over at him. Certainly, he was standing right next to a dumpster, but her eyes did not change. Natalia just stood there, staring at him. She did not scream 'brother', she did not run toward him, she did not do anything. She just stood there. Ivan was wondering whether he should run for it. Any moment now... any moment she was going to do _something_ and he should not be there for that, he should be far away–

"Do you need something, br– Ivan?"

They both stared at each other for a long time. Ivan really wanted to run, but (like with a wild animal, and Angus thought he had not been listening!) knew better than to give her something to chase.

"Aren't you going... are you...?" Ivan found himself not exactly certain what to say. Natalia still stood there, muscles appearing as tight as a drawn bow string as if she were going to pounce him. Ivan readied himself. Any moment he would have to dodge her. Any moment now...

"If that is all, I am going to meet someone. I do not want to be late," Natalia said stiffly. She did not move away though, despite her words. Ivan was busy translating all of the possible meanings in her head before he simply just _listened_. She was wanting to go see someone. Someone who was not him.

Between horror and victory, Ivan suddenly realized that Toris was in trouble.

"Ah... no. No." Ivan shook his head, heart pounding. He could do this. It was for his friend. He owed Toris this.

"N-no?" Natalia asked, voice hesitant.

"No. He belongs vith Feliks. Leave him alone."

Something seemed to snap in Natalia, those eyes glared at him and Ivan took a step backwards despite himself. "What. Are. You. Talking. About. Brother?"

"I... you leave Toris alone," Ivan swallowed.

Suddenly Natalia had snapped. Again. In a different way. It was not as if that was strange, but she never yelled at other people. Especially not him. "Toris? This isn't about **Toris**! What do you care? I don't care about Toris! I don't care about Toris and I don't care about _you_! I did everything for you! Everything! Did you care? No! I just wanted my older brother to be my older brother! I just wanted that! But I don't care, not anymore! I don't care, I don't! Because you_ never_ wanted to be a big brother to your little sister!"

Ivan could not react, the words actually jamming themselves down his ear canals, but his mind unable to understand it at all. It was as if he were dreaming. Or in a nightmare. Whichever one this was, he could not be certain. Tears filled up Natalia's eyes.

"Of course, you'd be concerned about _Toris_," she spat. "Feliks can have him, I don't care. I don't care. I don't..."

Again, he watched her run away in tears. "Vait! Natalia...!" Ivan called after, though belated as Natalia was already out of sight by the time he had stepped forward.

He stood there fore some time before he realized what it was she had said, what she had meant. But... but it was Natalia. That could not have just happened. Taking off one of his gloves, he pinched his cheek. Then his arm. Then his leg. No, he was still here. Did that really work for waking someone up?

"Katyusha..." he mumbled, ignoring his job and heading straight to her house for comfort.

And because of his state of shock, he missed the person who had been at the side door the entire time. The person who had stared and then shut the door.

* * *

_Notes:_

_Before anyone asks, the reason Ivan is near the dumpster is because he is the GARBAGE MAN. I regret nothing._

_Ivan's matchmaking abilities appear to consist of just trying to keep himself sane and Natalia away from Toris. It is a good start, for Ivan, I suppose._


	83. Antonio Asked For It

**This Sounds Like The Beginning To Something Terrible**

"He's right about one ding," Gilbert said to Francis.

"Hm?" his friend responded with, not looking away from his speech.

"I feel like a hypocrite for dinking about saying anyding like dis." He sat up, fixing Francis with his most serious expression before he spoke. "_Love is alvays patient ant kind._"

The both of them burst out into laughter. "_Mon Dieu_! You're right, you have to cut that out right now." Gilbert did as he said, scribbling that out. "Anyway, you should not be cutting and pasting from official speeches, you should be coming up with things on your own."

"Easy enough for you to say," Gilbert groused, leaning up against the couch and resting his pad of paper against his drawn up knees. "I'fe alreaty gotten rid of about eferyding... I'm going to be left vith noding left to say up dere." He was no longer as bothered by this as he used to be. Another thing came to mind and he scribbled it down. Still, at the rate he was going he was going to have to wing it.

"Well, that's no good. I'm having to cut through everything I want to say. Roasting Antonio will only be good if I don't overdo it."

"It's good enough," Gilbert drawled, glancing over his shoulder at him. "I had to _pay_ to get myself ordained. Ofer de Internet. Vhat does he expect to get from an Internet-okayed officiant?"

"_Oh_, oh!" Francis sat up, maniacal grin on his face. "I know what you should read with your opening statement!"

"I had someding... but go ahead." Gilbert shrugged. Francis cleared his throat.

_"__To keep your marriage brimming,_

_With love in the loving cup,_

_Whenever you're wrong, admit it;_

_Whenever you're right, shut up.__"_

_Again they pealed off into more laughter and Gilbert asked Francis to repeat it a few times so he could write it down. "Actually, I dink dat's adfice to anyone about anyding," Gilbert corrected Francis as he finished writing it._

_"True, which is why it is appropriate." Francis reached over to grab his milkshake, sipping the last of it through a straw. "You think you can have it memorized in time?"_

_"Hell, I can hafe dis memorized by the rehearsal."_

_"I mean your entire piece."_

_Gilbert hesitated, thinking about it. "I'm allowet notes, right?"_

_"Of course."_

_"Den... ____ja__."_

_Once more the both of them returned to quiet as they wrote, read, rewrote, and re-read everything they had managed to compile over the past week. Gilbert was pretty certain he would have something good by the wedding. He was also pretty certain he was going to wing most of it. He did not think Antonio would mind too much. After all, Gilbert was simply awesome. Gilbert was almost more awesome when he did not plan it out ahead of time and just went with the flow._

_"Do you think Antonio might actually kill me if I mentioned some of our experimentation when we were younger?"_

_"No, but I might," Gilbert scowled over at him. "Get me more milkshake."_

_"Are you kidding? I am not going back in there. Not with Feliciano..." Francis hesitated, seeming to grasp for the exact word he wanted to use. "Not with Feliciano acting like Lovino."_

_Gilbert stared at him. "Oh... you're right! Dat's exactly vhat he's been acting like!" Not that it went the other way at all. Lovino had been giving him a more than just slightly evil eye lately. Probably stemming from Antonio's choice as him as the officiant. Then again, who would they have otherwise? Lovino could not have picked someone more awesome, because there was no one more awesome!_

_Maybe he would have chosen someone with more experience, like his grandfather. Not that Gilbert could imagine Marcus doing a good job of it. Not saying that the man was not capable, but he was likely to become distracted by the fact Lovino would be standing ____right there__ right in the middle of officiating. Gilbert would do better than that._

_Once more, Gilbert became worried about his position._

* * *

_Notes:_

_No bride would have a wedding dress shop pick out a 'nice' dress and send it to her by her wedding day and no groom would ever go to a store and tell a jeweler to find him a couple 'nice' rings. Yet most couples (99% I hear) do when talking to the wedding officiant. "Say something nice". And here is Gilbert. Say something nice Gilbert. I _dare_ you._

___Poem thanks to Ogden Nash. He obviously knew what he was talking about._


	84. They Just Talked

**And On The Seventh Day**

It was the seventh day that Heracles had been here. Kiku did not begrudge him the room, but it was slightly awkward for him to house someone else that was not a dog. Even when he and Alfred had sleepovers... it was just for one night. And usually because they had fallen asleep during a movie or a game, never planned. Kiku had the extra bedroom, that was all fine and dandy, but...

Well, it was certainly a wake up call to someone with low blood pressure when he would almost walk into the other every single morning. Even Kiku was beginning to tire of the constant apologies which rained from his mouth.

It was after breakfast, on this day, that Kiku finally decided he could ask the questions which had been running through his mind and it would be appropriate enough. He could ask them as a friend, as a confidante, and Heracles would answer with all that he cared to and Kiku would listen and (if asked) give his advice.

"It is the most punctual I have ever seen you be."

"What?" Heracles asked, looking over to him.

"Your going to Gupta's house. It is always around noon."

Heracles looked at the clock, as if either reaffirming that (even though it was not time and Heracles was not going anywhere yet) or in making certain it was not time to go. "...yeah." Looking out the window, Heracles absently stroked Pochi. Pochi stood for that for a few moments before hopping off the couch. Heracles stroked him like he would a cat and the dog apparently did not like it. "Do you think he'll let me in today?"

Kiku hesitated, not wanting to lie, but not wanting to make Heracles feel bad. "I do not know," he responded truthfully. Gupta would have to leave his house eventually. Whether or not Gupta would want to face anyone by that point was a different thing. "Heracles... I have asked this before and you did not answer. I do not know why, but if you do not want to talk about it we do not have to. _Why_ do you hate Sadiq so much?"

"Because he is a stupid, wretched–"

Bad idea. Kiku interrupted him in order to save himself a head. "I am sorry – I meant what did he do, first and foremost, which caused this?"

Heracles stopped, blinking at him a few times, reverting back to his slow pace now that his anger was past. "It... was a conversation I heard. On the phone. He knows who my father is."

"Eh?" Kiku turned to look at Heracles straight on, his shock evident in his voice and face.

Heracles was now leaning forward, arms on his knees as he stared at the ground. "So I asked him. It... it meant a lot to me then, to know who. He would not tell me. He knew I heard him talk about it, but lied all the same. I just wanted to know. I guess everything else just followed from there. Everything else I could not stand about him... It all came out."

"...have you ever tried to find out since then?" Kiku questioned. Heracles shook his head.

"I don't think I care anymore."

Considering that, Kiku leaned back in his chair. "Is that something you have told yourself, or something you really think?"

Heracles hesitated. "I don't know." Rubbing his hands together slowly, Heracles continued. "I do not think I would have cared so much... but he was talking about Gupta as well. I think he knows about his father too. He even could have been talking to one of them."

Of course, Kiku should have guessed that Gupta had a part in their breaking apart. But by the way Gupta acted about it, either he did not care so much about finding any remaining family, or Heracles had never told him about this. Considering Heracles... Kiku was likely to think it was the latter. Hearing some whining by his side door, Kiku got to his feet and went over to let Pochi out.

"It is so easy to ignore him in the city," Heracles sighed, now on his side on the couch and poking at a cushion. "Even when I want to yell at him... I have a cardboard standup of him that I can attack with a kitchen knife."

Kiku stopped immediately before he even returned fully into the room. "Wh-what?"

"It's a great stress reliever."

He stared at his friend. Heracles seemed to notice and looked over toward him.

"You could probably use one too. Of Yao, or someone."

"Why would..." Kiku could not finish voicing his thoughts. He went and sat back down as he regathered himself. "Why?"

"I am not the only one with problems right now," Heracles reminded him as he went back to staring out the window. Kiku followed his gaze and from his upright position could see the very tip of the house down the hill from him. Alfred's house.

Yes. He still had not found the courage to fix that yet.

"I know he feels the same, even if he does not," Kiku sighed, shaking his head. "Why am I so hesitant to tell him?"

Heracles had slowly flipped over and was now lying on his back, staring up at the ceiling. "It depends. If you have some other big secret which would play some part in your relationship that you have not told him yet... That could be why."

It explained why Heracles had not mentioned his own (currently confused) feelings to Gupta, especially if he had never told Gupta why it was he suddenly turned to hating Sadiq. As for himself, however... Kiku was a private man, but it was just because he did not openly volunteer information about himself, not that he was keeping anything huge away from...

Kiku stopped, thinking about it.

He thought about his job.

Suddenly he knew why.

* * *

_Notes:_

___Yep, there is another reference to Kiku's job. Or Kiku thinking about his job. Oh Kiku, I doubt Alfred would mind too much if you did not tell him. Sure he is curious, but I think you could manage to distract him for a very long time before he even thought about it._


	85. Then Again, Who Was?

**Not What He Was Expecting**

If he were to describe the situation, he would say it was 'a complete mess'. But Feliks was not the type of person to give up. He was going to see this through and he was going to make sure that everything happened _right_. Which was going to happen. After all, Feliks had such natural talent for this! And he had Sadiq on his side, the man with all of the experience when it came to arranging things and weddings and all of that stuff.

...or at least he _should_ have Sadiq on his side. If the other would just stop getting into arguments with one of the groom's (or bridegroom, Feliks was not certain whether that term was allowed to be applied to a man or not) grandfather. That was definitely the wrong man to be on the wrong side of for this event. Still, Sadiq seemed to have managed it and they were arguing about something that even Elizaveta agreed would not get done with the both of them going at it as they were (while Ludovicus, the strange man, watched from a corner and actually looked like he was being entertained). So the both of them tried to talk through it a bit more reasonably.

Of course, Feliks should have known that (in a wedding setting) Elizaveta would be unable to talk anything through reasonably as well.

"No, no, no! That totally won't do it at all!" he shook his head wildly and pulled it over again. "We have to seat Mangus over _here_. Mathias will throw a humongous fit otherwise."

"Mathias won't shut up if that's the case," Elizaveta sighed, shaking her own head.

Feliks opened his mouth to say something before he looked up at the ceiling. "Maddox! What are you, like, _doing_ up there?"

"Finding the perfect angle," the man responded seriously as he continued to traverse the support beams. Feliks was not looking forward to the moment when Maddox fell down from there. Maddox may be good at balancing, but it was nerve wracking all the same.

"Sit him next to Tino, Tino by Berwald, Berwald by Hakon, and Hakon by Mangus..." Elizaveta was murmuring, tongue peeking out between her teeth as she scribbled that down.

"Eliza! That's just as bad! Like, seriously!" Feliks exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

"Tino will keep him and Berwald from fighting!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Oh, is this the seating chart?" The both of them turned to see Antonio, as he picked up the list and glanced through it. "It's not done yet? I'll finish this up!"

"Antonio..." Elizaveta began, but Antonio had already gone to one of the chairs, scribbling away at the paper without any hesitation. "We... can check it over when he's done." Feliks frowned.

"I guess."

Elizaveta moved over to tell Sadiq and Marcus that it was settled (and that they could start arguing over something else now, honestly) and Feliks went out to get some air. Just for a few minutes before he had to go back inside and argue all of his points over and over and over... He just _knew_ that when all of this was over he will have lost his voice. It was not a pleasing prospect.

He opened the door to step aside when he heard Natalia's voice.

"N-no?"

"No." And Ivan? Feliks could not believe it. Neither could he believe the next words that came out of Ivan's mouth. "He belongs vith Feliks. Leave him alone."

Natalia was _glaring_ at Ivan. Glaring. Feliks was not certain what was more surprising, that or the words which had left Ivan's mouth. "What. Are. You. Talking. About. Brother?"

"I... you leave Toris alone," Ivan swallowed, having had taken a step backward.

Almost instantly, Natalia was screaming. At Ivan. Screaming. "Toris? This isn't about **Toris**! What do you care? I don't care about Toris! I don't care about Toris and I don't care about _you_! I did everything for you! Everything! Did you care? No! I just wanted my older brother to be my older brother! I just wanted that! But I don't care, not anymore! I don't care, I don't! Because you_ never_ wanted to be a big brother to your little sister!" She was starting to cry. "Of course, you'd be concerned about _Toris_. Feliks can have him, I don't care. I don't care. I don't..."

She was running away, but Feliks was still trying to understand what it was he had just witnessed. Natalia yelling at Ivan (_something about him and Toris_)? Natalia saying she did not care about her brother (_he could _have_ Toris_)? Natalia running away from Ivan (_what was with him and Toris_)?

Ivan was worried about Natalia going after Toris? But Natalia was not... Because Feliks was going after Toris? No, no... he was not doing that. Because Toris was going after Feliks?

Feliks thought about that. He thought about it until it dawned on him exactly what that meant. Toris _liked_ him? Liked? Oh. My. God.

He shut the door, pressing his back against it as he stared ahead of him. Toris? How had Feliks missed this? How was it that he had not noticed? Toris had been talking about Natalia lately and Feliks had thought that was just Toris having another crush that he was totally not going to do anything about, as Toris was just that type of guy. What if it was Toris trying to get Feliks jealous so that Feliks would do something? Would Toris really do something like that? It would not be the first time that Toris would do something strange just to get a reaction out of him, but...

_Oh. My. Like. God._

"I kicked the both of them out, actually," Elizaveta was saying as she walked over. "Give the both of them a chance to cool down. The four of us should not be arguing so much (_plus I think Ludovicus was almost laughing and that is so _creepy)... we need to get our butts in gear for this wedding. What do you say to a truce... Feliks?"

Feliks stared at her. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He tried it again. _Tell her what you heard. Tell her what's going on. Oh my God, you have to say something_.

But he had no idea how to say it.

* * *

_Notes:_

_Alfred does strange things because either a) he does not know it is strange or b) because he likes to make people laugh. Maddox does strange things to a) amuse himself and b) amuse himself. He is a bit more selfish like that._

_For once Feliks is struck speechless. Totally does not happen often. At all. Like, ever._

___I believe Ludovicus laughs (or is close to with his amusement) when Marcus finds himself on the short end of something. As long as Marcus is not dragging him down along with him, that is._


	86. Or Not? I Dunno

**As Long As The Conclusion Is Eventually Reached, Right?**

For what it was worth, Eduard was beginning to feel like a horrible friend.

"It's going perfectly," he found himself saying to Tino, as Tino had him seated on the stool that almost seemed to be reserved for him and his complaining. Eduard was not even certain why it was he was complaining. After all, it was going splendidly, just as he had said.

"Oh?" Tino prompted, all attention toward him. They were the only one's in the store. Berwald was not even in the back room. Apparently he was up fixing something last night and so Tino had made him sleep in. And, as always, Tino making Berwald do anything always seemed strange. Not that he doubted that that was the case. It just sounded strange.

"Every single day he practically pays me with some new business advice," Eduard rubbed at the bridge of his nose. "And it all _works_. Logic all dictates that it will continue to do so. All of this just to stay in one of my extra rooms... it is not even one of the extravagant ones..."

"Are you feeling guilty about getting so much for giving so little?" Tino asked, a slight frown on his face as he appeared to be thinking about it.

Eduard shook his head. "No. I'm feeling suspicious."

"Ah..." Tino stared at him. Eduard knew what he was going to say. He was being paranoid. Perhaps he was being paranoid. There was no reason to think that Sadiq was trying to trick him. After all, if he did that he would practically be ejected from town. Vash would not deal for such things and the entire reason Sadiq was staying with him was because he and Elizaveta had some falling out years ago or something. It seemed like a rather stupid that Sadiq was trying to dupe him.

So maybe he was being paranoid?

"I think you're being a little paranoid," Tino said thoughtfully. Eduard just managed to keep himself from groaning, instead nodding slightly at his friend's wise words. "You have always had trust issues, Ed. I can already guess that you have taken all of the precautions in case this advice turns out to be bad?"

"That isn't a trust issue, that's being financially smart," Eduard argued. Tino shook his head.

"But you have done something?"

"Of course."

"Then what do you have to loose?"

Eduard opened his mouth to respond, but realized that his first response would not be something that was good enough for Tino. "He's using my space."

"In a business transaction _you_ are really in control of," Tino continued, standing up. "So really, Eduard, what is it that you could really loose? I'll be right back, I have to get Hanatamago."

Tino left and Eduard sat there, thinking about it. What did he have to loose? His peace of mind, that was one thing. Privacy, for there had been a couple nights he had woken up and thought that someone had broken in, forgetting that Sadiq was there. Maybe he was a _little_ jumpy with that shotgun, but it was not as if he had actually shot anyone. Anything.

And here he was, talking with Tino so Tino could make him think of something he had already known. How come he always needed that reassurance?

Tino was right again. He really did have trust issues. What would he loose by letting Sadiq continue to stay with him? The man was polite enough. Checking into the room, he was very neat and so Eduard did not have to worry about the condition of the room when the other left. He stayed out of Eduard's way, but when they did talk Sadiq seemed like less of an idiot than Eduard used to think him as. And he was a _very _good businessman. From what Eduard could tell. After all, he had roped Eduard into this deal without Eduard's usual amount of thought.

No. Sadiq was not a businessman, at least, not _just_. He was a _sales_man. And a very good one. Eduard was caught, hook, line, and sinker.

What could he loose if Sadiq was lying? Face and confidence.

What would he _gain_ if Sadiq's words were all truth?

Why was this issue bothering him more than the fact that Natalia kept showing up and asking him for advice about how to talk to her sister?

"You are right," Eduard admitted when he heard Tino's footsteps return. "The pros outweigh the cons. It is a risk I can make..." he faltered when he saw the look on Tino's face. "What's wrong?"

"Hanatamago's gone," Tino responded faintly. "I looked out there and he wasn't there... I called and he didn't come. He's gone."

Immediately Eduard got to his feet. "Maybe he just wandered off a little far. Let's go out and look again." Tino nodded, instantly turning around and Eduard followed him out the back. At least they did not have to worry about automobile traffic here. No, there were other things to worry about out in Hearth. None of which were very likely to be lethal to someone's dog. It was more likely the people.

"Hana!"

"Hanatamago!"

But as they continued to call and the dog did not return, Eduard became as concerned as Tino. Hanatamago was not the type of dog to wander off too far and he always returned when Tino or Berwald called. Maybe Berwald had already brought him in without them noticing? He suggested it to Tino, so the other would calm down. Tino rushed back inside and Eduard let out a sigh.

Tino always, even when not on purpose, made him realize how very small his problems actually were compared to how he thought they were.

* * *

_Notes:_

_Is it Hanatamago? I never thought about it much, whether it should be Hanatamago or Hana-Tamago, for I have seen it both ways and more. I do not know._


	87. And Not Singing About It Either

**Going Through More Than The Motions**

The door opened for her when she got there. It was something she had to think about more than once. The door. It opened _for_ her. As soon as she had gotten there. There was no waiting, there was no going to the back door, there was no having to go in through the window, there was no waiting on the doorstep until being turned away. There was no five minute stay. Natalia ran up to the door, it opened, and she ran in to see Heidi walking down the stairs.

Sinking down to her knees, she cried.

"Natalia? Oh, Natalia! Don't cry, don't cry!" She felt her head be pulled into an embrace, pressed up against Heidi's front as the other's small hands ran through her hair. "What happened, what's wrong?"

It took her a while to be able to respond, but when she did it was through ragged breaths. "I yelled at brother..." she sniffed, trying to keep her hands from shaking by gripping the front of her dress. "I... I told him... I said... I said what I wanted to say. But it wasn't the way I wanted to say it.. I don't think... I don't think..."

"Shh! It is all right. Come, let's sit down. I'll make some tea."

"I'll make it!" exclaimed the house.

"Thank you, iMarcus. Over here, Natalia... we'll sit here."

Natalia stayed quiet, allowing Heidi to pull her along and seat her on the couch. She was now holding a handkerchief, though she was not certain when she was given it. Wiping her cheeks off with a corner of the material, Natalia stared down at her feet and pulled her heels together, remembering that story Alfred had mentioned once. _I want to go home._

But for the life of her, Natalia could not think of what she meant by home.

"Do you want some brownies? I still have some of the ones we made yesterday," Heidi was saying softly. Natalia nodded and Heidi quickly made her way to the kitchen. She was wanted here. It was strange. She heard footsteps coming down the stairs and looking over she saw Vash. He nodded at her curtly before walking away. She nodded back.

Okay, she was welcome for the _most_ part. She was used to that, it seemed more natural.

When Heidi returned, Natalia had kicked off her shoes and drawn up her feet on to the couch. Heidi sat down next to her, offering her tea and the brownies. Natalia took a cup and a brownie, nibbling away at it.

The both of them stayed quiet for a while, a silence that Natalia was grateful for. "Are you all right?" Heidi finally asked and Natalia nodded. Heidi smiled. Natalia found that she could not meet the other woman's eyes.

"Can we talk about what we were talking about yesterday?"

"Which part?" Heidi questioned as Natalia fiddled with her dress.

"About how... how I should talk with Katyusha," Natalia murmured, unable to raise her voice anymore. She felt loud here, she felt out of place. Out of place in one of the few places that had ever just been open to her. She was afraid that one false move, sound, would loose her this. She was not certain why.

"Of course!" Heidi set down her tea on the table ahead, turning so that she was facing Natalia. "When were you thinking you might go see her?"

Natalia shrugged. Was it not too soon to think about things like that? She was still trying to think of Katyusha as Heidi had suggested, as Eduard had explained her, and not as someone who had taken Ivan from her. Katyusha knew how to be a good sister to Ivan, somehow. Natalia wondered what she had missed so that she could not do the same.

But no. She was past that, she was over Ivan.

"I think you should do it soon," Heidi went on, thoughtfully, as she moved a brownie around on the plate with one of her fingers. "After all, all you gain in waiting is making yourself more nervous. Anyway, I believe she will see you and understand... right?"

She really was not certain, but right now she was willing to defer to Heidi. Heidi knew what she was doing, Heidi was on such good terms with her own sibling... and Natalia was certain she had just come up with the best way of treating Katyusha.

"Right."

Katyusha knew how to treat Ivan. She would treat Katyusha like that. She would act like Kat. That would work.

With a small smile on her lips, Natalia drank her tea.

* * *

_Notes:_

___I received a review in the last chapter, informing me Hanatamago was a girl. So, of course, I berated myself as an idiot and went looking up the strips with Hanatamago in them so as to clarify with myself. Is it just me? I cannot find anything specifying Hanatamgo as a girl. In the strip in which the dog shows up "he" is what is used in reference. Can someone illuminate for me when Hanatamgo was specified as a girl?_


	88. But It Probably Will

**This Cannot Go Wrong!**

Feliks was quiet and thoughtful. Both of which did not fit the Pole. Elizaveta, already slightly weirded out by the fact that she had seen Ludovicus look amused, was now a bit scared about the proceedings. This was really a bad time for that as well. The rehearsal! It was at two! She wanted it to go perfect! Not just for her reputation, but Lovino had put so much faith in her! She had managed to buy a dress for being the Maid of Honor which she knew she would wear for more occasions than just this. This could not go wrong!

Which was when she realized Sadiq and she had expected the other to have gotten the candles from the store, and so they were not here. And as much as she wanted to blame Sadiq for that, it was not the time.

She wanted to rush off and get them, but she needed to return to the inn. Her mind was beginning to swim. Immediately, she called the one person she thought she could not depend on for anything in this matter.

"Ludwig?"

"Elizaveta? Is someding vrong?"

"Ah... well, not necessarily. I was just wondering if you could pick up the candles. No one has gotten them from the store yet, and I..."

"...I can do dat. Vhen do you need dem?"

"Thank you! Any time before the rehearsal would be nice! I just need to set them up where we had them planned, I have Lovino's critical eye to appease after all!"

There was silence from the other side of the phone for about five seconds before he responded. "I guess I'll do dat now. De sooner de better, right?"

"Thank you again, Ludwig."

"_Bitte schön_."

Hanging up, Elizaveta felt somewhat relieved. At least there was dependable Ludwig. Oh, maybe she should not have taken on this task, not so close to the date, not after such a long hiatus from making these sorts of plans, and definitely not while having to contend with Feliks, Sadiq, and Marcus! Certainly she was on Marcus' side most of the time, but he and Sadiq were proving a nightmare to deal with. Had they always been so hostile to each other? She had no idea.

_Okay, it is fine. This is just the rehearsal, after all. This is to find out what all we have missed so that things are perfect for the wedding. It is okay if this is not perfect right now, that is the point._

It was very hard to convince herself of that.

Somehow she had managed to convince Maddox to get out of the ceiling (or he had just gotten bored of it, which was infinitely more likely) before rushing back off to the inn to grab the second half of the notes she had forgotten on her bedside table. As she was about to simply run back out, she stopped near the kitchen, glancing in to see Roderich, once more working on that cake.

She was right, he was obsessed. There was no denying it. But the more Elizaveta simply stood there in the doorway and watched him, the more she began to compare his baking to his piano playing. It was nothing like it at all, if she thought about it in one way. Roderich played the piano as if it were more natural to him than breathing. He baked as if every ounce of his concentration was necessary. Yet, he was just as absorbed in both of these tasks.

Then why was it that he denied this one?

"Roderich?"

"Elizaveta?" Roderich turned his head so as to glance at her, before returning his vision back on to his cake. "I was almost certain I was not going to see very much of you today."

"What happened?"

"What do you mean, dear?"

"With your baking?"

Roderich stopped what he was doing. She could tell she struck a chord. "I do not understand what you mean."

"You obviously love it," she said slowly, considering her words with precision. "Yet you never did any of this until Antonio asked that you bake his wedding cake... why?" He did not respond. She walked over and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Roderich?"

"I was never really a baker."

She blinked a few times, trying to conceal her surprise. "What? What do you mean?"

"I assisted a baker in town, who loved to make wedding cakes," Roderich said, voice slightly tight. Tight, but sounding defeated. "I helped him for years. He wanted to give me a job. Then my mother found out. My mother always found out everything."

Roderich barely spoke about his mother, but from the little she had heard, she knew what happened next. "I'm sorry, baby," she said quietly, resting her face against his shoulder.

"It does not matter," Roderich responded, his voice now much more calm. "I suppose it was just force of habit... I still find myself stopping myself when I think she would not like me acting in a certain way. I just have to move my way out of it... does that make sense?"

It did. She hugged him more tightly. Funny, how something that had first seemed strange, then annoyed her, and finally she had come to accept would have actually meant something so deep to this man.

Why had she not asked sooner?

* * *

_Notes:_

_Note there is no mention of Gilbert at all in this chapter. Elizaveta has come to the conclusion if she does not think too long about it, it might not have happened (at least, with _Gilbert_). Gilbert being her best friend and all, it is awkward. Elizaveta, dear, when the wedding is over and neither of you have things to distract you, you both are really going to have to talk about that._


	89. Again

**He Thinks Too Much**

Being outside was a treat after a week of not being allowed out of the house. Alfred could really be annoying, Arthur had been thinking a lot as of late. Not only did the man boss him around as if _he_ had adopted Arthur as opposed to the other way around, he had to keep asking questions about that _stupid_ Frenchman. Arthur was at the end of his rope. Which was soon to be placed around Alfred's neck.

_It is a _good_ thing that the boy wants to move ou–_ Arthur stopped that train of thought right in its tracks, feeling slightly sick again. Okay, maybe when Alfred mentioned that Arthur was the type to worry himself sick there had been a grain of truth.

Alfred was twenty years old. He was a medical prodigy who had chosen to stay in a small town when he could have left a long time ago. Arthur considered this. Alfred had chosen to stay here, for whatever reason. Arthur had his own reasons for returning (most particularly he had not thought that Francis would ever return here), but for some reason Alfred loved Hearth and had not taken the opportunity to stay away after he had flown through med school. He had the opportunity to go _far_, but... _but_...

_Maybe it's time I let him go._

Alfred was twenty years old. It was strange. Arthur did not feel like he was that old. He still felt like he was in his twenties – maybe thirty at the oldest.

Huh.

"Good morning, Arthur."

Pulling himself out of his thoughts, Arthur gave a small wave toward Ludwig. "Morning Ludwig. Where are you off to? The rehearsal is not yet, is it?"

"No." Ah, Ludwig still seemed sore about the subject, his hesitation was just barely contained by the single word. "Elizaveta just realized she needed someding from de store ant called to ask if I't get it for her. So dat's vhere I am going."

Arthur nodded, his next words coming slowly from his lips. "I just... do you mind if I ask you something, before you go?"

Ludwig, who had been about to turn and walk away, stopped again and stared over at Arthur's porch. "Very vell."

"When are you and Gilbert going to begin on that house?"

It did not seem as if Ludwig had been expecting that question, but after only a few seconds of thinking, he spoke. "Alfred said ve could vait until after de vedding."

"Feliciano forcing you to do much?" Arthur asked wryly, just able to imagine it. He felt rather sorry for Ludwig, actually, while he also found that he was glad he had been incapacitated for a week and therefore out of the loop of all of the insanity which had apparently happened while he had been under some form of house arrest.

"Actually..." Ludwig started slowly, no longer seeming like he wanted to walk anywhere. Arthur's attention was immediately seized, though he tried not to seem _too_ interested, because that would just be rude. "I dink Feliciano vould rader de entire ding be over now. He has been... been..."

"Tired?" Arthur asked. Ludwig shook his head.

"Irritated."

The words he wanted to say did not come to his mouth immediately. "Feliciano? Irritated?" Arthur asked incredulously. If it had not been Ludwig, he would have asked if he was joking. But Ludwig did not tell jokes. And he did not try and make life more difficult for himself by saying that Feliciano was being _irritated_.

"Because Marcus has been so wrapped up in eferyding," Ludwig said dryly. And while Arthur might have not been able to imagine Feliciano actually irritated, he could understand the possibility now. Understand it and know that he really did not want to see it.

"Ah," he responded.

Ludwig pursed his lips. "I just... I don't know how to deal vith dis."

"Deal with it?" Arthur asked, surprised. Ludwig nodded and Arthur shook his head, unable to restrain his smile. "You deal with it as you deal with everything else with him."

"I don't understand."

"Feliciano isn't always going to be... _irritated_," Arthur managed to say. "It's just another segment of your relationship that you have been either lucky enough or unlucky enough not to have dealt with until now. If you are still yourself, if you can do that while dealing with Feliciano's bad side," which was the strangest thing he had probably ever said about Feliciano, "you'll have proven yourself even more – to yourself and to Feliciano, when he is over it and realizes it all. It will be good for the both of you."

Slowly, Ludwig nodded. "So... I just treat him as I usually do?"

"What else can you do?" Arthur asked. "He loves you for you, why would he want you to try and treat him differently, even now?"

This seemed to be a lot for Ludwig to chew on. Then again, emotions had never really come easily to the German. "..._danke_ for de... adfice."

It sounded like he should have said '_I guess_' after that, but Arthur decided to just take his victories and run with them. "Any time. See you later, Ludwig."

With a similar farewell uttered from the other, Ludwig walked off. Walked off and left Arthur to think about what he had said. He knew what he said was true. He knew it.

_I'm just a fucking hypocrite. Goddamn you, Francis. Damn you._

He returned inside, trying not to feel sorry for himself. It was a long time in gone. He really should have been over it by now. He found Alfred in the laundry room, taking the clothes out of the drier.

"I love you."

Alfred turned to look at him, then went back to what he was doing with a smile on his face. "Love ya too, Mom."

It was like it was not a big deal. And Arthur supposed, between the both of them, it really was not. It was just the truth. It had always been the truth. It was no big deal. It would always be the truth. And just like that Arthur felt so much weight fall from his shoulders.

"Whoa, what's with the hugging? Somethin' wrong?"

"Shut up, idiot."

"You're smiling, so I choose to disregard that comment."

_"Heh..."_


	90. Funny How People Forget That

**It's Still Us**

By the time Feliciano went back home, Lovino was already there. It was rather empty now, he realized, as he clutched at the door frame, staring into the room without stepping a foot inside. Their house was empty. No, wait. _His_ house was empty. This was not Lovino's place anymore. Yeah.

"There you are, I was beginning to wonder whether you were going to show up!" Feliciano frowned as Lovino dropped something else in the box and turned to him, wiping off his brow. "I don't have time for this if you're not going to help me out, the rehearsal's at two, remember?"

"I remember," Feliciano responded quietly. Lovino stared at him for a few moments before closing up the box. "Lovi... that's mine."

"What?"

"That music box. It's mine."

"No, it's not," Lovino responded, looking down at it. "It's mine. It was from that day at the zoo. It's the only thing I got."

"No, you got the music box with the wolves on it. Mine is the giraffe," Feliciano retorted adamantly.

Lovino stared at the box for a few more moments, but instead of taking the music box out, he closed it up. "No, I'm pretty certain you had the wolves."

He had been doing this the entire time. Feliciano had watched as Lovino would put _his_ things into these boxes, these boxes which were going to leave this house and not come back in. "Lovino, you jerk!"

"What the hell? It's just a music box!"

"Yeah, that's your excuse, isn't it?" Feliciano retorted angrily. Lovino glared at him.

"Look, if you didn't want to help me get the rest of my things out, you should've said so! Wouldn't have been the first time I've had to do something by myself!"

"Maybe you should have asked Grandpa!"

Oh, he had not meant for that to slip out. He had not meant to say that. Not that Feliciano was going to take it back now. He was even angrier than he was before when this was just about that music box. Lovino was staring at him as if he were insane. "He's busy right now... what's your problem?"

"..._nothing_... _ve_..." Feliciano responded, wanting to get out of here as soon as possible and so taking a few steps backward.

"It's not nothing, you idiot!" Feliciano stopped trying to retreat. _Now_ he was angry.

"Don't call me an idiot!"

"You called me a jerk!"

"Because it's true!"

"_Carogna_!"

"_D-donnaccia_!" Feliciano stuttered, the insult not really falling cleanly from his tongue.

Lovino's eyes widened. "..._vaff__anculo_!"

"_Cazzo_!"

"_Ciucciacazzi_!"

"_F__iglio di puttana_!" Feliciano retorted, seething.

"My mother's your mother!" Lovino practically exploded, throwing his hands up in the air. Feliciano stared at him. Lovino glared back.

And Feliciano could not stop himself from bursting into tears.

"F-Feli...?"

"You're leaving!" Feliciano sobbed, covering his face. "Y-you barely talk to m-me in the first place and n-n-now you're leaving and it's only a few blocks a-away, but it's still not _here_ and Grandpa's been ignoring me and _you_'_ve_ been ignoring me and you're leaving me, Lovi, you're l-l-leaving me! I don't want to live by m-m-myself!"

He sunk down the floor, trying to make himself as small as possible. He had been so happy when he had found out about Antonio wanting to ask his brother to marry him. He had been looking so forward to this wedding. But, in the end, it meant he was going to be the only one living here. They both still worked together, they had never said that was going to change. But Feliciano was going to be going home and it would just be here. No Lovino.

There was no reassurance for that, but no one else had even tried.

"It's not even a five minute walk..."

"I _know_!" Feliciano responded, voice muffled into his own chest. He could tell that Lovino was squatted down in front of him now, but he did not want to look up.

"Feliciano..."

Feliciano sniffled, hugging himself more tightly.

"You know, neither of us spend all that much time in this place."

Suddenly he stopped. Feliciano looked up at him with confusion. "What? What d'you mean?"

"Well..." Lovino frowned, not meeting his eye as he rubbed the back of his head. "Dammit... I mean that I've been spending all of that time at Antonio's, but... even before that, you were spending most of your time over at that stupid German's place."

Feliciano rubbed the tears out of his eyes. "I... I don't get it." Lovino just stared at him, making Feliciano wonder whether it was obvious and he had missed it. He never thought that Lovino actually knew anything really obvious, but...

"You're not alone."

Lovino patted him on the head.

"Idiot."

"Meanie." Feliciano began crying again. He was crying, but he was beginning to feel better. Lovino was right, he was not really alone.

Yet it did not mean he was looking forward to coming to this house ever again on his own.

* * *

_Notes:_

_What? Solving issues? Too many issues being solved! Half of me says about time, the other half of me thinks I am overdoing it. And that third half of me says that I am an improper fraction._

_Yeah, and if you want to know what those insults are sort of translated to, you can do it yourself. Apparently Feliciano was listening _very_ closely to Lovino over the years..._


	91. Woooah, Woah, Woooah, Woah, Woah

**Kitty Kat**

"Little brother? Are you home?"

It did not seem like Ivan was home and after considering the situation for a moment, Katyusha decided to let herself in anyway, as she usually did. With the key Ivan had given her, opening the back door and simply stepping inside. She had just realized that she was missing some of her plastic storage containers, meaning she had likely lent them to her brother. So it was time to search the kitchen and hope that they were not all being utilized.

Kat was almost ready to steel herself against the state of the house when, to her surprise, she realized that it was not a complete mess. Not to say it was clean, Kat knew clean and knew that Ivan was really bad at that, for whatever reason. But this was the best state she had ever seen this place in. Wondering if it was just the front hall, she entered the kitchen to see a relatively similar state in there. _That is strange_.

She considered Matthew and a smile formed on her face. That was probably what was causing this change for the better. She would have to remember to thank him. Or would that be too embarrassing? Oh, she did not know!

Little time was spent trying to find her containers, as they had been washed and were waiting for her on the counter. Picking them up, she turned to see Anastasia's dish.

Then Kat remembered that she had left the door open.

Quickly she rushed over to shut the door, staring about the house. "Anastasia? Anastasia! Um... here kitty... Are you here?"

Ivan tended to carry the cat wherever he went, but Kat did not think that Anastasia was subjected to Ivan's work, so she had to be in here somewhere.

"Anastasia!"

Kat knew instantly that she should know better about how to find a cat, so went to find some of those treats that she knew Anastasia liked so much that Ivan seemed to hand out like pieces of popcorn.

"Here you go girl... here are some treats! Ana... Anastasia?" Now very nervous, Katyusha opened the door once more and stared outside. "Oh no."

She had lost Anastasia. She had lost her brother's beloved cat. Biting her lower lip, she returned inside and went straight to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Oh Angus! I lost brother's cat!" Kat sniffed, trying to keep from crying. "I left door open and she's not here!"

"K... Katyusha?"

"Please, can you help me find her?" The last thing she wanted to have happen was for Ivan to find out, he would hate her! Tears fell down her cheeks as she glanced about once more for any sign of that cat. Still there was nothing. Just that door, taunting her from the corner of her eyes. At least, it was before it was all blurred by the tears in her eyes.

"Of course! Stay put, m'gal, we'll find her."

"O... kay."

Kat was so worried, she failed to realize that she missed taking her pills.

* * *

_Notes:_

_Sorry about Sunday all. This site decided it did not like my computer. Actually, I think my computer was throwing a tantrum, it did not like many sites.  
_


	92. But Only Sometimes

**When You Talk To A Door**

**(Sometimes The Person On The Other Side Will Respond)**

Again, Heracles did not know what was going to happen, but he knocked on the front door and waited. He considered what to say if Gupta opened the door and what he would do if Gupta did not. The second was easier than the first. Except that he had thought about it a lot. Would he just walk away if Gupta did not open the door again? Maybe neither of them were as easy as he had thought they might be.

There was no response. Heracles knocked again.

"Gupta?"

It had been a week. He knew Gupta could not stay in there forever. At some point he would run out of groceries. Though he _had_ just bought enough food for the three of them. Maybe that would last him longer than a week? Heracles had no idea. He knocked for a third time.

And the door opened.

'_Opened_' might have been exaggerating slightly. It had slid open maybe a crack, enough to see an eye glaring out at him. Gupta was still angry. Heracles found himself _very_ nervous. Nervous and now _definitely_ not certain what to say. Heracles swallowed. "Gupta... please listen to me. If... you don't like what you hear, I'll go. But will you listen to me?"

Gupta did not say anything, but the door opened a bit more, just to give him more a view of Heracles, because he obviously was not allowing him in. Heracles felt even more horrible than he did previously. Gupta looked absolutely terrible. Then again, he could not recall a moment in which Gupta had actually ever been mad at him, or anyone. Irritated, occasionally. But mad?

"Gupta?"

"Talk fast," Gupta said, hand clutched on the doorknob. Heracles threaded through his mind to find something which might fix this, anything that would mean he would not just be standing here quiet. Two options immediately came to mind. As much as Heracles would have liked to take the first option, he knew what would come from that. So he vied for the truth.

"It wasn't Sadiq's fault."

Just saying that made him want to punch himself in the temple. Gupta, however, seemed slightly surprised out of his anger. At least he was no longer glaring at him. His knuckles were no longer as white either. Heracles no longer felt afraid, simply... guilty.

"I wasn't looking where I was going."

_Obviously_, came the rest of the sentence in the both of their minds.

"I'm sorry."

_But that's not enough, is it?_

Gupta's gaze fell to the ground. Then, he nodded. Heracles felt relief sweep over him. Maybe... maybe now would be... the best time to...?

"Gupta–"

And then the door was slammed in his face. Heracles stared at the door. For an entire minute. Wait. Was that not an acceptance? He could usually read Gupta so well! That nod was him accepting his apology, Heracles knew that. But Gupta still slammed the door in his face. What did that mean?

Heracles knocked on the door again. "Gupta?"

Fifteen minutes later of having tried to get another response from the Egyptian, Heracles left the house much more confused than when he had first gone. Gupta had accepted his apology. That was what had happened. There was no question in his head about that.

Heracles had a headache.

* * *

_Notes:_

_Just because someone accepts your apology does not mean they are no longer mad at you, Heracles. And Gupta now knows that all of his anger is supposed to be directed at _you_. So there._


	93. Or Maybe I Should Shut Up

**Does Berwald Remind Anyone Else Of A Lumbering Bear?**

Something woke Berwald up. It was probably the feeling of distress that suddenly overwhelmed his senses. Blinking blearily up at the ceiling, he immediately grabbed his glasses and went to find Tino.

His sixth sense (as always) had led him right. Now down the stairs Tino rushed up to him, looking absolutely miserable. _Someone will die_ and_ Who did this?_ were the first two thoughts to come to mind as he glanced about. _What happened?_ followed shortly after, just in case it was not something someone did. After all, he just saw Eduard. He doubted that Eduard would have done anything to upset Tino so much.

"Berwald? Did you let Hanatamago in?"

Berwald did not even have to wait for Tino to finish that question to know what was wrong. He shook his head and immediately went back up the stairs to get dressed. Dog missing. Had to go find the dog. Where would Hana have gone? Hanatamago knew not to run off on his own and he was so well behaved... Berwald could not think of anything that would change that.

Well, he would find out soon.

Returning down the stairs, Berwald finished pulling on his coat as Tino had grabbed his own, already rearing to go and Eduard standing there, seeming rather awkward. Eduard was not an animal person. Still, Berwald appreciated the fact that he had stuck around to look for Hana despite that. The other two began calling and Berwald looked up and around for a little bit before he decided to look down and around.

It seemed as if nothing was wrong. Other than for the fact Hana was not there Berwald could almost believe that. So he headed out of the yard and started down the road. The first thing he decided he would worry about was if the elder of the Im brothers had decided that he needed a test subject again. Berwald had not been joking when he had told him that he would beat his brains in if he stole their dog again. That had been years ago, which was probably why Tino had not thought about it.

Berwald doubted that was the case, but he was going to check anyway. Walking straight up to Young Sil's door, he knocked on it a few times, loudly, so as to make certain that Young Sil would hear it.

It took a few minutes, but soon enough the door was cracked open and the grin of Young Sil could be seen. Until Young Sil saw who it was, of course, the grin vanished soon after. "Oxenstierna?"

"Where's m' dog?"

"I don't have him!"

And the door was slammed shut. Berwald continued to watch the door for a little longer before he decided that if Young Sil really did have Hanatamago he would have acted more guilty than nervous and so turned to walk away.

"What were you doing?" Tino asked as he walked down the stairs from the door.

"Askin' if h' saw Hanat'mago," Berwald shrugged. Tino nodded and continued to call for the dog. Berwald watched him walk away before trying to think of the next best place to look for Hana would be.

Berwald did not have to think too long about that, because he suddenly could hear (just faintly) the sound of a dog barking. A small dog barking, so it was not as if he was mistaking one of Ludwig's dogs for it. He turned his head to look up the hill and then started to walk in the direction.

"Berwald?"

"Hana," he responded as he continued in that direction. If it turned out that Hanatamago was just messing around, making Tino worry for nothing...

He was going to be in _so _much trouble.

* * *

_Notes:_

_Well, I accept the reasoning other people have for Hanatamago being a girl, but I think I will keep the dog as a '_him_'. Because it is Hetalia, so just because someone wants a name like Charlotte does not necessarily mean they are female. Hopefully no one cares too much about my interpretation._

_Young Sil = North Korea. It took me forever to come up with the name, but I think it is appropriate. Well, as appropriate as bringing up either Korean in Hetalia can be._


	94. Guess Which Is Which

**The One On Purpose, And The Other By Accident**

He had brought the candles. They had been on the counter, though neither Tino nor Berwald was there. So Ludwig had closed up the store and had locked up the front, leaving out the back and not locking that door just in case neither of them had their keys with them for _whatever_ it was they were doing.

And now he had brought the candles. Just as he had been asked. Elizaveta had asked it of him and she _was not here_. Ludwig ground his teeth together. He would just set the down in the entrance hall and go. He did not have to stick around, he would probably just get in the way. That is what he told himself as he set down the bulk of wax.

"_He loves you for you, why would he want you to try and treat him differently, even now?"_

Ludwig had been given worse advice then that. Still, just being himself was something that Ludwig was not good with around other people. Though Feliciano was not 'other people'. Actually, right now Feliciano might be considered as 'another _person_'. None of this was making him feel better. If anything, it was making him feel worse. Maybe he should have gone on vacation while all of this was going on. Such a thought had crossed his mind when he first saw Antonio propose to Lovino. Why had he not taken his mind up on that?

Feliciano. Of course.

Ludwig sighed.

Blue eyes fell on a few pieces of paper that were set up neatly on the table he had placed the candles on. A few moments of looking at it ascertained that it was the seating chart. Ludwig leaned over the table, resting his forearms on it as he pinpointed himself out. After scanning through where everyone else was seated, Ludwig grabbed the pencil and erased a few names. Antonio had the right idea, but it would probably be a bad thing to have...

Wait, what was he doing? Fixing something else? Like he did not have enough to do! Ludwig glared at the seating chart. _I am so sick and tired of instinctively having to fix everything..._

He put the names back in, though he really did not care where he had placed them. Dropping the writing implement soon after Ludwig stood, back straight.

What had he just done? Guilt quickly overcame him, but he shook it out of his head soon after. Did it matter? It would be checked and rechecked again and then perfected like everything else that seemed to take forever for this wedding. With a sigh, Ludwig turned to leave and then stared at the banner and streamers.

"Dat's crooked."

Ludwig strode over and fixed that. In fact, most everything in here was crooked. That would be no good, Lovino would blow a gasket if he thought everything had been put here carelessly. Even if Ludwig did not know why so much effort would be put into the entrance of the building when most people were just going to walk in and out... he supposed they would stop to sign the guest list (not that he understood why that was necessary either when there were so few people in from out of town for this that they _knew_ who would be here and who would not), but to stare around at the decorations?

"Vell, dat's as good as it's going to get," Ludwig stared around him. He had done enough, it was best to leave before he tried to fix the seating arrangements again and mess that up _more_ than he had.

"Straightening up?"

Ludwig looked over to see Ludovicus. "Ah... _ja_," he responded, glancing about him once more. Ludovicus appeared to do the same.

"I like it."

Ludwig rose an eyebrow. "You do?"

"No," Ludovicus responded. "I mean I like it better like this than I did previously."

Ludwig nodded, because he agreed with the sentiment. The entire thing was too much in his eyes, but it certainly looked better now that everything was straight. Glancing over, he saw Berlitz as she walked over to him. "Ah, I dought you had taken her vith you," he said simply as he scratched her between the ears.

"I do not see my girls often," Ludovicus said with the closest thing Ludwig had ever heard to fondness in his voice. "You have been taking good care of them."

Ludwig smiled. "_Danke_."

Ludovicus nodded. "Now I need to find Marcus and make him stop sulking so he remembers what is happening today."

"Good luck vith dat," Ludwig shook his head, reminded that he needed to find Feliciano and hopefully get him to stop being bitter so that _he_ would remember what was happening today.

"You too."

_Surprised, he looked over at his grandfather, but the man had already turned away and was leaving. Interesting. What was that about?_


	95. Kiku Did Do The Best For That House

**Actually, Vash, Your House Is Really Perceptive**

"Heidi, we need to talk."

Vash rather hoped he did not sound too strict. The subject was important, but he did not want to be forcing his thoughts on to her. Rather, he simply wanted Heidi to realize what sort of situation she had put herself in and the type of person she was choosing to spend time with now. Surely she had thought of this before, Heidi was not stupid. Which meant that Vash was missing something.

Vash knew he was not infallible, but it did not mean he liked proof of that.

"Yes?" Heidi asked, having put the last of the dirty dishes into the sink and turned to face him. She looked so happy. Which was strange, considering who had just been here. Vash was not the type to judge prematurely. Which was why he had compiled all of the records since the two of them had moved here to come up with his opinion.

"I am not... comfortable with the amount of time Natalia has been spending here," he finally said. Heidi looked confused.

"Why not?" she asked and as Vash had been prepared for this he pulled the paper copy of his file and dropped it on the table. It was filled with every single disturbance he had had to deal with which involved Natalia. It was a very thick file. Nearly as thick as Maddox's, but filled with more serious stuff. Maddox's file was filled with a lot of stuff Vash felt was a waste of his time.

And Maddox was doing it on purpose. Vash never knew whether to strangle the man or be glad for the breaks he was given during his twenty four hour job.

"I know all of that," Heidi shook her head, having taken a few small steps over and running her hand along the edge of the file. "But she needs a friend."

"Explain?" Vash asked, sitting down in one of the kitchen chairs.

"**Friend.**" iMarcus' voice rang out in his usual definition tone. "**One: ****A**** person ****attached**** to ****another by ****feelings ****of ****affection ****or–**"

"_Thank you_, iMarcus, but I was not asking anything from you," Vash said strongly, cutting off the Internet definition before the house would make it all the way to the synonyms. Heidi sat down as well, on the other side, folding her hands together where they were propped on the table.

"Natalia needs someone who will not only listen, but of whom she can listen to as well," Heidi said thoughtfully. "Someone to treat her as if she hasn't done all of those things. If someone gives her that chance, I do not think she will do those things as often. And she is really very sweet, brother. If you put aside everything else, I think you would see it too."

"A person is the sum of their memories and actions," Vash said, though the saying was not as clipped as he had thought it would be. Heidi made a point, a good one. And despite his better judgment, he knew he was going to continue to listen to this and give in.

"I want to help her," Heidi insisted. "Please? Will you help me help her?"

Vash sighed. "Will you promise me you will not forget what you are getting yourself into?"

Heidi nodded, smiling. "Of course not!"

He only stayed quiet for a few more moments before he nodded. "Very well."

"Thank you!" She stood up and made her way around the table to hug him. He returned the embrace. When she let go, she looked over toward the kitchen clock. "I have to go and meet up with Maddox now! He said something about a bird's eye view... of which I really doubt even matters, but I might as well see what he came up with." With another smile and a hug, Heidi rushed off to gather her camera equipment.

Leaving Vash to think that Heidi was going off to do this with the same amount of enthusiasm she had for everything. "I have never had to worry about her liking Maddox like that, have I?"

"Of course not," iMarcus responded, sounding as if he were eating something. Vash was too relieved to stare up strangely at the ceiling. Heidi was not interested in a boy, at least yet. That was something to worry about later, not now.

"Why did I even think so?" he asked. Why was it out loud? More of his thoughts seemed to be escaping him lately. Probably so he could enjoy being annoyed at iMarcus more. Vash could not wait to be over the worry of loosing his house's computer. It was making him too emotional.

"I believe in psychology they call it '_projection_'."

Vash heard it. He was not ignoring it. It still took him an entire minute to realize what exactly iMarcus was saying. Almost instantaneously he felt his face flush.

"That is stupid," he choked out and went back to work, making a point to ignore everything iMarcus said after that. It was stupid. Stupid house.

* * *

_Notes:_

_To be fair, most of Natalia's violations involve Ivan. When it has nothing to do with him she is relatively okay. Then again, we all knew that. Except for Alfred. She is still afraid of him, if you recall that note from _Comedy of Errors.


	96. I Would Rather Have You

**Cardboard Standups**

"If I tell him about my job, will I suddenly find myself free to tell him my feelings as well?"

"You are not to tell anyone about your job," iLudovicus reminded him. Kiku knew that well, he was simply considering the possibility of whether it would work and deciding how he would work around that obstacle. After all, there was never just one solution to a problem. He simply had to consider what would work. With Alfred.

That was a confusing topic.

"Also, he is here."

"What?"

"Kiku! Kiku! The door's locked! Can I come in?" came the call from the front door. Kiku blinked in that direction and sighed. Really, why did he have to announce himself like that when it was not necessary? It was not as if Alfred did not know that iLudovicus did the announcing for him.

_Okay. I can do this._ Kiku went to the door himself and opened it to be faced with a smiling Alfred.

"Hey!"

"Good day, Alfred," Kiku responded with a small smile.

"Heracles off to get back into Gupta's house?" Alfred asked immediately, poking his head in as if to make certain. Kiku decided to not try and keep Alfred from doing so, walking back inside, knowing that Alfred would follow after.

"Heracles has left, yes." He was not quite comfortable calling it 'getting back into Gupta's house'. 'To talk with Gupta' would be more appropriate. "He has... an odd way of dealing with anger."

"Really?" Alfred asked, turning toward him. Kiku did his best to stay calm. He could do this. _Just start out with a normal conversation. You can steer it toward what you want to say easily. Do not just jump into it, you will not do it then_.

"Apparently he has a life size cardboard cutout of Sadiq at home that he stabs with knives," Kiku went on to say, hoping that something that seemed really weird to him would also sound weird to someone else. Then again, he was hoping that of _Alfred_. So maybe not.

"You know what would be awesome to have a life size cardboard standup of?" Alfred grinned at him. "Jabba the Hut! I mean, can you imagine that?"

"Actually, I–" Kiku cut himself off. Damn it all! He had forgotten to add in how easily Alfred could lead him along when he thought up what he wanted to say.

"Though..." Alfred frown, rubbing his chin. "I would hate to have one of someone I know. I get why Heracles would want one, but I don't have someone I'd want to stab. I don't need to want to stab people, if someone gets hurt I might get to stab them all I want in surgery or something," he shrugged. "But I would really hate to have one of... like you."

Kiku was a bit hurt by that. "Oh?"

"I think it would be better to have a life sized figurine or whatever," Alfred continued. "Or else it would just be too flat. Lifeless. And a bit creepy."

"True," Kiku blinked as Alfred grinned at him.

"Of course, if I were really straight forward, I would just ask for the real thing!"

They were definitely not talking about Jabba the Hutt anymore. Both of them stared at each other. _Here you go Kiku. He has given you an opening. Take it. Um..._

"Uh, I need to go. Nice seein' you Kiku!" With that, Alfred practically fled the house. And Kiku just stood there, staring at the empty spot that Alfred had just been occupying, still trying to comprehend what had just happened.

"_ちくしょお_."

Here he was, still standing still. Why had he not chased after him? Even if Kiku had been obvious up until now about things, he would know _now_. Why had he not chased after him?

"_腰抜け_."

Kiku was interrupted from his self-loathing when he was finally able to make out the fact that Pochi was barking in the backyard. With an irritated sigh, Kiku went over to drag the dog in. He was not in the mood for this. He wanted to go and hide in his basement for a few days, not allowing iLudovicus to let anyone in.

"Pochi–" he started, sliding the door open, but stopped when he saw that they had company. At least, Pochi had company. Hanatamago was also adding to the barking he had heard, both of the dogs appearing as if they were trying desperately to climb up a tree. Kiku looked up.

Anastasia glared at him.

God, how Kiku _hated_ that cat.

"Alfred! _Alfred!_" He rushed back into the house and out through the front door. "Alfred, wait!" _Someone _else had to deal with that cat. "Alfred!"

_I am pathetic._

* * *

_Notes:_

___Anastasia is cute in her own way. You know how Kiku is with cute things. Unfortunately, that did not end too well. I want to add that as a one-shot for __Hearth____, but it keeps being pushed back on my priority list. So you can just know that when Kiku met Anastasia, he lost. Most everyone looses against Anastasia. Even Maddox would loose, that is just how victorious an irritated cat can be with people who do not know how to deal with them. Ivan does not know how to deal with cats, but he seems oblivious to the fact that Anastasia is irritated most of the time. So Ivan is a special case._


	97. And This Is How They Do It

**Everyone Descends Into Madness A Little Bit Differently**

Kat had calmed considerably. With Angus with her, she found herself with no doubts that they would find Anastasia and everything would be fine. Certainly they had not found her _yet_. It was only a matter of time!

Right now she had retreated into her house to get them both something to drink. She hummed as she filled up the two water bottles. It was a little bit warm today, she probably should have thought of bringing these earlier. Without much thought she undid the top two buttons on her shirt as she finished filling the second bottle and screwed on the caps tightly.

Done with that, she let the water run over her hands and flung some water up into her face. She was calm. She would be calm.

And she was. Wiping her face dry with her sleeve, she had reached to pick up the water bottles when she heard the door open. She knew it was not Angus, because of the sound of the heavy boots that her brother always wore. Hands dropping to her sides, she turned to see Ivan coming in, looking absolutely frightened.

"Ivan?"

"Kat! Kat, Natalia's gone insane!"

Kat almost was concerned, until she realized what it was that Ivan had said. So instead she found herself staring at him as she had been before he had spoken. "Really?" she asked him, hoping to prod him into saying something that would sound more worthy of his current reaction. Then again, she would rather have this be because of Natalia than him realizing that his beloved cat was gone. Suddenly she was nervous again.

"_Da!_ She said she hated me and did not vant seeing me again!"

Still trying to think of how she was supposed to tell Ivan what she was doing right now, the words caught her off guard. Actually, Katyusha doubted that she would have ever _not_ been caught off guard hearing those words. "She hates you now?"

"Somezing's vrong!"

Before Kat could respond, there was another knock on the door. Hoping that it was Angus, Kat grabbed the water bottles and headed over.

"Kat..."

Her brother needed her!

But Ivan could learn how to deal with his own problems now, for once!

Kat hesitated in the doorway to the living room. It did not appear to matter, as the door still opened. But it was not Angus. It was Natalia. Kat thought about that. Ivan had just said Natalia hated him now. So why had she followed him here? Unless Ivan was exaggerating something Natalia had said... Kat sighed.

"Um..." Natalia fidgeted, having yet to step inside the house. "The door was ajar, so... I'm sorry for intruding... can I come in... um... sister?"

"Natalia?" Ivan asked, peering over Kat's shoulder (not that it took much, he just had to stand there). "Vhat are you doing here?"

A spasm seemed to cross over Natalia's features, but she kept her unblinking eyes on Kat. "I'm here to talk with Kat. How are you doing Kat?"

Kat stared at her.

"You followed me here!" Ivan accused, pointing at her. Natalia was chewing on her lower lip.

"N-no. I am here to talk with my sister."

Kat stared at Ivan.

"Vhat's vrong vith you?"

"I'm not here to talk with you, brother!" Natalia finally seemed to snap out of her strange shyness, glaring at Ivan. Ivan ducked so that he could not see Natalia from behind Kat.

Kat twitched.

"Talking vith Kat? You have never done zat!" Ivan accused. Natalia was seething.

But so was Kat. "Shut. Up."

Suddenly, her younger siblings had shut up. Kat could not remember the last time that they had listened so suddenly to her. She hoped this was not a once in a decade development. Her fingers were clenched around the water bottles as she took a few calming breaths.

"Just knock it off. I am so sick and tired of the both of you messing around like this. What? Do you think I'll just stand here and deal with this... this shit?"

Ivan had slid along the wall, away from her. Hopefully he was considering how much his problems were not always her problem. Kat found that she was still livid.

"I have had enough of the both of you! What did I ever do to deserve your problems?" Kat spluttered over a few words that she was not certain about in English before she suddenly felt calm again. Taking in a deep breath, she smiled at the two of them.

_Aw... they are hugging!_

"So _Natalia_. _Ivan_." Their names were said very sweetly. "I want the both of you to _get along_. Understand?"

Natalia was nodding fiercely. Ivan was simply opening and closing his mouth. Neither of which was good enough.

"I _want you both **to promise**_."

"I'm sorry brother!"

"I love you Natalia!"

Katyusha smiled at the both of them. "Aw! Now look at the both of you! You're adorable!" Neither of the other two said anything, but they were still hugging. Kat decided her work was done here. "Now if you'll excuse me, Angus needs some water."

They both got out of the way when she went out the door. Natalia and Ivan, who had been clinging to each other for dear life, stared at her retreating back. "Her pills," they said in unison.

Which meant it would only get worse.

* * *

_Notes:_

_I do not think I did this chapter justice. Still, writing a crazy person is different than writing someone who's thoughts are slowly morphing into 'craziness' as the scene moves along. I can only hope it makes any sense._


	98. So Sorry, Toris

**The Real Question Is What _Isn't_ Wrong With Your Life**

A book had never come quite as easily to him before. Maybe it was because of the expanse of new material Toris had to pull from here, or because of wanting to write a mystery type novel that Eduard would be interested in reading even though he never planned on showing it to him. Either way Toris was now typing his handwritten and once-self-edited work into the computer.

On the other hand... would Natalia like it? He knew that Natalia did like to read, but he had been unable to learn from Ivan what she preferred to read. And who knew, some people did not like fantastical elements thrown into seemingly realistic stories. But it had been a while since he had added any fantasy into his work and immortality was such an interesting plot twist to put near the ending of the book. Interesting and not completely out of the blue.

Maybe he would ask Heidi. He had seen her with Natalia recently, she might know.

He heard someone in the house, which must mean that Feliks had forgotten something and had returned for it. Toris had not been expecting to be able to see him at all today, not with it being the rehearsal and all. He could not wait for this to be over. Just because he was really tired of being asked what his opinion was when Feliks half of the time did not even pay attention to what Toris had suggested. So he did not stop typing, simply continued to work expecting Feliks to run out at any moment.

"...Toris-baby?"

Toris looked up from the screen and turned his head to the right toward the door. "Hey Feliks. Everything all right?"

Feliks did not respond immediately, which was strange. Strange and the reason why Toris did not look right back at the screen and go back to work while he spoke with Feliks. Something was up, whether it was a real problem or not. Feliks seemed to think it was. Not that that meant anything.

"Yeah! Like, of course! Just... busy. And stuff." Feliks laughed. It seemed really forced. Toris rose an eyebrow.

"Are you sure?" Feliks stopped pretending to laugh, staring at him as if he were speaking some sort of strange language. And Toris _knew _he was not speaking Lithuanian.

"Just some totally weird words have been floating about the place. You know."

"Okay." Well, Toris supposed that even someone who was used to living in Hearth could be weirded out by some of the stuff that happened here. It certainly made him feel better when he found himself completely confused about what happened on a continual basis. He went back to his work.

"So..." Feliks was saying, folding his arms across his chest. "You wanna do something special for dinner tonight?"

Toris could have groaned. It was not that it was a bad idea, but he knew that with everything else going on that meant that it would be left up to _him_ to come up with something if Feliks wanted some special dinner. "We could, if you're not too full up from the rehearsal dinner."

"I'll be, like, too busy to eat," Feliks said, leaning forward on the other side of the desk. Toris looked back up at him.

"I'll have something for you when you come home then." It was about the moment that Toris had expected Feliks to say something like "_You are so sweet, Toris!_", but Feliks was quiet. "Are you sure you are okay?"

"I... am just curious," Feliks swept his hair back out of his face, moving around the table to stand beside Toris, so Toris quickly closed up his document and flipped his notebook shut. "I heard from Ivan that... well, actually it was really Natalia, but it makes.... like, I'm confused."

"So am I," Toris agreed, staring up at his friend.

"They say you like me," Feliks said quickly. "But I knew that. Right? You totally like me...?"

There seemed to be something more to this, but Toris was not certain what it was. "Of course I like you Feliks. I never made a secret of it."

A strangled noise escaped Feliks' throat. Before Toris could ask 'what', Feliks had grabbed his head, pulled him forward and kissed him. Hold that thought, he was _kissing_ him. Right now. Still doing it. In the process of. That.

Suddenly Feliks pulled away and hit him lightly on the shoulder. "You should have told me, like, forever ago!" he scolded him. Toris was still trying to re-hinge his tongue.

"Whu...?"

"Can't wait for dinner!" Feliks grinned, kissing him on the cheek (a sort of kiss that Toris was more used to getting from the other man) and then running out of the room. "See you later, Toris!"

Toris swallowed. "Feliks! Feliks? What was that–" he stopped, realizing that Feliks was long gone by that point. What was that about? Was Feliks asking him if he _liked_ him? That would explain the reaction. Except it did not, not by a long shot.

His head hit the desk.

_What is wrong with my life?

* * *

_

_Notes:_

_I like that Feliks tries flirting first, then tries to ask whether it is true, then after failing just assumes that is it. Feliks is simply and utterly fabulous like that._


	99. The Sixth Letter

**FFFFFFFFFF-**

**Fabulous~!**

Feliks felt a lot better now. A little bit of an idiot, true, but much better. And now no one else could say that he was being stupid. After all, he had figured it out, had he not? Though he was not certain how he could have missed it, and it all just seemed so sudden, but all in all... It was as if everything had clicked in place. He almost felt giddy. Now that he thought about it, Feliks wondered how exactly it had taken this long.

Still, he had a job to do.

"Hey Feliks," Lovino said, relatively nicely considering how irritable he had been lately. Not that Lovino was not like that normally, but usually it was not Feliks' concern. Usually he had Feliciano to help him out with it (or he was helping Feliciano out with it, whichever really). Speaking of Feliciano, he was there too, standing next to Lovino.

_Finally_. "You ready?" Feliks asked him. The both of them. It did not matter to Feliks too much as he was still trying to get back into professional mode.

"For today? Yeah," Lovino shrugged.

"He wants to see the finished product~!" Feliciano said happily, clinging to his brother's arm. Feliks stared at that. _I guess it was, like, going to be solved eventually, but Feli totally got over that fast._

"Then, like, let's not just stand here!" Feliks waved them forward. Lovino grumbled something, trying to pull his arm away from Feliciano who either did not hear it or did not care. The three of them walked inside.

Feliks gasped.** The front hall was ruined**! "Elizaveta!"

"Fuck, why do you sound worried?" Lovino looked horrified. Feliks did not answer as he went over to stick his head into the main hall.

"Liza!" It had been completely ruined. How had that happened? How could _everything_ have been knocked aside like that? And just as Lovino arrived! Surely Elizaveta knew what happened! Surely they could fix this quickly!

"Yes?" she responded, running over with some flowers under her arm. "What is..." she stepped in, glancing about, then at Feliks, then at Lovino.

"I don't know what's the problem with you two," Lovino rolled his eyes, glancing about. "But I like the decorations. I wasn't sure about them earlier, but... you did a good job guys."

All Feliks knew was that a strangled sound escaped him, but before he could fix his tongue inside his mouth Elizaveta had covered his mouth. "Thanks, Lovino! It was mostly Feliks. Surprisingly."

_'Surprisingly'?_ Feliks thought, staring about still with worry. _What happened?_ "Mh hmm!"

"He likes it, don't say this wasn't how it was supposed to be!" Elizaveta hissed into his ear. Feliks wanted to protest. After all of the time he had spent on it? This was how it was going to be? As Elizaveta let go of his mouth though, Feliks looked at Lovino.

Lovino looked happy. Lovino barely _ever_ looked happy. Feliks could not bring himself to say anything.

"Ve~ I thought it was supposed to be–"

"A bit violet?" Feliks interrupted Feliciano quickly, a grin at his mouth that was, like, totally forced. "Yeah, I know, but it totally did not work to scale, so I, like, changed it a few days ago!"

"What?" Feliciano asked. "That's not what I–"

"Feliciano!" Elizaveta exclaimed, going over and prying him off of Lovino, now covering _his_ mouth. "Aren't you so excited? I know I am! It seems like I have been waiting for this forever and the day is so near!"

"What the hell are you all on?" Lovino asked.

Feliks could have asked the same, but figured that at least his head was back in the game now. He shrugged. "I thought your brother always seemed like he was on something," Feliks offered. Lovino sighed.

"I _guess_."

Whoa. Today was really turning upside down.

* * *

_Notes:_

_You ever come across that type of person that once they think that is the situation that is what they want to have happening? The answer is yes, you have, because everyone does it. You usually do not notice it, but you do it. I am not saying that it happens with huge situations like this, but then again some people do the same for that. Sure, you never thought about it before, but now that it is 'happening', are you not happy about it?_

_Love is like that. Very much so._

_And surprise, surprise... Lovino is the one that likes the changes. He probably would not if he knew that Ludwig had a hand in them, but as it is he likes it like this. Much to Feliks' horror and Elizaveta and Feliciano's confusion._

_And guess what the next chapter is? The rehearsal is finally going to start! I figured chapter one hundred would be an accurate time for it._


	100. Still, About Time

**Though This Day Is Still Not As Long As The Last Day I Covered...**

When Ludwig had gotten the call from a suddenly chipper Feliciano that the rehearsal was starting and where was he, the German nearly had an aneurysm. Or something along those lines. He had nearly shouted at Feliciano. He did not want to be there. He did not want to have to watch Lovino get mad at Gilbert for screwing something up, he did not care to watch the entire thing fall apart, or (_even worse?_) go perfectly despite everything. Ludwig was not certain that he could handle _any_ of it.

But he simply said 'yes', shut his phone and headed back to the town hall. _It will only be a few hours. I can handle that_.

At least, he had dealt with worse and if he could not handle this then Ludwig was going to be very disappointed with himself. Plus, Feliciano sounded like he was in a good mood. That had to be good, right? Feliciano would not have reverted back to being grumpy by the time Ludwig got there, right?

That was a very deep concern of his. Though seemingly an unnecessary one. By the time Ludwig arrived Feliciano, with a big smile, pulled him inside. "Lovi wants to know what it will look like from the seats, so we're just gonna sit down in a bunch of different places and tell him how it looks!"

As stupid as it sounded, Ludwig did not bother to argue about it. Especially as he ended up being seated between his boyfriend as his grandfather. "Still here?" he asked Ludovicus.

"Why not?" Ludovicus asked, not sounding very interested. Then again, with everything he heard that Marcus would drag him into, Ludwig was always very impressed that _anything_ could interest the man. "Looking forward to your brother's speech?"

Ludwig did his best not to pull a face at that. "No. Definitely not."

"At the very least it will be interesting. If not appropriate for a wedding."

Recalling what Francis and Gilbert had said earlier about he situation, Ludwig had to agree. What on earth had Antonio been thinking when he asked either of them for anything? Then again, it was Antonio. He may not have been thinking at all.

On the other hand, Feliciano was back to rambling on, pointing out certain things and making suggestions and Ludwig found himself tuning him out slightly. _At least one thing is back to normal,_ he thought, feeling a bit more relaxed with his boyfriend talking at a million miles an hour. Also, it appeared that his boyfriend's brother was not about to kill his own brother, so that was good.

Not that Ludwig would have blamed Lovino too much. It was _Gilbert_ after all.

So Ludwig found that he did not mind too much being ordered about to do things. Mindless labor was not hard. And Ludwig no longer cared where people asked him to put things even if he would never have done the same on his own.

"This could have been you~" Marcus elbowed him at one point, winking at him. Ludwig looked at everything and only muttered a noncommittal response. If this was like how it would have been with him and Feliciano... He found that he was rather glad Feliciano had told him he did not want to get married. _Because_ of the drama. Hopefully the other would not change his mind.

"I do not see why you are so enthused by this," Ludovicus commented to Marcus, who thankfully left Ludwig alone to go and give his full attention to the German.

"I don't see why you're not!"

Ludwig decided to leave them to that. He passed by the side door the same time as he heard a crash and there was a knock at the door. Leaving the rest of the congregation to it, he opened the door. "Hallo, Roy."

"Ludwig," Roy nodded, ruffling a hand back through his hair. "'ave ye seen Maddox?"

Ludwig did not even bother to turn around. There was no doubt in his mind whatever that crashing noise was had Maddox as part of the cause. "He's in dere," he gestured behind him.

"Thanks," Roy grinned at him as he passed by him. Ludwig considered just going out the side door now and saving himself his upcoming headache.

"Ludwig!"

Never mind.

"This is fun, isn't it?" Feliciano asked, arms around him as he appeared to loose strength in his legs, the only thing keeping him up was his grip on Ludwig. "I mean, I think I like it better now that it's closer to actually happening."

Ludwig did not. "I... suppose."

"I'm just not looking forward to going home."

_Going home?_ Ludwig wondered. Feliciano planned on going home? Not that he minded _too_ much, but usually Feliciano was crashing at his place. In his bed. Being a distraction. All the time. "Vhy not?"

"Lovi won't be there."

"He's never there now," Ludwig pointed out, but he noted that Feliciano was no longer listening, having pressed his face into Ludwig's chest. Then again, Ludwig had wondered how it would work, Antonio and Lovino living together without having their separate places. He had almost been certain that having separate houses had been monumental in helping them stay in a relationship. Then again, none of his business.

"He won't be there now more often," Feliciano mumbled. "It's just weird. We've lived together forever."

Ludwig could see the problem now. Feliciano doing taxes on his own. Feliciano cleaning his house on his own. _Oh no_. That was a terrible accident waiting to happen. But before he could comment, a loud voice cut through the entire room and the both of them looked up toward the front.

"I want a divorce!" Lovino shrieked at Antonio, throwing some of the flower arrangements at him.

"But Lovi! We're not even married yet!" Antonio protested, ducking as a candle holder passed over his head.

Ludwig found that he was suddenly trying very hard not to laugh as he watched a few more things be thrown at Antonio. Feliciano stared up at him in horror. "I-I'm sorry," Ludwig coughed, covering his mouth with his hand.

"I don't fucking care! You're not taking this seriously! I don't have to take this!" Lovino shouted in rapid succession, before running down the isle and out of the building. Just like that Feliciano had let go of Ludwig and had chased after his brother. Ludwig was still trying to keep himself from laughing. What was funny? Nothing really. Other than this all had been something he had expected. Even with Antonio still dazed in the front, Feliks patting him on the shoulder, Ludwig could not seem to remind himself this was serious.

"Are you both trying not to laugh?" Gilbert exclaimed. Ludwig, with slight surprise, managed to restrain himself, looking about to see who else Gilbert was referring too.

Ludovicus.

"Fuck. Our family is really messed up," Gilbert said plainly.

Ludwig hit his forehead with his palm.

* * *

_Notes:_

_I have waited to have Lovino say that this entire story, just so I could have Antonio respond with the obvious. Antonio, I do not think telling him you are not married yet should be the immediate response. Hearth is really full of fools._

_Ludwig and Ludovicus are assholes. Then again, they both know that Lovino is usually just a drama queen about things, so I guess they can be excused a little bit for not taking it seriously. Actually, no. They still are just big jerks._

___And do not worry, I will not leave you hanging to wonder what happened. Next chapter is from Lovi's POV about this whole mess. He is a little more perceptive than Ludwig. Wonder why._


	101. You Cannot Title Crack Like This

**Untitled**

Despite the fact that Lovino was now considering Elizaveta to be a hypocrite, he was determined that this go well. Despite Gilbert.

"...ant I'm going to mention anoder ding about love here... I dink..."

He. Was. Not. Taking. This. Seriously. Lovino seethed, but tried to keep quiet. Antonio was not saying anything. Surely if Gilbert looked like he was going to mess up their _wedding_ Antonio would say something. Anything. _Surely_...

"Why are you saying _anything_?" Lovino asked, completely livid. Gilbert looked up from his note cards, looking somewhat surprised.

"As your officiant, it's sorta de job," Gilbert said, as if Lovino was an idiot. Lovino could have killed him, except for the fact that Elizaveta was holding his right arm and he could feel a hand on his shoulder, giving him a light squeeze. Antonio.

Not that it was helping. Lovino still felt like killing him.

"I don't vant to spoil Saturday's surprise!" Gilbert went on, waving it off as he glanced over to Francis. A conspiracy, was it? Lovino opened his mouth, but Gilbert was not done. "I just... It's not perfect yet. I don't... vant to say anyding really until... until it's perfect."

Lovino stopped struggling against his Maid of Honor and fiancé. He could see that Elizaveta looked rather surprised, but who he was paying more attention to was Antonio. Antonio who was looking at Gilbert as if he were a God or something. "Thank you Gilbert."

"Don't get all sappy on me, Toni," Gilbert grumbled, looking away as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Aw, you're going to melt with sap~" Francis snickered.

Lovino no longer felt like killing anyone, but he still was not happy. It was not perfect? Well it was not like Gilbert had a lot of time to make it perfect! He glanced over toward his grandfather with a pleading look, but Marcus was in another discussion with Sadiq.

_Fuck my life_.

Still, it could be worse. As he later had his brother and Ludwig move some of the chairs out of the isle so as to make certain there was enough room, he kept that in mind. This was supposed to be the practice. They would go through everything as many times as it took to get it perfect. Elizaveta had brought the recording and Lovino was certain he would have this music stuck in his head for the next ten years of his life. He would also remember every single cue for everyone but himself forever. Dammit. At least by this point he had a chance to talk with Marcus.

"Nervous~?"

"About everything going well," Lovino admitted, looking around the rather empty room. At least, it was empty compared to how it was going to be on Saturday. "Not about anything else."

"Good boy," Marcus smiled, ruffling up his hair. Lovino squawked in surprise, but did not pull away. "So many people talk about being nervous about actually getting married. I have been married a few times, as you know, but I have never understood why I should have been nervous nearing the wedding date about tying the knot. About everything going well... that makes more sense!"

_But all of your marriages ended with divorce_, Lovino thought wretchedly. Should he be nervous about getting married? Not to say that his grandfather had been a terrible person to his wives. From everything Lovino knew Marcus was still friends with them or something like that. But...

"Do none of the vows require a response?" Marcus asked suddenly. Lovino looked at him strangely.

"Present day, _nonno_. People write their own vows now."

"Oh, really?" Marcus frowned, as if he had not known that. Lovino did not quite buy that, so he figured that the older man had just forgotten. "Why have I not seen yours?"

Lovino spluttered, going red. "Because they're for Antonio. During the wedding. Th-that's the only time anyone else is going to hear them."

Marcus simply smiled at him and Lovino felt rather odd. Would they be good enough? Would he just be making a fool of himself in front of everyone? (_In front of Antonio?_)

Suddenly he found his chest hurting, so he went over to convince Gilbert that he _was_ going to hear that speech now, to make certain that Gilbert was not about to pull a fast one on him. Which was right when he heard a crash. Lovino felt his heart basically break out of his chest as he turned around to see what had happened.

Francis looked absolutely shocked, from where he lay on the ground. Maddox looked like he normally did, but as Lovino had not seen him there earlier, he could only assume the man had come down from the ceiling. Again. The only coherent thought he had, however, was: _that better not be broken._

"How... ugh..." Francis let his head fall back on the ground as he stared up at the ceiling. Maddox looked down at him and Heidi had scampered over from where she had been setting up the video camera in the corner.

"Are you all right? Maddox, why did you drop down on him?"

"Did not see him," Maddox shrugged. Antonio was helping Francis up.

"I can't imagine Arthur actually living with you," Francis said, still looking slightly shaken.

"I live in the basement," Maddox said, as if that was helpful. Lovino tried to take some calming breaths and _not_ stomp over there and kill someone.

"Oi, Lovino." He turned to see Roy (_what was he doing here?_)_,_ who was pointing over to Maddox. "Wan' me ta remove 'im?"

"Yes please," Lovino spluttered out, not really thinking about it. _Everything is going to be fine. Everything's fine. Calm down Lovino. Figure out what else needs to be done. I should check the seating arrangements._

That last thought came like a splash of cold water, regaining him to his senses. Yes, he had to double check that. By then that would be fixed and they could get back to running through the procession again and he would make Gilbert actually give his speech.

Elizaveta had written it out, right? It was not as if he had anything to worry about. So he went over to her.

"Lovi? What are you doing?"

Lovino turned on his heel to see Antonio. "Just wanted to see the seating arrangements. I hope Yong Soo is seated in the far back."

"I knew you'd want that, so I made sure of it!" Antonio smiled. Lovino stared at him for a moment.

"You did it?"

"Of course!" Antonio responded, looking a bit surprised. "After all, _I _have been listening to every single thing you've said on the matter. I figured I could do it better than Feliks or Elizaveta."

He blinked a few times before he trusted himself to speak. "Good."

"I'd be an idiot if I did not make sure I had much to do with everything," Antonio shrugged, that smile on his face. Lovino just wanted to kiss him now and forget about everything else. Did it matter? He had wanted to shove this in everyone's faces. _This_ was the man he had chosen. _This_ man had chosen him, not anyone else.

Everyone else in the world had really missed out.

"Antonio?" Feliks called over as he walked over, skilled as ever in his heels. "You, like, didn't mean to put Berwald on the end next to, like, Arthur did you?"

That good feeling that had risen in Lovino's chest was gone now. He narrowed his eyes. Antonio looked surprised by that, but what did that mean? _Antonio's surprised by everything. He's a moron. Remember, you are marrying a moron._ Before Feliks could hand it over to Antonio, Lovino ripped the paper out of his hands and stared down at it.

"I had him on the end next to Tino," Antonio said doubtfully. "Because that made sense." That was not where the name was written. Lovino tried to take a few calming breaths.

But this time it did not work.

"You're not taking this seriously at all, are you?" Lovino snarled, throwing the chart down on the floor. Antonio blinked.

"Of course I am, Lovi! What do you–"

"I want a divorce!" Lovino screamed at Antonio, throwing some of the flower arrangements at him.

"But Lovi! We're not even married yet!" Antonio protested, ducking as a candle holder passed over his head. Lovino was barely paying attention to what he was grabbing, simply chucking it at the Spaniard when he had a grip on it.

"I don't fucking care!" Lovino shrieked. "You're not taking this seriously!" _Oh my god, you don't care, you don't care!_ "I don't have to take this!"

With that, he ran out of the building.

* * *

_Notes:_

_The reason Lovino thinks Elizaveta is a hypocrite is because of her aversion from Gilbert. Days back she had told Lovino that it would not be all that bad and if Marcus was going to help Gilbert with the speech then it would be alright. Then again, at the same time Elizaveta is ignoring Gilbert. Which does not give Lovino a very good feeling about it._

___I think a little too much happened today. Lovino needs some time out. Poor guy. Poor Antonio. Cruel Ludwig. Etcetera etcetera etcetera._


	102. Referees Aren't Paying Much Attention

**Meanwhile, On The Sidelines**

Sadiq did not know what was bothering him more, the fact that he and Marcus kept getting into arguments or the fact that whenever he saw Yao's kid the boy was simply staring at him from above, unblinkingly.

At least with Marcus he knew what that stemmed from. Unless Yao was the type to suddenly tell tales about things that the four of them had sworn secret... Maddox's actions were much stranger. Creepier. Sadiq tried hard to ignore him. From everything he had heard about Maddox this was probably just him trying to be creepy. Well, he was succeeding.

"Did you know people write their own wedding vows now?" Marcus suddenly asked him. Sadiq rose an eyebrow.

"Uh... yeah. Yeah I did. It's surprise to ya?"

"The world has certainly gone three sixty," Marcus commented, not responding. Probably because it was true. Sadiq ground his teeth together and tried to ignore him. But he could not seem to keep his own damn mouth shut.

"Wish you could have done that yourself? At least then your women would have been warned that it wasn't goin' to last long..." Marcus' eyes flickered over to him, though his head did not move. His jaw was clenched, so Sadiq knew he had struck a good blow. Then Ludovicus had to speak and ruin everything.

"Your _son_ is here."

"_What the–_" Sadiq hissed. Not that he had to turn to check, that was not the point, he grabbed Ludovicus by the shoulder, fingers clenched tightly. "I told you. Never say that."

Ludovicus did not respond, but he could hear Marcus chuckling. Scowling, Sadiq let go, pulling his hat further down on his face before he turned around. "What'cha doing here, Heracles?"

"Just..." Heracles shrugged, glancing about the place. Sadiq did not know whether he wished that Heracles would actually compliment his work or that he would not say anything so that Sadiq would not have to hear more insults. "Gupta's still mad."

"Imagine that," Sadiq shook his head, trying not to sound as sarcastic as he felt by saying those words. They were both quickly distracted by Lovino screaming _"I want a divorce!"_ up front.

They watched that in silence and after Lovino ran out, Feliciano on his heels, Marcus slid something back into his pocket and walked down the isle after them.

_Here I thought this would be the one Vargas wedding that wouldn't end in shreds,_ Sadiq thought. It was rather ironic, really. "Gupta's still mad, huh?"

"Yeah," Heracles responded, staring after Marcus' retreating back. Ludovicus looked rather amused and Sadiq could barely stop himself from groaning. Ludovicus amused was _never_ a good sign. Hopefully his grandchildren did not take after him like that.

"He must have inherited that straight from Nefertiti," Ludovicus commented. "They are more alike than I previously thought."

"Nefe was like that?" Heracles asked, interest suddenly penetrating his otherwise calm and quiet voice. It was basically Heracles asking _'you knew Nefertiti?'_ Sadiq wanted to punch Ludovicus in the face, but knew that would not help anything. Plus, Sadiq's style was more of paying people to shut up. He just knew that would not work with Ludovicus. It had never worked with Ludovicus.

"She did not often anger," Ludovicus nodded, his amusement now properly reigned, "but when she did it would be for days. Often having locked herself away from everyone. Except for Helene. She was the only one who could ever calm Nefertiti during those times."

_The flash in those brown eyes. The usually passive face and full lips now with bared white teeth as a contrast to her tanned skin... All of this time and she died from a fire?_ Sadiq shook himself out of it, tilting his hat down forward once more.

"And it took a lot to push her over the edge," he mentioned stiffly, hoping that Ludovicus would shut his face. Ludovicus noticed, although whether he was now quiet because he had nothing more to say or because he thought he had said enough to rile Sadiq was in question. "He'll burn himself out eventually, so just leave him be."

Heracles stared between the two of them and when Sadiq noticed that he stopped looking at the Grecian. "I... I told him what happened."

Sadiq hesitated. "...oh?"

"I think he's just mad at me now." Sadiq turned and stared at him. Heracles stared back. Then Heracles glared. "I didn't do it for _you_. I did it because it was the truth. I'm not going to lie to Gupta. Unlike _you_."

"I didn't think you had," Sadiq retorted, now wanting an out. But he could not leave Ludo with Heracles. No, no, no.

There was not much more to worry about. Heracles left within the next minute and Ludovicus seemed now occupied with something else. Sadiq stood there, the most tired he had been in years.

_Damn, I'm old.

* * *

_

_Notes:_

_As we all know, Maddox does not need to have a reason to stare unblinkingly at someone._

_I would go into Sadiq's history here, but that would take a while. Plus I am planning on going on about it later, so I suppose you will all have to wait._

_For the record, I do try to answer people's questions when I can. If I ignore your question, feel free to assume you have hit very close to a plot point that I do not want to disclose yet.  
_


	103. Meow

**Look Up To Her, Both Metaphorically and Literally**

"_Evil! Get down here!"_

It was tempting. She could have probably landed on the smallest one and the other would have tackled him, but at the same time she could just stay up there and annoy them more. Which was more funny. Ergo, she stayed. She felt like sleeping, because it would annoy them further. Human _pets_. They were disgusting. She had simply chosen to take occasional residence in one of their houses.

Hell, the Giant fed her. Why not?

"_We know you're up there!"_ Pochi growled. _Pochi_! They allowed themselves to take the name the Humans had given them. She found that demeaning and ridiculous. Like Humans knew how to name anything. And the other was called Hanatamago. Those were such stupid names.

"_You've nowhere else to go, Evil!"_

Standing up, she stretched out. _"Oh please. Like you've trapped me here,"_ she responded with a laugh. They were so small minded. Then again, she was bigger than either of them. Plus it was just another well known fact that cats were much more intelligent than dogs. Ha! And she, the one the Humans had named _Anastasia_, was much more intelligent than any other cat.

Settling herself down once more, she closed her eyes and prepared herself to listen to their barks become more and more desperate. It was funny.

When suddenly it all stopped.

"Y're in s' much tr'ble."

"_No! You don't understand! Berwald! We just can't let that Evil creature– Tino!"_ Hanatamago whined. She looked down from where she was perched at the group of Humans now beneath the tree. Pochi had easily jumped up into the shortest man's arms. She glared down at them.

Which was right when she noted the forth man up in the tree with her. She hissed, but his feelings stayed the same the entire time, no fear or caution in him. She found herself being picked up by the scruff of her neck and then being brought down the tree.

"_Get her, Berwald. Yeah!"_ Hana cheered.

"_Like that's what's happening,"_ she retorted, but with slight more irritation. The Humans went through their usual pointless speech and she stopped trying to struggle out of the man's grip. He was nearly as big as the Giant. Her tail twitched with her annoyance.

Pochi barked a farewell to Hanatamago (who was in this Tino's arms) and the both of them were off. She could not believe this. Trying to bite him had no effect either, he simply turned her around so that she was staring off into space and could not turn about to nail him.

Stupid Humans! They should all just die! She could not stand any of them–

She settled down as she felt herself being passed off to someone else. He stroked her back absently as she purred. He smelled nice, whoever he was. She liked him.

The cat named _Anastasia_ went to sleep, planning her next attempt at driving those minuscule dogs insane.

* * *

_Notes:_

_The Giant = Anastasia's name for Ivan. The reason is obvious._

_Evil = Pochi and Hanatamago's name for Anastasia. The reason is obvious._

_So this is what happened, from an overall viewpoint. Kiku ran off to get someone to deal with the cat and came across Berwald, Tino and Eduard. In which they went to Kiku's backyard, Tino grabbed Hanatamago, and then (as you see) Berwald grabbed Anastasia. While they were walking back home, they came across Heracles and now Anastasia is with him._

_All cats like Heracles. Even Anastasia. Damn, he is good. The Cat Whisperer. Which sounds like the premise for another AU story. If anyone wants to write that I would definitely read it._


	104. Then Again, Would Ivan Ever Need Plan B?

**Plan A And Plan A**

As quickly as they could, they had run to his house and locked the door, just in case Kat had forgotten to say something else to them. Ivan's heart was beating quickly in his chest, but calming down had not been an option until he and Natalia had locked themselves safely in the house.

Wait, locking himself up in the house with Natalia was safe? Comparatively, yes. Ivan was confused.

"But she alvays remembers pills. She's only one who ever remembers," he repeated again. It took Ivan a long time to be able to do so on his own. Natalia still did not have to take pills, as she always had been able to convince the doctors she was perfectly sane. Still, Katyusha was the one person he had never had to worry about hurting him in any way. And he would protect her... right? That was right. Ivan slumped down on his couch, face in his hands. He heard Natalia move away from the window, from which she had been staring through the curtains.

"What are we going to do?"

"Make her take pills."

"How?" Natalia questioned, voice still quiet and still standing in front of the couch. Ivan moved his face out of his hands, now simply propping his chin on them. Natalia's hands were on her hips, but not in her usual stately manner, just as if her hips were the place to rest them.

"Don't know."

The both of them fell quiet.

"If ve don't soon..." Ivan continued, hating to even think about it. Not Kat. Not his darling sister. He did not want to know how deep it went, just like he wished he did not know just how bad he could be. With himself he did not have a choice. With Kat, he did. Now he did not know how much worse it would get, just that it would get worse.

"She went to go see Angus," Natalia said, suddenly sitting on the ground. Ivan groaned. No! This was horrible! He did not trust Angus, sure, but if _Kat_ did something... she would never forgive herself. Ivan did not know what she might do, but it did not matter. They had to think of something now and it had to be quick.

"Zen ve get her avay from him," Ivan stated firmly, looking over at Natalia. Nat stared at him with confusion.

"Not that... I don't think we'll have to worry about... _him_," she said slowly. "But if she doesn't come with us..." Natalia took in a deep breath. "Brother, you'll pick her up."

Ivan was horrified. "Use force on Kat? No, no! I cannot do zat!" He shook his head a few times to emphasize his point, but Natalia was pointing straight at him now.

"You will! You have to pick her up and take her back home and make her take her pills! I know you can do it brother, I believe you can always..." her words trailed off as she bit her lip, looking away from him. Conflicted, Ivan suddenly remembered how weird things had been between him and Nat, especially just recently. Funny how that worked.

Ivan was not very amused.

"She alvays remembers pills..." Ivan responded sulkily, but he did not have the heart to reject Natalia's plan right now. He could not think of anything else. Maybe if he got Katyusha to her house again and gave her her pills she would do it on her own. Yeah.

A knock on the door startled both of them, Ivan hiding behind the couch and Natalia clinging to him, her face pressed into his back. Half a minute later, there was another knock.

"I don't think it is Kat. You should answer it."

"You answer!"

He could feel Natalia glaring at him and so Ivan went to answer the door. He unlocked the door and opened it slowly, peering through the crack in the door before he finally opened it the entire way. "Your cat," Heracles said slowly, holding up a very happy looking Anastasia.

"Anastasia!" Ivan said happily, taking her. He pet her happily, feeling much better. Though... he had been certain she was in the house. Oh well. "Zank you."

Heracles shrugged, turned, and left. Ivan shut the door, still stroking Anastasia as he returned back over to the couch, where Natalia was now standing up straight once more.

"You will get Kat and I will make certain Angus does not interfere," she restated their plan.

As one, both she and Ivan both hesitated, swallowed, and then nodded.

* * *

_Notes:_

___Aw~ Ivan can so easily be pushed around by both of his sisters. He is such a good brother. *sarcasm*_


	105. So Here Is A Surprise

**You'd Be Surprised If You Knew What Your House Wanted, Vash**

At the moment, Vash practically lived to hear the phone go off. He knew the rehearsal was going on and he was almost completely certain that something was likely to go wrong. His first instinct was to be there and watch himself, but it was not as if that was the only thing he had on his mind and it was not as if he did not have other work to do. After all, he was still making up the files that had been deleted because iMarcus had 'taken them with him' when he had been accidentally deleted.

And people thought Vash had been wasting paper when he insisted on having a hard copy of everything. Ha.

iMarcus had finally shut up (for the most part, a he was still humming, but at least that Vash could tune out). For the past hour the situation had been this:

"_You should go and check in on the rehearsal. See Heidi and Maddox. I promise you that Roderich's not there!"_

"_Has someone called?"_

"_No."_

"_Then nothing is wrong."_

"_You should still go."_

"_No."_

_And repeat._

The feeling Vash had that iMarcus was planning something had not gone away and Vash was not the type to ignore gut feelings. He would, however, continue to work. While keeping an ear and an eye out to make certain nothing else happened. He _would_ be productive, no matter what his _house_ wanted.

"Oh! Someone's at the door, someone's at the door!"

_Verdammt, bodel, cazzarola!_

Getting up, Vash went downstairs and to the front door before iMarcus had opened the door. Actually, iMarcus had already opened the door, but Vash managed to get downstairs before whoever it was actually came in.

"Oi, Con! Ai brought 'im," Roy said, pulling in Maddox.

"Hello," Maddox waved at him.

"Hello," Vash responded to Maddox, before looking at Roy. "Why?"

"Because Ai was told ye wanted 'im brought 'ere," Roy shrugged, letting go of Maddox's arm.

"I did not," Vash responded, right before glaring at the wall. iMarcus was a dead house. Except not literally. Vash really wished he knew the best way to punish hi– _it_.

"Well then, sorry ta bo'er ye," Roy frowned, turning around and leaving, the door swinging shut behind him.

"Thank you for keeping our affair such a secret," Maddox teased blankly. Vash rose an eyebrow, but then he managed to push his mind away from whatever iMarcus was planning to deciding just to get on with everything.

"Tea?"

"No thank you."

Vash folded his arms across his chest as he considered how Roy might have taken Maddox from the rehearsal. Had it started yet? Probably, it was past two. "How were you and Heidi doing at the Hall?"

"We finished setting all of our equipment up," Maddox nodded, walking over to him. "She insisted that we stick around to help out more, so she is probably still helping Elizaveta."

And how had he ever thought that Heidi had considered Maddox to be more than a friend? Probably because he was being paranoid. Vash nodded absently, staring straight back at Maddox. It was also strange to think that over a year ago Maddox had difficulty looking him in the eye. Then again, that was a cultural difference.

"I take it you are busy."

"I was," Vash responded, fighting the urge to glare at the walls. That could not be healthy, could it? It was not like he could ask Alfred about it.

"Are you certain you do not want to chase Francis Bonnefoy around with fire ants?" Maddox asked, as hopeful as he ever sounded (which was not much). Vash's eyes narrowed.

"What is _up_ with you and fire ants?" he asked, prodding Maddox in the chest. Maddox shrugged. Vash decided not to ask. "You remember what I told you, if I find any more of those creatures around."

"Cuffs and a cell?" Maddox questioned. "Oh no."

Another objective to put on his list: he needed to figure out a way of punishing Maddox that actually worked. One that would not have him talking about it with such deadpan sarcasm. "I will not keep you here, if you were busy," Vash responded, gesturing to the door.

"I think _you_ were the one who was busy," Maddox reminded him. "Are you sure you do not want to chase someone around?"

"When it is in your job description, doing so does not sound as fun as it would for people like you," Vash retorted as he walked over to the door to open it. After all, he was going to get this work done today, no matter what his house wanted, no matter what Maddox wanted. "You understand that I do not want you in here while I resume my paperwork." He did not want to be distracted, he did not want Maddox to start playing tag with iMarcus, he did not want to find all of his pans out and full of water.

"I was just going to fill all of your pans up with water. It would not be distracting."

"Tempting, but I will have to decline."

"I could throw in a free massage."

And Vash froze. _Damn him. Damn him to hell._ Every fiber of his being screamed for him to say yes and that sort of weakness was simply unacceptable. So he decided to open the door to give his answer. Turning the door knob, it stopped halfway through the turn. Locked. Vash tried to unlock the door, but it was not working.

"I can see that you are conflicted," Maddox commented.

"iMarcus," Vash called out, ignoring his guest.

"Uh huh?"

"Unlock this door."

Maddox walked over, head slightly cocked. "Can you not just unlock it yourself?"

"Usually," Vash responded, trying to stay calm. Waiting did not seem to change the state of the door, nor did iMarcus respond. "iMarcus?"

"Yes?"

"Unlock the door." Once more iMarcus did not respond. Vash tried once more, as if the situation had changed in the past few seconds. It had not. "Is there a reason you have locked us in?"

"Yes. Yes there is."

"Care to enlighten us?"

iMarcus was quiet. Vash's hands clenched tightly at his sides. "Well, it was nice to talk to you both," Maddox said. "I hope you both can solve your issues. At least this one. I would never ask for you to solve all of your issues. I would be rather upset if you did."

Vash glared over at him as Maddox grabbed the doorknob and tried to open it. As it had for Vash, it did not open. Maddox did not let go however, he continued to rattle at it, a little more forcefully. Then he went to a window to do the same thing there.

This was bothering _Maddox_. This was bothering Maddox _a lot_.

Vash felt a little bit better.

* * *

_Notes:_

_Vash is very gifted. He can curse in three different languages simultaneously. In his head, anyway. Not out loud. That would be even more gifted. Just saying more than one thing at once in one language would be a talent._

_Roy and Brian tend to call Vash 'Con' when they are talking to him. Short for Constable. It is the one sign that they have not forgotten who exactly he is while they are busy doing their own things and making him think they have forgotten to do what he has asked them to._

___Maddox could be a masseuse, but that is too boring for him (he says). Still, anyone would pay for that. Yao still says he has a lot to learn (and compared to Yao, maybe he does, but as Yao does not offer up massages to anyone no one will ever know), but it appears to be good enough to tempt Vash. Hell, Alfred allows Maddox to pay for his medical coverage with it._


	106. Real Italians Cannot Be Like This

**Between The Two Of Them They Have Enough Sense To Fill **_**Something**_

Lovino was screaming nonsensical things. Feliciano felt like this was familiar.

"Lovi! Wait up! Wait for me... what happened? Lovino?" Feliciano called after him, only able to catch up to his older brother because Lovino was not moving in a straight line. He managed to catch him by the wrist and Lovino did not even try to pull away, simply just kept moving forward. "Lovino?"

"He's not taking it seriously! After everything...!" Lovino's mouth kept moving after that last word, but no other sound escaped him. His arm came up to wipe away the tears streaming down his face.

"Of course Antonio's taking it seriously!" Feliciano responded, trying to keep himself from thinking that his brother was really just a big idiot. That was not nice, after all. If not true. Still, maybe it took knowing how bothered Antonio was when he had been trying to get that ring from Matthew when they had thought Matthew was Alfred. Antonio had been really bothered by not being able to tell Lovino what was going on. After all of that... why would he not be taking _this_ seriously.

"This was a stupid idea," Lovino sniffed, now only walking. Feliciano walked at his side, hand still in Lovino's. "I knew I was marrying an idiot. Why did I even say yes? That was stupid, I was setting myself up for this." Feliciano stopped in his tracks, not letting go and forcing Lovino to stop.

"You're an idiot."

"Wh-what?" Lovino spluttered, turning to face him. Feliciano steeled himself for the response, through instantly found himself regretful of his words.

"If you knew all of that, you obviously didn't think it was too bad of an idea when you packed your things!" Feliciano stated as firmly as he could. "You've already moved out."

Lovino stared at him. "But I just–"

"No buts!" Feliciano interrupted, pushing at Lovino's shoulder. "I know this is something we're really good at, but you need to stop running away! It's your wedding, Lovi! Stop being so emotional and _have it_ already!"

Lovino glared at him. "What would you kno–"

"Come on. Really?" Feliciano asked with a frown. "How many times have you broken up with Antonio?"

Scowling, Lovino turned his head away from him, trying to pull his hand away. Feliciano did not let go, because he was worried that Lovino might just run for it instead of answer him. "I don't know. I didn't bother counting."

"Then let's work with smaller numbers," Feliciano hummed, thinking about it. "How many other people have you gone out with?"

"You know that answer, stupid."

"How many?" Feliciano pushed forward. Lovino's irritation now appeared to be aimed toward the ground.

"None."

"There you go!" Feliciano exclaimed. Lovino finally looked back up at him.

"What was that supposed to prove?" Feliciano opened his mouth, thought about it, then shrugged. "Oh, you're just hopeless."

"Says the Vargas who just ran out of the wedding rehearsal," Feliciano responded.

Lovino rolled his eyes. "You ran out after me, idiot."

He had! Feliciano blinked and tried to think of something that would turn the conversation around again, but was coming up with nothing. "_Ve_..." Maybe he could say that he would never run out of his _own_ wedding rehearsal, but with all wedding preparations appearing to end up like this Feliciano decided he really did not want to have a wedding rehearsal of his own. Ludwig would understand that, right?

"There you both are!" Feliciano and Lovino both turned to see Marcus walking toward them. Feliciano gripped tightly to Lovino's hand, though he was not exactly certain why now. Maybe because Grandpa would notice him if he was right here? But he would be right here whether he was holding Lovino's hand or not. Feliciano did not know.

"I'm trying to convince Lovino that he's not making a mista–" Feliciano started, with Lovino growling "Shut up stupid!" at the same time, but Marcus smiled and waved it off.

"Pre-wedding jitters," he explained. Suddenly it made sense to Feliciano. Why had he not thought about that earlier?

"Oh! Okay!"

"No it's not!" Lovino shouted, finally pulling his hand out of Feliciano's grip. "Grandpa!"

"Not about Antonio," Marcus continued on, placing one arm around Lovino and the other around _him_. Feliciano leaned into it immediately. "You want everything to be perfect. And I'm not telling you to not strive for perfection, either of you. But I want you both to remember that you cannot always expect it. Strive for your best and you'll have it."

Feliciano was ready to absorb those words when he realized something. "I already do that!" _Erm... most of the time. Most all of the time. I strive to do that all of the time. Yeah. Excluding the last week or so. Uh huh..._

"Of course!" Marcus responded cheerfully. "You take on after me Feli. Well, the good parts. Most of them– Who wants to make past for an early dinner? This will give you enough time to calm down to talk to that groom of yours, Lovi."

Feliciano did not know who said 'me' first, himself or Lovino. Nevertheless, they left to do that. Feliciano did not know about Lovino, but _he_ certainly felt a lot better. And because Lovino was not pouting or trying to pull away, Feliciano believed that Lovino did too.

* * *

_Notes:_

_It is familiar, Feli. Like chapter twenty seven of _Comedy of Errors_ familiar. It is in commemoration of the fact that this story is twice as long as _Comedy of Errors_. At least in chapters it is, it will take a few thousand more words to match up to the same (I guess I just wrote more notes a chapter or something?). Whatever the case, that is what it is. Though I promise it will not double in size from here before I finish it. I think I am finally hurtling over the hedge._

___Marcus is an intelligent blabbermouth, which means sometimes he says (or begins to say) some profound things that he does not mean to say. At the same time he is a pleasant intelligent blabbermouth who can pretend to be stupid, so it is quite easy to cover up._


	107. At Least, This Time They Are Trying

**The Good Friends Trio**

"But I didn't do that... I know I didn't. I was really just trying to... I _am_ taking this seriously."

"Lovino's broken him," Gilbert commented to Francis, who nodded. Removing Antonio from the area, the three of them stood out in the alleyway, Gilbert and Francis trying to figure out how to shake Antonio out of his current phase.

"These are some really stupid placements though, I have to agree with Lovino on this one," Francis whispered in response, quiet enough that hopefully Antonio would not hear it. "Maybe he _was_ not paying complete attention?"

Gilbert took the chart from Francis' hands to look at it. And stared. _This is Ludwig's handwriting_, was his first impression, but then realized saying that out loud would be either stupid or cruel or both. And not wanting to be like the rest of his weird family, he decided to keep it to himself for once.

"Ve can fix dis, it isn't like vords are irreversible or anyding," Gilbert said out loud, hitting the paper a couple of times with the back of his hand. "Vhatefer happenet isn't de issue now, fixing it is."

"Words of the wise from our usually impulsive friend," Francis smiled, ignoring Gilbert's scowl as he placed an arm around Antonio's shoulders. "Think about it this way, _mon ami_. Planning weddings are very stressful. Lovino has done better than what I would have expected him to up until now. He just needed to let some of that stress out."

"Ant by marrying him, you'll be taking dat from him a lot more dan you do alreaty," Gilbert reminded him. Antonio stared blearily at the wall across from the wall he was leaning against.

"Out of everything," Antonio began quietly, "I wanted him to know that I at least was taking this seriously. Us seriously. Do you think he really..."

"Believes you aren't?" Gilbert asked. "If dat vas de case, he probably vouldn't hafe said yes, _ja_?"

"Let him blow off the rest of that steam," Francis suggested, squeezing Antonio into his one armed hug as he spoke. "In the meantime, we can continue to prepare for your wedding. Whether or not there are any doubts, he'll forget about them all when he notices that you have continued to work! Taking it seriously, _oui_?"

"Doubts?" Antonio asked, staring at him with surprise. Francis blinked.

"Shit, Francis. Vhat vas dat for?" Gilbert said with irritation.

"Everyone has doubts when it comes to getting married!" Francis laughed. "If not about the person they are getting married to, then about what else will change when you get married. It's entirely natural!"

"I'm supposed to have doubts?" Antonio asked again.

"Shut up!" Gilbert punched Francis in the arm. With a flinch, Francis withdrew his arm from Antonio's shoulder. As much as Gilbert thought Antonio was making a mistake (getting married being stupid and all), the mistake was _not_ going to be the fact that Antonio was friends with him and Francis.

"Is not having doubts bad?" Antonio asked, panicking. Gilbert could not remember the last time he had seen Antonio actually panic. Whatever, it had been a while and it usually was the product of being tired. Not that it was easy to notice, Antonio always could hide a bad night's sleep.

"_No_," Gilbert said firmly, glaring at Francis as he put a hand on either of Antonio's shoulders, turning him toward him. "Dat is not bad."

"Of course not!" Francis said, sounding slightly offended. "I said that it is _natural_ to have doubts, not that it is _necessary_. Really, turn your ears on, 'Toni."

"Ah," Antonio said, swallowing. Gilbert looked over the Spaniard's shoulder at Francis, hoping the other would cast a line for him to work off of. Antonio was already calming down (it had never been hard when it was based on exhaustion), but it was time to actually put something out there to help him out.

"What else is still on the to-do list?" Francis asked, rubbing Antonio's shoulders from behind. Antonio paused, thinking about it.

Which was when Gilbert found himself blurting out "Cake!"

"What?" Francis asked, staring at him.

"Antonio should go ant see de cake, I dink he't appreciate it," Gilbert said, all fact, as he grabbed Antonio by the arm and started pulling him along. "Tell erm... tell Feliks vhere ve are, Francis!" And if Gilbert could manage to find some sleeping pills and slip them into a sample of cake or something for Antonio to take so he would take a nap. Whatever Gilbert really thought about the matter did not really matter right now, did it? He was not going to be part of the reason things went wrong.

At the very least he did not have to drag Antonio to the inn. He did have to drag Antonio away from checking on Erin before finding where Roderich was hiding out. It was not necessarily difficult to do so, the cake was right _there_ and Roderich was right next to it.

"Wow..." Antonio said, staring at it. Gilbert would have agreed (even though it was a cake and it seemed a bit stupid to deck it out that much) but for the question he thought was obvious.

"How are ve gettin' it downtown?" Gilbert asked. Antonio's wonder seemed about slapped from his face as now he stared at it with concern.

"I was proffered help by our resident identical twins," Roderich commented lightly, looking up from his work and over to the both of them. "Hello there. Antonio, I thought you would want a taste of the finished product, so I used the extra to make this... I will cut you a slice."

"I vant one too!" Gilbert shouted after him, irritated for being left out. Roderich did not respond, but Gilbert was certain he had heard him. He was not being completely ignore, was he? Then again, Roderich treated him as he always did, as if nothing different was between them. As if that other night had not happened. Gilbert did not know what to think about that.

_Come on, you can't be completely unphased. Can you? Stupid Austrian._

He and Antonio settled at the table, staring at the cake with various degrees of wonder (_for Gilbert, it was why would anyone put that much effort into something someone was going to eat? For God's sake..._) when they were each given their slice.

Absently, Gilbert put a fork in his and ate a piece. With much more interest, Antonio did the same.

"Roderich!_ Esto es delicioso!_" Antonio exclaimed. Roderich calmly (yet, smugly, if Gilbert was seeing correctly) nodded.

"I am glad you think so."

"It's _okay_!" Gilbert retorted, continuing to eat his slice. _If I say something stupid about it being Devil's food cake, or maybe even God's food cake, he'll know I like it._

"Can I get another slice to take home?"

"Certainly."

"Don't get sick of it before Saturday," Gilbert jabbed Antonio in the side with his elbow. Antonio shook his head.

"It's for Lovi~"

Well, Antonio was back to normal. Glaring at his cake, Gilbert finished up his slice and decided he would raid the kitchen later for more. Stupid Roderich, making such a good cake.

_Stupid Roderich, totally over what happened...

* * *

_

_Notes:_

_Gilbert in front and Francis behind him, Antonio is the centre of a friend-sandwich. Meant to make you feel better! Side affects include moronic comments and fangirls squealing at 'Gilbert', 'Francis', 'Antonio', and 'sandwich' all being in the same sentence._

_Gilbert does not like Erin. Erin beat him in a drinking contest while already sloshed. It hurts a man to be defeated so soundly._

_Gilbert also does not like the fact that no one is talking about what happened, even though they both promised Elizaveta it would not be mentioned. Silly Gilbert, you should know that Roderich is not going to break that promise just to give you an ego boost in front of a friend who would not know to keep it to himself. Silly, silly Gilbo._

_Dear DeLurk: Actually, I do have a one shot in progress with the two. I have been distracting myself with that and the one shot for _Hearth_ about Antonio tutoring Lovino... both of which are becoming slightly bigger projects than I had intended. Still. I hope to have that spun out soon enough for people to read._

_Forgot about this - but just for fun I have a poll up to get you all ready for the wedding day. Or anxious for it. Whatever you choose to be, really.  
_


	108. Or: The No Longer Secret Secret

**What He Did Not Know He Did Not Know**

On the positive side, it had been forever since Vash had allowed them to simply talk.

On the negative side, they were locked in a house and nothing Maddox had done so far had managed to get himself out. Maddox _hated_ being trapped in places. Hated it with a passion. There were some places he did not mind so much, like the jail cell, because he knew it would not be too long and he could usually convince his jailer to let him out, or at least have the company of him being there.

Maddox might have company now, but being locked up by a house that he usually got along with seemed too ridiculous. Even for him.

"So."

"Yes?"

He looked over at Vash, who looked rather ponderous now for someone who just got locked inside his own house. To tell the truth, he was rather surprised that Vash was staying as calm as he was. Certainly Vash did not often (_outwardly_) overreact, but he did tend to worry about things. And Vash did not seem as bothered. Maddox would not have been either. He did not mind being here.

But only when _he_ chose to. Maddox had the feeling that this was planned by iMarcus and while he did not know exactly what iMarcus hoped to accomplish by this, he did not like being a part of anything he did not know about.

Maddox had a reputation to uphold. The reputation said that he knew what was going on or at least could pretend to, even if he was not involved.

"We could always trick him to open the door."

"By?" Vash asked, shaking his head. "Do not think you can just ask to play a mahjong game with him and make a bet."

Maddox hid a frown. So Vash knew about their games? Interesting. "I was thinking of something a little less illegal. We _are_ in a policeman's house," he placed a finger against his lips as if to tell Vash to keep his ideas down while in such a place. A corner of Vash's lips quirked upward.

"Then your idea...?"

Maddox bounced up on his toes, then turned and headed into the kitchen with Vash following after. With the both of them quiet, Maddox turned on the gas. Vash looked slightly uncertain, but Maddox shrugged. iMarcus would not allow them to be in danger after all.

"That is not going to work," Vash said quietly.

"Why not?"

"Because–" The power all went off. "–he will just keep you from doing _anything_."

Maddox frowned, because he felt like doing so and because it was suddenly dark so Vash could not see him do so while their eyes were adjusting to the dark. Kiku really went overboard with these houses' AI. Had he ever thought that this might be trouble, having this much power over everything in the house? "Is this the reason we have not been seeing each other lately?" he asked Vash.

Vash was shifting slightly, but Maddox's eyes had not adjusted yet to tell exactly what Vash was doing. "No. I would not say this happens often. It makes me consider the benefits of moving."

By the way Vash said it, Maddox was not too concerned if he would follow through. Arms across his chest, he slid his hands into his sleeves and thought. "Any interesting crimes lately?"

"I am not giving you any ideas," Vash responded. Maddox rethought the situation. Again.

"I hear I am not the only criminal you are sweet on," Maddox decided to say. There was an affected silence from Vash, so as to help the Switz realize what he meant, Maddox continued. "Natalia is more likely to be contained by cells, so you have made a good choice. May I suggest–"

"That was not–" Vash began indignantly, but then seemed to grab hold of his anger. "Heidi insists that Natalia will be fine." This was where Vash was likely to stop talking. Maddox knew by now he had been given a whole other step into the world of Zwingli, because Vash did not stop talking at the points in the conversation which Maddox knew he would stop while with most other people. "Natalia is not like you. She is dangerous. At least... she has the potential to be dangerous."

"_I _have the potential to be dangerous," Maddox said simply, knowing that if he was any other sort of actor he would be pretending to pout here.

"Not like Natalia does, you don't," Vash responded, tone clipped. Maddox considered everything he knew about Natalia and everything he knew about Heidi. It was not as if he could not understand Vash's concern, for he could, but he also could think of it from an angle which did not require that the worst was always going to happen.

"Do not worry," he said. "Natalia and Heidi may have a few hobbies in common, but I do not think Natalia is Heidi's type." Heidi's type was Elizaveta, as Maddox knew full well.

"What?"

"Heidi likes her girls confident," Maddox reminded him. Vash worrying about Natalia was not really a good thing, especially when he did not have to worry about it _as_ much. "Natalia is as far from confident as Kiku is (_but not Yao_). You are always saying that criminals are lacking self-confidence and that is why they are breaking the law. By the way, that hurts my limited range of emotion."

"Heidi... likes girls?"

Maddox opened his mouth to respond with wit. "...yes?" Wait, Vash did not know? "As much as any person does. Girls can be wonderful creatures."

It did not seem to work and Maddox's mind fell into a downward spiral. _He did not know? I thought Vash would know. Why would he not know? Heidi has never been secretive about it, has she? It was obvious... she does not hide anything from Vash, so he would know. He knows and is messing with me. I did not say that, did I?_

Maddox fidgeted, waiting for Vash to respond, but Vash stayed quiet. Stayed quiet in shock.

_Alfred would say something like 'fuck' right now, wouldn't he?_

Maddox tried to say something that would break the tension. Maddox did not like tension. There was nothing to say about tension. There was nothing to say to break the tension.

He silently whimpered.

* * *

_Notes:_

___Maddox's perspective. Maddox is perceptive. Maddox is a perceptive perpetrator. Maddox has really stuck his foot in it._


	109. Thank God

**Talking With The Sons**

**(Neither Inherited Your Brand Of Common Sense)**

Francis stared at the seating chart. Lovino had to know that Antonio really was trying. Why would Antonio deliberately sabotage his own wedding? Francis narrowed his eyes at where Matthew was seated next to Arthur. "These are some really stupid placements though, I have to agree with Lovino on this one. Maybe he _was_ not paying complete attention?" he whispered to Gilbert, who grabbed the papers out of his hand to stare.

"Ve can fix dis, it isn't like vords are irreversible or anyding," Gilbert said out loud, hitting the paper a couple of times with the back of his hand. "Vhatefer happenet isn't de issue now, fixing it is."

"Words of the wise from our usually impulsive friend," Francis smiled, placing his arm around Antonio's shoulders. "Think about it this way, _mon ami_. Planning weddings are very stressful. Lovino has done better than what I would have expected him to up until now. He just needed to let some of that stress out."

"Ant by marrying him, you'll be taking dat from him a lot more dan you do alreaty," Gilbert said drolly.

Antonio still looked troubled, despite the reassurances. "Out of everything, I wanted him to know that I at least was taking this seriously. Us seriously. Do you think he really..."

"Believes you aren't?" Gilbert interrupted, thankfully before Antonio could continue further on that route of thinking. "If dat vas de case, he probably vouldn't hafe said yes, _ja_?"

"Let him blow off the rest of that steam," Francis suggested, squeezing Antonio into his one armed hug. "In the meantime, we can continue to prepare for your wedding. Whether or not there are any doubts, he'll forget about them all when he notices that you have continued to work! Taking it seriously, _oui_?"

It was good advice, Francis thought. It had worked for him once. Antonio's reaction was unexpected. "Doubts?"

"Shit, Francis," Gilbert glared at him. "Vhat vas dat for?"

A bit nervous, Francis tried to rephrase it. "Everyone has doubts when it comes to getting married!" he laughed. "If not about the person they are getting married to, then about what else will change when you get married. It's entirely natural!" Although Francis _should_ have had doubts to the person _he_ was marrying...

Antonio still looked like he had been hit by a sledgehammer. "I'm supposed to have doubts?"

"Shut up!" Gilbert punched Francis in the arm, which really hurt. Francis recoiled slightly to nurse his wounds. _Antonio must be tired,_ he realized. Usually his friend was not _that_ thick. At least, not when it really mattered.

"Is not having doubts bad?" Antonio asked, panicking.

"_No._" Gilbert glared at Francis as he put a hand on either of Antonio's shoulders, turning the Spaniard toward him. "Dat is not bad."

"Of course not!" Francis said, offended. "I said that it is _natural_ to have doubts, not that it is _necessary_. Really, turn your ears on, 'Toni."

"Ah." Antonio responded. Francis wondered how it had come to this. When had it come to him giving someone advice to get and therefore stay married? For the past fifteen years he had been evaluating when it was best to drop in the towel and when it would be best to hold on – all from a financial standpoint. Did he really want to do that to one of his best friends?

Antonio wanted to marry Lovino. It seemed fully stupid and natural at the same time. "What else is still on the to-do list?" Francis asked, rubbing Antonio's shoulders from behind. It was not as if he had not given Antonio any warnings. Marrying a hot headed, insecure, demanding person...

"Cake!"

Francis and Antonio stared at Gilbert. "What?" Francis asked.

"Antonio should go ant see de cake, I dink he't appreciate it," Gilbert exclaimed, as he grabbed Antonio by the arm. "Tell erm... tell Feliks vhere ve are, Francis!"

"But I–" Francis started, giving up instantly as Antonio and Gilbert turned out of the alleyway. With a sigh, he returned inside to do as he was bid, all the while wondering why he was even bothering. Far be it that he tell Antonio what a big mistake he was making – Antonio was unlikely to listen anyway. As he informed those remaining the situation, Francis escaped before he could be roped into anything else.

_Oh, did I choose a _wonderful_ time to return to Hearth._

"_Papa_? What's wrong, eh?"

"_Matthieu_~" Francis sighed, draping himself over Matthew's shoulders and burying his face into the boy's neck.

"The rehearsal done already? That was rather quick, wasn't it?"

Francis removed himself, standing up straight and pushing his hair back over his shoulder. "At the most I would have said we were halfway through, true," he agreed with a frown. "But it is difficult to practice without the couple in question and the officiant."

"What?"

"Don't ask," Francis shook his head. Matthew, obviously still confused, kept quiet. Collapsing back into a bench (of which he had to say he was surprised existed, after what had happened to some of the others when he was younger), he leaned back so that he was looking straight up at the sky. Matthew sat down next to him. "I'm sorry you came here."

It was quiet. Then there was a snicker. With slight surprise, Francis glanced over at Matthew. "I'm not," he continued to snicker. "You really didn't like this place, eh?"

"I _still_ don't," Francis sighed again. "I ran far away from this place. As far as we could..."

"'We'?" Matthew asked. Francis shook his head.

"Never mind."

"Never mind?" came a voice behind their heads. "Never mind what?"

Both he and Matthew jumped off of the bench, wheeling about to see Alfred. "Jesus!" Matthew exclaimed, gripping at his chest. "Don't _do_ that, eh!"

"Now _Matthieu_, you know better than that," Francis found himself saying instantly. Matthew turned his irritated look on him before looking back at Alfred.

"Sheesh, sorry," Alfred rose his hands in surrender, slight grin on his face. "I was just stopping by, I wanted to ask if you guys wanted to stop by for dinner."

"Count me in," said Matthew. Francis watched Alfred's face for any sign of deviousness, because that invitation seemed on the path of conniving evil. Alfred smiled, looking innocent. Which meant he was planning something. Francis could only assume as much.

"Sorry, I'll have to decline," Francis smiled apologetically. "Why don't you invite Kiku instead?"

The strangest thing happened then. Alfred went stark red, spluttered something out, and then skedaddled.

"Alfred? Alfred!" Matthew called after. "What was that about, eh?"

_A taste of his own medicine_, Francis finally decided. Though he wondered what on earth could have happened in such a short time to have a mention of Kiku cause that sort of reaction. Had something happened? Not that it was any of his business, but...

Huh.

* * *

_Notes:_

_Actually, Antonio did seat Matthew by Arthur. Francis is just being a baby._

___Matthew is smart and stays out of the way of these things. The most trouble he has to deal with is whatever Ivan or Alfred push him in. Thankfully he is missing Ivan's current issue, that would definitely be a strain._


	110. Finally Obvious To Him

**Etiquette**

Eduard heard the door open and once more he considered what he would say. The footfalls told him (_thankfully_) that it was not Natalia. It was (_thankfully?_) Sadiq. Having already told himself he would not be paranoid about this, Eduard felt himself already reneging on that self-promise. Doing so was less difficult. Was he the type of person to take the simple way out?

..._sometimes_.

"Welcome back," he responded as he at the very least usually did. It was beyond that point that was difficult for him.

"Thanks." Sadiq sounded rather defeated, surprisingly. Eduard did not think he had ever heard him not sounding certain about one thing or another. With a frown, he walked into the setting room where he had heard the footsteps go. Sadiq was sitting in one of the armchairs, a bag set in front of him on the table.

"Did... the rehearsal go badly?" It seemed like a really stupid question, but Eduard had to ask. Sadiq looked up at him (or Eduard assumed so, as he could never see Sadiq's eyes from under his hat) with a rather wry grin.

"Well, we lost both grooms eventually. I've been to better." With that he shrugged, rummaging through his bag and pulling out a bouquet of carnations. "Here you go."

"Ah... thank you," Eduard managed, surprised as he took the flowers. What came to mind was that there were a few too many at the hall and Sadiq had cleared it out. Which was sensible and therefore Eduard appreciated it. However, the action did knock something else into Eduard's head. That he had done so many online and phone interactions lately that he had lost his manners in dealing with personal meetings.

The paranoia had only little to do with it. He was _better_ than this.

That was definitely embarrassing.

"Will the wedding even run through?" Eduard asked, sitting on the couch, looking left at Sadiq. Saying smoothly also seemed stupid, so he left it out of the sentence.

"I knew there was a reason Lovino insisted that the rehearsal be today instead of Friday," Sadiq nodded, leaning back in his seat. "I'm not too worried about them, they're likely to figure it out. The wedding'll happen. I'm not so certain about afterward, but that is not any of our business."

Eduard considered him critically. "If that does not bother you so much, why are you in such low spirits?"

Exhaling a sigh, Sadiq chuckled. "Ya got me. Nah... it's not the rehearsal that bothers me. I just saw Heracles today. Again he made me want to... ah, there's no helping it."

"You both almost jump at the opportunity to insult each other," Eduard commented. Strange, it was really easy to talk with Sadiq, now that he let himself try. "Am I mistaken in thinking you have made this a habit? After so long, most people would be forcing themselves to keep this up. It does not seem natural."

"Habit?" Sadiq questioned, rubbing his chin with his right hand. "I suppose so. Probably doesn't help that I usually yell at a cardboard standup I have o' him ta alleviate my stress. Makes me feel better, but probably makes it habit to do to the real thing."

Eduard stared. Cardboard... standup? He yelled at a cardboard standup. Of Heracles.

"...what's wrong? Eduard?"

He could not help it. Eduard burst out into laughter, bent over his knees and face practically shoved into the flowers he was still holding.

"Oi! What are ya..." Sadiq stopped, still (seemingly) staring at him.

"But that's _stupid_!" Eduard snickered, trying so hard to stop laughing. That was not something _real_ people did! That was something silly that someone would write in a book, or for a show or movie. Who actually went through the trouble to get a cardboard standup of someone just to yell at them? Was a picture on the wall not good enough?

Managing to stifle his laughter, he glanced back at Sadiq, who was now grinning. "Yeah. I suppose that's absolutely ridiculous huh? I figured he started it, but..." Sadiq started chuckling again. "Oh, yes! That is about one of the stupidest things I have ever said!"

Both of them collapsed into laughter and later Eduard would consider how easily it had been to become friends with the _sales_man.

* * *

_Notes:_

_Turkish gift giving: flowers are an a-okay. Estonian gift giving: it is okay to give an odd number of flowers, but not an even number. On another note which does not even matter here, it Estonia you open the gift immediately while in Turkey you wait. I never know what to do anymore when I am given something, I spend too much time learning all of these things to remember what I used to do without thinking._

_And the reason it is easy to talk with him, Eduard, is because both Estonians and Turks pride their business relationships on personal relationships. The more you trust and like someone, the better the business deal goes. Go figure._

_I think I am understanding Eduard's character a bit more. It has taken me a while, for some reason. I would appreciate any tips, if someone thinks I am messing something up terribly. After all, this is a portrayal of him for Hearth, but when I try and writing the actual Estonia... I want to be on the right track._

_Dear Veronique Sarisandeul: Yes, that line of questioning with Toris was one of the smaller things, something I probably should have shoved into a chapter to tie up, but it was not a big deal. Just Toris being paranoid. I probably should have mapped things out better so as to not leave you all hanging about that. Still, Toris did ask Feliks (though it was after that deal with Natalia, so it was days later before he focused in on it again), Feliks was confused, and Toris realized that Matthew was asking him just to ask him and that he should not expect someone to ask Feliks just because Feliks is likely to talk about it. What he really should have gotten out of that was gladness that someone would rather ask him first, but Toris probably missed it._ _Sorry about missing that, everyone._ ___As for the second question... read on and see, that is all I can say._


	111. Not That Maddox Plays Nicely

**The Ones Who Had To Be Pushed Into The Sandbox As Kids**

"Do not worry. Natalia and Heidi may have a few hobbies in common, but I do not think Natalia is Heidi's type."

"What?" Vash was not certain what he was asking, what he had not caught. Vash was not the type of person who leaped to conclusions (even if a previous line of thinking over the past several weeks would say differently). He did not think so, anyway. Still, what came to his mind when Maddox said those words... could not be right. Therefore the question '_what?_' was in order.

"Heidi likes her girls confident," Maddox went on to say. Vash was very aware of the '_girls_' part of that sentence. "Natalia is as far from confident as Kiku is (_but not Yao_). You are always saying that criminals are lacking self-confidence and that is why they are breaking the law. By the way, that hurts my limited range of emotion."

Vash did not quite catch the last part, he was not listening. Not that he was not trying to. He was still trying to make certain he had not misunderstood what had just been said. And instead of putting himself through everything he had just gone through all over again, he simply asked the question.

"Heidi... likes girls?"

In the limited light from the windows it was difficult to tell what Maddox was actually doing, but from the immediate silence which followed his question, Vash knew he had an answer.

"...yes? As much as any person does. Girls can be wonderful creatures."

Vash ignored the obvious attempt Maddox was making to fix what had just happened. Heidi was a lesbian. That really did not matter. What mattered was... why had she not told him? Did she not trust him to not treat her differently? They lived in **HEARTH** for crying out loud! Everyone here seemed to be either homosexual or bisexual at the least! Not that Vash had ever cared, but really, the majority of the cast leaning in that direction was rather unnatural. Compared to what most people would be used to, at least.

With all of this in the mix, why was it that Heidi had not told him? Maddox knew! _**Maddox**_!

Dropping his face in his hands, he took in a deep breath. _Have I ever appeared to be anything other than accepting? She knows that just because of that stupid issue with that stupid Edelstein... That was a specific instance, not a general commentary. She knows that... right?_

_...Heidi?_

"I... I am sorry. I just... I assumed you knew. She... she did not tell me, I just thought it was obvious."

Oh, well. She had not told her brother, but at least she had also not told the only person that Vash could admit to himself was a friend and not simply a liked acquaintance. That made him feel better. He kneaded his forehead to keep himself from punching it rapidly.

"Vash?"

"Excuse me. I am just judging how much of an idiot I am and whether I should file for mental assistance," Vash responded dully, still resisting the urge to beat himself over the head.

"Would you like my opinion?"

Exhaling, Vash leaned back. "Why not," he decided.

"You will have to wait your turn."

Vash snorted, amused.

"You _both_ had to be _pushed_ into the sandbox as _kids_, didn't you?" iMarcus' voice boomed out as the power turned on.

_~Okay, ya see, t'was 1983_

_When we first walked arm in arm_

_Across the sea it was my destiny_

_That I'd find her in Hong Kong~_

Vash's eyes adjusted quickly to the lights being turned back on, but after blinking only a few times he found himself wondering just what sort of music iMarcus listened to in his spare time. And then he listened to the words. _What the..._

_~There it was, a soldier falls in love_

_As we walked through Lan Kwai Fong_

_Limousines and new wave beauty queens_

_And a romance just begun~_

"Are you sure he has not been acting up before this?" Maddox asked over the music, for some reason fidgeting in his seat. Vash sighed, about to shake his head when suddenly _he got it_.

Oh.

_Oh_.

It hit Vash like the brick which hit Arthur in the prequel to this story. He did not squawk either.

He simply stared ahead at the wall, then over at Maddox, whose figure was continuing to look rather awkward even though his face was blank. As much as Vash wanted to call Kiku and have iMarcus permanently deleted or the like, he just gave up. Gave up with denial because it never helped and if Vash had been aware he had been doing it earlier he would have done _this_ earlier.

_~Now, some more, t'was 1984_

_Tour of duty's almost over_

_Begged that girl to join me in my world_

_But no man could control her~_

"I understand, iMarcus," Vash said loud enough to be heard over the top of the music and it was shut off. Before anything else could be said by the Hong Kong citizen, Vash decided to just get it over with. "Before I start this, I do not want you to take this the wrong way. I know you like making fun of every situation, but I would appreciate a sense of decorum for this, just for the sake of my nerves. At the very least."

Maddox stared at him and Vash considered that he was able to tell that Maddox was confused. He was unable to look directly at the other, instead staring at the wall. It was rude of him, he knew, but he could not seem to force himself to do otherwise.

"Please let me finish before you speak." Vash took in a deep breath. "I think... I just realized I am in love with you."

Saying it did not seem wrong, just not completely right. Vash did not know. He thought if he just said it and continued to talk it would not bother him so much but he was very aware at how much his hands were trembling and that his throat was very dry. Still, he continued.

"You deserve to know. Still, you are free to forget about it. I am fine with just being your friend, Maddox. I do not need anything more. I hope you realize that... Maddox?"

Eyes finally alighting on Maddox, he was suddenly aware of the change in Maddox's position. Normally he would have berated him for putting his feet up on the seat, but Vash found himself more interested in Maddox's face. The fact that it was hidden by those large sleeves of his. The little Vash could see of it was bright red. Maddox was blushing. More than that, Maddox had an _expression_ on his _face_.

Vash stood up, walked over, and removed the sleeves so they were not obstructing his view.

"Your face can move," he commented, rather impressed. Maddox blinked at him a few times, seemingly too shocked to be able to pull his hands back in front of his face and desperately trying to recover his usual facade.

"You... you just declare love and you are more interested in what is on my face?" Maddox's voice sounded a bit strangled, definitely not a monotone. Still, he was doing very well at fixing his face, though the blush was still there and his eyes were definitely wider than they usually were.

"Yes," Vash responded. Maddox let out a sound that sounded almost like it could be a laugh. "Do you need to lie down?"

Maybe it was that teasing statement that finally helped Maddox completely regain himself, face now only a faint flush. "You are being patronizing. Whatever will your sister think?"

"She does not have to know," Vash responded with a shrug, letting go of Maddox's sleeves. That was easy. There was nothing wrong between the two of them. iMarcus could stop making all of those comments. They could go back to normal. Hands still covered completely by those sleeves, they gripped Vash's wrists before he could move away.

"I don't want to forget."

Really, there was nothing else to say. Vash smiled. In return, he swore he saw an upward quirk of the corner of Maddox's lips.

"I will see you tomorrow, when you arrest me for speeding," Maddox said, standing up.

"If it is down Pacific, I will have to lock you up for an extra hour. Again."

"Oh no," Maddox said in perfect deadpan, leaving through the now unlocked door.

"Wait!" iMarcus exclaimed. "Where is he going?"

"I would expect back to his house," Vash responded.

"But... weren't you two supposed to kiss?"

Vash decided that iMarcus had been watching too much television. He would have to ask Kiku how he could restrict that. When Heidi entered, only five minutes later, she asked him if he had seen Maddox, because she could have sworn he was smiling.

"I have no idea." Vash responded, unable to keep from smiling himself.

iMarcus groaned.

* * *

_Notes:_

_Re-watching the episodes with Switzerland and Lichtenstein, it never ceases to make me laugh just how self-abusive Vash is capable of being. Hitting his head while it is in a bucket is my favourite._

_Believe me, when DF and I came up with Hong Kong's personality, Prozzak's _**Tsunami**_ became one of the funniest songs I had ever heard. Go listen to it. It will be trapped in your mind forever._

_Vash and Maddox are not Alfred and Kiku. Not by a long shot. You can imagine how furious Kiku is going to be with himself when he hears about this._

_Anyone who is disappointed about lack of massaging... well, life goes on. Plenty more time for a massage. Maddox owes it to himself to be in control again anyway, when he turns Vash into putty in his hands. Is that saying too much? How surprising is it that Maddox is the one person you almost want to have lay hands on you from Hearth? It makes me think something is wrong with this world..._


	112. Usually Because Of A Hand

**And Sometimes The Door Just Opens**

The truth was that Gupta did not want to say the wrong thing.

He never usually found himself with the impulse to talk. It was easy for him to spend the time thinking about what to say before saying it, never to interject his words in there before he was ready. Stepping out of the house, seeing anyone, suddenly he wanted to talk. He wanted to say something and he had not thought about it yet. Gupta did not know what to do. He did not want to say anything wrong to Heracles.

It had been a week. Certainly the glass was still on the ground as Gupta had not touched a single piece, but it had been a week. Gupta was calm. Calm until he opened the door and saw someone. He did not understand these feelings at all. Anger was just too alien to him and he had no idea how to deal with it.

Resting his head against the window, he recalled yesterday.

"_You left the poor boy out here again?"_

_Gupta leaned against the other side of the door, wondering how exactly the other knew he was listening. Or maybe he was just making that gamble._

"_Open the door. Just listen to him. You're a bigger person then that. Own up to your emotions, Gupta. You can't just ignore them. They are you. Don't ignore yourself."_

_Why did Marcus always make so much sense?_

"_Plus, I want you to be able to make it to the wedding! It's on Saturday! Do it for... for a friend, would you?"_

Gupta wondered just what about Marcus made him show up at the most topsy-turvy times of Gupta's life.

Opening his eyes, he saw Heracles walking by again. Heracles' slow pace slowed up even more as he looked over at the house. Gupta pulled his face away from the window, closing the curtains. He stood there for an entire minute before he headed for the door, waiting to hear his voice. Was Heracles going to stop by again? How selfish was it possible for Gupta to be? Biting down at his trembling lower lip, he opened the door.

Heracles was walking away. Just away.

"Heracles!"

Heracles stopped, turning around to look at him. Gupta swallowed, trying to think. He was no good at talking normally. Talking was not necessary... normally. At least, not for him. He needed to say something now, though, but he had not thought of anything.

Despite his inability to do so, Heracles walked back over to him.

The words finally came out. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too."

His best friend hugged him and Gupta leaned into it. Maybe he had been thinking too hard about this. Maybe it was like his mother had said. _"At the crux of all things, there really does not have to be words. Words are simply gifts. Be careful what you give."_

A part of him still felt angry, but it did not whelm up and take over him like it had earlier. Heracles pressed a kiss to his temple. Gupta returned the favour, a kiss pressed to each cheek. Just like they had done ever since they were children.

Heracles suddenly engulfed him in another hug. There was still something wrong? Gupta pulled away enough so he could look up at him. Heracles hesitated and then shook his head. He rested his head on top of Gupta's and Gupta found himself staring into Heracles' chest.

_Okay. That is okay._ Inhaling his scent, Gupta wondered how he ever could have managed to throw him out. He would have to apologize to Sadiq too. Where was Sadiq staying? He knew Sadiq was certain Elizaveta would not let him in the inn... And he would have to thank Marcus. Gupta supposed even he himself could be rather thick when it came to something.

But it was okay now.

* * *

_Notes:_

_Shaking your head (no) in Greece is an upward incline, while nodding (yes) is a downward incline of your head. It is the same in Turkey, but with the upward incline you hiss in air between your teeth. You have learned something today kids, now go out and have fun._


	113. Fright

**What You Just Do Not Notice, What You Take For Granted**

After seeing Heracles taking Anastasia to Ivan's house, Angus expected that everything would be back to how it was beforehand. But it was not, which he should have expected earlier. After all, Katyusha had not been crying for a while. Angus would have usually been glad that she was not crying, but... it just seemed odd. Like she was less concerned for Anastasia then she had been earlier.

Angus figured he was just imagining things. And Anastasia was found now, so it did not matter anyway.

"Stay for a little bit, would you?" Kat asked him, staring up at him through her eyelashes from where she had settled herself on the couch. Angus had decided: why not? It would be impolite to leave after she had been so stressed out, even if the situation had been solved.

Still, his gut feeling had never failed him so far and it was telling him that there was something very wrong with Kat leaning into him, trailing her fingers up and down the nape of his neck. There was nothing _obviously _wrong, but... He did not know. His gut was telling him that and at the same time it was telling him to shut up and just enjoy himself. It was confusing.

He had just given in and begun to kiss her when the doorbell rang. "Ow!" his breath hissed out as Kat's hand gripped the hair at the back of his head a bit tightly.

"Sorry sweetie," she said absently. Which really confirmed that something was wrong. No tears, no worry. It was like she was not all there. Sitting up, he opened his mouth to ask, but he was interrupted by the door just opening. Kat sat up, eyes flashing as Ivan and Natalia came in.

Ivan and Natalia. Angus wondered what they thought he had done and how soon he would be dead.

"What are you doing here?" Kat demanded. Angus' attention turned back to her. Ivan picked her up and kept walking. "What? Let me go! Ivan! Put me down! What are you– Stop!"

"Oh, sit back down," Natalia said to him as he stood up.

"What's goin' on?" he demanded, not certain whether he believed Natalia's calm tone or whether self-preservation incited that he did not leave the room. It was Ivan! But... it was also Kat. Ivan always gave in to his elder sister.

"Family issue." Angus thought that was a cheap shot, but knew it was also something he would not pry into. He may have been Kat's boyfriend, but that meant insights into the family came through her, not through her guarded sister. "I just thought I would say that if you hurt her–"

"I'll have to answer to you," Angus finished with a groan, paraphrasing what Ivan had told him months ago. _What have I gotten myself into?_

Both of them were startled by a loud noise coming from the other room. Once more Angus jumped to his feet, making his way across the room. Natalia grabbed him by the arm and even though he could have easily pulled out, he knew the simple gesture meant something. "One of us needs to check on them," he said simply. Natalia shook her head.

"Do not... do not worry about her." Natalia swallowed, obviously nervous. "Katyusha... she is the only person in the world Ivan has never hurt, will never hurt."

There was something very frightening about that statement. A few things. Natalia's blatant informing him of Ivan hurting her was one. The other was the subtext which Angus was translating to mean that Ivan was likely the one being hurt back there. There was definitely something going on that was a family issue and Angus was more than a little nervous.

"A-as you say," Angus managed, pulling his arm out of Natalia's grip. "It is a family issue. Ask her... ask her to call, will you?"

Natalia nodded and watched as Angus escaped the house. Her own thoughts were conflicted between thinking he had done the right thing and wondering whether that was the right thing. There was nothing he could do, right? It was not his place. He abandoned her. Which of those were true?

"Angus! Angus! Don't go!"

Katyusha burst into the room, eyes sliding past Natalia and landing on the closed front door. Eyes wide, she started running toward the door. Natalia made as to block her, but Ivan in a few strides had managed to grab her around the waist and keep her from reaching the door.

"What have you done? Let me go! How dare you, you–"

Natalia found her hands coming up to her ears to drown out her sister's screams. She did not want to hear it, she did not hear it, there was _no one_ screaming at _her_... Her hands came down when she saw Kat fall into tears, her hands no longer beating against Ivan's chest, mouth and eyes no longer so angry.

"–have I done? What have _I_ done?"

"I should make hot chocolate," Natalia found herself saying, looking up at her brother. Ivan's face was stern until she said those words, then it fell back into concern. Katyusha had always made them hot chocolate when they were not feeling good. She always did.

_Does Kat even like hot chocolate?_

Natalia stared at Ivan, waiting for a nod. He would know. He would correct her if she did not, right? Brother always... (_no, he did not, do not fall into that trap!_) always knew. At least he knew Kat better than she did, so...

Ivan did not nod. Simply stared back at Natalia with uncertainty on his face. The words could not be spoken with Kat right there, but Natalia could hear them. _"Does she like hot chocolate?"_

Neither of them had ever bothered to notice.

An hour later found the three of them on the couch, untouched mugs of hot chocolate on the table. Kat had cried herself to sleep into Ivan's shoulder (it had finally been without reserve, it was _Kat_ again). Natalia's head was resting in his lap. She stared at the wall, tears silently running sideways down her face.

Occasionally she felt Ivan's tears hit her cheek.

* * *

_Notes:_

_Pills do take a long time to take effect, if you ask me. But the simple act of taking them gives you a mental turn about, caused internally more than from the actual drug._


	114. Practically A Definition of Him

**Toris, Never The Confrontational Type**

Despite what had happened, Toris had made dinner. He had said he was going to after all, and what had happened did not really have anything to do with that. Plus, the preparation and planning of what he was going to make busied him. Toris was no longer in the mood to write.

He needed to think about Feliks. More in particular, what he was going to tell the other man when he returned from the rehearsal. The obvious action was to tell him the truth. To Toris, there was no question whether or not he was going to do this. It was how to break it to Feliks that was what was worrying him. Because this was not so much about Feliks thinking _he_ liked him like this now as much as it was about the fact Feliks did not hesitate to 'reciprocate' those feelings.

It would be cruel not to say anything. They could talk about this. Toris might be a better listener than speaker (he usually placed writing between those two somewhere, depending on the day), but he would try. Right as he came to this conclusion, Feliks came in.

"Oh Toris! Today was totally awful!"

Toris felt any and all of his conviction fly out a theoretical window. "The rehearsal went badly?"

"You, like, have no idea," Feliks sniffed, dropping his things and coming over to cling to him. Which Toris usually would not have minded (_too much_), but now he was slightly uncomfortable by it. "My stuff was already messed up when I got there and then it was, like, going downhill from there! I just wanted to go like, _whatever_! But I couldn't just give up! That would be less awesome than Gilbert!"

Trying not to sigh or squirm, Toris tried to think of something to say.

"Ooh! Pierogi!" Feliks' attention was caught. Toris had to stop his hand from reaching to take one.

"Would you finish setting up the table?" he asked, feeling defeated though he had not even tried. Feliks gave him a smile.

"Of course, Toris-baby."

He watched Feliks do so while finishing up the dinner. He could not say it now, he would wait for the 'horrors' of today to have slipped from Feliks' mind. Maybe after dinner. Feliks would be feeling better by then. _I'll tell him later._

Dinner was practically the same as it had been for the last few weeks, with Toris being subjected to everything that had to do with the wedding. Today's particular flavour in the conversation was despair, stemming from the closeness of the wedding and Feliks' feelings that everything was not done yet, that if he had more time he could do so much more.

Toris tried to be supportive. Actually, no. He did not try. It was a natural reaction to be supportive, interjecting his own words when Feliks paused to take a breath or was actually eating.

By the end of dinner Feliks did not seem to be better off from having gotten it off his chest. "Toris, will you paint my toenails?" Feliks whimpered, looking up at him through those eyelashes which Toris was still surprised to know that they were not false.

"Really?" he asked, exasperated.

Five minutes later found them on the couch and Toris painting Feliks' toenails. _This would be a bad time to tell him_, Toris realized, deciding that depending on how shocking Feliks decided it was would decide whether or not Toris accidentally got a foot of wet nail polish in his face.

_I'll tell him later._

It would take several days of thinking that way before Toris would realize he had taken too long. It would really be too late to mention it casually.

* * *

_Notes:_

_Feliks is not very fond of Gilbert, as well as not being fond of Ludwig. If Gilbert (a witness) had said what actually happened when Ludwig, Ivan, Natalia, and Raivis had an accident which ended with the accidental burning down of his house , then he would not have had to pay for it. But he did not, so he did, and there you have it._


	115. Had A Nice Day There?

**In This Case The 'F' Stands For FAILURE**

Today had gone badly. Quietly closing the door to his room behind him, he shucked his bomber jacket off and threw it across the room at his bed. _I mean, nice job there. When are you not going to be an idiot today? _As he was only thinking it to himself, no one answered, which was good considering what could have been the potential reaction. If he was Ivan or something.

Alfred went back downstairs to tell Arthur he had invited Matthew for dinner and then proceeded to do some of the laundry. Mostly because he could shut the door there and try and think.

Not about _too_ much earlier... Okay, about Arthur and Francis. There was still something there, but was it worth going into? Yes, if at least for a resolution. Alfred had never thought too much about any mention of the Frenchman when he was younger. Hearing Francis' side of things prompted Arthur having to dispute it. Whichever side he decided to believe did not matter. All of those years ago they just split apart.

No notice of foreclosure before it actually happened.

They needed closure of some sort and Alfred wanted to give it to them. If just so he and Matthew did not have to worry about hearing complaints about their respective parent while visiting each other, especially if Matty was going to take his room and try and get to know Arthur better, let alone the wonders it would likely do for the both of them. It would not be fair to anyone if this was not solved.

_Yeah, nice just Al. Just focus on _other_ people's problems. You're good at that._

He tried not to think whether or not Kiku had seen through that statement. Was it too much to hope that he had not? Maybe? If he did not mention it...

Alfred's heart was like a roar in his ears. No good. He needed to calm down. Not think about it. People did not need the town doctor being a nervous wreck.

Leaving the laundry room, he came across Maddox.

"Woah, someone blow up a yogurt cup?"

"I hope so," Maddox responded easily. "Why?"

"Because you look weird." Alfred could not describe it. It was almost as if Maddox was about to smile, but he was pretty certain that was impossible.

"Weird in comparison to you," Maddox shrugged. It was not a real response and it did not make any sense. Alfred frowned.

"Okay then. Well, Matthew's coming over, so try and keep your tacks off of the extra chairs."

Maddox blinked, then rushed off. Supposedly to pick them up since Alfred had noticed they were there, not because Matthew was coming over. The man was weird. And appeared to have no incentive to move out of Arthur's house. Alfred wondered if that was just something that made himself weird, but he was certain most people wanted their own houses eventually. It fit in quite well with Maddox's way of belonging. AKA, not at all.

He answered the door when he heard the knock of the doorbell. "Hey Matty!"

"Hey Al," Matthew stepped in, Alfred shutting the door behind him. "What was up with earlier, eh?"

"Earlier?" Alfred asked. Matthew sighed.

"When you ran off?"

Alfred thought about it. "Nothin'," he lied. Quite convincingly, he might add. The other's eyes narrowed. "At all," he elaborated.

"Something happened with Kiku." Matthew said. It was not a question. Alfred felt himself deflate.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"You are so _dense_, Alfred."

Alfred wanted to defend himself, but that would require him asking what Matthew meant. And as Matthew went to greet Arthur and did not push the subject, Alfred did not want to start it up again on his own. Dense? Him? Dense like Antonio dense? Or dense like Ludwig dense?

_Dense like mom and Francis dense?_

He had no idea.

* * *

_Notes:_

_I really appreciate just how much Alfred's character_ is _America. Insisting to help out other countries when they really need to help themselves with things first. That is to be an American._

_Everyone remember the knocking doorbell? I had almost forgotten about it. I still want one of those._

_Believe it or not, I have found the perfect song for Kiku and Alfred (at least, for their portrayal in Hearth). Actually, DF found it, but whatever. It is the Vocaloid song, _**I Like You, I Love You**_. The lyrics are perfect for the both of them, obviously from Kiku's POV. So thanks for pointing that out DF. I will now never be rid of these two from my head when I listen to that._

_Dear DeLurk: Just because everyone is invited does not mean everyone has to come. Just the important people who actually do stuff. Despite all of the weddings my family was invited to in my youth I never went to a rehearsal. Correction: the adults in my immediate family, despite how close they are, never did. If you do not have an immediate roll, what will you do? Sit there and watch everything? That was my thought to have only the people who actually had jobs (other than the job _be there_) being there. And I did not mention absolutely everyone who _was_ there, just the ones that had something happen to them. Maybe other people have their rehearsals differently, maybe you are used to everyone who is invited showing up for the rehearsal. But I can imagine that the four biggest planners (Marcus, Sadiq, Elizaveta, and Feliks) would have preferred not everyone showing up._

_As for Feliks and Toris, they live together because Toris left another terrible relationship and his childhood friend offered him an escape in Hearth. Staying with Feliks os not meant to be permanent, but it has never intended to be a short stay either. Toris was simply trying to get out of a populated place for some peace and Hearth is a small town. Definitely not peaceful, but I do not think Toris knew that. Then again, I do not think Toris minds by now about the lack of peace in this town as most of it does not directly have to do with him._


	116. Can You Love Me Still?

**Я люблю тебе**

When Katyusha woke up, eight o'clock at night, it took her a total of thirty eight seconds to be able to recall everything that had happened earlier. She almost burst out into tears, but she was cried-out from earlier. So she got up, grabbed blankets and tucked her siblings in on the couch, and left the house.

It crossed her mind that she should have called to see if he was even up for company, but Kat did not want to talk about this over the phone. Angus would understand it was important. Would Angus understand the rest of it?

_I should have told him. I should have been honest in the first place._

Katyusha sniffled in front of the door, pressing the doorbell. It was cold for some reason. Probably because she was just wearing a sleeveless shirt on her top. Rubbing at her arms, she nearly reached out to ring the doorbell once more when the door finally opened.

"Kat?"

"Angus." She took a deep breath to try and stay calm, but it did not seem to be helping. "Oh, Angus. I'm so sorry. I should have said earlier. I should have told you..."

"Don't stand out there in the cold," Angus diverted the conversation, motioning her inside. Sniffling, Kat stepped inside. "Come 'ere... sit down. Um... You still cold? I could git you a blanket, or somethin'." She shook her head, simply sitting down in a chair. Angus stood there for a few moments before leaning back against the wall. "...what's this all about, m'gal?"

Would he forgive her? Kat stared at the floor, hands clasped in front of her. She was still tired and probably would not be able to think of the best thing to say. This could not wait though, it could not wait. "I'm an impulsive borderline."

Angus blinked. "Im... impulsive... what?"

"Borderline personality disorder," she continued on, quietly. "I take some mood stabilizers for it... they work wonders. Usually– I mean– I forgot to take them today, for some reason. It usually does not slip my mind, I guess I was just really worried about Anastasia." Wiping the tears out of her eyes, she continued. "I should have told you. I should have mentioned it, I should never have kept that from you... I'm sorry, so sorry. Sorry..."

"Kat, Kat!" Angus exclaimed softly, walking over to her and lifting her head up so that she found herself looking into his eyes. "I'm not gonna lie. A lot would be different if you told me this in the first place. A lot."

Oh no. Here it was. She shut her eyes and braced herself.

"I would've understood, I might have known what to do earlier. I probably would've still left Ivan to dealin' with it, but I would've stayed."

_...what?_ Opening her eyes, she stared at him. "You... you would have stayed?"

"Of course!" Angus responded, slightly surprised at either the question or something else. "But I know why you'd want to keep it to yourself. Don't beat yourself up over this, Kat. It's okay. I don't blame you for any of this."

"Oh Angus." The tears overflowed once more. "_Я люблю тебе. Я так тебе люблю._"

She kissed him and simply stopped worrying about it.

* * *

_Notes:_

"Я люблю тебе. Я так тебе люблю"_ = "I love you. I so love you." Ukrainian just looks awesome._

_In other words, how many people want daily updates? No one, everyone? Stupid question, right? Well, you are getting them. Wish me luck, I will possibly need it._


	117. Who The Hell's IRENE?

**Good Night, Irene**

"Why is all of this _here_?" was the question Lovino asked him when he first stepped in the house. Antonio smiled. He was tired, but he could manage a smile. He could always smile for Lovino.

"With everything being so stressful... I thought you would like to relax!" Antonio offered happily, patting the salon chair with enthusiasm for Lovino to come over and sit in it. Lovino did not move though, still looking at him with suspicion. "Lovi~" he called, trying not to sound like he was pleading. He was tired, but not _that_ tired, right? "Don't you want to try some of the wedding cake?"

Suddenly Lovino did not seem as if he wanted to stay permanently on the other side of the room. "I trust Feliciano picked out the best one," he said doubtfully, obviously wanting to walk over.

"Actually, Ludwig did!" Antonio informed him. Lovino looked horrified, but Antonio continued. "I have never had such a wonderful cake! You have to try some! I had Roderich let me bring a piece home for you!"

Lovino's stance wavered. "Is that peppermint and chamomile I smell? Tea?"

"I know you better then that Lovi," Antonio waved at the basin he had poured the concoction in. That appeared to be enough for Lovino, who took of his socks and shoes walked over, sat in the chair, rolled up his trousers and set his feet in the soak. Finally he put his hand out for the cake. Antonio handed it over, sliding off Lovino's coat from his arms. Lovino bit into the cake, pausing as he was halfway through chewing in surprise.

"This is good."

"I know!" Antonio responded, sweeping Lovino's bangs back.

"No, I mean... wow, this is _really_ good." Lovino stared at the cake before continuing to eat.

"How lucky are we!" Antonio responded with a grin, kissing the top of Lovino's head as he began to slowly ease the chair back. "The best cake in the world for our wedding." Whatever Lovino said was lost in the fact that he was eating cake. Glad and amused, Antonio moved his supplies around to his side.

"Any more?"

"Sorry! I only asked him for that one piece for you."

"Idiot."

Antonio smiled, taking the plate from him as he finished leaning Lovino most of the way back, pouring water gently through his hair, most of it caught in the basin he placed underneath. He let his long fingers massage Lovino's head until he had made certain it was all good and wet (and that Lovino was no longer trying to unconsciously pull away) before shampooing it.

"You should have seen the cake! It was–" Antonio went on to say, talking about everything he did since Lovino had left the rehearsal. There was enough time, they would get this right. Antonio was not worried about this, at least not like how he was earlier. He supposed the hour nap he got when Gilbert knocked him out was worth something, even though his neck was still sore. Occasionally Lovino would make noncommittal sounds and Antonio was not completely certain if he was even listening. Well, if he was Antonio was going to continue talking.

And talk he did, after finishing with Lovino's hair and then doing his hands, finally he had to extract Lovino's feet from the soak, much to Lovino's apparent disappointment, to dry them off. Lovino was very limp and Antonio congratulated himself on a job well done.

Patting them dry was when he decided to bring it up. "I redid the seating chart," he said quietly, trailing his fingers up Lovino's leg. "It's on the table, if you want to check it."

Lovino did not respond immediately and Antonio wondered whether he had really zoned out, or whether he had fallen asleep. He looked up to see Lovino staring up at the ceiling.

"No, I believe you," the Italian responded. "I don't need to see it."

Antonio pressed a kiss to his ankle. There it was, all of the stress gone. As Francis said... it was those doubts. Not doubts about Antonio, just about other things. Lovino trusted him. Antonio knew he could never ask for anything more.

"What are you doing?" Lovino asked as Antonio climbed up on the chair with him, holding himself above the other.

"Your feet are dry," Antonio informed him, his teasing tone firm. As far as Antonio was concerned, he had pampered his fiancé plenty for now and had earned himself a reward. A very good reward of his own choosing. So he kissed him.

Lovino had been about to protest, so his voice was muffled by Antonio's mouth, tongue moving a lot against Antonio's teeth. Antonio sucked on it slightly until it started moving in the way he wanted it to. Lovino's legs came up, wrapping around the back of his knees to force Antonio to lie completely on top of him.

Antonio might actually get a verbal apology later (it had been known to happen), but he always knew when Lovino was trying to make up for something. He would give in easily (_easier than normal_) and follow his lead as opposed to fighting for control (_as much_).

"_Estoy loco por ti, mi pequeño tomate_~" Antonio spoke lowly before he nibbled Lovino's earlobe.

"Just– _Ah!_ ..._goddammit_ Antonio!"

Whatever happened this weekend would come and go, but Antonio was pretty certain this would stay the same. _Them_.

* * *

_Notes:_

"Estoy loco por ti, mi pequeño tomate~"_ = "You drive me crazy, my little tomato~" Lovino was definitely not pleased by that last part. Though Antonio is distracting him quite well, so I suppose it does not matter._

_I want a chamomile tea foot soak. Apparently it is good at getting the toxins out of your skin. And (as the real reason anyone has foot soaks) it feels nice._

_Next chapter will be THE FREAKING WEDDING DAY. Yes, there is actually going to be a wedding in this story. Amazing, right? There_ is _a wedding! Let us see how well this pans out, shall we?  
_


	118. Until Something Didn't

**Everything Was Going Well**

_I am getting married._

It was slightly surreal, now that the day was actually here. It almost seemed as if he had read one hundred a seventeen chapters in some story to reach this point. A long winded story which was just _supposed_ to be about this. But none of that mattered now, because today had finally come.

"I'll see you soon," Antonio had said when he had kissed him that morning, both rushing off to take care of separate situations. Lovino had prepared himself for everything that could possibly happen. But none of it did. Everything was going well.

"Oh, look at you! You're, like..." Feliks ended up squealing as opposed to ending his sentence with anything, hugging him. Lovino let him, because he did not feel as if he had anything to complain about.

Now _that_ was weird. Nothing to complain about?

"Have everything?" Elizaveta asked him, offering up a seat. Lovino took it, leaning back.

"Yeah, yeah," he waved it off. "Hell, I'm ready and it doesn't even start for a few hours. You told me to get ready almost _too_ soon."

"No," Elizaveta smiled, kissing him on the forehead. "I told you to finish everything before now so you would have the time to relax. Believe me, I have seen plenty of weddings where either the bride or the groom or whoever had made themselves a tangle of nerves right before they walked out. And now you don't have to be like that."

Lovino rubbed at the back of his head (though carefully, before Feliks would complain about him messing up his hair or something). "Thanks. Both of you. Thanks for everything."

"Any time," Feliks responded, though he was wringing his hands with excitement. If anyone was going to be a tangle of nerves, it was going to be Feliks. "I'm going to totally check on Antonio! Be back in, like, two ticks!"

The both of them watched Feliks rush off. "He, on the other hand, I made certain would have something to do up until it starts, because otherwise he might tear everything apart."

"I figured," Lovino nodded.

A knock on the door preluded Marcus sticking his head inside. "Already ready, Lovi? Oh, come over here!" he walked in and Lovino was on his feet, hugging his grandfather tightly. Today felt as if his entire life had turned upside down, but in a good way. In a good way? He was really thinking about all of these things strangely. "I'll be back, I was grabbing something for Francis, so I better get back to him."

"See ya," Lovino nodded. Marcus smiled and nodded at Elizaveta as he left. Once more it was just the two of them.

"Are you going to tell me your plans?" Elizaveta asked hopefully, resting her arms on the back of the chair Lovino had been sitting in. "Mister groom?"

Lovino knew he had a stupid grin on his face then. "Oh, we're catching the train over... We have an early flight."

"Flight to where?" Elizaveta asked quietly. "Rome?"

Lovino shook his head. "Barcelona."

That did not have the response he had expected, as Elizaveta suddenly became teary eyed and hugged him. "Oh! Lovino, you have grown up so much! I am so _proud_ of you, I am so happy for you!"

"For going somewhere?" Lovino asked, bewildered at her reaction. She shook her head, Lovino having to shut his right eye to keep her hair clip out of it.

"For everything! I just... I remember the little boy of whom would only stand to be with certain people, who would never give in, who would never listen, who would never smile. And now you are smiling, you're smiling!"

It was true. After his mother left him and Feliciano with Marcus to enter the church... Lovino spent a lot of time wondering about God and why his mother would choose Him over _him_. He had tried to understand for so long. And Antonio _cared_. Or did not care. He cared about not caring. Something like that. Lovino did not even remember when he could suddenly smile.

"It's not that big a deal," he shrugged, walking over to the window.

"I beg to differ," Elizaveta smiled. "And I believe Antonio would too. I think he takes pride in the fact that he was able to get past all of those barriers of yours."

Lovino nearly answered when suddenly he was face to face with Feliciano. He took a step backwards with his exclamation of surprise, then he walked back up to the window and flung it open. "Don't _do_ that!"

"Sorry Lovi," Feliciano whimpered. "I was looking for my shoe."

Lovino narrowed his eyes. "What?"

And then he hiccuped.

Feliciano blinked. "What what?"

"Why were you –_hic!_– you looking for your –_hic!_– your _shoes _out–" Lovino stopped, covering his mouth. _Ah hell no_. This was not going to be a problem _now_. No. No, no, no.

"Hiccups?" Elizaveta asked, having walked up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"This isn't –_hic!_– isn't fair!"

* * *

_Notes:_

_Yes, they are going to Spain for their honeymoon. Lovino actually gave in. That is true love right there. I mean, coming from Lovino._

_Feliciano is not really that stupid to have left his shoe out there. Aster decided to put it somewhere else. Aster needs a little bit more to do than the other two dogs, she gets very bored very easily._

_I was going to have this be in a story somewhere, but I have no idea when I will. So everyone can understand what was being referred to earlier, I will just put it here:_

_Lovino and Feliciano's mother went into the Catholic church after her husband died (not previously a Catholic herself, but becoming one after his death), leaving her children with her husband's father. Feliciano thought he understood and just wanted his mother to be happy. Lovino could not understand why she would choose Him over _him_. He tried very hard to figure out why, but could not comprehend it. Even Feliciano understands how difficult this is though, which is why he called Marcus about the wedding and did not try to contact their mother._


	119. Then Again, So Are A Lot Of Things

**Cigarettes Are Bad For Your Health**

Ludwig coughed.

"Ant den..." Gilbert fumbled through his cards again. "Hey, dis isn't de order I put dem in earlier!"

"Gilbert," Ludwig suggested, "Vhy don't you stop smoking?"

"Ve'fe gone through dis, bruder," Gilbert responded, pulling the cigarette out of his mouth long enough to flip past some more of his note cards before finding the one he wanted, placing it back in his mouth.

Ludwig knew they had gone through this before. Ludwig would not have bothered mentioning it if that was it, Gilbert just could not quit. He had managed to cut back, but the whole _no more ever_ concept appeared to be beyond him. The real problem Ludwig had was Gilbert smoking right _now_. One right after the other.

"I can't see your face."

"Need glasses?"

"No, I need de smoke out of de vay so I can see vhere you're spewing it from."

Gilbert grimaced. "Cut me a break!" he spat. Ludwig turned his face slightly to try and avoid the smoke, but it did not seem to help.

"I doubt Antonio is going to be very happy dat you are going to smell like an ashtray."

"Dat's de _least_ of his vorries right now," Gilbert moaned, stashing the cards into his breast pocket as he rubbed at his forehead. "Vhy did I say yes, Ludwig? Vhy?"

"You dought being officiant vould be better dan being best man ant you vanted to one-up Francis," Ludwig replied honestly. Gilbert groaned.

"No, dat is _not_ it."

If that was not it, Gilbert had really managed to fool him. Ludwig waved the smoke away from his face again as he looked out of the alleyway at the road. He sure hoped Feliciano had managed to find his shoe. He should still be helping him find that, not standing here with his brother while his brother suffered from a panic attack. The officiant was not supposed to be having the panic attack!

The cigarette dropped down, ground out by Gilbert's heel as he pulled out his pack.

"Don't Gilbert. Do _not_ light up anoder."

As always, his elder brother ignored him. Ludwig ripped it out of his hands right before Gilbert could pull another cancer stick out. "Hey!" Gilbert exclaimed as Ludwig turned and made a toss toward the dumpster.

Ludwig's throw was spot on and the cigarettes fell in.

"Idiot!" Gilbert snarled at him, running over. Ludwig was not phased by that (Ludwig swore that only Gilbert could be so passionate about killing himself), but he was phased by the face Gilbert was climbing up the side of the garbage container. Before Ludwig could even say anything Gilbert had dove in after them.

Spluttering for a few moments, Ludwig only managed to regain his voice after Gilbert's head resurfaced. "You know how _good_ dese ones are? Tino only gets dem in occasionally!" he shouted out at Ludwig.

"Your suit," Ludwig responded.

Gilbert looked down. "Oh, _fuck_!" He stared back at Ludwig. "Fuck! Vhat do I do?"

"You're asking me?" Ludwig asked awkwardly. Gilbert climbed back out, waiting until he was steady on his feet before staring down at himself again. Then he proceeded to light up another cigarette. "Stop smoking before de vedding, for one. Two, get your damned suit cleaned!"

"Clean suit... got it," Gilbert nodded a few times, pondering something before he pulled out his cards. "Hold on to dese, 'kay?"

"Try not to antagonize Feliks!" Ludwig called after as Gilbert ran off. _Ach, my brother is an idiot._ He sighed, heading inside, gloved hands mindlessly flicking through the note cards.

_I hope he'll be alright._

* * *

_Notes:_

_I have not mentioned it since _CoE_, but I hope none of you had forgotten Gilbert smokes. Oh Gilbert, what a nervous habit you have. That is no good, no good at all. Still, he and Ramon get into fights about whether cigarettes are better than cigars. Obviously, neither of them have given in._


	120. So I Suppose We Can Thank Him!

**If Alfred Just Admitted The Truth, A Lot Of This Story Would Have Been Less Dramatic**

Because of the distractions which would likely cause problems later in the day, Roderich had asked them to show up before the procession to move the cake. Alfred got there early, because he liked to be on or before time. It made him feel like he was even more responsible.

...and there was that issue of his avoiding Kiku for the last couple days. Kiku might not think he was here, so that would be good. Yeah. Only by yesterday had Alfred thought that he could have totally played it off as nothing if he had gone to see Kiku the day afterward, like nothing was different or something. Which he could not do _now_, it was too late. Goddammit.

"Ah. Thank you for showing up now, Alfred."

"Huh?" Alfred blinked, looking over at Roderich. "Oh, no problem! Glad to help!" He might have thought once or twice about offering if he had seen the cake before hand. Not that he would not have offered up in the end, no! Of course he would, any heroic person would! He just would have thought about it for longer!

...not that he was very heroic. Avoiding Kiku? What if Kiku _had_ missed it? What if Alfred only thought he was being obvious? Kiku was probably trying to ask him what was wrong, and Kiku was not the type of person to ask what was wrong, because he hated being too confrontational, and here Alfred was trying to keep away from him and making Kiku think _he_ had done something wrong when in fact it was really all Alfred's fault...

_But I can't face him. I'll let something slip. I don't want to mess this up, I don't want to loose him. He's my friend. He's my best friend. Who else can I geek out with and not get teased by?_

Yeah, that was the difficulty of being the very young, geeky, football playing (_not _soccer_, mom_), medic major in college. That sort of failed with fitting in on any normal level. Not that he did not fit in. Everyone loved him, if not right off the bat, then eventually! He still exchanged e-mails with some of his other classmates and teachers and all of that, but...

_I just didn't fit there like I fit here._

And he did not want any of it to become awkward. _Though it is really late for that now, you moron._

"...you understand?"

"Yeah," Alfred nodded, before wondering when exactly Roderich had started talking. Shit, he had zoned out. Lost himself in his own mind. What had the other man said? _Crap, I should ask for clarification..._

Maybe it was current low that made Alfred feel terrible about mentioning how he was not listening at all. Maybe it was because it was Roderich and Alfred did not know the other as well as he knew some other people. Maybe it was for some other reason. Whatever the case, Roderich left and Alfred found himself hoping that it was not that important, staring once more at the cake.

"Sorry for being late, eh!" Matthew exclaimed, rushing into the room and to his side. "Had a little late morning..."

Alfred tore his eyes from the cake and looked at him. "I don't want to hear _one_ word about Ivan," he warned. Matthew blinked, then flushed.

"I'm... I'm not that transparent, am I?" he asked nervously. Alfred grinned.

"See-through," he patted the other on the shoulder. "Ready to muscle this rowdy cake all the way downtown?"

Matthew stared at him, then at the cake. "That's not going to fit in your car," he said hesitantly.

"Yeah, plus driving up or downhill... not a good idea, not with so much cake." Alfred rubbed at the back of his neck. "We're just going to have to carry it."

Both of them went quiet and stared at the cake.

"This is the stupidest thing I have agreed to do, eh."

"I doubt that very much," Alfred respond, going to the other side. "Prop the door open, Matt. At least it will fit through there without too much hassle."

Something told him his arms were going to hurt in about fifteen minutes.

* * *

_Notes:_

_Avoiding Kiku, Alfred? Something tells me that Kiku is probably steamed about that. Especially with his own confession attempts. Trying to confess to someone who is running away from you is rather difficult. Not that I know from personal experience, but I believe I can make the assumption._

_Anyway, cakes made for fancy occasions to look fancy and all... often they _are_ made so they can be divided into pieces for transport and put together at the site. Which was what Roderich was talking about – the easy way to dissemble it so it could be moved. Alfred seems to miss the easy way of doing things, does he not?_


	121. This Is Addition, By The By

**And With The Other Half Of The Equation...**

_I am getting married._

"Didn't I give you the cuff links?"

"_Voy a casarme_," Antonio said. He was getting married.

"No," Francis said, glancing about their makeshift dressing room.

Feliks pulled at his own hair. "I must have left them at my house! Wait two ticks while I totally get them!" With that the other ran out of the room, leaving Antonio with Francis once more.

"Just when you thought you actually had everything ready," Francis sighed, handing over Antonio's jacket despite the lack of cuff links. Antonio took it, staring it over for a moment. He was going to be wearing this. He was getting married in this. Francis took it from him and slid his arm into one of the sleeves. "I am not making you walk up to the altar, 'Toni."

"_¿Qué?_" Antonio blinked. Francis sighed.

"Watch the Spanish. I don't know whether things have changed, but if they have not Lovino will be furious that you are speaking a language he does not understand at him."

"Oh." Antonio mentally shook himself. "Sorry. I just... I'm getting married!"

"Really?" Francis asked, sarcasm dripping from his tongue. "I never would have guessed. I just thought you wanted me to help you put on this suit for no reason."

It took Antonio a few moments to realize that whether or not he was being annoying, Francis could always one up him in that respect. "Thanks, Fran," he responded likewise, his smile hopefully fake enough Francis could tell.

He did. Francis smirked. "I do try," he said, pulling the jacket around his shoulders so that Antonio could put his left arm in the other sleeve.

"It just does not feel real, now that it is here," Antonio began, staring up at the ceiling. "I don't even know how long it has been. So many years I have managed to keep him. I never even thought about marriage until Gilbert mentioned it at one point. He was making some joke, I know, but I realized that some of the problems Lovi and I had was because he thought I was not being serious and if I married him... it would _assure_ him that I meant every word of it."

"Never thought once of marriage?" Francis asked thoughtfully, slipping something into Antonio's breast pocket, though Antonio did not look down. "That is strange, why would that be?"

_For the longest time, my friend, the word marriage was equivocated with your running away. Your running away and your failures._ "No idea," Antonio shrugged with a smile. "Though I suppose it has been long enough, hasn't it?"

"Plenty of time with being tied to one person to finally and officially have the knot, sure," Francis responded as Antonio buttoned himself up. "Long enough, I am surprised he is only _now_ moving in with you."

"He has spent all days except the occasional weekend at home– my house," Antonio corrected brightly. "I suppose this is just him no longer using his brother's home as storage now!"

"He's not a pack rat, is he?" Francis asked. Antonio shook his head.

"Nothing like Arthur, Francis." Francis was not looking at him. Should he not have said that? Antonio did not know why making the comparison was wrong. They had been separated for so long, they had not even seen each other in most of that time. Was it really still that fresh of a wound? His friend seemed much older than him for some reason.

_Actually, I still feel young._ Antonio had always thanked Lovino for that. Lovino had always called him an idiot. Oh, his little _tomato_~!

"...and I will keep your papers on me," Francis was suddenly saying. Antonio stared at himself in the mirror. "Elizaveta gave me Lovino's earlier, so you both just have to get them from me before you go, all right? I still can't believe he gave in."

"Gave in?" Antonio questioned, staring over his shoulder at the Frenchman.

"To go to Barcelona."

"He did not give in," Antonio said, confused. "He just said that we were going to."

"But... I thought..." Francis stopped, thinking about it.

"He wanted to go to Rome? Me too."

Francis glared at him and smacked him in the shoulder. "Then he gave in! Honestly, you almost convince me that you _are_ dense. I believe it without thinking. If I had never seen you be a manipulative bastard..."

"Dense?" Antonio asked, still confused. "What do you mean?"

Francis burst out into laughter (_as Antonio had expected_), then simply shook his head. "At least you picked out a pretty ring, Antonio. I'll give you that much. It's a pretty ring."

Antonio smiled before rearranging his tie in the mirror. _I am getting married_.


	122. Actually, One Wouldn't Be A Problem

**Cure For A Hiccup**

Holding his breath had not worked and neither had drinking water. Feliciano was out of ideas by that point when Elizaveta suggested sugar. That did not work either, so she told Lovino to lie on his back. Feliciano watched as his brother continued to hiccup (most of them now preceding a '_dammit!_'). Then he thought of another.

"How about being tickled!" Feliciano announced, not giving Lovino any time to move before he attacked with his fingers.

"Gah! Get –_hic!_– get off, idiot!" Lovino shouted. Five seconds later he did, but that was because Elizaveta was pulling him away.

"I don't think that one works," she said doubtfully as the both of them watched Lovino return to his feet and straighten out his suit once more. "It will go away soon, Lovino, don't worry about that. I suppose if nothing else works you can hope for that."

"I don't want it to go away –_hic!_– soon! I want it to go –_hic!_– go away now!" Lovino shouted, hiccuping a few more times as he attempted to rearrange his tie. Elizaveta went over and did it for him. Feliciano '_ve~d_'. What else was there to fix a hiccup?

"I'll be back!" he told them as he went into the next room, stopping immediately as he saw Ludwig. "Ludwig!" he exclaimed, shutting the door behind him. "Ludwig! Ludwig!"

"Vhat?" Ludwig asked as Feliciano tackled him with a hug. "You found your shoe, I see," he commented, patting Feliciano on the head as he leaned over slightly, allowing Feliciano to kiss him.

"Yep!" Feliciano nodded, pulling away. "Ludwig, do you know any cure for hiccups?"

His boyfriend hesitated, hands flipping through some paper he had in his hands. "Hiccups?"

"Yeah," Feliciano nodded. "But not holding your breath, or drinking water, or eating sugar! Something else." Feliciano had never known there had been so many cures for hiccups, but considering how not all of them worked all the time... oh, it was so confusing. Maybe he should ask Alfred for his professional opinion on the matter!

"Fife drops of Angostora Bitters on a lemon slice," Ludwig said without hesitation. Feliciano blinked.

"Um... maybe without alcohol," he said as seriously as he could. Sure it was only a few drops, but Feliciano figured it would be best to keep Lovino away from any alcohol until after he was married. Just in case. In case of what? He had no idea, it was just something Marcus had warned him about.

Ludwig thought about it, leaning against the table which still held those extra decorations still. Placing his own burden down, he rubbed at his chin. "Dis one has vater, but you take a knife–"

"What kind of hiccup cure uses a knife?" Feliciano exclaimed, staring at him with wide eyes. Ludwig shrugged.

"Gilbert said it vorked," Ludwig shrugged. Feliciano stared at him, not really wanting to know what Ludwig was going to suggest with the knife. "I dink dere vas one vhere you cound de intervals between de hiccups ant vhen you know it is coming _den_ you hold your breath," Ludwig finally said.

_That_ made sense. Feliciano smiled brightly and hugged him again. "Thanks, Ludwig!" He ran off to the other room.

"Feliciano, vhy are you–"

**Slam!**

"Hold your breath _when_ the hiccup is coming!" Feliciano told Lovino as he ran up to him. Lovino simply looked more agitated, but he tried it anyway.

"–_hic!_–" came through closed lips.

Feliciano kept waiting.

"–_hic!–_"

"Just wait for it to go away," Elizaveta said again. Lovino swore loudly and punched the wall.

"Ow! Dammit! Why the f_–hic!_–" He stopped and screamed into his hands.

Feliciano was beginning to think his brother really hated hiccups.


	123. Nothing To Say

**CakeWalk**

The thought which constantly resurfaced in his mind was that there had to be an easier way of doing this. No one could really expect for two people to carry this cake. Not from the inn to downtown. It was stupid. So why were they doing this? And why did Alfred appear to have no second thoughts about doing any of this?

"A little higher, eh! I don't want to be wearing cake!"

"'Kay... is that good?"

"Yeah." _For now_, Matthew thought wearily. They were far too lopsided. Not themselves, no. They were pretty fair matched in height, Matthew had to admit. Though the town of Hearth was not too big, down town was still _down_. Slightly. And he and Alfred were a little less matched in their ability to judge slopes. Matthew did not know which one of them kept getting off, but it did not really matter.

This cake was going to fall and they were going to be _so_ screwed.

"Careful there!"

"Oh, sorry!" Matthew turned it slightly, looking up at the cake. Roderich must have put _so_ much work into this. It made him sick to think that they were likely going to drop this before it could be eaten, or even just admired. It was a mixture of this and a failed attempt of covering up awkwardness on Alfred's part that kept the both of them quiet.

At least, until Alfred spoke.

"How'd you do it?"

"Do what, eh?" Matthew asked, mind not completely on the conversation as he was too busy watching the cake, mind telling him that he was going to be wearing it at any moment.

"Get with Ivan." Matthew nearly stopped, but now that they had some sort of constant motion going he thankfully just kept going. "I mean... stay with him. I'm not judging your tastes or anything, that's not what I mean. I just... I..."

Matthew tried to keep up with what Alfred meant, tried to figure it out. When his mind lit on something, however, it nearly made him drop the cake again. "Wait. Are you telling me you've never been on a date before?"

From the other side of the cake, Alfred was quiet. Matthew stared at it, trying to imagine what Alfred's face looked like.

"Eh?"

"It's not that I _haven't_," Alfred suddenly said. "I've been out with girls before, at college, but I wouldn't call those dates. It was more that they would drag me out to a club or a movie or something. Only _occasionally_ would it be one on one. But I wouldn't call _those_ dates either. At least, not the sort that I... I just don't know."

The man who acted like he was probably the most popular person who lived _anywhere_ and he had never been on a date? Matthew tried to wrap his head around that. Hell, Matthew had been on so many dates during college, he could have regretted half of them if he had not been as high then. "Is that why you don't ask Kiku out?"

"_No_," Alfred said firmly, but quietly. "I don't ask him because... I just... I'm scared, Matty."

He had only known Alfred for a few months. Thinking about it that way, this did not seem appropriate to be talking about together. At most they were brothers adopted by a couple that split up shortly after having them. That was what Matthew's mind tried to tell him.

Alfred really seemed like his brother. A few months told him that much. They had already come that far. It was strange, but true.

"Of him rejecting you?" Matthew asked, wanting to mention that Kiku was practically flipping out over Alfred as much as he was over Kiku, but managing to shut himself up in time.

"No. Whether he feels the same way or not, I know we'll still be friends."

Matthew was certain if Alfred sounded any more mature then that childish (_an act, was it?_) demeanor he usually liked to display, his own mind would probably break.

"It just hurts. I dunno why."

And there it went.

From the corner of his eye, Matthew saw the corner. Stepping past it, he saw Gilbert. He still saw Gilbert as Gilbert ran into him.

"Fuck!"

Matthew managed to stay on his feet, though Gilbert had not. He could see Alfred leaning into the wall, but still holding the bottom platform. Gilbert sat up and pushed up on one side of the bottom, straightening it out in an instant.

"Got it?" Gilbert asked, panting.

"Yeah!" Alfred called out his affirmative. Matthew looked at his own side. Perfect _still_, he could almost not believe it.

"Not a scratch, eh!" Matthew agreed. Gilbert got to his feet and moved about them.

"Sorry 'bout dat!" he put his hands up in a small form of surrender before turning and running off again. Alfred coughed.

"He was just smoking. A lot. Damn, he's probably all nerves strung out."

"Let's just get this inside and down before it does fall over," Matthew sighed. Speaking about nerves, Matthew knew his must be shot. They made it to the door, where Alfred somehow managed to balance his side of the cake and open the side door. It was a total of thirty six steps (Matthew had to think of _something_) before they set it down on the table.

"Piece of cake!" Alfred laughed, as if nothing disastrous or awkward had happened or almost happened. Matthew sighed, looking up at the cake once more.

Then he blinked. "Alfred?"

"Yeah?" Alfred asked, walking to stand beside him. Matthew nodded toward the cake. Alfred looked at it. And blinked. "Issat...?"

"...I think so."

Ever so slowly, the cake looked like it was crooked. Matthew had to swallow to keep his heart out of his throat. Alfred propped his hands on his hips. "Goddammit," he said plainly.

Matthew was certain that was an understatement.

* * *

_Notes:_

_Downtown is down? Do not ask, I still have no idea where anything is in this town. Floating houses we still have._


	124. Feliks Is A True Friend

**What They Are Made Of**

"The cuff links! Have you seen them?" Feliks asked as soon as he burst into the house. Toris was sitting in front of the computer again, for whatever reason, but he looked up as soon as Feliks came in.

"The gold ones?"

"Yeah, the gold ones," Feliks nodded.

"On top of the jar next to the left side of the couch."

Immediately Feliks felt relaxed. "Oh, you are totally a life saver," he smiled at Toris before rushing off to grab them. He found them where Toris had said they would be, picking them up before finally slowing up slightly.

_My poor nervous Toris_.

Feliks was not an idiot. He had seen it in the past couple days. Toris was nervous. He knew why too. It was this new aspect of their relationship. Feliks knew it was not his own fault, it was not Toris' fault either. Well, a little.

Up to this point Toris had only been out with those horrible men and women. Those abusive assholes that Feliks would have beat into oblivion if Toris had ever given him their entire names. And after that one guy a few years back when Toris was in college... yeah, Feliks knew how that would totally screw up everything to come after.

He would be patient though. Toris had managed to open himself up enough to tell Feliks his feelings, so Feliks could be patient and slowly work through all of those barriers that Toris did not even know he had put up. It would be worth it. Not just for being his boyfriend, it would be worth it because Toris was his best friend. Whatever came after this, if he could help him out if just a little bit with this, even if it did not work out like _this_...

Not that Feliks liked to think it would not work out while he was in a relationship, but he was not an idiot. That was what dating was all about, a test drive for the long haul. Have fun in the meantime. That sort of thing.

Reentering the other room, Feliks hugged Toris around the neck, placing his forehead against him. "Found them. Thanks, Toris."

"...it was nothing," Toris finally said as Feliks kissed him on top of the head. "Are you sure you don't need me to help with anything?"

"Just, like, show up for the ceremony, that's all I need," Feliks nuzzled his hair. "Everything's fabulous, don't worry."

Which was when both of them jumped, as there was a frantic pounding against the door. With a frown, Feliks pulled away from Toris and went to answer it. Not that he was expecting anyone, but at the top of the list of people he was not expecting was Gilbert.

"What are you– Oh my God." He waved his hand in front of his nose. "Did you fall into the dumpster?" Feliks glared at him.

Gilbert hesitated. "Yyyyeah." He nodded.

Feliks took in a deep, and hopefully calming, breath. "The wedding is in–"

"I know!" Gilbert interrupted him. "Can you clean it, or not?"

"I don't have the time for that!" Feliks exclaimed, before taking in another breath. "If you weren't the officiant or whatever, I would, like, totally ignore you," he said, opening up the door and waving Gilbert in. He did not have the time to properly clean that, no. So... what?

He could possibly have another pair of dress pants in Gilbert's size around. He would just have to find something that would fit and match Gilbert _now_.

"Just... get out of that and, like, take a shower."

Ugh.


	125. Once Now Dead

**Commentary On Old Friends**

Despite the insanity Marcus was used to, he was not worried about today turning out well. Because it simply would. Whether it was simple acceptance, blind faith, or something else... Marcus was certain that whatever happened, the wedding would go thru and his grandson would be off to Spain.

He had not asked about their return date. Marcus would simply house-sit until they returned. It was not a big deal to him.

"You did not ask?" Ludovicus asked him.

"Just because I'm staying does not mean _you_ have to," Marcus reminded his friend with a grin. Ludovicus was not amused. Marcus knew that Ludo was going to stick around though. He knew the reasons too. And he was rather thankful. "You're asking me to ask Lovino and Antonio if they have a set return date?"

Ludovicus hesitated. "True, that does seem stupid of me."

"Stupid of you?" Marcus questioned. "_Never_!"

"Don't push it."

"Push what, my friend?" he grinned, slinging his arm around Ludovicus' shoulders. Ludovicus did not respond, but that was because his attention was caught by something else. Marcus looked over. Gupta and Heracles. He was rather curious to see if Ludovicus was suddenly going to be talkative again. It would be interesting.

Slipping away from Ludovicus, he went over to the other two. "You made it!" he exclaimed happily, engulfing Gupta in a one armed hug and patting Heracles on the shoulder. "How is everything going?"

"All right," Heracles said, as Gupta simply nodded. "You?"

"It's my grandson's wedding day!" Marcus exclaimed. "I never thought the day would come!"

Gupta nodded again. Then again _he_ actually lived in Hearth. He had witnessed more of what Marcus was referring to than Heracles had. Anyway, Marcus believed that Gupta was a bit more observant than Heracles.

_Though that could just be because I'm biased._

"We did not mean to interrupt," Heracles was saying, now looking over at Ludovicus. "I suddenly... I wondered if I could ask you something about... my mother." _Here we go_, Marcus inwardly sighed, glancing over at Ludo.

Ludovicus nodded. "As you will."

"Did... she ever tell you who my father is?"

Ludovicus did not often lie. He was against that for the longest time. Not to say he was not good at it, Marcus was almost willing to admit that maybe Ludo was as good at it as he was. At least as good as Sadiq was at it. Then again, it was second nature to Sadiq, so hopefully he would be good at it.

(_On the other hand, Marcus had always believed that _Muhammad_ was the biggest liar in the world though, except for the fact the man was so good at avoiding instances (lately) where any of his lies mattered. It was amazing that the man could be even more of an utter bastard than _Yao_. Simply amazing._)

"Helene never told me," Ludovicus said, slightly apologetic. Heracles nodded, still calm although asking must have rattled him enough. Marcus pulled his arm off of Gupta as Gupta patted at his arm.

"Well, we won't bother you anymore."

"You don't bother us!" Marcus said to Heracles. Ludovicus cleared his throat. "I speak from the bottom of both of our hearts!"

"You do not speak for me, nor does the heart have anything to do with it."

"We'll see you both later!" Marcus waved as the other two left. He turned his eyes onto Ludo. "Helene never told you? You sly dog!"

"It is true," Ludovicus retorted, folding his arms across his chest. "Helene never said, Nefertiti did not say. The latter of which you should be grateful for, Marcus. In this matter, never believe for a moment that I will lie for you, just because you refuse to tell the truth."

It reminded Marcus of several other discussions he and Ludo had within the past thirty years. Still, it was far past the time to admit to a lie. Especially in this context. It was not as if Marcus had not tried to do his part...

_I'm sorry Nefe. I really am. You and Helene deserved so much better._

He grinned at Ludo. "Have I told you lately how good of a friend you are? For a barbarian."

Ludovicus snorted.

* * *

_Notes:_

_If you got out of that what I meant for you to get out of that, then good for you. If not, do not worry about it._

_Dear Shii: I will just say that you can never cancel anything out. I write out life, not pairings. People get together, fall apart, get together again, get together with other people, get caught cheating, find love with a third person and later divorce. I leave all pairings open most of the time. Still, I will not promise what works out, who will get together, who will stay together, and what will fall apart with disaster. Why would people keep reading then?_


	126. With Important Things

**Never Trust Your Siblings**

"I hate you so totally much it's not even funny. That's as good as it'll, like, ever get."

He was dressed (used the shower so that he did not smell like garbage) and it was a suit. Not that he was usually a suit kind of guy (at least, not this kind of suit up), it did not make him look too bad, if he said so himself and it was almost like the other one. But...

"It's vhite," Gilbert responded. "_I'm_ not getting married."

"Look, it matches! What do you want?"

_Not to look religious,_ thought Gilbert sulkily. Also there was the issue that white showed _everything_ and that meant he had to keep immaculate until Antonio left or something. At least until the speech was over.

Okay, it was not _that_ bad. Gilbert was simply an albino in a white suit. Yeah.

Quickly enough he left Feliks' house and ran back to the Hall, doing the same thing he had done on the way down. Thinking of his speech.

_'I am not going to talk about love, because I do not think that either of you'... um... damn. 'Neither of you need to be told what to expect, what anyone hopes for you or any of that. You both already know this'... fuck, I need those cards. I will never remember all of this._

Why was he stressing out over this _now_? Gilbert thought he was over worrying about this. He was at some sort of ease with it until this morning. Stopping during his run, panting to regain his breath, he lit up another cigarette. Maybe it was because he did not want Antonio to hate him for messing this up. Though Antonio hating him, after this long with them being friends, seemed unlikely. Not if Gilbert was actually trying.

Though he supposed Lovino could make his life a living hell, or keep him from seeing Antonio if _he_ was dissatisfied. Goddamn Antonio, tying himself to someone like Lovino. Despite these thoughts, Gilbert still felt better about this than he had about Francis getting married. So maybe he should not complain as much?

Taking in a deep drag from his cigarette, Gilbert walked the rest of the way back, trying to calm down. Whatever, he was all ready. He just needed his note cards. Marcus said it would be okay to have them to refer to, so he was all set.

He finished his cigarette before entering the building, walking through the back rooms, glancing around to find his brother. He eventually found him in what had been turned into a makeshift kitchen, washing his hands.

"Hey bruder."

Ludwig looked up at him, back down, then up again. "Dat's not your suit."

"Feliks set me up vith a new one," Gilbert shrugged, leaning against the counter crossing his left arm across his torso, outstretched upward next to Ludwig. Ludwig turned off the sink, drying off his hands. "My cards," Gilbert prompted, shoving his shoulder.

"Cards?" Ludwig asked, seeming to remember what he was asking for right after he said that. Ludwig searched through his pockets. And continued to do so. Gilbert waited. Ludwig continued to look.

"Ludwig..." Gilbert said, shoving at him again. "Not funny. I need dose. _Now_."

Ludwig searched once more, a bit more frantically. "I... I had dem here. I know I did."

"Vhat do you mean _had_?" Gilbert asked, voice turning into some sort of squeak against his will. Hell no, it was not a squeak. It was... just a bit higher than usual. Yeah.

"Dey aren't here!" Ludwig admitted, staring at him.

"You're supposet to be de responsible one!" Gilbert shrieked.

"I'm sorry!"

"Yeah right!"

"Don't you start!"

"Start vhat? I'fe been gone _how_ long?"

"I'm _sorry_!"

"What's going on in here?" he heard from the doorway. Gilbert did not bother to turn to look at Francis, like Ludwig did. Instead he simply lit up another cigarette. "You're not supposed to be smoking inside, Gil."

"Shut de fuck up," Gilbert responded, before he thought about it. He turned to look at Francis. "Hafe you seen some note cards lying about?"

"Note cards?" the Frenchman rose an eyebrow.

"Dey are Gilbert's notes for his speech," Ludwig said. "I misplaced dem vhile he vas replacing his suit after jumping into a trashcan."

"You make dis sound like dis vas _my_ fault!" Gilbert roared at him.

"I was about to say, that was not what you were wearing earlier," Francis said thoughtfully as Ludwig simply glared at him. Gilbert inhaled deeply. The smoke was not helping like it did before. _Verdammt!_

"Well, now I know why _I'm_ the best man," Francis commented wearily, turning and leaving the room. "I'll keep an eye out."

"Vait, vhy _you_?" Gilbert shot out, walking after him. Francis stopped and turned around to him quizzically.

"I am between saying it is because I am not about to loose something, like the ring, and that I would never jump into a trash can. It's probably a mixture of both." Gilbert considered killing Francis for real this time. "Have Ludwig retrace his steps, Gilbert. We don't have time for this."

Just like that Gilbert felt deflated. He was just going to do this, he was going to get it over with. If he could not find them, did he even have his previous copies? He had done so much revision! From sarcastic to actually something that would not have Lovino kill him... something Antonio would actually appreciate...

"I hate you," Gilbert said to Ludwig.

"I'm sorry," Ludwig repeated, very quietly.

And just like that, Gilbert felt guilty.

* * *

_Notes:_

_A tiny bit of Gilbert's speech there for you all. I hope none of you are looking too forward to reading it, it is not turning out as epic as I had wanted it._


	127. Little To Say

**CakeWatch**

Alfred was not certain how to describe what was going wrong.

The cake was not as straight as it had been ten minutes ago, not as straight as it had been up at the inn. He was watching it, but it did not seem to move when he was looking at it. That was how slow it was moving. What was it made out of that would allow it to do a very slow suicide instead of simply falling over?

He supposed he ought to be grateful that it gave them the time to fix it. If he knew how.

"Of all the days I decided not to have any nitrite gloves on me," Alfred said, not wanting to leave to go all the way to where he knew some gloves were. Matthew was looking around the room for some. It was either that or... well, what? Touching the gloves with their bare hands did not seem like a good idea either. And they had time.

To watch a disaster in slow motion?

"I don't think there are any in here, but someone ought to have some," Matthew said, heading to the door.

"Well, I'll be here," Alfred responded brightly. Just wonderful, he did not want to be the person who had to put his hands on this cake if Matthew did not return in time. Not that his hands were not clean, but it was just the principle of the matter. Plus there was the fact that Alfred was certain Roderich would be able to see a fingerprint on the smooth surface. It was ridiculous how smooth and exact this cake was.

Alfred was no longer as impressed as he was annoyed that this cake was so _perfect_.

Matthew reached for the door, but Alfred noted that the door opened from the other side. "Matthew!" he exclaimed, moving so that hopefully he would block view of the slightly crooked cake.

Matthew did the same, blocking whoever it was from being able to see in. "Oh, hey Lovino! Do you need something in here?"

Fuck. Lovino? Alfred panicked, staring at the cake in front of them. Okay, he could do this. Fix this, it would look exactly like it had before. He stretched his hands out toward the cake.

"Is _–__hic!_– is Alfred in there?"

Alfred stopped right before touching the cake, staring intently at the flowers in front of him. "Yeah Lovino? Can I help you?"

Lovino hiccuped again. "Cure for hiccups. Now. Sug_–__hic!_–suggestions?"

He thought about that. "The best one I know of is when you are breathing in–"

"But I've _–__hic!_– done that!" Lovino exclaimed. Alfred sighed as he tried to keep his hands from rubbing at his forehead.

"It doesn't work right off the bat. It takes a minute or so." He heard Lovino take in a breath, not leaving. Lovino would look in and kill them. Alfred decided not to worry too much about it. The cake was crooked, not ruined. There were worse things. "You just reminded me of a story I heard in college," he mentioned as suddenly as it entered his mind. "A guy from the US hiccuped for sixty eight years once. He stopped, but he sort of died."

"_What_?" Lovino shrieked, another hiccup escaping him.

"Lovino!" Matthew called after and Alfred turned his head to notice that the doorway was free of the other groom. "What was that for, eh?" Matthew asked him. Alfred blinked.

"It was just one case," Alfred said, not understanding what the issue was. "And... It wasn't as if he died of hiccups or anything! I just thought–"

"You're so _dense_!" Matthew exclaimed and Alfred wondered why that sounded familiar. He opened his mouth to retort, when suddenly he saw a flash. Turning, he saw Heidi in the other doorway.

"Do not mind me!" she said happily. "The cake looks wonderful, doesn't it?"

She left, appearing to be none the wiser. Matthew walked next to him, staring over there, then back up at the cake. "She... didn't notice?"

"I wonder if it looks normal through the camera's lens," Alfred suggested.

Then the cake slipped. He heard Matthew gasp (or was it himself?) as both of them put their hands out, but it suddenly stopped. _Now_ it _really_ looked crooked.

"Excuse me, but is the cake..." It was Kiku. Alfred wanted to just melt away. He had a responsibility to fix this somehow, without ruining it, without tipping it over the other way, without...

"Going to tip over?" Alfred paraphrased the unspoken words. "Yeah."

This appeared to be the start to a very bad day.

* * *

_Notes:_

_Alfred was actually going to suggest breathing in, holding your breath there, swallowing, then taking in more breath without breathing out, repeating that until you cannot do it anymore, which appears to work almost all of the time. Which was _not_ what Lovino did earlier. Oh well._

_Before anyone else can say it, they are being rather stupid with the cake. It shows how much Francis and Arthur have pampered them, they have no idea how to treat baked items. Or wedding cakes. Actually, I suppose that could be rather intimidating._


	128. That Is The Question

**To Say, Or Not To Say**

Separated from Gilbert, Ludwig retraced his steps, looking for when and where he possibly could have put those note cards down. He had not meant to mess this up, his brother was stressed enough as it was without Ludwig doing anything to make today horrible...

How was it that he could have misplaced his brother's speech? He was certain he had put them into his pocket. Which was when he remembered Feliciano asking him about hiccups. So he headed to that room. Feliciano was distracting him, that was the best place to look for anything he had forgotten. That was always the case. And as soon as he entered the room he could see them on the table where he had leaned against earlier.

_Ach, I should have known!_ Relief sweeping through him he strode over and picked them up. Which was when he actually listened and heard the people talking in the adjoining room. It did not matter too much and Ludwig had turned to leave. Then he happened to look into that room.

Francis was French kissing Lovino.

Who was pressed against the wall.

Ludwig blinked.

Then he left.

It was none of his business. He should not have seen that. It did not make much sense, but it had nothing to do with him. Except it did. Was Feliciano in there as well? What was going on in there? Out of any day for Francis to pull of one of those pranks that he, Gilbert, and Antonio always seemed to do to each other (whether they were all here in Hearth or not), this was not a very good one. Especially to kiss Lovino.

Was Lovino kissing back? Probably not, it was Lovino, but Ludwig had tried not to look. It was none of his business.

Or was it? He had no idea. It was not his business, but the likelihood of this being kept away from Antonio was high and if he found out later... Ludwig had no idea.

"Hey! Did you find dem?"

"Here," Ludwig said absently, handing the cards over to Gilbert, who instantly took them, muttering some sort of response. "I hope you still get to say dis."

"Vait, vhat?"

Again, probably not something he should have commented on. Ludwig shook his head and quickly departed his brother, wondering what was the right thing to do. Not that he was likely to ask Gilbert. Gilbert's advice would probably be... Actually, Ludwig had no idea. What would his brother suggest? What would anyone suggest? Ludwig was not very good with these situations. Then again, he could not ask. No one else needed to know, except for those involved. Antonio was involved because of that. So he should tell Antonio. It was his duty to.

Dreading the encounter, Ludwig went to find Antonio. Before or after they got married? Did that matter as well? The sooner it was resolved the better, right?

He found Antonio pacing in another one of the rooms. Antonio wheeled about to look at him, a wide smile on his face. "Hello Ludwig! I'm getting married!"

_Gott, I can't do this,_ Ludwig realized as he nodded. "I know. Congratulations."

"In a half an hour," Antonio went on to say. "Francis said he would be back by now, have you seen him?"

He could lie, but Ludwig suddenly saw Ludovicus' face in the back of his mind. Lying only prolonged what was wrong. Being upfront was the best way to solve problems. "He vas in Lovino's dressing room."

Passed that one, no lies. "Really?" Antonio said, as if it was not an issue at all. Ludwig decided he should probably take his bleeding morals and slink out of the room, but Antonio kept _talking_. "I wonder what he's doing there!"

_I hate today_. "He vas kissing Lovino. I'm sorry."

Antonio did not even turn to look at him. For all that Ludwig could see, Antonio's expression had not changed at all. "Ha! That's funny Ludwig. You know, I could almost imagine that happening too~ But what makes you say that?"

"Because dat's vhat I saw." Ludwig rather felt like he was a teenager again, back in the day even the carefree Antonio could intimidate him when he knew he had done something wrong. And suddenly he had decided this was the wrong path and that he never should have come here and said anything.

"You... saw it?" Antonio asked, curious and not at all angry. Ludwig still noted the shift. He had only ever seen this happen a few times, each of which stuck vividly in his mind. Antonio was _about_ to be _angry_. Not angry, _furious_. It really did not matter what Ludwig said by this point, because Ludwig had already dug a grave.

The only thing he could do now was point at who should be buried in the hole, still alive.

Ludwig was not good at pointing the finger, only at stating what he believed in. And while he still had seen it, he did not want to believe it too much. "I'm sorry."

Antonio stared blankly at him. "Ah... I... I see."

Ludwig moved out of the way as Antonio passed him. He decided that if he did anymore damage toward anything within the rest of the year he would have to sell himself as a demolisher instead of any type of builder or fixing mechanics.

Finally he did what he figured he should have done a few months ago: get out of the way and just not look.

* * *

_Notes:_

_This is a dilemma we as human beings face constantly. When is it or is it not our business? When is stepping in, saying something, when is it helpful and when does it hurt? Of course, as this _is_ Hearth, you can assume whatever is done at first will be wrong. That will not always be the case, but it will be the most probable outcome. That is writing entertainment for you._


	129. Not Enough To Say

**CakeTalk**

Kiku really should not have been here this early. He did not want to be in the way for the final preparations, but Feliciano had made him promise to show up now, so he would stick his head in long enough for Feliciano to know he was here. He would probably save Ludwig from having to deal with more of the wedding than he had to today, it was very obvious to Kiku how much it bothered the man.

Plus, if he was to be honest with himself, he was hoping to walk in on Alfred so that the other would not have the chance to run away before Kiku could talk with him. He had thought about it and the likelihood of Alfred staying still if Kiku mentioned how cowardly running away was and that heroes never did that seemed rather high.

_Talk to me, Alfred. Please... we are dancing around something we could have joined in long ago_.

Kiku finally understood what Arthur had meant. This was not the type of challenge in which more time gave him the opportunity to gather courage. Time just seemed to take it away.

Not that they were pressed for time, not at all. Actually... it just depended on how one looked at it.

Looking for Feliciano was his excuse, but he found Alfred right off the bat. It was not hard, he was with Matthew and the both of them were standing next to that cake. Kiku nearly spoke when his eyes focused on Roderich's masterpiece.

"Excuse me, but is the cake..." Kiku trailed off, not wanting to finish his sentence.

"Going to tip over? Yeah," Alfred responded. "I think I'm just going to put my hands on it. Smooth or not."

"Wash your hands first then!" Matthew exclaimed as Alfred was about to do so. Alfred frowned, retracting his hands from the cake. "Or never mind, I'll go do it, eh!"

"You just want me to be the one in here when it collapses!" Alfred pointed at him, looking slightly hurt at that. Matthew simply looked bewildered.

"No, that's not it at all! I–"

Kiku stopped listening, leaving the room and went to find Feliks. Right on time he found the man as he entered the building with Toris. It took a short exchange of thirty seconds before Feliks took his extra gloves from Toris' pocket and lent them to him. Kiku took them and returned to the room, where Alfred and Matthew were concluding their argument.

"Just be quick–" Alfred was saying as Kiku walked up to the both of them. Alfred stopped talking and looked at him. "What's up?"

"Here." Kiku held out the gloves. Both Alfred and Matthew simply stared at them for a moment before Alfred took them.

"Thanks," Matthew said. Kiku noted that he looked rather exhausted by this point, which made him wonder just how long the both of them had been arguing about this cake. Instead of asking, he simply nodded, watching Alfred slide them on.

"Where do you think I should hold it?" he asked the both of them. Kiku stared at the cake, then looked at Matthew. Matthew still looked uncertain.

"Here."

Kiku and Matthew moved aside as Sadiq leaned past them, simply reaching over and realigning the cake with his bare hands. After he did so, he proceeded to smooth out the cake once more. Kiku was rather glad, but noticed that Matthew looked stunned and Alfred looked like he was angry.

"It's just the fondant," Sadiq said as he finished returning the cake to its former state. "Barely anyone eats it, it's too sugary. It's mostly just for decoration, 'cause it's like clay. You form it and it stays."

"Oh," Matthew said, while Kiku simply nodded. For Alfred, however, that explanation did not seem to help.

"Why the fuck would anyone put something on food that they're not going to eat!" Alfred shouted, throwing his hands up in the air. Shuffling his feet, Kiku tried to say something.

"Stop complaining. It turned out good for us, right eh?" Matthew pushed at his shoulder. Kiku shut his mouth as he watched Alfred still seem rather irritated by the situation.

"Thirty minutes 'til the lights go up," Sadiq said vaguely as he left the room. It took Kiku a few moments to realize what he meant by that, by which point Alfred was already leaving the room. Matthew gave him a look that told Kiku he knew exactly what was going on.

_Everyone knows what is going on except for Alfred_.

How had he fallen for such an idiot? "Alfred!" he called, chasing after him. "Alfred, please!"

Alfred stopped, turning around to look at him. He opened his mouth, shut it, then shrugged. "You should get to your seat. We'll talk after, 'kay? I promise, we'll talk after the wedding is over." Then he ran off. Again. He was always running away.

"Alfred, you coward!" Kiku shouted after him, covering his mouth right after that. Had Alfred heard him? He had not meant to say it like _that_... That would not help, not at all. "Oh... why will you not just let me speak...?"

At the very least, Alfred was right about one thing. He should get to his seat. They would talk about this later. Not too much later, just later. After this. Kiku would not let him run away anymore. They were going to get over this.

There was nothing to run away from. If only he could say enough that Alfred would understand that.

* * *

_Notes:_

_Oh Kiku, you can go and get something that has taken several chapters to talk about within a paragraph. Yet it has been nearly two stories and you have only just begun to try and fix the problem between you and Alfred. I love you, despite your quirks._

_People could eat fondant. No idea why they would though, it tastes disgusting. It tastes like clay. It could be clay. Disgusting, but good food decorative material. Take that as you may._


	130. It Was Necessary Assistance

**Not Really Where His Mouth Belongs**

He went outside to get some fresh air, for no reason than because Antonio's excitement was suffocating him. Francis was not going to tell Antonio not to be happy, never. But now that the day was here Francis was rather regretting being here.

More than anything, he hated marriage. It had not been on the top of his list before, but it was now. What he hated most: marriage. He could not tell Antonio that, but he would make no secret of that to anyone else. Whether just signing the papers or including an entire wedding, it did not matter anymore. Was he being bitter? Probably.

"Hello, Francis."

Francis looked over at Arthur. Oh typical, Arthur tended to have that impeccable sense of timing for when he really should not have been around. "Early, aren't you?"

"You joking?" Arthur quested, folding his arms across his chest. "Half an hour is all you have left, you know."

Half an hour? Really? Francis sighed, pushing his hair back. "Don't let me stop you," he said, gesturing inside. Was this really the man he had fallen in love with once? Ran away just to spite the people who had not wanted them to stay together?

"Good luck," Arthur responded, no semblance of sarcasm present in his words, despite the fact that Francis tried to hear it.

"_Merci_," he responded blankly as Arthur went inside. _There you go, the reason today bothers me so. I do not doubt Antonio loves Lovino, I do not doubt Lovino loves Antonio. Just as I did not doubt that you loved me, Arthur. Not at all._

Francis returned inside, pushing all of that away and getting ready to be the perfect best man. His hand subconsciously went to the ring in his pocket. The ring of which had its match in the pocket of Elizaveta's dress. The ring was such a cliché romantic gesture. Something Francis had loved to talk about, exploit, do anything with when he was younger. And Arthur had fallen for it. They both had. Rings were stupid, Francis decided. Not that he would say so, never. Not around Antonio.

_Do you still have that ring I got you?_ Not that Francis cared, it was simply a matter of curiosity.

"Francis!"

He turned to see Elizaveta, slightly out of breath. "Ah, what's wrong? You look distressed, _mon ami_," he commented.

Her words were some of the last he expected to hear right now. "Do you know how to cure hiccups?" she asked him.

"Hiccups?" he repeated, looking at her with surprise. "Why ever would you be asking about hiccups?"

"Because... because Lovino has had them for the past hour and I think he's about to burst into tears," Elizaveta said, grabbing his hand. "Please, give me something to work with here."

Francis waved her on so that she would lead the way, asking what Lovino had already tried and getting this long list, taking practically everything that Francis would have suggested. Crying still seemed like an overreaction, but then again it was Lovino. Francis could see why Lovino would not want to be hiccuping while he walked down the aisle, true. Still...

"Lovino?" Elizaveta called in, opening the door. Both of the brothers were in the room, Lovino facing the corner. Francis entered in front of Elizaveta, making his way over to the hiccuping individual.

"Francis, is there–" Feliciano started to ask, when Francis turned Lovino around by the shoulders so he could look at him. He _was_ crying. _Oh no no. You cannot cry today, little tomato. I will not let you. I cannot stand by... letting you be distressed so when you are to marry my best friend._

If today did not go perfectly, Francis would never forgive himself.

"_Je suis desolé_," he said. Lovino opened his mouth to answer (as Francis had expected) and Francis took the opportunity to stick his tongue down his throat.

"F-Francis!"

"_Francis_!"

Lovino's fists were beating against him, trying to push him away, but Francis waited ten full seconds before he allowed the man to do so. Coughing, Lovino slapped him. Francis turned his cheek as it hit. It was Lovino. And it did not hurt too much.

"You bastard!" Lovino shouted. "What on earth did you... How could you... On my..." Finally, he stopped talking. Elizaveta was still muttering something behind them, Feliciano was staring at the both of them with wide eyes, but Lovino suddenly seemed to get it.

"Any time," Francis shrugged, responding ahead of time as he straightened up his tie. Lovino flushed, now scowling at the ground.

"Thanks..." the words were practically a whisper. "Just... don't do that again."

"If there is another option, I would gladly take it," Francis smiled, patting him on the shoulder. "Now clean off your face Lovino. You have an event to attend to in a half an hour. You want to look exquisite~"

"Yeah, yeah, shut up," Lovino retorted, walking away from him. Francis turned to see Elizaveta and Feliciano still staring at him.

"Um... thank you?" Elizaveta said, slightly breathless. Even when it was with a man about to be married? Then again, Francis supposed her particular fetish did not have guidelines.

"I should have thought of that," said Feliciano with a sigh. Francis rather hoped that did not mean Feliciano should have thought to play tonsil hockey with his own brother. Even Elizaveta looked like she was squirming about that mental image.

In a bad way.

"I better go get the other groom!" Francis said brightly, leaving the room and situation out of his mind. Today would go well, today would go...

Today would.

* * *

_Notes:_

_I hate hour long hiccups. They are so annoying. Especially during weddings. (Though I would not personally know about that last bit.)_

_And Feliciano meant the whole shocking the hiccups out of you. That one tends to work as well (as far as I am concerned), but it really is difficult to get really surprised while you are hiccuping. Because those who usually try and surprise you are too obvious about it._

_Gilbert nervous, Antonio angry, and Francis bitter? Oh, the Trio is fascinating, especially when I give them emotions which I think should (in a normal situation) be shifted one place to the right. These three are simply a wonder to write for._

_I am out of town for a couple days. Updates will continue as usual on Sunday. I will likely have a double update then, so keep an eye out for that._


	131. If Only He Could Say

**Walk, Watch, Talk**

"_Alfred, you coward!"_

He was, was he not? A real hero would not have run away from this, would not have avoided this for days, would have turned around right now. But they had thirty minutes and that was not long enough. Alfred did not know what amount of time would be long enough to talk, but he did not think now was the right time. Also, he knew he was using all of this as an excuse to run again.

Then again, those goddamn heroes in his comic books always got the girls. The girls did not always stick around, but they almost always got them.

Kiku was not a girl.

Well, Alfred was not really a hero. Did that count for anything?

"I'm a terrible person," he said out loud to no one. He felt even more terrible that saying it out loud did not make him want to turn around and fix everything. He nearly punched the wall, thought better of it, and simply tapped his knuckles against it a few times before he continued to walk.

Only then did he realize he was subconsciously following the smell of cigarette smoke. One person came to mind, the only person who would be back here and doing that. Alfred let Gilbert get away with this usually, because he could not force the man to stop even if he wanted to.

Still, he could dictate some times. Like now. It was totally not appropriate. So when he turned the corner to see Gilbert standing there, he reached forward and grabbed the cigarette out of his mouth, crushing it in his hands.

_Ow_. It burned his palm, but he simply turned to throw it away. "Hey! Vhat vas..." Gilbert exclaimed, staring at him with wide red eyes, right before he pulled out another. Alfred stopped and took the entire pack, crushing that in his hands. "Vhat de fuck?"

"Come on, you owe Antonio not to smell like cigarette smoke while you are talking about the sanctity of marriage or whatever you're going to say," Alfred retorted, poking a finger between his eyes before he tossed both once lit cigarette and crushed cigarette pack into a trash can. He did not usually do that, it was not his place. He would just take it away, not destroy anything. Then again, Gilbert really needed to stop this. Alfred was surprised that he did not have cancer right now, but it would be coming fast at this rate. He would hate to have to tell Gilbert he had to go into the city to be diagnosed with cancer.

Just no.

"I can't help it!" Gilbert exclaimed, throwing his hands up. A card fell from his hand and Alfred snatched it out of the air before it hit the ground. It appeared to be his speech. Alfred handed it back over as Gilbert kept rambling. "At first I dought I vas going to mess it up, but den Ludwig just said he hopes that I efen hafe de chance to say it at all! I'm not dat bad! He von't mind, as long as I'm calm up dere, right? I'm good vith speeches, I'm good vith crowds, so vhy is dis a problem?"

_And I'm good with confrontations, man. Yeah._ "Because it's really important?" Alfred suggested. That tended to have a correspondence with stuff.

"Oh yeah, dat's my only problem here," Gilbert drawled sarcastically, glaring at him.

"Hey, I wasn't going to bring up your other problems," Alfred put his hands up in surrender. Gilbert probably would have glared at him longer, but he suddenly seemed distracted by something behind Alfred. Alfred turned around to see Antonio.

There was nothing in his current store of background knowledge that even compared to what he was seeing now. Antonio's reaction during the error with him and Matthew about his wedding ring was mere irritation compared to what he appeared to be experiencing now.

Alfred tried not to take a step backwards as Antonio walked up to them.

"Where's. Francis?" Antonio asked, words spaced as if he was trying to keep himself from shouting them.

"Vhat's vrong?" Gilbert asked.

"I haven't seen him," Alfred answered at the same time. Gilbert then shrugged.

Antonio nodded, turned and left them. "Antonio! Hey! Vhat–" Gilbert stopped as Antonio turned out of sight. Alfred looked over at him. "Vhat de hell vas dat about?"

"No idea," Alfred whistled. "Just as long as it's not me... I guess I should just be grateful."

But he was not, he was worried about Francis. Alfred decided he best look for Francis. Before Antonio caught up with him. Then he would figure out what was going on.

* * *

_Notes:_

_So, out of town and all... I saw _'The Twelfth Night'_, since this is on the subject of Shakespeare and Hearth is sort of immured in that and all. It was most excellent, hilarious. Then again, toying around with people's sexualities has become a funnier genre for me over the years. It reminds me I have to decide what I should base my ideas for the sequel on and what the title should be. There are enough comedies to choose from!_

_½ updates for today – click onward._


	132. And Here Is An Answer

**Telling The Truth**

It was after Alfred dragged Feliks off that Toris entered the main hall, finding himself sidling to sit next to Ivan until the time passed and more people filled in. He had seen Natalia, but for some reason looking at her did not send the same messages in his head as she had previously.

Toris wondered whether he was over her or whether his current situation deadened his reaction because he was afraid of being guilty or something. It was rather stupid.

Then again, maybe it was because his mind was trying to be occupied by the fact his publisher had read and signed on his book within a day. That always happened. Toris had no idea why it still bothered him as much that anything he wrote was picked up that quickly. Sure, it was gratifying and he knew this manuscript was his best work so far, but...

He was probably being paranoid. Again.

"Oh, Toris... you look concerned," Ivan frowned, a gloved hand tilting his head up so that Toris had to look up at him. The back of his mind was laughing at the hilarious spectacle Ivan was by still wearing that scarf while in formal dress, but he thankfully kept that in the back and then put a blanket over it so as to hopefully forget he had ever thought about it.

"Can I... can I confide in you?" Toris asked, looking up toward the front, where people he had really only just met would soon be standing.

"Of course!" Ivan responded immediately. Toris believed him, thought whether that was a good thing or not he did not know. Not that it mattered to think about that now.

"I made a big mistake," Toris sighed, staring down at his hands, clenched on his lap. "Feliks came up to me the other day, convinced that I was in love with him." Ivan was shifting now. Toris knew why this might be uncomfortable for his ex-boyfriend to hear, but he needed to tell _someone_. "He immediately reciprocated it all before I could ask what gave him that impression. Actually, I think I confirmed it because I didn't know what he was really talking about!"

"So..." Ivan began, slowly. "You do... not feel zat vay for Feliks?"

"It had never crossed my mind," Toris nodded, looking back over at the awkward Russian. "But I did not correct him, because he was having a bad day. And... one thing after another I have not fixed this. It's really too late for me to say that it was a mistake, isn't it?"

Ivan did not respond immediately. Toris wondered whether he should have given him more of a warning about the context of the situation before actually informing him of it. But to get advice about this... he obviously could not ask Feliks. Toris did not feel as if he knew either Matthew or Alfred that well to ask about that and Eduard did not strike him as the type of person who would really want to discuss such things. Out of the two people he knew best in Hearth, Ivan was his only shot.

"Sorry, should I have kept that to myself?"

"No, no!" Ivan shook his head, reaching out to pat Toris on the shoulder, leaving his hand there after a moment of hesitation, as if he was not sure whether that was alright. "Zat is not... I vonder. Are you happy?"

"Happy?" Toris asked, staring at him. "It is a–"

"Happy," Ivan restated. "Are you? Is this bad?"

That was a strange question, a very strange question. Still, comfortable in taking that path, Toris thought about it. Now? Now he was not _un_happy, but things certainly could be better. This entire issue was a mess and he was not certain how to solve it.

He was not unhappy. Other than awkwardness with Feliks, he was not unhappy. He was awkward because of this misunderstanding. This misunderstanding caused Feliks to basically say he was in love with him.

Wait. Was this entire thing Feliks trying to admit his own feelings? Pretending to hear about Toris' feelings so as to make himself a big opening for a confession? He had always thought Feliks' confessed loudly (from all of the relationships he had seen or heard about from the Pole), but he supposed it was not too far from something Feliks would possibly do.

Was he unhappy with Feliks? No. What did he have to loose here? Feliks' friendship? Not likely, Feliks' breakups were either mutual or explosive and nothing between he and Feliks was self-combustible.

"No. No it's not bad."

Ivan smiled at him, giving his shoulder a gentle squeeze before removing his grip. "Zere. See?"

"I'll still have to tell him what happened," Toris said doubtfully. It would not be fair toward Feliks otherwise. Feliks deserved better then that. "But... no, it's not that bad."

While Toris might have thought that Feliks was not his type, Toris realized he did not have a good type right now. Just as long as he did not hurt Feliks, would this be bad?

It would be worth a shot, if Feliks really wanted this. It would be worth it.

* * *

_Notes:_

_Paranoia appears to run in the family. But unlike the insanity of Katyusha, Natalia, and Ivan, I cannot begin to judge between the paranoia of Toris, Eduard, and Raivis._

_Alfred dragging Feliks off happens _after_ the events in the next chapter. I just felt like this one should be put here. It makes more story sense, to me (ooh, suspense!). If any of this makes any sense at all. Of which I suppose I should remind people of right now not to have missed Chapter 131. I put that one and this one up today. The last time I did a double update people missed it. I suppose I can only do so much advertising of it before just giving up on people catching it._


	133. Mouth Off

**Mine, Not Yours**

If it had been anyone other than Ludwig, Antonio would not have believed it. If Ludwig had not backed off so suddenly, he would not have believed it. If, if, if.

_Of all days to pull of one of your stupid stunts..._

Francis was walking down the hall and he had the gall to look happy to see him. "Ah, there you are 'Toni! I was just–"

Antonio had meant to shake Francis until the man apologized and said why in the hell he had been macking on _his_ Lovino, but his hands did not quite move as he had wanted them.

_**Crack!**_

Antonio's fist collided with Francis' face and though his knuckles hurt afterward it did not stop his right hand from taking the lead to punch him again. "You! How _dare_ you!" Antonio hissed as Francis back away. He tried to cover the ground between them, but as Francis' hands tried to push him aside they both fell into the wall, then to the ground as Antonio got on top of him to pin him down.

"What–"

"On my wedding day! My _wedding day_!" Antonio snarled down at him. "Who do you think you are? Kissing him!"

Finally understanding washed over Francis' face, which almost made Antonio angrier. "Oh! Antonio, it's not–"

"Then what is it?" Antonio asked firmly, ready to break his nose if necessary. "Tell me what it was, Francis! _¡Dime!_"

"It was a hiccup cure!" Francis squeaked. And out of all of the bullshit, all of the excuses, that Antonio had expected to come out of Francis' mouth, that had not been on the list. "He had been hiccuping for an entire hour, nothing else worked, and he was near tears! _Mon Dieu_, Antonio! You can't have thought that I was trying to pick up your fiancé? On any day, let alone this one! I'm not desperate!"

Antonio blinked and sat back on Francis' legs as the other sat up, rubbing at the corner of his eye. "Did it work?" he asked.

"Well, he stopped hiccuping," Francis nodded, wincing. Antonio nodded a few times. Francis' hiccup cures usually worked immediately. Though (if he recalled correctly) they usually worked before the threat of a kiss was made.

Antonio got off of Francis, lending his hand so to help him up. "I'm sorry," he said. "I suppose I should have asked you first..."

"That would have made things more clear," Francis nodded again. "I usually know precisely why you go Two-Faced on me."

"I suppose then..." Antonio began slowly, a wide smile coming on his face. "I should warn you now. If you put your lips on any part of Lovi for _anything_ in the future... I will give you more than a black eye."

"Agreed," Francis put his hand out. They shook on it before Francis suddenly recoiled in horror. "A black eye? Antonio!"

Antonio suddenly realized that not only was it true, he had just said it as if it were no big deal. Francis was supposed to be standing next to him up there! With a black eye? "Oh, I'm sorry Francis!"

"_Merde_," Francis muttered, touching it gently. "Not that you were ever a wimp, but _God_... if your punch has not perfected over the years!"

It was a compliment, but not the kind that Antonio wanted to hear right now. "Ha! Oh, Lovino will kill me~" Antonio said cheerfully, straightening out his own suit. Would this be noticeable? Francis' black eye certainly would be!

"Aw... did I miss it?" Alfred said, entering the hall. Both Antonio and Francis turned to look at him. Alfred winced as he walked over, looking over Francis and then turning to Antonio. "I can see this was a one sided fight."

"So do I look presentable?" Antonio asked brightly. Francis tutted.

"Oh yes, so very," Francis said.

Alfred shrugged. "You might want to fix your hair. As for you..." he turned to look at Francis. "I would suggest something, but there really is no time for this."

"I hate to say this," Francis said slowly, seeming to try and not touch his face at all now, "but maybe you could get Feliks?"

Alfred stared at him. Then he suddenly snickered. "Cover up, got it. Yeah, I'll get him. You two head outta sight." The doctor left the both of them to stand once again in silence in the hallway. Antonio looked back at Francis once more.

"That was exciting."

"Shut it," Francis retorted, a touch of a smirk on his lips. "Don't try to outdo your excitement yet, you still have to get married."

It was true enough. Antonio, though, felt as calm as he had earlier and was not worried. If all this did was inform Francis that he would rather have Lovino hiccuping than Francis kissing him, that was good enough.

_Ready for me, Lovino? I'm ready, I've been ready, for this. For you.

* * *

_

_Notes:_

"Dime_!" = "Tell me!"_

_Antonio socking Francis in the face is probably the highlight of my fanfic writing career. Whether I did it well or not, just having it happen makes me feel accomplished. Especially since Francis did not deserve it (in my eyes). Maybe a talking to and a warning, but definitely not a punch in the face._

_You people had voted that the story you most wanted to see next was more with Antonio and Lovino, so I wrote it. Look up the seventh chapter of _**Hearth**_ for it!__  
_


	134. He Was Just Rambling!

**Unexpectedly**

"...so Francis kissed him and the hiccups just disappeared! That's cool, right? I mean... it wasn't so much that Francis kissed him, but that the hiccups are gone!"

"Ah," Ludwig responded weakly, trying his best to melt into his chair. "I see." Was it too late to not be born? Because Ludwig rather wished that was the case right now. Feliciano seemed rather oblivious to his discomfort and continued to speak. All the while Ludwig wondered why everything he seemed to do lately only self destructed.

It made him look forward to fixing Alfred's house even more than he had previously. At least he could do that properly. After failing at everything else...

"–I asked Lovi about what all would be different, other than the fact he was moving in completely with Antonio, but what he was talking about sounded exactly what he is already doing, so I guess we get to have this huge party to celebrate them being together and it isn't actually going to be any different–"

He should not have told Antonio anything. It was not his place and it ended up to not even be anything to really worry about. Except for Francis' tactics, but that was something most everyone already knew they had to worry about. He should have known, nothing that man had ever done had ever made much sense.

Hell, he had convinced Arthur, at only seventeen, to run off with him. Ludwig had never understood the practicality or sensibility of that. He had never asked either, too mad at the fact that his brother had been completely devastated by Francis' departure.

Gilbert started smoking then, if Ludwig recalled correctly.

"–I suppose he just wanted to have an anniversary. I can't fault him for that, but we already celebrate our anniversary of when we got together! It's basically the same thing, I asked Grandpa about it and he agreed that in the way we do things it probably would be the same–"

Hopefully Antonio had figured out what had happened and that had been peacefully resolved. Actually, it was best that he not think about that right now, just in case that was not the case. Why could he not have kept his mouth shut? What made him believe that telling Antonio was the right thing to do? Ludwig might not like Lovino, but he did not want today to turn out badly. And Antonio was not a bad person.

Simply terrifying when he was angry. It seemed to take an arm and a leg for him to get to that point, but that was besides the point.

If this ceremony did not turn out well Ludwig was almost entitled to off himself.

"–then I started thinking about how much of my stuff is in your house, compared to at home. 'Cause the house seems really empty now that Lovi's stuff is all gone. I think he actually has more things than me! Or... he had more things in our house than I did, and it's actually starting to equal the amount of _your_ stuff in my house, which I didn't let him throw out–"

Ludwig stopped his mind from wandering, now paying complete attention to the Italian who was looking up at him hopefully.

"Do... do you think we've reached that point?"

The only hesitation Ludwig suffered from was from a single thought in the back of his head that getting up in the morning was about to become twice as difficult as it had been in the past who-knew-how-many years.

"Of course we hafe, Feliciano. Ve'fe been at dat point for a vhile."

Feliciano hugged him, no longer sitting in his own seat, but in Ludwig's lap. "Yay! Are we going to live in my house, or yours?"

Ludwig thought about living in a house in the same building as a restaurant. About moving all of his things into Feliciano's house, about Feliciano trying to help him move, about the amount of interruptions that were going to ensue there with Feliciano's close residency to his job, even closer than most people's.

Ludwig thought about moving Feliciano's things into his house and how much more calm that would be.

Then he considered never having to cook for himself again.

"If you vant, I vill mofe in vith you."

"I... I'd like that very much," Feliciano smiled, kissing him. He continued doing so until Ludwig finally had the mind to make him stop and return his boyfriend to his own seat.

Best not to be distracting. The procession was starting.

* * *

_Notes:_

_Ludwig's going to get fat, living in a restaurant where Feliciano cooks. Just saying, it could happen if he is not careful.  
_

_Now that the morning is over, I will state what _I_ thought would be the correct answer to the earlier poll I had. Ludwig and Gilbert, obviously take the top. Mostly because of Ludwig (so I am glad people thought so, considering what the summary says!). Alfred and Matthew take second place simply because Alfred was not listening and neither of them really understand cakes. Francis really did not cause any trouble, he fixed a problem and got blamed for doing something wrong. I feel for the man, I really do. Francis got _in_ trouble, but I would not say he caused it._

_It was mostly Ludwig. All Ludwig, really. Actually, I do not think anything would have gone wrong this morning if Ludwig had not started with throwing Gilbert's cigarettes in the dumpster (loosing the note cards, Gilbert bumping into the cake, Ludwig seeing Francis' wayward hiccup cure...). Amazing what can go wrong out of an attempt to help._

_Anyone think something was going to happen to the rings? I thought about it, but that seemed a little too overused for plot standards. So the rings are perfectly safe. Imagine that!_


	135. At All

**This Door Does Not Separate Us**

"Eliza?" Lovino asked, knocking on the shut door. His clock said that it was time, but she said she would come and get him. Hearing someone outside the door made him wonder what she was doing while making him wait. "Is that you?"

"...sorry! I'm not Elizaveta! Though if you'd rather marry her I think we have a problem~"

Antonio could hear the air practically stir up on the other side of the door. "Antonio! What the hell are you doing over here right now?"

"I was just fixing something, Lovi, no worries~"

If it had been anyone else saying 'no worries', Lovino would have been worried. As it stood, he was not. He rested his hand against the door. "Francis kissed me earlier."

"I know," Antonio responded, doing his best not to burst into laughter. To think of what his reaction would have been if he had only heard about this now! Maybe it was for the best he had gotten that over with ten minutes ago. He would have been crushing Francis' toes with his heel up at the altar and that would have been no good. "He told me what happened, but not before I gave him a black eye."

"A black... You hit him?"

"Ah... twice." Antonio's voice was hesitant, but Lovino was staring at the door as if it had just sprouted limbs and was trying to open itself. Antonio... hit Francis? Because of him? Maybe he should have expected this? Maybe? They were best friends though, Lovino had no idea that sort of thing had extended that far. He had to hold back his tears. "Don't worry though, Feliks touched it up! You can't tell at all!"

"You're so stupid, Antonio. I already did that. You didn't need to hit him again."

"Well, I didn't know that at the time!" Antonio reminded him cheerily, leaning his forehead into the door. That was interesting, Lovino was _right there_ on the other side. If only the door was not there... _This is the man I am going to marry_.

"Yeah, yeah..." Lovino shook his head, resting his cheek against the door. "You shouldn't be _here_, should you? Where's Mr. Black Eye now?" _This is the man I'm marrying._

"I was just passing by when I heard you, I couldn't resist~"

"Resist for a little longer, dammit."

_I love you_.

_I love you._

Both of them rested were they were for a little longer, face and hand pressed against the single barrier between them.

Then Antonio left to his place.

Lovino waited one more minute.

It was time.


	136. For Now And Forever, Love

**I Do**

**(P.S. People Speak In Bold For This Chapter)**

"**All right, let's get started, shall ve?**"

_About time_, Elizaveta thought, nearly strung out. Choosing out her own wonderful dress did not really make her feel as if it made up for everything else which had happened to get to this point. She glanced over to Feliks, who was clutching at Toris' hand and looking like he was going to cry. Whether it was because of all the hard work he had put in this or because he was freaking out that Gilbert was talking, she had no idea.

Gilbert seemed calm(_er_), more than he had been previously_._ Not nearly as cigarette-scented as she had thought he would be by this point either, she had checked before he had gone up.

_I think I am done with weddings. At least, for a while._

Against her will, she looked over toward Sadiq, standing near the back. His face was tilted upward and he appeared to be muttering some sort of prayer. As he always seemed to be during weddings. As if he was apologizing to someone he never took up to the altar. _I will never make that mistake. Roderich?_

But this was worth it. So worth it.

She focused on Gilbert again.

"**Ve all know vhy we're here. Most of us didn't efen hafe to read de invitations, ve vere dere for de proposal. Dat's de great part of living in such a small town, _ja_?**"

The truth was that Feliciano did not know how people could live in a larger town. Who was not here? Maybe Young Sil... but even Yao had come out for this! Everyone was here to see his brother get married.

It was difficult to stay quiet, but he managed. Fingers intertwined with Ludwig's, trying to keep him calm. Ludwig seemed really concerned about how Gilbert was going to get through this. Knowing Gilbert, the speech would not take to long. It would likely get to the point quickly. Then again, Lovino liked getting to the point, so that would be good, right?

"**I dink I finally realized vhat dese two people had vhen 'Toni asked me to do dis for him and Lovino did not kill me during de night. Or try to convince me or Antonio odervise.**" He turned to Antonio with a grin."**Sorry man, but efen _I_ vouldn't hafe dought I vas a good choice for dis. It taught me a few dings however. Like how today is going to be awesome, starting vith now.**"

Marcus did not agree with that. If there had been any time someone should have realized it, it would have been when Antonio, eighteen years old, nearly fell off of his house after climbing up to his grandson's window to try and get Lovino to tell him why he was in a bad mood that day.

The conversation he had with him soon after...

"_Why... I'd do anything for him~!"_

It had struck Marcus at the time as being rather strange. Then he had realized that it was not as strange as Marcus was just jealous at what Lovino did not comprehend that he had. Ludwig was a good kid, but Feliciano was better for Ludwig than Ludwig for Feliciano. Antonio was probably the best thing to ever happen to Lovino. And Marcus had been jealous that he had never had similar.

He had gotten over that jealousy, it did not take long. He was simply grateful that someone had that. And really, Marcus was too old to expect himself to find someone like that now.

"**I am not going to talk about love, because I do not dink either of you need someone to tell you about how dat is, or vhat to expect, or vhat anyone hopes for you. You both already know dis. Vhich is why I decided to skip asking for objections here, as funny as it vould be to hear Lovino disparage vhatefer idiot spoke up for dat. After all, who knows better about de two of you dan you do? You don't need to ask for anyone else's permission for this. Hell, dis ceremony is just dressing for vhat you both already hafe.**"

Again Gilbert leaned over to whisper toward Antonio and Francis. "**Odervise I might hafe said I don't completely condone dis. But hey, your life. Seems to be vorking out for you there!**" Antonio stared at him with slight confusion. Francis tried his hardest to keep a straight face. Gilbert glanced back down at those cards he was gripping as if they were the only things keeping him alive.

"**Antonio, do you take Lovino as your lawful husband, promising to continue to do vhat you'fe been doing, in sickness ant in health...**"

Gilbert had written down '_for as long as the marriage lasts_'. He had planned on saying it too, because he did not see anything wrong with it. Not until he looked at the two standing in front of him. While he was not the biggest fan of Lovino...

He had never seen Antonio look so... Gilbert could not say happy, because saying that he had never seen Antonio look so happy seemed like blasphemy. Not in the religious way. Simply in the way that Gilbert realized (by the moment he had realized Antonio was so good at faking his smiles) that ever since Antonio had met Lovino those smiles were less fake. He was not happier _now_, he was just happier with _him_.

He could not understand this concept, but he could keep talking.

"**...for so long as you both shall live?**"

Antonio was looking at Lovino as if he was really the only other person in the room. "**I do.**"

"**Lovino, do you take Antonio as your lawful husband, promising to continue to do vhat you'fe been doing, in sickness ant in health for so long as you both shall live?**"

Talking up here was easier than Lovino thought it would be. Then again, it was just two words. "**I do.**"

"**I'll let you both say your stuff now,**" Gilbert shrugged, taking a few steps back to get out of the way. He felt like he was intruding.

Antonio glanced down at his own note card once before he placed it back in his pocket, eyes fixed on Lovino. It was not hard to remember what he wanted to say here. These were the things he had taken for granted that he wanted everyone to hear, Lovino to hear.

"**We should have done this sooner.**"

Lovino looked surprised at that and Antonio grinned. "**For that, I'm really sorry. I don't know why it took me so long to ask you when I could never think of anyone else at my side than you.**" While it was so difficult to not just close the small distance between them, Antonio held his ground and continued to speak. "**From this day on I know what we will be together. On this day I know what we have been. Together. It has been years and my feelings for you have not changed one bit. If anything, you have always made me want to be more than I am for you, to give all that I have to you and more... whether it is possible or not.**"

Lovino was bright red at this point. Antonio once more had to hold his ground. _Lovi, you are too damn adorable for your own good_. "**Giving myself away has never felt as good as it does with you. And as long as we live... that is how it will remain.**"

_Now_ it was difficult to start talking. Lovino wanted to blame Antonio, for having to say all of that before him and making it difficult for him to keep going. Then again, Lovino supposed it was better than his reaction before this. He remembered when his reaction would have actually been to tell Antonio he was lying and to shut up. Which would have made this wedding somewhat laughable.

He cleared his throat. Before he could start talking though, he started to laugh. "**That's great! You know, Gilbert already said some of what I was going to say!**"

From where he stood, he could see all three of that Bad Friends Trio and they each had the same look of surprise on their faces. Lovino hoped Heidi and Maddox had gotten that on camera, because if he had not been in the middle of his wedding he probably would have laughed again. Lovino smiled.

"**I love you.**"

He could look at Antonio now, when he remembered a day he could not. Especially not when saying those words. "**You showing up when you did... you were a miracle.**" These were the words he had never told him, never told anybody. And Lovino wanted everyone to know them."**I tried to deny it then. Hell, I've tried to deny it since because giving anyone so much say over me was the most frightening idea my mind could conceive of. Even after meeting you I have always tried to be independent from everyone... you know why.**"

_In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit... mammina? I can finally wish the best for you without caring how you abandoned me. I can finally just be happy._

"**I don't know why it took you proposing for me to understand. It is something I should have known a while ago. I don't have a choice **_**but**_** to be dependent on you. I don't have the choice because it is everything I ever wanted, ever needed.**" To know Antonio had always felt the same was better than any promise of Heaven. "**Without you, I don't think I could have remembered to smile.**"

Elizaveta was right. It was only because of this man in front of him that he could smile again.

"**As long as I can wake up and see you there... I do not need anything else.**"

Without those green eyes, Lovino would have never had the courage to say anything like this anywhere, to anyone, ever.

_You understand, Antonio._

_Of course I do, Lovi. I always have. You know this._

_I do._

Gilbert cleared his throat, almost having forgotten there was more to do. Now he _really_ felt awkward up here. Thankfully he had Elizaveta and Francis to join him in that, since they had to bring forward those rings.

"**Repeat after me,**" Gilbert said to Antonio, "**Dough vithout de accent, right?**" he grinned. Antonio fought a laugh, rolling his eyes. Francis gave him the ring however and he repeated the words without a second thought.

"**I, Antonio, give to you, Lovino, this ring as a symbol of my love, dedication, honor, and respect of you.**" He slid it on Lovino's finger.

"**Ant as a vay to dissuade women from hitting on me, am I right?**" Gilbert added, nudging Antonio with his elbow. Lovino shot daggers at him with his eyes and Gilbert cleared his throat again. Well, he had not _really_ thought Antonio would repeat that. Was worth a shot though.

_Lovino calmed himself down by taking his ring from Elizaveta. The ring he was going to be seeing on Antonio's hand every day for... forever. "__**I, Lovino, give to you, Antonio, this ring as a symbol of my love, dedication, honor, and respect of you.**__"_

_He placed it on Antonio's hand, but this time Antonio grasped his hand and did not let go._

_This was really happening. Neither of them really heard what Gilbert said next._

_"__**By de power vested in me by de Internet, I say dat you are now married. Go do vhat married people do.**__"_

_Antonio did not kiss Lovino. Lovino did not kiss Antonio. What is the right way to write how two people move toward each other for a kiss at the same time without placing more importance on one name coming first?_

_Still, it was over. Francis sighed with relief as the guests clapped loudly. They were still kissing though and it did not seem as if they were going to stop any time soon. Francis struggled to keep his face straight once more, reaching over and tapping Antonio on the shoulder._

"**Antonio... come on now...**"

Lovino pulled away long enough to glare at Francis. "**Fuck off.**" Then he returned to kissing Antonio.

"**Fucking off,**" Francis responded quickly, hands up in surrender.

Eventually though Lovino pulled away again, much to Antonio's disappointment. Not that this had gone badly, not at all. This had been...

Everything.

"**You're married now,**" Gilbert shrugged. "**Go vhere you vant.**"

"**We will,**" Lovino smiled at him.

They walked back down the aisle. Francis looked over at Gilbert, then Elizaveta.

And hiccuped.

* * *

_Notes:_

_I bolded speech in this chapter just because. I thought it appropriate._

_Marcus jealous of Lovino? I think I just blew up the world. Nope, still here. Never mind._

_There you go, they are married. It happened. Nothing too terrible occurred. I am now sick of weddings and all they entail. Bleh. There was too much fluff. I was choking on it. So much so I cannot tell if it was written well or not. I will leave it up to your reviews to tell me._

_Now, to wrap up some things, mention others, and hope I have not forgotten something. Reception is next! Which means more speeches... by the best man, the maid of honor, and presiding family! I am getting sick and tired of speeches, but there you go!_

_Also, I thought I would mention that DF is drawing a lovely thing which shows how Yao found Kong in Hong Kong. Anyone who was curious about that can continue to be curious, even while seeing it. It is called _A Siren In Hong Kong_ and I have a link to it on my profile._


	137. The Best Man Hiccups

**Talk About Them**

_We are married_.

It really _had_ taken too long for this to happen. Maybe this had all worked out so that Francis would have actually returned to be here for his wedding? Antonio did not like to think that if he invited the other while he was not in Hearth that he would not come, but that probably would have been the case. Did Francis being here mean that much?

To him, yes. Maybe even to Lovino. Here were Antonio's best friends after all and Lovino getting along with them was always something he had hoped for. Though that fell lower on his list of priorities than the subject of _Lovino_ in general.

They were right, Lovino and Gilbert. Lovino had always been his. Antonio supposed the lack of '_I'm breaking up with you_'s from here on out would still be a relief to him. Along with every single word that Lovino said to him up there. Not just to him, but to everyone, even if Antonio barely even remembered where anyone else was. He had even made up the seating chart and he no longer remembered!

It did not matter.

"_Damn_... Antonio, we have a reception to attend. So as much as I like you all over me... take five, would you?"

"I can't help it~!" Antonio responded, stroking back Lovino's hair. "It was everything I could do not to just start kissing you during your vows!"

"I appreciate the restraint," Lovino smirked, rubbing his thumb over the back of Antonio's hand. "But I'm starving."

Now that he thought about it, he was hungry too. Not that he had not eaten beforehand... Antonio had not been hungry in the morning so Francis had shoved a few things down his throat. Which he was grateful for after the fact, but the energy gained then had all been burned off by now.

It took a total of five minutes, in which Antonio heard nothing but congratulations, before they returned into the hall, it now having been transformed to a place they could eat – tables set up and the food wheeled out. The cake was out and it looked magnificent.

"It's wonderful!" Antonio made certain to tell Roderich, who was frowning at it.

"Thank you..." he responded with a small smile.

Lovino pulled him toward their seats, where Antonio tried to pull him into his lap, but Lovino resolutely ended up in his own chair. Francis leaned toward him on his other side.

"_Antonio_," the Frenchman said insistently, right before he hiccuped. Antonio stared at him.

"You've drunk already?"

"N_–hic–_no!" Francis shook his head. Lovino leaned over Antonio, practically in his lap as he stared up at Francis. Francis shut his mouth tightly, but it did not stop the sound which escaped him.

"You... have... hiccups," Lovino said.

Francis nodded.

The laughter which escaped Lovino was not loud. It was sort of a quiet, but calculated, chuckling. Antonio stared down at him as Lovino settled himself back into his chair. Then Antonio looked back at Francis.

"He caught my hiccups~" Lovino said in a sing-song voice.

"You don't _–hic–_ catch hiccups," Francis informed him.

"Hiccups won't kill you," Antonio responded, to which Francis nodded to. Lovino fidgeted next to him.

"I just thought I would _–hic–_ inform you of such before I began my speech _–hic–_ _mi amigo_. For your information."

There were worse things, Antonio supposed. Francis was the epitome of an excellent public speaker. He would find some way of working his hiccups into the speech. As long as Francis did not mention the parallels to what had happened _earlier_... Antonio would prefer to keep that out of general knowledge, if at least for today.

"We can hold it off, wait for them to go away. Elizaveta could give hers first," he suggested, for Francis' benefit. The noise that escaped Lovino meant his husband was less than pleased with the idea of another order, for whatever reason. Francis covered his mouth as another hiccup escaped him, then shook his head.

"I'll just _–hic–_ soldier onward. Hiccups are no big deal."

The animosity which arose from Lovino's aura was near instantaneous. Antonio placed his hand on Lovino's thigh, rubbing it gently to keep him from speaking – or at the very least from getting up. "We're grateful~!" he said happily, glad to note how his own reaction was diffusing Lovino's.

He was an expert in this by now.

Diverting his eyes away, Lovino sighed, placing his hand over Antonio's hand. "Yeah..."

"You said you were hungry!" Antonio said to him, nuzzling his ear with his nose, reaching forward for his fork.

"You try and feed me like a child and that fork will go up your nose." Antonio kissed him, once more removing any air of irritation. He caught Elizaveta's eye, who appeared to decide to take it on herself to quiet the congregation.

Or leave it up to Vash, who shot his gun, silencing everyone instantly. Maddox fell from the ceiling.

"Nice try. It was a blank shot into the ground," Vash responded, not phased.

"Get up!" Arthur scowled, pulling Maddox into a chair.

"Tell my camera... I love it..."

Maddox was ignored.

"Ah... thank you," Francis smiled over toward the Constable, covering his mouth once more as he hiccuped again. "As you can all tell _–hic–_ I am currently afflicted with _–hic–_... well, that says it well. So I'll make this brief."

"Hopefully not _too_ brief," Lovino muttered to him, though whether he was concerned that it would be a sentence long or whether he simply wanted Francis to have to suffer through his hiccups Antonio was not certain. So he just smiled and waited for it.

"When I first moved to Hearth _–hic– _Antonio was the first person I met. I remember thinking _–hic–_ thinking that he was a complete idiot. Sometimes I _still_ think that..." Antonio might have frowned at that except they had talked about this earlier. Plus Lovino seemed to think it was funny. "But it did not take me long to know that _–hic–_ out of everyone I would ever meet, Antonio would be _–hic– _he would be the only person who would be able to find what made him happy _–hic–_ find that and hold on to it without _–hic–_ the drama the rest of us would have.

"Then what made him happy was Lovino _–hic– _and I was glad, because I realized I would have been slightly annoyed _–hic– _if he had managed to go without the drama the rest of us _–hic–_ have been subjected to."

Lovino no longer seemed to think it funny, though Antonio caught right on to what Francis meant and was rather glad for it. After all, he did not think he would like living without the drama that Lovino brought him – whether Lovino agreed or not.

"I am so happy for you both. You really do deserve each other _–hic–_, because I do not think anyone else could have complimented either of you two _–hic– _nearly as well. So Antonio, Lovino, here's to you both."

As soon as applause ended and Francis sat down and people's attention moved away, he downed his glass. Antonio patted him on the arm.

"_Mil gracias,_ Francis."

"_P__as de problème_, Antonio," Francis cleared his throat right before he hiccuped again.

Marcus stood up then, which stopped Lovino and Feliciano from their current conversation which could be defined as bickering (at least from Lovino's end).

"As you all know," Marcus' voice boomed out before everyone had even realized he had taken the floor. "I've been married quite a bit. It just doesn't work out sometimes, though each woman has remained a friend since. Maybe this means I'm not a very good judge on these things. Very well."

He nodded a few times as though agreeing with himself. Lovino looked slightly worried.

"Ah hell, don't let him ruin this..." Lovino's whispered statement was nearly a whine. Antonio could not conceive of a way Marcus could, or would, ruin this, but patted him on the knee nevertheless.

"But everyone who has had anything to say so far today has said this. Lovino and Antonio have been as good as permanent for a very long time. If I was so bold, I would say from when they first met. I am so bold," Marcus rose up his glass toward them. "Lovino, I'm proud of you. I've always been proud of you, but I want you to know it especially now. Every member of my family makes me glad to be alive still and there is no possible way I could love anyone more than I love you right now."

Lovino looked, for lack of a better word, completely stunned. Antonio could not have asked for Marcus to say anything better. Maybe sooner, because of everything Lovino used to think, but nothing better.

"Antonio," Marcus turned his eye on to him and Antonio met that gaze. "Keep being the man you are now, as you are the man I have to contend with when it comes to really important matters in my grandson's life and I wouldn't hesitate to throw you to the lions," (Muhammad and Sadiq had both begun to snicker, while Yao was hissing at Muhammad to shut up), "if you were anything else than what you are."

Antonio nodded with a smile. Marcus moved to sit down before he thought of something and remained standing.

"More than anything... I want you to know Julia would be very proud of you. Be it the death of me if she is not smiling down on you from Heaven right now."

The shock of hearing his _abuela_'s name threw Antonio into a blank state of mind. One that he was quickly drawn out of by Lovino taking his hand under the table. He squeezed Lovino's hand tightly and it was that grip which brought him back to normal.

_You would be happy, _abuela._ You always wished me to be happy. I am. You would be happy._

"Thank you," he said.

Marcus nodded, rose his glass toward them once again, then sat back down.

* * *

_Notes:_

_Roderich is frowning because something does not look quite right with his cake. Not that it matters. Roderich is just really anal retentive with his cakes._

_Maddox sure knows how to fall from high places. He is a cat. Except not really, because he is not super fond of Heracles. And if he was a cat, he would be. All cats are fond of Heracles. As proven with Anastasia._

_Yes, I made Francis hiccup through his speech. I think I have officially made him suffer as much as I have made Ludwig suffer in Hearth. And considering how much I make Ludwig suffer in all of my stories, that is certainly a feat._

_Marcus is plenty a good enough judge. He just has other reasons. Of which may become apparent later._

_In other words, the second part to the Hearth Prequel- A Siren In Hong Kong is up. Wherein Yao gets rid of some crows. Link in my profile._


	138. Elizaveta's Turn

**Someone Else Speaks**

After that, Elizaveta did not feel as if she really wanted to stand up and say anything. Marcus and Francis (even with hiccups!) had practically stolen the floor, said everything there was to be said, and Elizaveta felt that what she had written was rather inadequate.

But if Gilbert could have stood up at the altar and have spoken after Antonio and Lovino's vows, then she could stand up now and say a few things now despite the words which had come before her. Thankfully there was time to eat first. They had planned enough space between her and Francis' speeches so as to not bore everyone. She and Sadiq had both made certain of that.

Well... Sadiq knew what he was doing with his jobs. He was good at it. Which was why he could get away with so much.

Rising to her feet, Elizaveta did not have to worry about getting everyone's attention. Most of them were rather hoping that Vash would not let loose another shot to silence them and so silenced themselves. Which had been her supposition of their responses when she had asked Vash to do it in the first place.

"I won't take up too much time here," Elizaveta smiled toward the crowd. "Over the years I think we have all taken for granted that there was a wedding for these two that we had simply missed. While Lovino has always been an absolute charm to me, it has given me the unique position of watching how his horizons expanded... all from the help of a certain Spaniard that I was rather afraid had bitten off more than he could chew."

Though whether it was the fact that Lovino was a large mouthful or because she had been uncertain as to how much Antonio could handle, Elizaveta was not certain. She would have said as much now but for the fact she was afraid that elaborating on the subject would be misconstrued.

"I had never thought helping someone could be such a singular task. I always thought it was a group event. I thought this until I realized that someone could dedicate themselves so much to one person. And it was the devotion of these two which was my biggest clue."

For as much as Antonio had so obviously given himself up to Lovino, people seemed to miss how much Lovino had done likewise. He had patience for Antonio had he did not have for any man, not even his own brother. Elizaveta turned to Lovino.

"I have had the honor of being your confidante for a long time now, Lovino, when you would believe yourself needing of such advice. I cannot say otherwise, but... I am most glad that when Antonio asked out there in the street that you did not need, want, required anything from anyone. I could tell how suddenly the only answer was yes. Thank you for putting me here to speak for you. Thank you both."

Sitting down, she sipped at her drink, feeling Roderich's hand resting on her shoulder. "Wonderful, my dear."

"You think so?" she questioned, leaning back and looking over at him with a smile. "I've never been a maid of honor before. I was actually afraid I would mess this part up."

"Not at all," Roderich shook his head. "I think we have all done our parts rather well. Even Gilbert, as much as it surprises me to admit it."

"True," she nodded, glancing back over toward her childhood friend. _True_. "Personally, I just cannot wait for the cake, which they will be cutting into soon. I made Heidi promise me some photos of how it looks now, before it will be completely devoured."

"True works of art do not last as long as they should," Roderich agreed, not too proud, but simply as if it were a fact and that his cake was included in that. It was a beautiful cake, Elizaveta had to admit. But it was still all she could do not to laugh at her beloved right now.

"Claim me a piece, would you?" she kissed him on the cheek. "I'll be right back." Hearing his agreement, she left the room after Gilbert, who had gone outside.

She supposed she had put this off for long enough.

"You'd better not be smoking," she said, closing the door behind her. Gilbert wheeled about, obviously surprised, but trying to cover it up quickly.

"Nah. Dat stupid Alfred got rid of my cigarettes. I'd hafe to go home ant I don't vant to be gone _dat_ long." He shuffled his feet, looking back at the building. "Just getting some fresh air."

Elizaveta decided she would not point out the hypocrisy of that statement. "Good job."

"Vhat?"

"I said you did a good job up there," she repeated firmly. "I'm glad you didn't make a fool of yourself or anything. I almost thought one of you three would show up completely sloshed and that a replacement would have to occur."

"Who'd replace Antonio?" Gilbert grinned, walking up to her. "But I get your point. I vas expecting Francis to do someding stupid. He surprised me by not."

Elizaveta decided she would also not mention the kiss (though Francis having hiccups now was another incident she would laugh about for years to come). "You haven't come to the bar."

"I'fe been _not_ getting sloshed," he retorted. They both knew what the actual reason was and Elizaveta loathed to breach the subject herself. Still...

"We're friends, Gil. Always. No matter what."

"I know dat!" he scoffed and the awkwardness was broken. "Stop treating me like an idiot, Liza."

"I can only treat you like you are," she smiled. Gilbert looked annoyed, but trying to regain... something. His image? He should have already known that he had lost any of that 'awesomeness' he claimed to have in her eyes a long time ago.

He was wonderful, but she refused to call him awesome.

"At least I can say you are going to be taken care of vell. In _efery_ vay." He raised and lowered his eyebrows at her. Elizaveta flushed, biting her tongue.

"Don't push it."

"Hey, dere's little I can do if you like younger men!" Gilbert responded, hand over his heart. "Oder dan know dat if I vas younger dan you, dere vould be no Roderich to contend vith! Oh well!"

That was a thought there. Though Elizaveta rolled her eyes, she knew that Roderich would be rather awkward if he knew he was younger than she was. He was just that type of person.

On the other hand, he was also the type of person who would never ask a lady her age.

Problem solved.

* * *

_Notes:_

_Good for them! At least there are some people around here who can solve their issues without too much drama ('too much' being the key words)! And they had every reason for drama, having a threesome with a friend has to be awkward, to say the least._


	139. Revisited

**And So, FIRE ANTS!**

Hiccups were very annoying.

"What happened to your eye?" Matthew asked him.

Francis shook his head, not wanting to talk about it. At least, not while Antonio was still in the country. For no reason except he figured that Antonio did not want the story spread about on his wedding day. Francis could understand that. After all, he had not been very happy to see Arthur flirting with that other Frenchman the day before they had gotten their papers signed, but he did not want everyone to know how he had bribed a cab driver to forget where the man wanted to be left off at for two hours.

"I liked your speech," Matthew diverted off into instead.

"Despite the _–hic–_" Francis did not even finish his sentence, the hiccups doing that for him. His son smiled sadly, patting him on the shoulder.

"We all could hear what you were saying still, _papa_, and it was very nice."

"At the very least I was glad to _–hic–_ go before Marcus. I do not envy _–hic–_ Elizaveta for having to go after words like _–hic– _those."

Matthew shrugged, looking off into the crowd. Francis followed his gaze, knowing that both of their eyes probably landed on Kiku and stayed there for a while, watching as Heracles was trying to take a bottle away from him.

"You moved _to_ Hearth, eh?" Matthew suddenly asked, looking back toward him. Francis blinked, hiccuped, and nodded.

"_Oui_," he responded absently, there not being much more to say about it. Matthew did not respond immediately, looking back out. This time, Francis noted, it was toward Arthur.

"I never thought much about the fact you never told me anything of your past, eh," Matthew said, slightly apologetic. Francis sighed (hiccup catching in his throat) as he leaned back in his chair.

"I did not raise you _–hic–_ to question it, _mon fils_," Francis responded, sipping at his newest glass. Matthew did not push the subject, thankfully, and Francis stood up. "I'm going to get away from the _–hic–_ the drink here, before I inebriate myself." The last thing he needed to do was that, at least before he had managed to give Antonio what he needed so as to get out of Hearth.

If even just for a month or so.

He escaped into one of the side rooms, stepping in front of a full length mirror to check his eye. Just wonderful, he would rather not have to be wearing cover up for a week, nor did he want it to be obvious for a week. Francis nearly brought his hand up to it, but reminded himself otherwise at the last moment and brought his hands back down. He hiccuped again.

As long as the hiccups faded soon, he would be fine with the black eye for a while. He turned around to have some small things cascade down on his head.

"Enjoy the burning sensation," Maddox said, leaving the room. Francis gaped, appalled, then looked down at the ants on him.

Shrieking, he batted them off for a total of ten second before he realized that when they hit the ground they were not moving, none of them at all. He stopped, not feeling any crawling. Bending down, Francis picked up one of the plastic red ants and stared at it.

He supposed from an outsider's point of view this would be funny, but he was not laughing. And he wanted some sort of revenge on Maddox. But that was what the man would want, was it not? Francis to do something and be caught by Arthur! Oh, he was trapped!

"Ha~! You win this time, but I will figure out _something_..." Francis shook his head, swiping off all of the other plastic ants. Which was when he realized the hiccups were gone.

_Now_ it was funny. Francis burst into laughter. He only stopped laughing when someone else entered the room. "Have you seen– oh. Hello, Francis."

Francis coughed. "Arthur."

They both stood there awkwardly. It was no longer funny.

* * *

_Notes:_

_I believe that is the end to referring to fire ants. You can thank DF for mentioning this possibility.  
_


	140. Not On Their Watch

**Only A Little?**

"Do not patronize me... I know what I'm doing," Kiku pushed Heracles' hand off of his shoulder. Kiku did know what he was doing. He was looking for Alfred. Alfred said they were going to talk now, right? At least, Kiku was pretty sure that was what he had said. Was it after the wedding day, or just after the wedding ceremony?

Oh, he should have clarified! What if it was after the day? Then he should not be looking for him now!

"I think you've had a little too much," Heracles repeated, once more trying to take his drink away Kiku pulled his hand back once more, shaking his head.

"No I have not! When I see him I will talk and not balk at the opportunity which has been presented me! I will not have my tongue _stick_ to the roof of my mouth! I will speak and he will hear me. He will _hear_ me, damn it!"

"What's going on over here?" Elizaveta asked, suddenly at Heracles' side. Kiku focused in on her, trying to decide where she had come from. Quickly, however, he shook that curiosity from his mind. Alfred. He needed to talk to Alfred. So he needed to find him first. That was what he was doing. He was not to be distracted by anyone or anything else.

"Nothing important, currently," Kiku paraphrased.

"Kiku is getting drunk before he admits his feelings to Alfred," Heracles said. Kiku stared blankly at him. If he had not been a Japanese man, he would have become very angry at that statement!

As it was, it simply caused him to feel ashamed. Elizaveta plucked the drink from his hand. "Let's sit down," she suggested, leading him toward a chair.

"No, you do not understand!" Kiku protested. Elizaveta glanced toward Heracles, who was looking at him.

"He wants to tell Alfred," Heracles said. Elizaveta looked surprised. Probably because of how long it had been. Kiku covered his face with his hands.

"Drunk?" she asked quizzically. "You want to tell him while you're drunk?"

"I told him this wasn't thought through well," Heracles agreed. Kiku tried to make himself smaller than he actually was.

"I... I am not drunk!" he insisted. "Just... just... a little... a lack of inhibition. I am not drunk!" No one responded to that and he was afraid to look up and see them being sympathetic or the like. "If I sit here for a while and not touch a drink... may I get up to find him?"

"Honestly, I wouldn't stop you either way," Elizaveta sighed. "It's not my place."

Heracles handed him a glass of water, which he took and stared at. At some point Elizaveta left them and Heracles took another seat, but Kiku was busy trying to keep his current level of disclosure while being slightly more sober while not actually talking right now.

Needless to say, it did not seem to be working. Kiku sipped at the water and gazed out for Alfred. He was certain he could see him right now, talking with someone else who was blocked from his view. Which meant he should go now, before he lost him. Though he needed to prove himself able to Heracles before he would be allowed to do so. Unlike Elizaveta, Heracles obviously thought it his place to stop him.

"How have you and Gupta been?" he asked, focusing on his words to keep them from wavering.

"Good," Heracles nodded. "Except..."

"Still as quiet as I was?" Kiku found himself saying against his better judgment. Maybe he _was_ a little drunk.

"Uh... I wasn't going to say that..." Heracles rubbed at the back of his head. "I was just going to say... he still has not picked up the pieces of the vase I broke."

Kiku blinked a few times, catching Heracles' eye. "It is still on the floor? That is dangerous."

"I don't go near it within a meter," Heracles responded. "I don't want to say anything. I don't know whether he has just not thought about it. He'll pick it up in his own time."

Kiku still found that odd, but decided not to comment further. Alfred was moving away now. Kiku sipped some more of his water and set it down.

"I will be right back," he said to Heracles, before rushing off. Heracles said something, but Kiku could not make it out. He would have to apologize later, but right now... right now...

He grabbed the other's sleeve.

"Alfred?"

"Eh... I'm Matthew, Kiku. Matthew."

* * *

_Notes:_

_Heracles and Elizaveta have a special connection. It is the 'mutual-hating-of-Sadiq' connection._


	141. Something To Say

**Feliks...**

"Wasn't it wonderful? I totally want a copy of the recording, like, right Toris? I mean, Lovino was completely endearing up there! We'll all need, like, copies of that to remember that it's actually possible!"

"Uh... yeah," Toris responded. He did not get it, but then again he had not lived around the Italian long enough to know why this day had really been one in a million. Feliks had to keep himself from crying, just because it had turned out so well. He was not crying because people were getting married! Really, that would be stupid!

No, his near-tears state had definitely been caused by his amazement that all of his hard work and preparations had paid off!

"Someone else should totally propose!" Feliks exclaimed, glancing about at who could possibly be next. "I know what I'm, like, doing now! I want to design another wedding!"

"You think the next person to get married here will ask you?" Toris asked.

"Whatever," Feliks blew his hair out of his face. _Ye of little faith, baby_, he smiled at Toris. Toris smiled back, then took his hand. Which was a step forward since they had become boyfriends that caught Feliks off guard.

"Can we talk? Somewhere less crowded and noisy?"

"Of course," Feliks agreed, pulling Toris along through the crowd. "What's on your mind, Toris?"

"Um... let's wait until we've stopped moving."

Feliks frowned, glancing over his shoulder at Toris, but continued moving. They ended up in the entrance and Feliks sat down on the table next to the guest book. From the corner of his eye he could see the autograph worthy signature of Yong Soo. It took up three lines.

Toris stood in front of him, now looking rather awkward, hands clasped behind his back and staring off at the wall behind Feliks. "I don't know how best to say this..."

"Oh. No."

"No! It's not a bad thing!" Toris quickly stated, saving Feliks heart from plummeting further.

"Then how come you, like, made it sound like that?" Feliks demanded, hands gripping the table on either side of his thighs as he leaned forward, staring more intently at Toris' face.

"I'm sorry! I... I didn't mean to make it sound like that," Toris waved his hands downward, they now between the both of them.

"Then what's it supposed to sound like?" Feliks asked. Toris sighed and sat down next to him. Was there something wrong and he was trying to make Feliks not worry about it? It was completely like Toris to think something bad was not as bad as it was and then try and pass it off as a good thing...

"When you asked whether I liked you, before. I wasn't lying when I said I did. I just did not realize... _how_ much you'd meant. Then. Wait, don't say anything, let me finish."

Feliks had not been aware that his mouth had opened. How much? Wait, so Toris had thought he meant _like_ and not _like like_? But that had been days ago! What...?

"I just wanted you to know that... despite the misunderstanding there... I... um... I'm happy, for it. I like being like this with you. As long as we remain friends. I don't want to loose that for this. And I'll do my best, but–"

Feliks decided to spare Toris having to talk more by pulling him over by the tie and kissing him. "Oh my God!" he exclaimed as he let Toris retreat for air. "You did not have to make me worry about this! That was totally mean of you! We could have talked about this earlier! Unless.. you were, like, worried how I would take it? Toris! You know me better! I am _so_ okay with being told if I've messed up! But if you still wanted to–"

Feliks had a lot more to say, but suddenly Toris was interrupting him with another kiss and Feliks was trying to decide whether he liked the kiss or whether he liked the kiss _and_ was still mad at being interrupted.

"Toris, you shouldn't–"

Kiss.

"_Toris!_"


	142. Interrupted, Maddox?

**The Bit O' Wit**

Once Maddox had brushed his hands off of his latest prank, he decided he might turn in for the night. He had been particularly fond of tying Eduard's shoelaces together and in spiking Arthur's already alcoholic drink. The latter was hoping that Arthur might notice how quickly he was sinking down and take a break, but who ever knew how that would turn out.

The former was just funny.

Francis... was just so the man knew he was serious about leaving Dad alone.

He climbed up into the rafters again to take down some of the recording equipment he had put up there. These he was sure to be careful with. They were Heidi's and she had saved up her own money to buy these. Maddox did not always appear to care about personal property, not that he went out and destroyed it or anything.

But truth was, he did not.

Most of the time.

Setting them on a table, Maddox made himself scarce. He still wanted to get home before _**Way of the Dragon**_ was on. But there was one person he needed to see before he vanished from the proceedings.

"...what do you think?"

"I... I can assume she would like them."

Heidi took in a deep breath, smiled broadly at her brother, then ran over to show whatever she had to Natalia. Maddox dropped down behind Vash and gripped the shorter man's chest.

"Guess who. Or am I not doing this correctly?"

Vash did not even bother to turn around. Though, to his credit, he had flinched. Some policeman he would be if he did not have some immediate reaction to someone grabbing him from behind. It was why Maddox spoke up so quickly after doing it. He only required a few times of grappling with the other to decide that surprising someone who was very quick to pull out their gun was not the best idea. "I take it you are done with the crowd?" Vash asked, voice rather mild. Maddox let go of him.

"Yes. I figured I will simply let you fish out the crimes I have committed instead of committing more and giving you a greater likelihood of finding them."

"Do I have to remind you that if I have the belief you have done something wrong I can simply take you in?"

"Just me, right? I think I should have to become jealous if you took anyone else in, whether they have committed a crime or not."

"It is funny that you jump on that part of my sentence as opposed to the other."

"Other?" Maddox questioned as Vash finally turned around to see him. "You mean about the fact you actually have to have some proof and not just a belief? I think that–"

Either Vash knew what he was going to say or he had been planning on doing this anyway. Whichever the case was, Maddox found himself frozen with Vash's lips pressed against his.

He was not sure if it was good that the first thought that came to mind was how glad he was that Vash was not as forceful about this as he had been in his dreams. Well, there was that and then there was the fact that he liked this much better than what had happened in his dreams. Not just because he was not getting ticketed, of course.

Vash pulled away, face straight despite the fact it was red. Maddox tried to think of something to say, but his mind was coming up blank.

"I... can always count on you being straight forward," Maddox finally said. Vash covered a cough as he looked away. "Except when it comes to your sexuality." Vash glared at him. "Of which I am properly grateful for–"

Vash jabbed a finger into his chest. "Please refrain from finishing that sentence."

"I am going to steal food from Arthur's refrigerator."

"You are going home to eat. Good night then."

Maddox nodded, stood there awkwardly for a moment, and then kissed Vash on the cheek before returning home. He made himself a wife cake, ate it while watching his movie, noted that neither Alfred or Arthur were home yet, shrugged it off, and went to bed.

As he lay there staring up at the ceiling, he hiccuped.

It took him a long time to get to sleep.

* * *

_Notes:_

_Wife cake? There is seriously something that translates to _wife cake_? It is actually called _老婆餅_, but the translation still stands as a wife (or sweetheart) cake. More proof of how different cultures can accept things. Then again, I am still getting over the fact that A-shirts are called 'wife beaters'. In the former Soviet Union, A-shirts are known as 'alkogolichka' because they are apparently worn by alcoholics. Keep those things in mind before you go shopping for one, you abusive alcoholics you._

_That is the end of the hiccups, ladies and gentlemen. Maddox wakes up and they are gone. Maddox having hiccups is probably the most entertaining thought I have had today. I do not know if that is a good thing or a bad thing._

_I have a one shot to write, placed between this day and the other day, in which lies everyone else's reactions to Vash and Maddox being a couple. The next poll I put up about one shots will have that as an option._


	143. They Still Have Drama

**A Romantic Comedy**

"Do you ever think we're all in some romantic comedy?" Alfred asked Ivan.

"Vhat?" Ivan asked, incredulous.

Alfred did not stick around to reply though, even though he was starting to think what he said was true. He was looking for Kiku now and not finding them. He had steeled himself for the confrontation and now he could not find Kiku. How did this happen in real life? Still, if this was a romantic comedy, then things would turn out all right.

He could wish for that! Right?

"Hey Mom, have you seen Kiku?" Alfred asked Arthur. Arthur seemed about to say something, sighed, and shook his head.

"Haven't seen him."

"C-can you help me look?" Alfred bit the inside of his cheek, hoping for little retribution from the other. Arthur stared at him. Apparently it was too much to hope for.

"You've been avoiding him for days and _now _you want to see him?" Arthur asked, quizzically.

"And you shouldn't be drinking too much," Alfred responded irritably. Arthur scowled.

"This is my only glass!"

_And how many times have you filled up that _only_ glass?_ Alfred shot back in his head, but thankfully kept that to himself. "Can you just help me find him. Please?"

Arthur seemed to melt into a pile of submissiveness when he said please. "Very well, I'll help you look."

"Thanks."

Taking him by the arm, Arthur pulled him to the wall of the room to apparently start on that end. "Have you been looking for him in this room?"

"Yeah," Alfred responded, looking back within. It had to be the first time he was unhappy with there being so many people in one place. Let alone Kiku was small. Erm, short. Shorter than he was and shorter than other people in here. He was also taller than some people in here, it came with the territory of having a height. Still...

"Have you seen Kiku, Tino?" Arthur asked the Finnish man. Tino looked thoughtful.

"I think I saw him go that way with Heracles and Elizaveta," he mentioned, waving down toward the other end of the room. Arthur thanked him and continued to pull Alfred along. One of the doors to the hallway was open and Alfred felt slightly worried. Had Kiku already left? Had Kiku been looking for him and they had just missed each other so Kiku decided he was still avoiding him?

Alfred did not like this feeling.

He heard laughter down the hall. Almost immediately, Arthur let go of his hand and rushed down that way. "Have you seen– oh. Hello, Francis."

_Francis?_

Francis coughed. "Arthur." Alfred did not move to the door as he had first planned on doing. He stood there beside it, not looking in but simply listening.

"You don't appear to be hiccuping anymore."

"I have Maddox to thank for that."

"Oh?"

Alfred's mind worked fast. He reached for the door and took the key, which as for all rooms was attached to a string and hung on the door knob to the inside of the room. Then he locked the door.

"Did you need something?"

"I... have you seen Kiku lately?"

"Not that I recall, not since the ceremony."

"Ah." Arthur leaned back, accidentally snapping the door behind him. Alfred placed the key around the doorknob again. _Sorry mom, but if you both run away from talking this out... well..._ Alfred could at least be assuaged by the fact he and Kiku were no where near as bad as Arthur and Francis. Then again, a completely different situation which he knew nothing of except what he had gotten out of Gilbert, Antonio, and Feliciano. He (_and Matty!_) was really clueless about the entire thing.

He would have to come back soon and let them out, but until then... Arthur and Francis would get tired of each other, insult each other, get tired of that, and hopefully come to some common ground. Alfred could hope. Either way, he would have to come back soon.

But first things first – Kiku.

Five minutes later he found Kiku. Kiku was with Matthew, who looked both concerned and annoyed at the same time, which was rather impressive. Still, Alfred could tell immediately what the problem was, which gave him the exact same feelings of concern and annoyance.

"Look, I'm not trying to get out of talking to you, because I'm not Alfred!"

"I'll take it from here," Alfred announced, turning Kiku around by the shoulders to face him. Kiku stared at him, then at Matthew behind him.

"_二人_?" Kiku said absently, before focusing in on Alfred. Alfred frowned, then noted Kiku's appearance.

"Are you sure you want to–"

"We're fine, Matthew!" Alfred smiled at him, moving Kiku to the edge of the room as Kiku seemed to be formulating what to say. He let go of him, Kiku tilted slightly, and as Alfred unconsciously steadied him, he realized what was going on.

"Alfred, I just–"

"Wait wait wait wait," Alfred shook his head, the actuality of it trying to cram its way into his brain. "I finally look for you and you're... drunk? I finally get over _myself_ to talk to _you_ and you're drunk?"

Alfred was pretty certain his brain had stopped working at this point. Which would be another thing to file away and send out as something med school did not teach him was possible. Alfred had learned a lot of things while working here that was not taught in University.

"What on earth is wrong with us, Kiku?" he asked, hugging him.

"I not drunk!" Kiku protested, pulling out of his grip! "We can talk! I love you! There! I said it!"

If this was payback for what he had been doing earlier, Alfred wanted to get some morphine or something to cover up the feeling. He stood there, staring at his best friend, trying to judge how drunk he was, and wondering whether or not it was true.

_He loves me?_

...but if Kiku was just drunk and this was just him trying to say that he knew Alfred's feelings and not that he actually reciprocated them...

Alfred knew there had been a reason he went into physical medicine and not mental. With a sigh, he picked Kiku up off the ground. "I think it's time you went home."

"_Uwah_?"

_I'm not getting my hopes up._

"A-Alfred... no! I do... much. Very much. I... I am just nervous, it's not... not... Alfred! Put me down!"

"You're going home dude and I'll take you there."

"Alfred!"

He made his way to the entrance and into the main hall. He noted Yao leaning against the doorframe and gave him a nod. "Hey."

"I would listen to him if I were you, aru."

Alfred stopped, staring at him. Yao turned and left. Kiku beat his hands on Alfred's back.

"Put me down right now! Even if I was drunk before, I am _certainly_ not now! And I might love you, but it does _not_ stop me from being angry with you either! Alfred!"

As Alfred was still confused, he figured he would still just take Kiku home. To... what?

He still was not sold on this sober bit, nor that Kiku knew quite what he was talking about. But they were going to talk about it. And if this was sobering the other up, Alfred supposed he could keep it up.

* * *

_Notes:_

_The town hall is like the town. Halls and rooms wherever I want them to be, with locks when I want them to have locks. Great, is it not?_

_Alfred and iMarcus have the same sort of ideas when it come to putting two people together. Though it is together for different reasons and in a way where Alfred is not likely to be blamed for it. But there you go. Let alone... who is going to let Francis and Arthur out now?_


	144. You, My Friend

**To**

"So... all five of us, aru."

Muhammad glanced over toward Yao, then up from the table as they were joined by the other three. Marcus still had a big grin on his face, Ludovicus looked as unphased as he ever did these days, and Sadiq as if he had quite a few drinks already.

"Wasn't today wonderful?" Marcus said cheerfully. "It was! Tell them how wonderful it was, Luddy!" He nudged the other man with his elbow.

"Neither of _them_ bolted from the altar," Ludovicus commented, making a pointed effort not to look at Yao, who bristled.

"That was a one time event. She was not the one and she knew it. We both agreed it was for the best we did not go through with it, aru."

"We know... stop teasin' him," Sadiq responded, waving Ludovicus off. Ludovicus stayed where he was, but did not say any more. "If there is anythin' to argue about, it's Maddox, no offense Yao. The boy is t'rrible."

"Kong is certainly spirited... now," Yao retorted firmly. "But he is _not_ terrible."

"He makes the parts of mundane life seem miraculous!" Muhammad grinned, leaning back in his chair. Sadiq glared at him. Then again, Sadiq had always made a point to glare at him lately. Just as Marcus never met him squarely in the eye anymore.

Not that it was a mystery as to why, for Muhammad knew. They were both sore because Nefertiti had named her son Gupta _Muhammad_ Hassan. Marcus from his own sense of fatherhood and Sadiq from a sense where he actually tried to know the child as a child. But none of that was Muhammad's fault.

"He needs a reign put on him before he does something too outrageous," Ludovicus commented. Marcus looked confused.

"Too outrageous? I hear he gets put away often enough, but that's not as much because he does anything criminal as much as it is he likes to tease his jailer!"

Muhammad laughed, sipping at his drink. "You would know about that, wouldn't you Marcus?" Marcus still looked confused before Muhammad cast a look toward Ludovicus. Catching on, Marcus shrugged.

"My people might have been jailers, but I never took specific part in that. Especially not in Ludovicus' case."

"You mean ye got outta that," Sadiq snorted into his cup.

"Do we have to talk about the past?" Ludovicus questioned calmly.

"Did anyone ever think we would have gotten _here_?" Yao asked, voice nearly silent. How the four of them heard it was beyond Muhammad, but it struck a chord with the other three. The four of them did not move, seeming to consider what had brought them to this point in life. Muhammad took another drink. It was not as profound to him.

He had accepted this, the good and the bad. He might miss some things that were, but he did not regret his own decisions.

"To Lovino and Antonio, aru," Yao raised his glass. All of them followed in suit, taking in long swallows afterward.

Muhammad stared at the bottom of his glass at the little that remained.

"To a vase from Alexandria." _To what has drawn us all together._

Everyone but Sadiq rose their glasses, albeit slower than they had before. Sadiq looked absolutely wretched and Muhammad almost wondered if he should not have said anything around the man who had loved Nefertiti so terribly much that when she became pregnant by Marcus he had broke.

Then again, he had gone out a year later and fathered a child by Nefertiti's best friend. Not a very smart decision, not a very nice one, however unintentional. Still, they had all made stupid decisions. Just like anyone else they had enough time to make them in. One only needed a minute to change their life for the better, for the worse. Muhammad did occasionally wonder why he was the only one of them to truly accept how life was.

"Ah, I see Lovino~" Marcus wiped off his mouth, getting to his feet. "I want to make sure I can talk to him for a bit before he and Antonio vanish on me!" With a grin to them all, he left the table. Sadiq downed his glass and Yao traded cups with him soon after so Sadiq could down that one as well.

"I see that Kiku is leaving... Just a moment, aru," Yao said, also rising and leaving them.

"He still adopts every Asian who comes to Hearth?" Ludovicus rose an eyebrow.

"Homesick, I think," Muhammad offered his opinion. "Still, not too many Chinese people, let alone from _華北平原_. Anything close to home helps."

"Who c'res what ye think?" Sadiq grumbled. Ludovicus shook his head as he stood up.

"Thank you, Muhammad."

"Any time, any time."

This left Muhammad with Sadiq. He watched the man who was likely to either stay where he was and drink more of leave before he made a fool of himself. The latter being more likely, Muhammad decided to say what he had to say.

"You were so adamant to leave Hearth. Now look at you, Sadiq. Do you really think remaining here has made me unhappy?"

Sadiq snorted. "Ye'd be happy with any st'pid thing in life. Mind yer own business."

Muhammad grinned. "You forget, my friend. None of us, none at all, can possible have business that no longer involves all five of us. We have past that point."

Sadiq looked up at him. Looked up at him so that his hat was no longer obscuring those brown eyes. It was almost funny, in a sick way, that despite the fact the scar Yao had given him, his punishment for taking what was not his (which had once spanned from one side of his face to the other), now long since gone, Sadiq could not stand anyone looking at his face. For a salesman, hiding one's face away had to be unheard of.

Then again, Sadiq was the type of man no one could ever hear of twice.

"Shuddup."

"To you, my friend," Muhammad raised his glass for a third time. He finished his drink. Sadiq bowed his head once more as if he had not heard him.

"Issit strange that I feel s'much older th'n I pretend t' be?" Sadiq asked him. Muhammad patted him on the shoulder.

"It'll pass, it'll pass."

Whether by mood, or eventually by death... it would pass.

* * *

_Notes:_

華北平原_= North China Plain._

_I do not write Muhammad too much, but I have to say he is one of my favourites. Especially when he talks. He was so nice in this chapter... and usually I think of him as such an ass._

_Delurk: It was meant to be said aloud. If there are quotation marks and everything within it is italicized, there are two things it can be. The entire thing is stressed out loud, or someone is remembering something someone said previously. As saying "Toris!" would not make as much sense in being remembered, it was said aloud. I hope all of that makes sense?_


	145. So Alike, None Can Slacken, None Can Die

**If Our Two Loves Be One...**

Alfred might have had something going about his drinking. This was his first glass and for some reason Arthur did not feel completely sober. On the other hand, he knew he had a better tolerance than this so it had to be a mistake.

"Have you seen Kiku, Tino?"

"I think I saw him go that way with Heracles and Elizaveta," Tino responded, gesturing in that direction. Arthur kept a grip on Alfred's hand, thanked Tino, and moved in that direction.

_If this little game of Kiku and yours can be finished tonight Alfred... thank God._

Arthur really felt too tired for this right now. Still, Alfred was trying to do the right thing finally and so Arthur would help him with that. He heard laughter down the hall. Arthur knew immediately who it was. It was Francis. He would recognize that laughter anywhere.

Who was he with?

Arthur let go of Alfred's hand and rushed over to the room, walking in hopefully as if he was just passing by. Maybe? "Have you seen–" He began, cutting off when he noticed Francis was the only one in the room. Then again, why did Arthur even care whether Francis was alone or not? "Oh. Hello, Francis."

"Arthur."

Arthur figured that he should leave (the both of them standing there just being awkward). "You don't appear to be hiccuping anymore," he commented.

"I have Maddox to thank for that," Francis responded with a wry smile.

"Oh?"

"Did you need something?" Francis changed the subject. Or returned to the subject – Arthur did change it from what he had been originally here for. He was simply asking about Kiku. That was all.

Arthur nodded. "I... have you seen Kiku lately?"

"Not that I recall, not since the ceremony."

"Ah." Arthur leaned back, accidentally closing the door behind him. "Well then. I'll leave you to laughing on your..." Arthur paused, staring at the ground around Francis' feet. "What are those?"

Francis looked down at what Arthur could only think were little red plastic ants. "The reason for my laughter, _mon cher_."

Arthur opened his mouth, raising his hand up and pointing straight at him. "What did I say about that? What the hell did I tell you about doing_ that_, Francis?"

Francis rose an eyebrow. "You mean that part after I got out of Vash's jail cell?"

"Precisely," he growled. Francis rolled his eyes.

"You did not want to hear any French from my French mouth, or the like... if I am recalling what you are referring to correctly?"

"That I didn't want you calling me any of those stupid French pet names!" Arthur corrected angrily. "Damn you! This should not be so... so weird!" Arthur had really thought him beyond this. That he was older and more mature. That he had accepted that it just had not worked out. He had been the one to leave, after all. It had been his own decision. And he could be civil with Francis, he really could. He had done so earlier! It was just... the longer he spent with him, the more difficult it became.

Maybe he had not accepted it all as much as he thought he had.

"Why did you kiss me last month?" Francis asked.

"Bloody _hell_," Arthur sighed. "Because I was sick. There. Goodbye, Francis." Arthur turned around and tried to open the door. It would not open. Arthur searched for the key that he was certain had to be hidden around the door somewhere, but could not find it.

"...what are you doing?" Francis finally asked. Arthur groaned, hitting his head against the door.

"The blasted thing is locked."

"Locked?" Francis sounded incredulous. Arthur backed away from the door and gestured for Francis to take a shot at it. Francis, still not buying it, went over to try and open the door, then looked about for the key much as Arthur had just done. "I suppose it could have been locked, the door was open when I came to the room."

Arthur banged the door with his fist a couple times, causing Francis to jump away from the door at the sudden noise, or the sudden motion of a fist near his head. "Alfred?" he called out. The boy had just been with him, had he not? Or had he seen Kiku and had wandered off after him?

He did not know. He did not think he even cared. Looking over at Francis, Arthur tried to keep the helplessness from his face. To his comfort, at least Francis did not look very pleased with the situation either.

"Someone is likely to find us," Francis said, clearing his throat. "At the very least by the time Vash makes his rounds to make sure there is no one passed out in the vicinity."

"True," Arthur nodded. Yes, they did not have to worry about being here all night. What Arthur was worried about however was being here right _now_.

One minute later found them sitting with five feet between them, having exhausted all conversation about the weather that they could not really see from this room.

"You never told me why you left."

"Left what?" Arthur asked, feeling a headache coming on and wondering at what point had he put down his drink so that he did not have it here with him when he really needed it. Trapped. With Francis. On a wedding day. Arthur felt as if someone above was laughing at him.

"Never mind." Francis shook his head, rubbing his hands together in front of him. Arthur caught the motion with the corner of his eye, then went back to staring at the door. Any moment now they would hear someone walking out there, talking out there, and they could get out. They would get out...

Francis shivered. Arthur supposed it was late and the air conditioning put on for the main room of the building certainly made the less crowded rooms a bit chilly. With a sigh, he removed his coat and threw it at Francis' head.

"_Quoi_?"

"Just stop fidgeting."

"Being nice now?"

"I'm being civil and stop trying to make me snap at you!" Arthur hissed. Francis hugged the coat to himself, his arms wrapped up within it.

"_Merci_."

"Christ," Arthur whispered, trying to pretend he was not hearing the French the other man was uttering. It reminded him too much of how he went from disliking the sounds, to being curious about the sounds to... to... Loving that God forsaken language. Then hating it all over again.

Arthur went back to staring at the door.

"'_My face in thine eye, thine in mine appears and true plain hearts do in the faces rest'_."

_'Where can we find two better hemispheres_

_Without sharp north, without declining west?_'

Francis stiffened and stared over at him. Arthur shut his mouth and tried not to speak again. Francis was right, right enough to ask the question. Why the hell had he kissed him on that day? Why? Why had, when Francis showed back up in Hearth, all of Arthur's previous reservations and the emotions he had gotten over so long before suddenly showed up again?

"'_Whatever dies, was not mixed equally; if our two loves be one, or thou and I... Love so alike that none can slacken, none can die'._"

"I... I suppose today was as difficult for you as it was for me," Francis finally said.

"It was a nightmare," Arthur responded. "It shouldn't have been, but it was. We didn't even have a wedding!"

"No, we didn't... not like this," Francis nodded, resting his face against his knees which were drawn up to his chest. "Ever remarry?"

"No." It was not hard to say, nor did it mean anything. For all Arthur was concerned, running off and marrying Francis had been stupid. Just because he had loved him did not mean they worked well together or should have married. He learned that too late, really.

His answer seemed to surprise Francis though. "Never? I would have thou–"

"It's not like I haven't had other relationships," Arthur cut in. "I just didn't marry any of them. You?"

Francis hesitated. "There was... a woman that I–"

Arthur did not hear the rest. His brain must have blanked out to save him from it, he did not know. _A woman_. Of course. Arthur almost laughed, but instead he rested his head in his hands, fingers pushing his bangs back.

"Arthur...?" Francis placed a hand on his shoulder. Arthur brought his head back up, trying to calm himself. Francis face was right there and like before, Arthur found himself leaning forward to kiss him.

_What is wrong with me?_

He was drunk, Arthur realized. Though he had only had one glass, he was drunk. That did not make any sense. Francis backed away though, much to Arthur's relief.

"No Arthur. We don't work. We just don't."

Arthur hesitated and then turned his face away. He was not as embarrassed as he thought he should be. "I know that," he said harshly.

Francis sighed and Arthur could almost feel his breath on his ear. "We just do not..." Francis reiterated. He was leaning against him. It was Arthur's turn to reject him. He knew it.

He had to. "I know."

Arthur turned his head and let Francis kiss him. _So what if we do not work?_

_Just one kiss...

* * *

_

_Notes:_

_Arthur recited '_The Good-Morrow_' by Jone Donne. This poem was spoken by Arthur on the day he and Francis got married._

_One word in here is much more important than the others, in regards to their divorce. I will state it explicitly in the sequel... or at least I have plans to._


	146. FYI

**TMI**

It was late and the only reason Ludwig had not escaped to home yet was because Feliciano had a grip on his arm that would probably make it difficult. He did not want to take Feliciano away if he was having fun, he just felt rather awkward being here even though he doubted that there was anything more he could ruin.

Antonio was treating him as if it never had happened, which Ludwig was not certain was because it was solved, whether it did not matter now, or whether Antonio was secretly blaming him. Antonio did not even need to blame him, Ludwig was certainly already punishing himself with worry that the other was blaming him.

But it was late and Lovino kept pulling at Antonio's arm. Ludwig wondered if by tomorrow or later this week he would miss either of them, but as of right now he could not wait for them to go because only by that point would Feliciano be done.

"Has anyone seen Francis?" Antonio asked, glancing about, after Lovino reminded them (again) that the train was not going to wait for them.

"Uh... not for a while, I don't think," Feliciano responded cheerily, letting go of Ludwig to go look for the Frenchman.

"He better not have left with our papers," Lovino scowled.

"Nonsense Lovi~ Why would he do that?"

Ludwig slunk away at that point, looking for the man against his better judgment. His better judgment told him to say 'congratulations' and go home now. There was just no way to stress that enough. Still... what could he possibly find Francis doing that would make a problem happen _now_? There was that thought to console him.

He went into one of the desolate hallways, glancing in some of the rooms to see whether he had taken a break from the crowd, though it was beginning to dwindle. About halfway down it, he heard a **thud** from one of the rooms. The door was closed and Ludwig was almost about to move past it when he noted that the key was on the outside of the room. So he tested the doorknob to see if it would open and when it did not, he decided to let whoever it was out.

Ludwig opened the door, looked inside, then shut it.

He did not need to see _that_.

On the other hand, he had found Francis, who had their papers and passports because he was _supposed_ to know what he was doing. Ludwig sighed, braced himself, opened the door again and grabbed the first discarded jacket he saw. Thankfully, Arthur and Francis on the other side of the room seemed much too occupied to notice his intrusion.

Closing the door once more, he searched the pockets. It was definitely Francis' coat and there were the papers. He hung the coat on the doorknob and headed back to find Antonio and Lovino.

_Not my place, not my business. What the hell are you doing, Arthur?_

He firmly decided he was not going to ask. Never. And he was giving these to Antonio and he was going _home_.

"Here you go."

"Oh!" Antonio blinked, surprised, but smiled at him anyway. "Francis busy?"

"A bit," Ludwig lied. Oh well.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it, hafe a good time." Ludwig turned to have Lovino place a hand on his arm. As soon as he looked at him Lovino retracted his arm, but he did not retreat like he usually did.

"Thanks."

Ludwig could count on the fingers of one hand how many times Lovino had ever said 'thank you' to him. Then again, he could count on both hands the amount of times he had heard Lovino say 'thank you' at all. Ludwig nodded.

"See you vhen you return."

They left and Ludwig waited for Feliciano to have returned from saying goodbye to his brother before going home.

It was very easy to go to sleep by that point.

* * *

_Notes:_

_Ludwig had to redeem himself in some way, whether it was something as small as finding the papers so that Antonio and Lovino could actually leave for their honeymoon, or as large as finding the papers so that Antonio and Lovino could actually leave for their honeymoon. Pick your side, readers._

_And yes, that definitely was not _one _kiss. A one night stand with the ex? Never gets old in entertainment. Though... not realistically advisable. Arthur is drugged and tipsy (not precisely what Maddox had in mind though, he would be very disappointed to know that was the outcome of his meddling). But Francis? What is _your_ excuse? *eyebrow wiggle*_

_There will either be a second chapter today, or two chapters tomorrow. I have not decided yet.  
_


	147. The Answer To Everything

**Halo**

iLudovicus let them in and Alfred set Kiku down on the couch. Kiku had long since stopped struggling and Alfred had thought he had passed out. That did not appear to be true, as Kiku's eyes were open as he set him down on the futon. They looked slightly irritated. Considering how difficult it was to make Kiku look irritated, Alfred guessed he was really mad.

"Wanna glass of water?" he asked. Kiku slowly turned his gaze on him.

"No."

"...I'll get you one anyway," Alfred shrugged, heading off to the kitchen. That took less then a minute and he returned to the living room, handing over the glass. When Kiku did not take it, he set it on the shelf nearby. He stood there, feeling rather awkward as Kiku continued to stare at him. "So...?" he tried to prompt, not certain what to say now.

"What do I need to do to convince you I know what I am talking about?" Kiku asked, his voice attempting to be firm, but slightly shaky. Alfred tugged at his collar.

"Uh... I don't doubt you know what you're talking about..." he admitted. "I'm just wondering about your mindset when you say it."

Kiku took in a deep breath, face becoming slowly redder than it was previously. Alfred had the impulse to hand him the glass of water again, but restrained himself. "I... I have known of your feelings... for a while. I reciprocate. Eh... do you understand?"

Alfred was trying to comprehend that this could possibly be more simple than he thought, rather than being more complicated. Things tended to be more complicated than he tended to think they were. He was used to that, he prepared for the possibility of it being very complicated while not treating it outwardly like it was.

But... simple?

"You return... _what_ feelings?" Alfred asked, hoping to make it clear. Kiku's face went redder. Then he looked irritated.

"You know full well what I am talking about!" he exclaimed. Alfred swallowed.

"I'm not sure I do."

"It is the reason you have been avoiding me for the past few days!"

Alfred blinked, thinking about it. _So... Kiku really does like me? More than a friend, I mean. He does? I'm... not making this up?_ "...love me?"

Kiku shifted, clearing his throat. "I... I said so, remember? While I was _not_ drunk."

Usually Alfred would have pointed out that yes, Kiku had been tipsy at the very least, but those were not the words that came to his mind. He did not really have any coherent words at that point, except for '_oh_' and an overwhelming feeling of being very, very stupid. He did not like that feeling.

He did like the other feeling he had though. Walking up to Kiku, he stopped and bent down to him, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "I... I love you too!"

Kiku stared up at him and the next thing Alfred knew Kiku was kissing him very passionately and he could not very well protest it. The Japanese man appeared to realize what he had done only after he did it and pulled back, looking away.

"Wow."

Kiku covered his face.

"H-hey! That was a... uh... a good wow! Not a bad one! What's wrong?" Alfred asked, leaning over and trying to remove Kiku's hands from his face.

"This is just... a little much..."

"_You_'re overwhelmed?" Alfred asked, confused as he stopped trying to remove Kiku's hands from his face. "We're going to be awkward _now_ too?"

Kiku hesitated and raised his head out of his hands. "That does seem..."

"Stupid?"

"...counter-intuitive," Kiku finished, cocking his head to the side. "It is just..."

"Difficult?" Alfred sat next to him. Kiku nodded, wordlessly. Alfred slumped back into the futon. "Wanna play some Halo?"

Kiku nodded again. This time though, it was with a smile on his lips.

* * *

_Notes:_

_OMFGFINALLY._

_End note._

_...though a new one shot is up, about the town trying to figure out Kiku's job. Just a long rambling thing, but there if you want to read it.  
_


	148. Together

**What They Planted**

They were the only ones on the train.

Antonio was lying on the seat with his head in Lovino's lap. Lovino was absently messing with his hair and wondering whether he would even feel like sleeping. It was only forty minutes to their destination. He probably should wait to sleep on the airplane, where there would be hours to whittle away.

He shifted slightly as Antonio pressed his face into his stomache, mumbling something in Spanish that Lovino did not comprehend, nor did he care as he did not know much Spanish and if Antonio really wanted to talk to him, he would do it in a language Lovino understood.

"_Estamos casados_!"

"Stop saying that," Lovino sighed, not able to put any force into his words. He did not really care if Antonio kept saying it. He almost wanted Antonio to keep saying it, even though he did not know what it meant. He did not know, but he had a good idea.

"I'm going to miss Hearth."

"You say that like we're going to be gone for a while!" Lovino scoffed. Already he figured that they would be returning long before Lovino was ready to get back to life. They had not even started yet and Lovino felt like they would need another honeymoon.

Not another wedding though. One was enough. One was perfect.

"We _are_ going to be gone for a while," Antonio responded, rubbing a hand up and down Lovino's leg with the arm which had been hanging over the edge of the seat. "There's no rush, after all!"

At the rate both he and Antonio took to do anything, they could be gone forever. Right now, though... Right now he did not care if they did not return. What he wanted most was right here, so screw the rest of it.

Lovino had no idea how long he could continue to be this at peace. It was not something he was used to.

"You know what we should do when we get back?" Lovino said softly.

"Mmm?"

"Plant a new garden."

Antonio did not respond immediately. Lovino had no idea where the idea came from. It had been so long since he remembered sitting in a garden, since he had had to run away from Antonio who was so insistent on having him eat tomatoes, since he had sneaked in to eat those same tomatoes but on his _own_ time.

He remembered how the garden dwindled from such beauty. The flowers which died after Francis left, Gilbert no longer returning to the plot of land, Antonio unable to look at the roses Francis had spent the most time with. The vegetables which Antonio ignored when his grandmother visited Spain.

The vegetables forgotten when Antonio went to Spain to attend her funeral.

The tomatoes he could not bare to look at when he came back.

"You really want to?"

Antonio's voice was a mere murmur. Lovino chuckled. "I wouldn't have said I did if I didn't."

It was a far cry from how he used to be. Elizaveta was right. Lovino had not thought all too much about how he had changed.

"Oh... my Lovino... my lovely Lovino..."

Lovino found himself being thoroughly kissed. There could be nothing better in the world.

* * *

_Notes:_

_I figure that Lovino will be the one who wants to come home first. But you never know, depends on what happens..._

_The train does not go to the nearby City, which is why Yao and Muhammad have to drive to get supplies. It goes to Another City which is further away. Yeah, I am creative. And do not ask about the amount of efficiency, that is life for you. Also, it only functions every month or so. The conductor, driver, brakeman, stoker... is all one person. General Winters. No one knows his first name, no one wants to ask. He is the person no one wants to see, but they hope is still there and that they are not speeding into oblivion._

_Do not have missed yesterday's two chapters! Or do, I cannot stop you.  
_

_This story has not wound down as quickly as the first, but then again there has been a month or so of activity here as opposed to a couple days. Still, the wedding day is over now. Just a few more things to cover and this story will be finished!_


	149. This Happens In Hearth

**In A Month**

Honestly, Hearth seemed much quieter without Lovino and Antonio.

Arthur was not certain whether he minded the change or not. There were too many other things going on to give the newly married couple more than an occasional thought every other day. Constantly telling Alfred, Maddox, and the ever more appearing Matthew that they must be mistaken, he has not seen Francis near the house was becoming such a hassle. It could easily be solved.

He just needed to stop letting Francis in to his bed.

Alfred was not to be fooled by Arthur's lies, but he figured it was no longer any of his business. Arthur and Francis were ignoring each other whenever they were not shagging each other and Alfred was left with a keen sense that _maybe_ this was not right either. Other then that, however, Arthur seemed occupied and unwound, so there was that to be said for it.

Not that Alfred was not busy himself. People were getting their allergy medications (it went from really rainy to really sunny and suddenly there was pollen _everywhere_), he had to send for drugs, he and Gilbert and Ludwig were starting up on his house (after Ludwig had finished moving), he had introduced Matthew to Matthias (which was _hilarious_), he was spending more time with Ivan (not his idea), and the remaining time he had left was spent with Kiku.

He spent a lot of time with Kiku.

And Kiku had come to the realization that Alfred threw as much energy into dating as he did everything else. He was not certain whether he was overwhelmed or enjoying himself. At least, he was not until he realized this was almost the exact same thing they had been doing but with make out sessions seeded throughout.

While he was considering the amount of energy he really had, he said goodbye to Heracles when the man left Gupta's house and went back to the City. Heracles had kept his silence in his situation with Gupta, against Kiku's advice. Then again, it was not his place to advise. Heracles' position was different.

Sadiq was staying in Hearth for longer and Heracles could not afford the same abandon of responsibilities, let alone deal with being in the same vicinity with the man any longer.

It had been a valiant attempt.

Eduard found himself leasing more time to Sadiq as they came to another business agreement. Having to practically barter for it was exhilarating. Eduard might have been slightly out of practice, but in no way was he easy. It amazed him, however, how he could have forgotten how fun actually having to work for a victory was.

Not that he won much with Sadiq. They always had to come to a very easy balance. Which Toris mentioned at one point, noting how easily Eduard became stressed and relaxed. Truth be told, Eduard did not think his brother had any right to talk. Though Feliks appeared to be working the knots out of him. Not that he really wanted all the details on that.

Which was fine, because Toris was not going to give them to him. It was really too embarrassing to admit how easy Feliks was with him. Or how strange it was to be listened to. Not just once, but again and again. When Feliks closed his mouth, that was, which was not something that Toris was bothered by.

He was bothered by the advice Elizaveta was trying to give him on the situation. Not talking about it did not really dissuade her interest in helping out. As much as he tried to tell himself that it was because she was Feliks' friends, he could not shake the feeling that it was really creepy.

Distracting himself with the publication date of his book was not helping either.

"Uvos' new book will be out soon!"

"H-huh?" Toris questioned her. Elizaveta smiled at him weakly (recovering from some illness which kept the inn closed often) and patted at Erin's cheeks.

"He's a writer. Wonderful books, you should read them. Erin even reads them, gets sober for them and everything!"

Brian noted how Toris slunk out after that comment, but as Erin being sober was a 'once in a long while' thing, he ignored it. Ignored it in favour for saving his paycheck for himself for a little longer. He still did not believe there was a medical condition which required so _much _alcohol consumption to live (at least no one complained about _his_ drinking anymore!), but as Erin seemed to live by it, there was not much he could say.

Still, if there was any time to get a bonus before Roy, it was now. Vash was in a better mood as of late anyway. He needed to get it before Vash lost it.

Vash was loosing it. Maddox was only so distracting. The time the Hong Kong citizen spent in his jail was becoming very interesting. There was no better banter than with someone who could draw similarities with very random things and just keep talking. That was fine.

But the rest of his mind that was not occupied with work was occupied with keeping tabs on Heidi. Natalia did appear to be treating her well and Heidi had not said anything about wanting to be more than friends with the girl. He believed his sister and wanted to believe in Natalia, but he could not shake his worries off.

He was just too suspicious about Natalia. Which her brother seemed to note.

And now that he and Natalia were getting along, Ivan did not want anything to mess this up. Natalia was making friends, Natalia was not stifling him, Natalia was being nice to him and Kat. Ivan wanted it to stay like that. So she was going to continue to be friends with Heidi, whether Vash liked it or not.

Matthew did not seem to understand the entire issue, not that Ivan wanted him to. Matthew did not have a sibling that was insane. He did appear to have Alfred, which he was stuck seeing more often because Matthew asked him to. It was not really how he wanted to spend his time. But Matthew _wanted _it, and Ivan _wanted_ Matthew to have what he wanted, and Ivan _wanted_ to make this work... whether Alfred was involved or not.

Working to make a relationship balanced was _hard_.

Plus, if it distracted the both of them from their single parent units, Ivan could only be relieved. Hearing Matthew make quiet and tired comments about Francis was getting very sad.

But Francis did not want to hear Matthew's advice while his son was pretending not to know what was going on. Francis did not want him to know what was going on.

...but hell, if he could only _stop_ himself...

_It is all physical. That's right, that's all._

_All._

"It does not seem real."

"You're not allowed to complain about being forty, aru," Yao told Arthur. Arthur shook his head. Yao had stopped by to see Maddox and was told he was in jail again. Yao had finally ended all concern whenever he heard that sentence. It had taken a while, yes, but...

"Occasionally I feel like I should say I feel old," Arthur shrugged. "Maybe it is true. A lot has happened, but more often then not... more often then not I don't feel as old as I think I should be."

"That... is a strange thing to say," Yao lied, trying to think of another topic of conversation.

"Fifteen years of being back here and the biggest changes I think I can name are Maddox and Alfred are grown up," Arthur said. "Alfred is grown up. He is a doctor. Successful as one can be in a small town. Yet... I don't feel old. I still feel _immature_. Hearth does not change too much, does it?"

Yao was inclined to disagree, but he simply shrugged.

And Arthur kept talking.

"I remember when Ludovicus got those dogs! Surprise, surprise! I came back and they were suddenly Ludwig's. Ludovicus had left. They... wait."

"Wait, aru?" Yao questioned, as if he did not know exactly what Arthur was thinking.

"Those three dogs... God, he has had them for thirty years! Dogs don't live thirty years, do they?"

Yao swallowed. _I am an idiot. I should have known. I should have driven them out like I did before. Why did I let them stay? Ludovicus should have taken those canines with him..._ "I don't know, aru."

"I never thought dogs lived so long."

"Dogs taste delicious," Yao decided to mention. Arthur looked at him strangely, then dropped the subject.

It had been enough time, Yao realized. People would know.

_..._

Liet Uvos' new book was sold out as soon as Yao and Muhammad brought them in. Berwald was in a good mood because of the business. Feliks was shocked that Toris had never read one of them and Toris told him he just was not fond of mysteries.

"Everyone reads this, you will have to, like, read my copy just to know what everyone is talking about!" Feliks waved it in his face.

"'Toni is going to be so upset he missed dis," Gilbert grinned.

"I think he is keeping himself pleasantly enough occupied," Francis shrugged, now being forced to read all of Gilbert's copies of Uvos' books (which were really Ludwig's copies, as Gilbert barely ever bought a book for himself or read a book more than once).

"You're a what?" Alfred was asking, from a spot further ahead in line.

"A genealogist," Matthew repeated, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Isn't zat... somezing vith family history, _da_?" Ivan asked.

"Yes, eh."

"You should find out how I am related to Yao," Maddox said suddenly, appearing from somewhere behind Alfred and making the three of them jump. "He says he is my brother. I do not believe him."

"Uh... no one believes that. You mean he's serious?" Alfred asked. Maddox cocked his head and thought about it.

"Does Yao... joke?"

The four of them went quiet, Matthew wondering what exactly he was about to be reigned into now.

Meanwhile, at the front of the line, Elizaveta's real purchase was simply being covered up with a book. Tino took it from her and she leaned forward immediately.

"I need a pregnancy test."

Tino froze, then continued to move as if nothing was said, nodding toward her. She fidgeted as she pulled the money out of her purse as Tino hid the tests in a bag with the book.

At the back of the store, at the back of the line, Yao flipped through the pages of the book, eyes scanning all of it, not caring whether he spoiled something for himself.

Which was when he read the word he hated seeing most. _Immortality. _Yao swallowed nervously.

"_Why be bothered? People are fascinated by the _myth," Muhammad said in (_प्राकृत_, a language he had not used in so long), flipping through the copy he took from Yong Soo, the Korean now keening for it. This was not the first book about immortality. It would not be the last either. Muhammad had read many things.

"_Why wouldn't they_?" Marcus said (in some bastardized version of _lătīna_)with a grin, glancing over Yao's shoulder at the book. (Funny, he had never thought about how limiting his first language would be now. It was laughable, considering how many other languages stemmed from it.) "_It's something they will never have, they can't have._"

Sadiq snorted, knowing that the other's were just being asses, but for some reason he easily joined in. "_It does not_ exist_, after all_," he drawled (in what was now called _Eski Anadolu Türkçesi_ and Sadiq realized that he had no idea what it used to be called anymore, for it had been so long).

"_You still take things too personally, Yao,_" Ludovicus commented (it was in _Gewöhnlich_ and Ludovicus did not know whether any of the others had ever been able to translate it). He doubted this would ever change, Yao had always been this way. He always would. That was all.

_What do people really know about immortality?_ Yao thought, looking at the other four, none of them appearing at all perturbed. Muhammad placed a hand on his shoulder, giving it a slight squeeze.

什麼人真的知道嗎_?_

* * *

_Notes:_

_Hell, what did _not _happen in this story? Well, I suppose no one died._

_Someone called it a while ago, but I do not remember. Whoever, whatever the case, there you have it. Now I can give you the ages, crimson-obsidian-rose, as you wanted. I will write them out now that I do not have to worry about writing this._

_It appears that I am unable to keep something completely realistic. I apologize for those who wanted a real life portrayal. Then again, Hetalia. _Hetalia_. What do you expect with characters from HETALIA?_

_I have an epilogue for you all. It will be up tomorrow._


	150. Epilogue

**Immortal Is A Letter Away From Immoral**

The by-product of being two thousand years old and still in the body of some age of youth was that Yao had never grown out of many of his (what might now be called) teenage quirks. He had learned much and had managed to change with the times, but he had never managed to learn patience to the degree that the others had.

He had never gained the fascination with death that they had either.

The secret of immortality had been **his** at the age of eleven. When it had been stolen by the **ambassador** (who had identified himself as a Turk) he had gone the distance to recover it. He squabbled the entire way with the **Indian** who had come to his country to steal it in the first place, but had been slower than that ambassador (who had run to Rome, leaving them barely a trail to follow the entire way).

But the ambassador lost it and it had ended up in Egypt, where the Egyptian **prophet** had kept it in a vase, not knowing what it was and not wanting to give it up. The war they were caught up in which had the four of them fleeing the Romans to Greece, where they saved the barbaric Germanic **tribesman** from death. Where that **Roman** had decided that they were in the right in keeping the secret of immortality away from the Roman Empire and helped them escape. The Greek **warrior woman** who followed them for an escape from a marriage she refused to want.

**They** were such a strange group of misfits.

Immortal misfits.

With the secret of immortality that Yao never took out of that vase. Not until he lost it.

When Nefertiti found the vase, it was empty. Immediately Marcus founded a town upon the area. The moron, the moron. Yao could not understand why he would do that. Did Marcus want everyone to know now? Had he changed his mind?

Yao did not want to die. Yao wanted to live. And he wanted to live as he wanted, so when someone stayed for too long, he made them leave. He made them leave and he made Muhammad make them leave.

Their secret had been safe.

Now the others living here were being to question their youth. He should have known. He should have chased them off, he should not have gone to Hong Kong the last time he had left, hoping people would forget how long he had lived here. He should not have taken Kong and brought him back here. He should have simply stayed and gotten rid of those people who had stayed for too long, before they found out the truth.

It was a little late now. Arthur had asked. Arthur would know.

Yao wondered exactly what it was he should do. He liked the people who lived here now. He did not always agree with them, but he liked them. They were interesting. Life was not boring here in Hearth.

Then again, he had liked some of the people he had chased away from Hearth as well.

"Immortality... it will turn them all into monsters, aru."

Yao knew it all too well.

* * *

Once Heracles had left, Gupta finally decided to pick up the pieces of glass. Not sweep it up, he picked up each piece individually, placing it onto a towel. What would he do with this? He could not get rid of it, but it was beyond repair. Gupta was not certain.

Accidentally, he cut his finger on one of the sharper pieces. Blinking, he stuck his finger in his mouth.

He did not taste blood.

Gupta pulled his finger out, staring at the unmarred surface of his skin. He stared back at the glass, which had a speck of blood on it.

Then back to his finger.

_...what?

* * *

_

"_**Report, Honda.**_"

Kiku stared at the screen, face blank. "There has been no new occurrences worth noting, sir."

"_**Including age?**_"

"Nothing new."

"_**Your associate had to return to his base. He left you a message.**_"

"Oh?" Kiku stared at the screen.

**[[Don't mess up things while I'm gone, fucker**.**]]**

Kiku hesitated. _Well, I should have figured he would say that_. He sighed. Kiku almost thought he heard iLudovicus clear his throat and that unnerved him. His boss did not say anything more.

"Anyway... I will continue to observe the town. When I find anything I will report directly to you."

The screen went black.

"Or will I?"

"...Kiku?" iLudovicus asked. Kiku shook his head.

"I think I know what my problem was now, iLudovicus," Kiku responded, settling himself into a chair and continuing to stare at the blank screen. "It is not the secrecy. I just do not want anything to change."

* * *

And a couple, far away from Hearth, looked down upon a map.

"Is this the place?"

"Yes. Yes it is. What were their names?"

"Matthew Williams and Alfred Jones."

"Matthew and Alfred," the man smiled. "Thank you for being here."

* * *

_Notes:_

_Hopefully this whets your appetite for more, folks. If it ruined it for you, well, I am not forcing you to read. This has been coming for a while._

_Before I forget, for those of you who have not voted yet, there is a poll again for the next one-shots for _Hearth_. It is a new one, so if you have not voted within the last few days then you should stop by my profile, if you are interested._

_I could ramble on how much I try and whore myself out for reviews without compromising my writing, but that would be something everyone has already heard. Instead, I would like to thank everyone who read, everyone who reviewed, and a special thank you to those who reviewed many times to comment on specific events in each of the chapters. It is readers like you of whom I write for. Actually, I write for everyone. But especially you as I have been unable to know how many people are actually reading with the fault in FF's story traffic. Anyway, you know who you are!_

_I thought about this yesterday and figured maybe more than one person might want to know ages? This is not a list of everyone, but probably the most important ones. If anyone not yet listed is a curiosity, ask and I will add them to the list._

_These are the ages by the end of _Much Ado About Everything:_  
_

_Alfred (20), Kiku (31), Ivan (25), Arthur (40), Francis (41), Antonio (41), Lovino (37), Feliciano (36), Ludwig (38), Gilbert (41), Matthew (20), Katyusha (29), Natalia (23), Toris (26), Feliks (27), Maddox (23), Vash (24), Heidi (18), Yong Soo (29), Berwald (37), Tino (38), Elizaveta (40), Roderich (29), Eduard (24), Heracles (34), and Gupta (35)._

_

* * *

_

_Anyway, on to things more people probably care about! Like what do I have planned for the next story? I can say a few things right now. Raivis and Peter will finally have their debut. Long will make a reappearance. Roderich and Vash's history will become known. And it is likely someone will turn invisible. No, it is not Matthew. More on immortality and the introduction of some new characters which none in Hearth have met before._

**Hearth**** Theatre**_** presents**: _The Sequel. When Alfred and Matthew's birth parents arrive in Hearth, two people are concerned. What will Arthur and Francis do to be 'better' parents? Well, first of all, neither think better parents should appear to be estranged... Oh no...

**All's Fine That Ends Okay

* * *

**

_On the other hand, I have a prequel that I need (read: want) to get out sooner or later. It is unlikely to be very long, I doubt it will be even as long as _Comedy of Errors_. But I do want to write it. It is of Feliciano and Ludwig's first meeting, which was years before they remember their first meeting. Of course. I like taking from that point in cannon, as everyone well knows. So I should warn you, this one is going to end badly. I mean, depressingly. This is not a happy story.  
_

**Hearth Theatre**_** might also present**: _A Prequel. Two brothers move to a house in the country. When home becomes unbearable, the youngest spends his time in the fields. He meets a boy who gives him the strength to go home. Back to the nightmare...

**Ludwig And Feliciano

* * *

**

_Which do you want to be next? If you have an opinion, let it come in a review (as the poll is otherwise busy with other matters). Otherwise, I will see you (or not) whichever Hearth story is next!_

_Happy to provide you entertainment,_

_Words_


End file.
